Ideales, peleas, odio, amistad ¿amor?
by Denisuki
Summary: AU SasuNaru NaruSasu Uno anarquista y el otro nazi. Tras pasar por muchas discusiones y problemas, ¿podrán al fin estar juntos? ¿Morirá el amor o Naruto recordará quién es Sasuke tras sufrir un coma de 5 años?
1. Ideales

**E**ste fic es un universo alterno, en el que tiene cabida el yaoi, la violencia, el lenguaje vulgar, etc. Si usted no gusta de alguna de estas cosas, ya sabe: puerta. O dicho de forma más fina, cierra el fic J

**1. Ideales**

Bates, cuchillos, puños americanos, cócteles Molotov, porras, navajas y hasta tres pistolas robadas a la policía en antiguas peleas. Aquello era un circo, y lo que estaba por venir...

–¡Au! –se quejó Sai.

–¡No seas crío! Te dije que no te metieras en líos –lo reprendía Ino, que le estaba curando una herida en el hombro. Aquella mañana se había encontrado con tres skinheads armados con navajas y le habían dado una puñalada.– ¿Qué hacías por esos lugares?

–Hablar con mi contacto. Nos ha dado información importante.

–Ya...

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconociera habían acabado queriéndose mutuamente. Por lo general eran muy lanzados para todo pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a declararse.

Ino seguía estudiando. Llevaba en la casa desde los 16 años, que fue cuando su padre la echó de la suya, hacía cuatro. Siempre había sido buena estudiante y por nada del mundo mandaría su vida a la mierda, ni tampoco abandonaría esa casa. Ellos la habían ayudado cuando no tenía adónde ir; ahora se lo tenía que pagar de alguna manera. Trabajaba por la tarde en una librería mientras estudiaba medicina en la universidad con Sakura, y ayudaba a la casa con parte del dinero que ganaba.

Ino era bastante alta, rubia y de ojos azules. Tenía el pelo largo y solía llevarlo recogido en una coleta alta con un flequillo que le tapaba media cara. Acostumbraba ir vestida de tonos morados y lilas, con faldas y vestidos como prenda básica en su armario. Tenía estilo y era guapa.

Sai era algo más alto que ella, tenía el pelo moreno y corto y los ojos oscuros, pero la piel muy blancuzca y los labios carnosos. Era guapo, sí, pero estaba más salido que el pico de una plancha.Solía vestirse con camisetas oscuras, pantalones de cuero o vaqueros muy ajustados, y su inseparable chupa. Siempre llevaba las muñecas cubiertas de pulseras de pinchos de varios tamaños y en el cuello también lucía un collar de tachuelas de una sola fila. Llevaba en esa casa algo menos de un año, y siempre se había llevado muy bien con Ino, hasta el punto de enamorarse de ella. Era simpático a pesar de todo, y siempre sonreía a todo el mundo.

Sasuke estaba sentado en una butaca, en un lado apartado de la habitación, rodeado de unas cuantas armas y afilando un cuchillo con cara inexpresiva. Dejó el cuchillo de lado y cogió uno de los puños americanos que le había dado Kakashi. Vio como éste se acercaba a él y dijo, más que nada para tocar las narices:

–Vaya mierda de puño me das...

–¿Te demuestro lo mierda que es? –le sonrió el otro, al que solo se le veía una parte de la cara: el ojo derecho.

Por alguna razón Kakashi había perdido un ojo en su juventud y por alguna otra razón nunca destapaba su cara. Llevaba una braga(1) negra que nunca se quitaba y que le llegaba hasta la nariz; no solía comer con todos los demás por no destaparse la cara. Tenía un aspecto bastante normal; por lo menos normal para un tío como él. Llevaba el pelo grisáceo y le gustaba pasear sus ideales en las camisetas o sudaderas; adoraba burlarse de los nazis. Bueno, le gustaba burlarse de todo el mundo, pero no por maldad, sino por diversión, y era una cosa que le había pegado a Sasuke. Solía llevar vaqueros con las rodillas rotas y botas a lo skin, con cordones blancos, por encima de los vaqueros. Sí, adoraba provocarlos, sería por eso que se había quedado sin ojo. En una de sus camisetas favoritas podía leerse "Soy naci", y una esvástica dibujada, pero no la que llevaban los nazis en sus Bomber, sino una que no estaba girada 45º y además iba en sentido contrario.

–No, gracias –le contestó de mala gana el joven.

–¿Piensas llevar todo eso?

–No, creo que al final sólo me llevaré un puño y un bate para abrir cabezas –dijo con exagerada cara de sádico–. Reventaré a su puto líder. Puede que así se vayan a tomar por culo todos y nos dejen en paz de una puta vez.

–Ten cuidado –intervino Shikamaru, que acababa de levantarse de un sofá cercano para acercarse a ellos–. Yo he visto a ese tío en acción con mis propios ojos, y créeme que me sorprendió. A primera vista parece un niñato sin ningún tipo de habilidad, incluso es un poco más bajo que tú, pero vi como de un solo golpe derribaba a un "camarada" suyo, que le doblaba en peso y altura –contó.

–Bah, de todas maneras pienso acabar con él. No llevo tantos años entrenando para nada. Y además, ¿cuándo me ha pillado a mí un cerdo? –preguntó con una sonrisita de superioridad en la cara.

Sasuke era un prepotente de mierda, muchos se lo decían. Y lo sabía. Él era de los que más tiempo llevaban viviendo ahí. A los 12 años Kakashi lo había llevado. Ahora tenía la más o menos la misma edad que la mayoría de los que había ahí.

Era alto, tanto como Sai, y decían que se parecían mucho. En realidad no se parecían tanto, sólo era el color del pelo y los ojos, y puede que también el todo de piel, aunque el de Sai era un poco más ceniciento. Eran polos opuestos por lo demás.

Él era frío y cerrado, sonreía a muy poca gente sin ironía. Era anarquista, y luchaba por sus ideales, aunque puede que en el fondo lo que le llevaba a luchar no eran del todo los ideales; era algo más grande, el odio hacia alguien.

Solía vestirse bastante normal. Vaqueros, camisetas de grupos, unas pocas pulseras de pinchos, otra con una _A_ que le había regalado Kakashi y botas militares (pero no como los skins, sino por debajo de los pantalones) o "Converse de mercadillo" viejas y rotas. No le importaba demasiado. Tenía el pelo medio largo, y en la parte de atrás lo tenía de punta, como el final de una cresta, y un flequillo largo que le caía rodeándole la cara. Era guapo, pero tenía cara de niño, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba, que parecía un chiquillo al que le han quitado su preciado caramelo.

Kakashi lo miró, con la única ceja que se le veía, levantada.

–Aquella vez fueron siete contra uno –se defendió Sasuke como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

–Te dije que no los provocaras cuando van a manada.

–Ya, son unos putos cobardes...

–Pero su líder no. Es de los pocos que van solos por la calle –apuntó Shikamaru.

En esos momentos llegó Kiba por un pasillo con un cuenco para perros lleno de comida.

–¡Akamaru! –llamó. Un enorme perro salió de detrás de otro sofá y fue hacia su dueño. Kiba dejó el cuenco en el suelo y cuando Akamaru comenzó a comer le acarició el lomo con cariño.– Buen chico –dijo sonriendo. El perro había crecido muchísimo en los tres años que llevaba con él.– La comida ya está lista, podéis venir a comer si queréis, y ya que estáis, avistad a los demás –les dijo a los que estaban en el salón. Después se fue otra vez por donde había venido.

–Mmm... ¡La comida! –exclamó Choji que parecía estar dormido y de pronto había despertado.

Shikamaru se fue al baño, dejando a Kakashi y Sasuke.

…

Naruto se aburría como una ostra. Estaba ahí, sentado en ese sofá viejo con ese imbécil delante contándole alguna movida del Blood & Honor(2). Decía que habían pillado a un gilipollas tratando de colar crack y speed(3) en un concierto.

–¿Y qué le pasó? –le preguntó sin el menor interés al armario que tenía enfrente.

–Lo pillamos, claramente. Está en urgencias, en coma, me parece.

–Bien...

–Me voy, tengo que hablar con algunos camaradas aún y preparar las últimas armas –anunció. Acto seguido se levantó.– Sieg Heil!(4) –se despidió alzando el brazo derecho.

Naruto no se despidió. Miró a Gaara, que había permanecido tan indiferente como él. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y miraba al techo. Él también miró el techo, después se fijó en un reloj de pared que estaba colgado en alguna parte de aquel enorme lugar, lleno de banderas y cosas que apoyaban su ideología.

–¡JODER! –gritó dando un fuerte puñetazo a la mesa, haciendo que la cerveza de su jarra diera un brinco. Después se la bebió toda de un trago y la de Gaara, de paso.– ¿Dónde cojones está esa maricona de Neji? ¡Llega 15 minutos tarde! –chilló.

–Cállate –dijo Gaara sin más. No estaba para oír lo gritos de Naruto.

–No. Estoy hasta los cojones de esperar sin ninguna noticia sobre esos putos sucios.

Se oyó un portazo en esos momentos y Naruto vio a un cabreado Neji pedir una cerveza y venir hacia su mesa.

–¿Dónde coño estabas? ¡Llegas tarde! –le chillo el rubio al recién llegado.

–Los putos sucios han tapiado las ventanas más importantes y además la mayoría de las cosas las hablaron con los otros en persona, así que pincharles los putos teléfonos no sirvió de mucho. Sólo sabemos que van a ser varias casas okupa las que van a venir. Pero les seguimos superando en número y armas –terminó, molesto, para luego añadir–. ¡El tráfico está plagado de mierda!

Naruto sonrió al enterarse de que les tenían ventaja y miró a Neji con desprecio. Era algo más alto que él y no era skin. Tenía el pelo largo y lucía orgulloso una esvástica(5) tatuada en la frente. Por lo general vestía pantalones militares, una Bomber azul marino y botas negras. Tenía los ojos muy claros, parecían lentillas, y tal vez lo fueran, nadie lo sabía. Aún así era nacionalsocialista y muy violento. Tenía una personalidad pesimista y decía que el destino del planeta era que la raza blanca dominara a todas las demás, y el suyo era ayudar a conseguirlo.

El chico rubio sí era skinhead. De hecho, el líder de uno de los grupos más famosos de la ciudad. Vaqueros piratas, Doc Martens, camisetas que reivindicaban sus ideologías racistas, suspenders. Aunque no llevaba la cabeza rapada; era de los pocos. Realmente solo eran tres: él, Neji y Gaara, quien en vez de no tener pelo, no tenía cejas. Naruto era ario, y se sentía orgulloso de ello. En la cara tenía unas extrañas marcas que parecían bigotes, y nadie sabía por qué las tenía, ni siquiera Gaara.

Se subió al sofá y puso un pié sobre la mesa para empezar a gritar a todo pulmón, para que todo el local le oyese:

–HEIL HITLER!(6) ¡DEBEMOS ASEGURAR LA EXISTENCIA DE NUESTRO PUEBLO Y UN FUTURO PARA LOS NIÑOS BLANCOS!(7) SIEG HEIL!

–SIEG HEIL! –le contestó la manada.

–Esta noche por fin me podré cargar a ese maricón pederasta de Kakashi, y ya de paso al tío al que le da por culo... –dijo Naruto volviendo a sentarse, y sonriendo con malicia.

–Y yo mataré a esa sucia, que ni siquiera es digna de ser quien es. Por fin, después de tanto esperar... –murmuraba Neji para sí mismo.

–¿Dónde está tu hermana? –preguntó el ario a Gaara, el cual lo miró con cara de aburrimiento.

–¿Te la quieres tirar? –preguntó con cierto odio en los ojos.

–No seas imbécil, sólo quería saber por qué quiere pelear esta noche.

-Se la tiene jurada a un sucio.

–Jeh... hoy acabaremos con todos ellos... –decía Neji pensativo. Era ignorado, como la mayoría de las veces.

…

**Aquella noche...**

–Ya están aquí –le dijo Neji a Naruto sin mirarlo, con la vista clavada en la puerta.

–Abrid... –ordenó éste a dos tíos tan grandes como dinosaurios, y éstos, de una patada, echaron la puerta abajo.

Naruto paseó su mirada por la gente que había por ahí fuera. No vió a Kakashi pero sí al otro. Había mandado que le trajeran fotos de él cuando se enteró de que podría ser un adversario. Llevaba un puño de hierro en la mano izquierda y un bate en la derecha. Naruto, en cambio, sólo llevaba su puño americano, que era evidentemente mejor que el del tal Uchiha.

–Vamos –dijo Naruto para sus colegas pero gesticuló bien cada letra para que Sasuke le leyera los labios, como si lo estuviese retando.

–Empieza... –dijo el moreno sonriendo, haciendo lo mismo que él.

Ahí se desató la pelea, en la noche de la calle de una enorme ciudad.

…

1.Braga: Prenda de abrigo similar a una bufanda cerrada, pero de tejido más fino. (definición RAE)

2.Blood & Honor: Oraganización muy famosa del movimiendo skinhead creada por Ian Stuart (líder de la banda Skrewdriver) en los '70, en Inglaterra.

3.Crack: es un derivado de la coca, pero más fuerte. Speed: polvo de anfetaminas.

4.Sieg Heil!: "Siempre victoria" (alemán). Creo que significa eso, porque nadie sabe aclarármelo. Es común entre skinheads de derechas saludarse así.

esvástica que lleva Neji, en el manga no es nazi, pero aquí lo será.

6.Heil Hitler: Otro saludo. Es muy común también. Significa "Viva Hitler".

7.Esto son las famosísimas 14 palabras.

Un poco de información: Los primeros skinheads eran negros. Nacieron en Jamaica y escuchaban Reggae y Ska. Después, por motivo de las inmigraciones llegaron a Londres, y ahí la prensa (sobre todo el National Front) se encargó de hacer de ellos la mierda que son hoy. Claro que no todos se dejaron comer la cabeza, y aunque ahora dudo mucho que siga habiendo skinheads negros hay comunistas, anarquistas... que en lo único que se parecen a los nazis es en la forma de vestir.

Para más info Google estará encantado de ayudar.


	2. Peleas

**2. Peleas**

Sasuke sonrió y se encaminó hacia donde estaba ese rubio cabrón. Iba a acabar con él aquella misma noche, y tenía que darse prisa y hacerlo antes de que los pitufos(1) llegaran. Pero hubo mala suerte y un tío enorme se interpuso entre él y su presa. No tardó demasiado en deshacerse de él. El tío enseguida saltó para pegarle con un puño de acero pero lo esquivó y le pegó con el bate en la espalda, casi haciéndolo caer. Pero el muy cabrón se levantó y de poco le dio, aunque logró volver a esquivarlo y le dio con su puño en la cabeza, consiguiendo dejarlo inconsciente por el fuerte golpe y llenando el suelo de sangre.

Naruto, por su parte, disfrutaba viendo a su oponente librarse de los que le obstruían el camino. Le pegó a un skin que no conocía de nada, uno bajito pero sólido, que le dio en el estómago. El rubio se rió de Sasuke al ver como éste caía de rodillas, pero se levantó rápidamente y le dio al enano tan fuerte que lo tiró dos metros a la derecha. Por fin estaba cerca de la entrada.

–Te estás metiendo en la boca de lobo –le dijo Naruto, gesticulando para que le leyera los labios. Le sorprendió que Sasuke sonriera, pero no dejó que se le notara, y sonrió también.

Ahí estaba: "la boca del lobo". Se adentró con paso rápido en el local para que ningún otro idiota se le cruzase por el camino, pero no dio ni cinco pasos cuando sintió algo chocar contra su cabeza, hacerse añicos y un líquido cálido bajando por su mejilla izquierda. Miró hacia aquel mismo lado para toparse con un skin alto, delgado y feo que le sonreía de manera horripilante. No estaba muy seguro de si eso era una sonrisa o una mueca. No importaba, acabaría con él rápido.

Naruto también sabía que ese idiota no duraría, no porque no fuera fuerte sino porque el Uchiha lo era mucho más que él. Y así fue. Dos rápidos puñetazos y una llave lo dejaron inconsciente en menos que canta un gallo. Sasuke se volvió hacia el "gran" líder de los skinheads para mirarlo con un odio profundo.

–Al fin cara a cara –le dijo en un susurro–. Por fin vamos a pelear solos, tú y yo.

–Jejeje... Hacía mucho que esperaba esto.

Sasuke no contestó. Simplemente se dedicó a observarlo durante un buen rato. Shikamaru tenía razón, sólo parecía un niñato. Tendría su misma edad pero era algo más bajo, el pelo muy rubio y unos ojos impresionantes: azules cielo. Eran, con diferencia, los ojos más bonitos que había visto en toda su vida, pero pertenecían a alguien que estaba podrido. Estaba demasiado distraído y apenas se dio cuenta cuando el Uzumaki se acercó rápidamente a él y le dio de lleno en el estómago con su puño de hierro. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás. No se había esperado el golpe y le dolió bastante. Sintió como la sangre empezaba a brotar sobre la mano que tenía encima del lugar en el que lo había golpeado.

–Eres muy lento –le dijo Naruto para volver a ir hacia él y lanzarle otro puñetazo, pero esta vez a la cara.

Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo esquivó. El rubio se volvió rápidamente hacia él y le soltó otro golpe, que el Uchiha apenas logró evitar. Lo agarró del brazo y clavó el bate en su estómago, después lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo, con el puño americano, muy fuerte, que iba dirigido a la cara, pero le dio en el pecho, haciendo que sangrase. Después se giró rápidamente y le asestó una patada en el costado tirándolo al suelo.

–Ya veo –le contestó Sasuke.

El de ojos azules se levantó del suelo y se puso en guardia, para, seguidamente, volver a atacar y rozar con los pinchos del puño la cara de su oponente, haciéndole un pequeño corte. Se dio la vuelta veloz y le dio una patada que casi lo tiró al suelo. A Sasuke se le cayó el bate de la mano, pero no tuvo tiempo de ir a por él ya que el Uzumaki venía corriendo para darle otro puñetazo que iba dirigido a la cara, pero logró burlarlo y darle con el dorso de la mano en la nuca, haciendo que se tambalease, momento que aprovechó para recoger su bate del suelo y darle en la espalda, haciendo que, esta vez sí, cayese estrepitosamente al suelo.

–Puto cabrón –dijo en un gemido de dolor Naruto. Se puso a cuatro patas para intentar levantarse pero Sasuke le volvió a golpear con el bate haciendo que cayese nuevamente. Se dio la vuelta en el suelo, para tener un poco de ventaja y para que no le volviese a dar en la espalda o se la rompería.– Acabaré contigo –rugió, pero en ese momento ni él estaba seguro de poder conseguirlo.

–Ya veo –sonrió Sasuke con prepotencia. Después se abalanzó contra él, lo cogió de la camiseta y se puso a darle puñetazos. Naruto se defendía como podía, hasta que logró darle una patada y quitárselo de encima. Se levantó temblando de pies a cabeza y trató de recuperarse mientras su adversario también se levantaba.

–¿NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSA, JODIDO ANARQUISTA DE MIERDA? –gritó el rubio lo más fuerte que sus agotados pulmones le permitieron y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke. Pero estaba agotado y fue muy lento, por lo que el otro chico lo esquivó y de poco se comió el suelo.

Sasuke fue hacia él, lo cogió de un brazo y se lo retorció haciéndolo chillar de dolor. No iba a permitirle que le llamara anarquista de mierda, y mucho menos dejaría que un niñato mimado y malcriado como aquel lo venciera.

–Aquí el único mierdas eres tu, majo, y te demostraré que no eres el ombligo del mundo –le dijo con rabia contenida, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más suave y tranquila posible.

–¡SUÉLTAME!

Pero lo que hizo fue retorcer más el brazo del rubio. Oyó sirenas de la policía fuera, entre el ruido. Habían tardado casi 10 minutos en llegar, lo cual era extraño. Tenía que darse prisa, pero con tan poco tiempo no podría hacer gran cosa. Estiró más el brazo del rubio, y con un fiero tirón le desencajó el codo y le rompió la muñeca. Lo soltó y vio como caía de rodillas y gemía de dolor. Seguía temblando.

–¡Sasuke! –oyó que lo llamaban. Giró hacia la entrada de aquel lugar y vio a Kakashi con Hinata en brazos, la cual sangraba mucho de la cabeza y un costado.– Ya han llegado los maderos, tenemos que irnos o acabarán con nosotros.

El joven se volvió otra vez hacia el rubio y lo miró con odio. Posteriormente levantó un brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente. Lo levantó y lo subió a su espalda. No le dio más vueltas y salió de allí con él sobre sus hombros.

Fuera todo era puro caos. Había humo por doquier y apenas podía distinguir las figuras de sus colegas.

–Por aquí –le indicó Kakashi, que no se había parado a preguntarle qué cojones estaba haciendo; no tenían tiempo para eso.

Lo siguió y pudo ver como Shikamaru se estaba defendiendo de una chica rubia, le pareció, y vió como ésta le gritaba algo, pero no lo pudo oír. Lo que sí oyó fue una fuerte explosión, no muy lejos. Le pareció un cóctel Molotov. Dos segundos después un policía le dio con una porra a la chica que estaba con Shikamaru, haciéndola caer al suelo. El chico salió por patas aprovechando la oportunidad. Logró ver como Sai y Konohamaru, más adelante, huyendo por un callejón llevaban a Kiba y a Moegui, que no parecían estar lúcidos.

No pudo ver más, ya que se habían alejado bastante del centro de todo aquel lío. Sólo había gente pirándose de allí a toda pastilla.

…

–¡¿Acaso estás loco?! –lo regañaba Sakura–. ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre traerlo? ¡Y encima pedirme que le cure! ¿Qué crees que harán ahora sus amiguitos? Lo buscarán, y si se enteran de que está aquí moriremos. ¿Qué coño tienes en la cabeza? ¿Hollín?

–Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No van a venir, y si lo hacen os protegeré con mi vida, ¿vale?

–¿Que me tranquilice? ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo mierdas quieres que me tranquilice sabiendo que cabe la posibilidad de que esos mamones vengan aquí? ¡Joder, Sasuke!

–¿OS QUEREIS CALLAR DE UNA JODIDA VEZ? –gritó Sai, al que Ino estaba desinfectando una herida en la espalda–. ¡Sakura, déjalo ya! Esto es la puta guerra. Aunque no se lo hubiese llevado habrían venido buscando venganza, les hemos dejado hechos papilla. ¡Uchiha, deja de decir gilipolleces! Si lucharas contra todos esos de mandarían al otro barrio en dos minutos, son demasiados. ¡JODER, INO, DUELE!

–¿Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE LE HAGA YO? ¡Si dejaras de moverte a lo mejor podría curarte bien! – protestó la rubia.

Sabían que aquella pelea contra los nazis sólo traería problemas, pero la vida es así: a veces las cosas van bien, y a veces mal. Después de las peleas no había lugar para el buen humor. Sólo al día siguiente empezarían las bromas tontas, pero aquella noche ya no había ganas de nada que no fuera descansar. Sasuke se levantó, cogió a su "invitado" en brazos y se lo llevó a su habitación.

–Sasuke –lo llamó Sakura. El aludido volteó la cabeza para verla.– Ten cuidado –le dijo con cara de preocupación.

–Buenas noches –pronunció él, y se fue.

Ya en su habitación tumbó a Uzumaki sobre su cama y se sentó abatido en un sillón del que tiró al suelo toda la ropa y tonterías que había. Recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo. Le había comenzado a doler la herida que le habían hecho con la botella. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse.

Naruto abrió los suyos. Llevaba bastante rato despierto y había oído la "amistosa conversación" entre los sucios. Giró un poco la cabeza, que le daba vueltas, para ver a su oponente. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás. Viéndolo así parecía inofensivo.

–¿Por qué me has traído? –preguntó tratando de que su voz pareciera serena, pero no lo consiguió demasiado.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sobresaltado y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. El chico que tenía enfrente parecía tan inofensivo como un niño pequeño. Pero no podía darle lástima verlo así. Era el enemigo. Era un cabrón, un hijo de...

–No sé –dijo sin más. Ni se había parado a pensar el porqué.– Supongo que porque los maderos no nos dejaron terminar con lo nuestro y aún no te he dado tu merecido.

–Capullo.

Sasuke sonrió. Le hacía gracia verlo en ese estado. Y pensar que a ese tío muchos le tenían miedo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién era en realidad? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que quería cambiarlo, tirar sus ideales racistas a la basura, hacerle ver que no hay razas superiores o inferiores? No quería tenerlo de enemigo: le hacía gracia.

–¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No será que te gusto? –preguntó el rubio con tono burlesco–. Si es que sois todos maricones perdidos. Por eso me dais tanto asco, putos sucios –lo insultó.

Extrañamente Sasuke sonrió, se levantó con pereza y fue hacia la cama.

–¿Y tú qué? –preguntó. Se sentó sobre la litera y se acercó un poco al rubio.– ¿Tu qué eres? –Se acercó más.– ¿Eh, zorrito? –le preguntó sonriendo. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a jugar, a no picarse, a tratar de tomarse la actitud de su nuevo "colega" a broma, a hacerlo rabiar. Para su sorpresa Naruto comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

–No, no, no... ¡NO! –gritó espantado. Sasuke se apartó de él de golpe–. No, por favor. No, no, no... no quiero, no. Déjame, por favor... –suplicaba con ojos llorosos.

Eso era algo que el moreno no se había esperado en absoluto.

"Repasemos", pensó. "El líder de una de las bandas nazis más famosas de la ciudad suplicando que no haga... ¿el qué?", se extrañaba. No entendía por qué actuaba así. No creía que fuese simple teatro, era demasiado realista. Y además no le había hecho nada.

–¿No, qué? –le preguntó levantándose de la cama. Naruto no contestó, simplemente seguía negando con la cabeza y lo miraba con temor. Se encogió sobre sí mismo y se volvió hacia la pared. Es verdad que le dolía todo el cuerpo, y que apenas podía moverse, pero eso era lo que menos lo preocupaba en aquellos instantes. Sintió como una lágrima que ya tardaba en hacer acto de presencia le resbalaba por la cara, recorriéndole aquellas odiosas marcas.– Como quieras... –pronunció Sasuke, y salió de la habitación echándole una última ojeada.

Naruto pudo oír una llave entrando en la cerradura y unos pasos que se alejaban sumados a las voces que aún llegaban de abajo. Se encogió más sobre sí mismo y entre tristes recuerdos se durmió. No pudo evitar que los fantasmas de su pasado entraran en sus sueños. Últimamente habían dejado de hacerlo, pero con los recuerdos también llegaron aquellos espectros que le habían hecho pasar muchas noches en vela.

…

1.Pitufos: Policías.

Un poco de información: La esvástica no es un símbolo nazi. De hecho es un símbolo religioso que gran parte de las culturas han utilizado. Los mismos judíos, a los que los nazis tanto odian, alguna vez lo utilizaron.

Para más info Google estará encantado de ayudar.


	3. Odio o amistad

**3. ¿Odio o amistad?**

Sasuke sintió como algo húmedo le recorría la cara de arriba abajo y se despertó sobresaltado. Miró con los ojos muy abiertos al animal que tenía delante y le estaba babeando la camiseta.

–¡Jodido chucho! –le dijo a la "bestia"–. Akamaru, pesas. Quítate de encima –le ordenó empujándolo.

El perro se bajó pero no se fue. Se quedó mirándolo. Sasuke observó lo que había a su alrededor extrañado y de pronto se acordó de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se levantó del sofá, se puso las zapatillas y echó a andar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso. Pero se paró en seco, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó en dirección a la cocina. Entró en ella con el perro aún pisándole los talones, buscó su cuenco y comida y le dio de comer. Después siguió rebuscando en los armarios hasta dar con un bol y los cereales de Moegi. Cogió una botella de leche del frigorífico y vertió un poco en el bol, luego echó cereales, cogió una cuchara y se fue a su habitación.

En ella el rubio aún estaba durmiendo. Sasuke dejó el desayuno sobre la mesa que había entre la cama y su sillón, rodeado de ropa del día anterior, y se acercó a Naruto para despertarlo. En cuanto se acordó de él le dio un poco de lástima haberlo encerrado como a un bicho en la habitación. Debía de estar hambriento y además no había podido ir al lavabo siquiera, así que le había llevado algo para desayunar. Aunque sabía que no debía darle pena, que era una mala persona, y que si la cosa hubiese sido al revés, Uzumaki lo habría dejado morirse de hambre; pero él no era así, no podía evitar compadecerse de él, porque al fin y al cabo era su culpa que estuviese en el estado en el que estaba.

–Eh, despierta –le dijo en tono serio.

–No... –musitó Naruto, y se tapó más con la manta.

–Claro que sí –murmuró Sasuke comenzando a zarandearlo tan fuerte que el otro dio un brinco asustado.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay un terremoto? –preguntó confundido mirando a todas partes. Se paró cuando se dio cuenta de que había alguien a su lado.– ¡TÚ! –gritó saltando hacia atrás.

–No, tu abuela –le contestó Sasuke de mala gana–. Te he traído el desayuno.

–¿Eh? ¿El desayuno? –Miró el bol que aún estaba sobre la mesa. Sasuke se sentó en el sillón, pero no dijo nada.– ¿Y cómo sé que no lo has envenenado? –le preguntó acercándose al recipiente y arrugando la nariz, para ver lo que había en su interior.

–Allá tú, si no lo quieres ya me lo como yo –le contestó el moreno extendiendo los brazos para cogerlo.

–¡No! –exclamó el rubio, y lo quitó de la mesa antes de que Sasuke pudiese alcanzarlo.

El ojinegro sonrió con burla al ver la actitud tan infantil del chico.

–Ya decía –susurró mirándolo comer como si llevase días sin probar bocado, sorprendido por lo rápido que se había recuperado del dolor, pues a él aún le dolían todos los huesos del cuerpo. Se recostó en el sillón.– ¿Quieres ir a mear o algo? –preguntó.

–No.

–Como se te ocurra mojarme la cama sales volando por la ventana sin cabeza.

–Bueno, vale –se apresuró a contestar Naruto, mirándolo con cara rara. Dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa y preguntó riendo:– ¿No te da miedo que me escape?

–¿Y tú te crees que te dejaría ir solo? –preguntó el otro, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Borde...

–¿Ahora soy yo el borde? ¿No eras tú el que me insultaba ayer?

–Y lo seguiré haciedo, gilipollas. ¿Quién coño te crees, eh? ¡Que sepas que no te tengo miedo, por mucho que hables! –vociferó Uzumaki.

–Anoche no decías lo mismo –lo picó Sasuke.

Naruto bajó la cabeza y apretó el puño derecho, ya que el otro lo tenía magullado. Estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre el Uchiha y darle una paliza inolvidable. Pero se acordó de que tenía la muñeca rota y estaba herido; gran cosa no podía hacer.

–¡TE ODIO! –le gritó, y se volvió a tapar con la manta hasta arriba de la cabeza.

–Qué infantil eres –suspiró Uchiha.

–¡Y tu anormal! –exclamó Naruto, aún desde debajo de las mantas. Sasuke comenzó a reír. Le hacía mucha gracia ver cómo era en realidad aquel tío.– ¡No tiene ni puta gracia! –volvió a exclamar destapándose la cabeza y volviéndose para mirarlo con odio.

–Claro que la tiene –le contestó tranquilamente el moreno–. ¿Quieres ir a mear o no?

–Prefiero explotar a ir contigo hasta la esquina siquiera. A lo mejor me intentas follar, puto marica.

–Si quisiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho, pero sinceramente prefiero follarme a un muerto antes que a ti –le contestó Sasuke mirándolo con cara de asco. Él, que había venido de buen humor, intentando ser amigable y ese niñato de mierda ya le había jodido el día.– Me arrepiento de haberte traído el desayuno. Tendría que dejarte morir aquí encerrado, como una rata –le espetó, se levantó del sillón y fue hacia la puerta–, porque personas como tú son las que no merecen vivir en un país como éste. Ojalá hubieses nacido en un país extremadamente pobre y te hubiesen matado en un guerra siendo aún un niño –terminó, para salir de la habitación y cerrar de un portazo.

–¡QUE TE JODAN! –le gritó Naruto tirando una almohada contra la puerta–. ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hablarme así? Idiota, el que debería estar muerto eres tu, puto sucio –murmuró para sí mismo, y se cruzó de brazos. El maldito Uchiha había vuelto a cerrar con llave, y no tenía su móvil para llamar a nadie. Supuso que, o se le había caído cuando se estaba pegando con el otro, o se lo habían quitado. Miró hacia la ventana pero no sabía como abrirla, la cerradura era muy rara. Se levantó y miró por ella para ver cuánta altura había. Era demasiada y estaba herido; no podía escapar.– ¡Mierda!

…

–Su móvil está apagado –informó Gaara por enésima vez aquella mañana–. ¡Joder! ¿Dónde coño está?

–Déjalo ya, tío, lo más seguro es que la pasma lo haya cogido. Ya volverá –opinó Neji, que estaba más que harto de Gaara, y encima la noche anterior el jodido Kakashi se había metido entre él y su prima y no pudo seguirles cuando el muy cabrón se la llevó.

–Tiene razón, Gaara. No le ha pasado nada –afirmó Tenten–. Además Rock(1) ha ido a comisaría, traerá tanto a Naruto como a Temari.

"No es verdad", pensó Gaara. "A Naruto nunca le ha detenido un puto policía, es imposible que lo hayan hecho ahora. Le ha pasado algo, lo sé. Quería pelear con ese Kakashi. ¿Y si le ha hecho algo? ¿Y si se lo ha llevado?", se preguntó a sí mismo negando levemente con la cabeza.

La pelea de la noche anterior había sido una mierda. Los que se habían llevado la peor parte habían sido ellos, los skinheads. Para colmo habían detenido a Temari, Naruto había desaparecido y Kin y Zaku(2) estaban inconscientes. Estaban en casa de Gaara y Kankuro, el cual seguía durmiendo. La noche anterior habían ido todos allí, y se habían quedado hasta aquella mañana, descansando.

El pelirrojo volvió a marcar el número de su amigo y se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

–_El número al que llama está... –_empezó a decir por millonésima vez la voz robótica al otro lado de la línea.

–¡Tu puta madre está apagada o fuera de cobertura! –le espetó Gaara, como si pudiese entenderlo.

–¿Te quieres callar de una puta vez, tío? ¡Aquí no hay quien duerma cuando estás preocupado! –le dijo Kankuro a su hermano menor. Llevaba ya un buen rato despierto pero pensó que podría volver a dormirse. Se levantó del sofá en el que se había quedado frito y se fue a la cocina a beber algo. Le dolía la cabeza.

–Cállate –le ordenó el chico. Llevaba toda la noche sin dormir y sus ojeras estaban más marcadas que de costumbre. No estaba para que su hermano le echara la bronca.

–Joder... mi cabeza –murmuró Kin, que acababa de despertar y se estaba masajeando las sienes–. ¿Qué coño ha pasado?

–Que te dieron una paliza –le contestó Dosu.

Hubo 2 minutos más de silencio en los que Gaara no paraba de llamar al número de Naruto y cada vez se cabreaba más. Sabía que el móvil estaba apagado, sólo intentaba llamar para matar el tiempo. Llamaron a la puerta. Gaara se levantó de un salto y fue a abrir. Él era el que menos golpes se había llevado. Su hermana siempre decía que era intocable. Y justamente allí estaba ella. Pero no sonreía, como solía hacer cuando lo veía. Simplemente dijo un "hola" entre dientes y pasó por su lado sin volver a abrir la boca. Detrás de ella entró Rock, pero Gaara le obstruyó el paso.

–¿Y Naruto? –preguntó con mala cara. Ya se imaginaba la respuesta.

–No está en ninguna comisaría, ningún camarada sabe nada de él y no hay nadie en su casa –explicó con fastidio. Se había recorrido una buena parte de la ciudad para buscarlo y al final no dar con él.

Gaara lo dejó pasar, cerró la puerta y volvió a la reciente rutina. Llamó otra vez al móvil de su amigo.

–Así que tampoco sabéis nada –suspiró Temari. Le había cogido mucho cariño al rubio y no le hacía gracia no saber su paradero.– Voy a matar a esos putos sucios como le hayan hecho algo –dijo apretando los puños con furia–. Y encima ayer no pude acabar con ese cabrón.

–Ya somos dos –habló Neji, más para sí mismo–. Bah, dejad de preocuparos por ese capullo, ya volverá –les dijo. No era un secreto que a Neji le caía mal Naruto. De hecho pensaba que él era mejor líder que el otro–. Si es un inútil es su culpa, no es como para que...

Pero no pudo terminar, del puñetazo que le había soltado Gaara.

–¡CÁLLATE LA PUTA BOCAZA, MAMÓN! ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES TENER AMIGOS, ASÍ QUE NI SE TE OCURRA VOVELR A HABLAR MAL DE UNO DE LOS MÍOS! –le gritó hecho una fiera.

Nadie le llevó la contaria, excepto Neji que, como siempre, no podía callar ante la "injusticia" cometida contra él.

–Tanto que me llamáis a mí maricona –empezó, limpiándose la sangre del labio inferior–, ¿no será que los verdaderos maricones aquí sois vosotros? Sólo por él te preocupas así. ¿No será que te has enamorado de él? –le preguntó mirándolo con una mezcla de odio y asco en el rostro.

–No digas gilipolleces –le contestó el pelirrojo con la misma cara, pero intentando tranquilizarse.

–No lo hago, es la puta verdad, reconócelo –volvió a decir. Se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y se fue hacia la puerta–. Cuando encontréis a ese mamón avisadme, quiero reírme de él también un rato –concluyó, abrió la puerta y de un fuerte portazo cerró, dejándolos a todos en silencio.

–¡Me cago en la puta! –exclamó Tenten furiosa después de un rato, y salió detrás de Neji.

–¡Joder! –exclamó también Gaara.

…

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tenerlo aquí? –le preguntó Chouji.

–No sé –contestó con pereza, volviendo a cambiar de canal. Llevaba toda la mañana y la tarde delante del televisor. Era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar hasta la noche.

–Sakura dice que es peligroso.

–Ya... –masculló levantándose del sillón. Le dio el mando a Chouji y se fue hacia su habitación.– Avísame cuando esté la cena.

–¡Vale!

Ya había llegado, estaba en frente de la puerta. Se sacó la llave del bolsillo y extendió el brazo hacia la cerradura, pero no abrió al oír hablar a la persona que se encontraba en su interior.

–¡Lárgate!

–Jeh, es mi habitación. Me parece que tengo derecho a entrar –le contestó metiendo la llave en la cerradura y abriendo. Naruto estaba sentado en la cama, y lo miraba con un odio profundo reflejado en sus enormes ojos.

–¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda y me dejas largarme de aquí? Secuestrar gente es ilegal.

–Y también dar palizas a los que no pueden defenderse es ilegal, y tú lo haces.

–Muérete –murmuró Naruto.

–Y tú conmigo –le contestó el moreno sonriendo de medio lado.

Sasuke fue hacia su armario, lo abrió y sacó algo de ropa limpia. No había tenido tiempo de cambiarse ni ducharse. Ahora si Naruto lo llamaba sucio tendría razón.

–¿No quieres ir al baño?

–No contigo –le contestó el rubio de malas maneras.

–Eres un puto niñato malcriado –le dijo Uchiha mirándolo serio.

–Bah... –musitó y volvió la cabeza, molesto.

–Buenas noches, y que sueñes con los angelitos –se burló Sasuke. Después salió de la habitación y volvió a cerrar con llave.

–¡Y a ti que te atropelle un coche, pero no en sueños!

Naruto se dejó caer en la cama. Había perdido toda su dignidad y no sabía qué hacer. No, no podía rendirse. Atacaría a Sasuke la próxima vez que entrase a la habitación. Sólo tenía que estar atento al ruido del pasillo.

Bajó rápidamente de la cama y fue al armario del otro chico. Lo abrió y metió dentro la cabeza para ver lo que había. Rebuscó entre la ropa algún tipo de arma, lo que fuera, pero no había nada, sólo ropa y zapatillas. Pero, al contrario de lo que pensó, aquello no estaba para nada sucio. Arrugó la frente y se sentó en el suelo mirando el revuelto armario que aún estaba abierto, pensando lo que podría hacer.

…

Sasuke introdujo la llave en la cerradura, tratando de no hacer ruido. Eran las seis de la mañana y esperaba que Uzumaki estuviese durmiendo, ya que la luz estaba apagada. Abrió un poco la puerta, coló la mano en la habitación y encendió la luz. Abrió la puerta del todo pero no vio al rubio por ninguna parte. Suspiró y miró detrás de la puerta.

Sin previo aviso recibió un puñetazo en el hombro. En realidad iba dirigido a su cara pero se lo olía, así que se preparó para esquivarlo. Cogió a Naruto por la muñeca y le miró con una ceja levantada.

–¿Pretendes que te rompa esta muñeca también? –preguntó al tiempo que el otro chico se soltaba de un tirón del agarre.

–No sabes cómo te odio –susurró Naruto.

–Era de cajón –admitió–. Haber pensado en otra cosa si querías escapar.

No contestó, porque sabía que tenía razón, pero no podía hacer otra cosa sin una mano. Se echó a la cama resignado. Sasuke cerró la puerta, abrió el armario y metió dentro su chaqueta. Sonrió disimuladamente al ver el desorden. Después fue a sentarse en su sillón y miró a Naruto con pesadez. Se le estaban cerrando los ojos por el cansancio. Naruto también lo miraba a él con cierta curiosidad.

–¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

–No es asunto tuyo -le contestó Sasuke. Naruto frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada. En cambio Sasuke suspiró y añadió.– Acabo de llegar de trabajar.

–¿Trabajas? –preguntó el rubio extrañado.

–Nah... ¿Para qué? Si total, el dinero y la comida caen del cielo –le contestó Sasuke con ironía.

–¿Dónde trabajas? –le volvió a preguntar ignorando su comentario.

–En una gasolinera. A ti te mantendrán pero a mi no, así que de alguna forma me tengo que ganar el pan, ¿no?

–En realidad no me mantienen.

–Bien por ti -le dijo el moreno. Depués se levantó de su sillón, fue al armario y sacó dos pijamas. Seguidamente se puso a recoger la ropa que había en el suelo y le preguntó a Naruto sonriendo–: ¿Ha habido un terremoto?

–No. Buscaba algo para golpearte, como por ejemplo un bate pero no hay nada –suspiró.

Sasuke comenzó a reír.

–¿Y crees que dejaría algo así en la habitación sabiendo que estás dentro?

–Siempre queda la esperanza –dijo Naruto lloriqueando–. Déjame irme... o te... eh... o te pego una paliza que te dejo más seco que el Sahara ­–le dijo al final–. Bah, olvíadame –añadió por no seguir haciendo el gilipollas más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

–Bu, que miedito. Hoy estás agudo –se burló Sasuke–. Supongo que tus amiguitos te estarán buscando.

–Supongo...

–¿Y tus padres?

–¿Qué padres? –preguntó el rubio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hacer aquella pregunta.

–¿No tienes? –se extrañó el otro.

–No... ¿Por qué?

–Porque ya somos dos –suspiró Sasuke y se sentó en la cama al su lado.

–¿En serio? Yo creía que eras el típico "rebelde" que se escapa de casa porque sí... Oye, ¿cuántos años tienes?

–20. –Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

–¿En serio? Parece que tengas 16 o 17 –le dijo Naruto arrugando la frente.

–Vaya... ¿Y tu qué?

–Igual. ¿Cuánto llevas viviendo aquí?

–Desde los 12. Cuando murieron mis padres Kakashi me adoptó; era amigo de ellos. ¿Sabes quien es, no?

–Sí... jeje, le quería pegar.

–Habrías muerto, él no es tan compasivo como yo –se burló Sasuke.

–Vaya... ¿Tienes hermanos?

–... por desgracia –dijo después de pensárselo un rato, mirando con odio por la ventana.

–¿Por desgracia? –se extrañó el rubio.

–Sí, cosas de la vida. En fin... ¿Quieres ducharte o algo?

–¿Puedo?

–Claro, vamos –afirmó Sasuke dándole uno de los pijamas y ropa interior limpia. Después cogió la suya y salieron de la habitación.– No hagas mucho ruido, los demás aún están durmiendo.

–Vale.

Entraron al baño y Naruto se quedó un rato observándolo. Había dos de cada cosa. Dos duchas, dos lavabos, dos wáteres que tenían puerta, como los de los baños públicos, etc. Sasuke fue a mear al mingitorio y Naruto hizo lo mismo porque llevaba días sin hacer sus necesidades.

–Qué pequeña la tienes –dijo Sasuke intentando aguantarse la risa y mirando para otro lado. En realidad no era ciertp, pero quería hacerlo rabiar un rato.

–Que te den... –le cotestó el rubio subiéndose la cremallera y yendo a lavarse las manos.

–Pero desde luego no serás tú –le picó.

–Ya te gustaría –le contestó Naruto siguiéndole el juego. Ya sabía lo que buscaba el moreno y no lo iba a obtener. Esta vez no se picaría.

Sasuke sólo sonrió. Ya se la jugaría en otro momento. Se desnudó y se metió en la ducha. Naruto lo imitó y cuando sintió el agua tibia recorrerle la cara quiso quedarse ahí horas. Terminó de enjabonarse y de aclararse y oyó como Sasuke cerraba el grifo y salía de la ducha de al lado, pero quiso quedarse 5 minutos más ahí. Era una gozada darse una ducha después de tanto tiempo. Pero ni se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir.

Sasuke se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió por la puerta del baño sigilosamente, para que el otro chico no lo oyese. Fue hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la puerta que daba a la habitación de la caldera. Levantó la tapa de ésta y la apagó de golpe, con una sonrisa divertida en la cara. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y echó a andar rápidamente por el pasillo de vuelta al baño. Cuatro segundos después oyó la voz del rubio gritar:

–¡ME CAGO EN LA PUTA HOSTIA!

Sasuke comenzó a descojonarse vivo en el pasillo y terminó de recorrer el tramo que le quedaba hasta llegar al baño. Se puso a la ducha en la que estaba Naruto, riendo en silencio.

Naruto cerró lo más rápido que pudo el grifo y salió corriendo de la ducha, cogió la primera toalla que vio y se envolvió temblando en ella. Cuando reparó en la cara que tenía Uchiha quiso asesinarlo.

–¡Tú! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Qué pretendes? –le espetó furioso. Vaya forma de cortar el rollo.

–Jeje... –rió el moreno con picardía–. No te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

–¿Por qué coño no me lo he imaginado? –suspiró. Se secó y se vistió esperando que el Uchiha hiciese lo mismo.

Sasuke también se puso su ropa y fueron a llevar la ropa sucia a una lavadora que había en el piso de abajo.

–¿Quieres desayunar? –ofreció Sasuke.

–¿Gusanos? ¿O mejor ratas a la parrilla? –preguntó Naruto con cara de asco.

–¿Tan malo me crees? –preguntó el ojinegro con fingida inocencia.

–De ti ya cualquier cosa –le contestó Naruto con indiferencia.

–Que son las seis y media de la mañana, ¿por qué coño no dormís? –preguntó Moegi, que ya estaba más o menos recuperada, tallándose los ojos. La acababa de despertar el grito que había pegado Naruto en el baño: su habitación estaba muy cerca de los aseos. Abrió los ojos para ver quiénes estaban armando tanto alboroto.– Sasuke y... ¿tu no serás...? –preguntó mirando a Naruto muy de cerca.

–Moegi, te presento a Naruto –dijo Sasuke algo nervioso.

–Hola –saludó el rubio con recelo.

–Un momento... Tú eres... ¡Un puto nazi! –exclamó al darse realmente cuenta de quién se trataba– ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué coño hace éste aquí? –le preguntó la muchacha cruzándose de brazos.

–Nada, ya se iba –dijo cogiendo a Naruto por lo hombros y llevándoselo hacia su cuarto.

–¿Cómo que ya se iba? ¡Oye! ¡No huyas! –Pero no pudo decir nada más porque ya se habían escabullido por las escaleras.– Qué líos...

Sasuke cerró la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó sobre ella.

–Por que poco... –resopló rascándose la cabeza–. Luego traigo algo de desayunar.

–¿No saben que estoy aquí?

–Claro que sí, pero es que ella y unos pocos más estaban inconscientes cuando volvimos de la "guerra" y parece que nadie les ha dicho nada. Pero con ella sabiéndolo voy a tener problemas.

–Déjame marcharme –sugirió Uzumaki.

–Ni hablar.

–¿Cómo que ni hablar? ¿A ti no te han enseñado que secuestrar gente está mal?

–Sinceramente, no.

Naruto suspiró y se tumbó en la cama.

–Oye... –lo llamó el moreno.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y ver qué era lo que quería. Sasuke dudó. Llevaba dos días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto. No sabía si debía preguntar, pero decidió que era lo mejor, así que fue al grano.

–¿Qué te pasó la otra noche?

Naruto no contestó. Frunció el ceño y volvió a dejar caer la cabeza. No sabía si decírselo o no. No se lo había dicho ni siquiera a Gaara, que era su mejor amigo. Nadie lo sabía a excepción de Tsunade y Jiraiya, los dueños del orfanato en el que se crió, y el psiquiatra al que fue. Se sentó en la cama y se rascó el cuello con nerviosismo. Sasuke fue a sentarse en el sillón y se apoyó en el respaldo.

–Bueno... –comenzó. No sabía ni por dónde empezar. No le gustaba hablar de eso, le traía malos recuerdos y no quería romper a llorar como solía hacer. Aún no lo había superado del todo.– Yo... fue una cosa que...

–Si no quieres, no me lo cuentes –interrumpió el moreno al ver lo mucho que le costaba hablar.

–Yo... quiero contarlo. La verdad es que no lo sabe casi nadie. Ni siquiera Gaara. Si... si se lo dijera a alguno de mis camaradas no se que pasaría –explicó, y después tragó saliva. Sólo de recordarlo le apareció un nudo en la garganta. Inspiró hondo y siguió-. Hace 9 años, una noche...

_Un niño de 11 años iba caminando solo por un parque oscuro. Era otoño y serían las ocho y media, pero aún así en esa época del año oscurecía muy pronto. Naruto volvía al orfanato después del entrenamiento de fútbol. Iba leyendo un papel que le había dado el entrenador, con la lista y los precios de lo que tenía que comprarse para los partidos. Había una farola a cada cuatro metros y tenía que entornar los ojos para poder leer. Iba tan distraído leyendo su papel que no se dio cuenta de que alguien había comenzado a perseguirlo desde que había entrado en aquel parque. Pasó por unos columpios y se paró para leer con atención lo que había escrito en el papel._

_Un hombre alto, de piel oscura, corpulento y de ojos negros se acercaba al chico, por detrás. No llevaba ningún arma aparentemente; no le hacía falta. Doblaba al chico en altura y fuerza. De un sólo golpe lo podría dejar inconsciente. Pasó por su lado. Naruto no le prestó la menor atención y suspiró al ver lo caro que le iba a salir todo el equipamiento. Alzó la cabeza dispuesto a irse cuando vio al enorme hombre que tenía delante. Éste se había parado a un metro de él más o menos, y se había dado la vuelta para mirarlo. El pequeño no pudo verle la cara hasta que el hombre se acercó más a él. Era feo, con una cicatriz en la cara y tenía la piel muy oscura._

–_Vaya, vaya... que lindo zorrito tenemos aquí –habló con una voz grave que le heló la sangre a Naruto._

–_¿Qui... quién es usted? –preguntó el pequeño inocentemente._

_El hombre acercó su cara a la del rubio y lo miró con una expresión de profundo odio. Naruto se echó para atrás, asustado. Pero el hombre se acercó más a él y lo cogió por el cuello._

–_Jeje... ¿Quién soy? El que te va a quitar esa preciosa expresión de la cara –le contestó con sadismo. Naruto se asustó más aún._

_El hombre se acercó más a su cara y apretó el agarre del cuello._

–_Me hace daño... –lloriquó el niño. Pero el hombre no lo escuchó. Hizo que se diese la vuelta y lo cogió del cuello por atrás. Después lo condujo hasta un lado del parque que estaba más oscuro que los otros.– Por favor... suélteme –le suplicó Naruto, quien no había podido evitar romper a llorar._

_El mayor no le hizo caso y lo tiró al suelo. Después se desabrochó el pantalón y se lo bajó._

–_Vamos, ven aquí –le dijo al chico, pero éste último negó con la cabeza y no se movió–. Con que esas tenemos._

_Se acercó a Naruto y tiró de él hasta ponerlo a la altura de su pene._

–_Venga, dale vida –le ordenó. Pero el pequeño no se movió–. ¡Que me la chupes, coño! –exclamó perdiendo los nervios. _

_Naruto seguía sin moverse, así que el hombre lo volvió a empujar al suelo y empezó a masturbarse, mirándolo con cara de loco. El rubio temblaba de miedo, se estaba imaginando lo peor. Había visto muchas veces casos de violación por la televisión y Jiraiya le había explicado qué eran las violaciones y le habló algo de sexo, pero nunca se imaginó que le tocaría a él sufrir algo así._

–_¡Date la vuelta! –le volvió a ordenar el hombre que ya tenía el miembro erecto. Pero como supuso, el chico no se movió, así que él mismo tiró de él hasta ponerlo a cuatro patas–. Vamos a ver... –murmuró tirando de la chaqueta de Naruto. El chico comenzó a retorcerse y a chillar.– ¡Cállate! ¡Aquí no te va a oír nadie! –le dijo. _

–_¡Suéltame! –chillaba el otro–. ¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!_

–_¡Que calles, coño! -le ordenó el mayor dándole una fuerte bofetaba que lo hizo caerse. _

_El hombre le quitó los pantalones de un tirón._

–Y... –La voz de Naruto comenzó a quebrarse.– Me... me violó –susurró, mientras una lágrima le caía por el rostro–. Después...

_Naruto lloraba de dolor. El hombre se abrochó los pantalones y sacó una navaja de un bolsillo._

–_No... por favor... –seguía suplicando el pequeño con voz lastimera–. Por favor... déjame marchar..._

–_Eso no te lo crees ni tú –le dijo el otro y se acercó con la navaja a su cara. Le hizo tres cortes en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla. El pequeño chillaba y se retorcía de dolor, pero el otro reía como un sádico para, por último añadir:– Ahora sí que pareces una zorra barata, blanquito de mierda..._

_Se levantó riendo y se fué de allí, dejando al chico ensangrentado y llorando. Naruto trató de vestirse como pudo y diez minutos más tarde intentó arrastrarse fuera del parque, a un lugar iluminado y pedir ayuda._

–Después de eso... alquien me llevó al hospital. No... No recuerdo nada de lo que pasó porque me quedé inconsciente... –contaba llorando, tratando de serenarse. Pero aunque no conseguía que sus lágrimas dejaran de salir no callaba.– Los dueños del orfanato me llevaron a un psiquiatra, pero... nunca lo superé, a... al menos no del todo. Traté de fingir que... que nada había pasado construyendo una máscara que lo ocultara todo. Repetí sexto de primaria... y cuando entré en secundaria... conocí a Gaara. Y desde entonces fuimos amigos... –siguió, limpiándose la cara–. Y después él me integró en su grupo de amigos... que eran racistas, y yo me volví racista por culpa de aquel tío... y... y... le busqué y... le maté –eso último lo dijo muy bajo, pero Sasuke lo oyó. Se levantó de su sillón y se sentó al lado del rubio, que sollozaba con la cara escondida en el hueco del codo. Le pasó una mano por los hombros para intentar que se tranquilizase.– Soy un monstruo –musitó Naruto.

–No lo eres –le dijo Sasuke convencido.

–Pero... yo le maté. Hice daño a muchas personas –añadió, y abrazó a Sasuke por la cintura, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, empapándole la camiseta de lágrimas. Hacía mucho que no lloraba así.

–Tranquilo... –le dijo correspondiéndole al abrazo inseguro. No tenía ni idea de cómo consolarlo. Se tumbó en la cama con el rubio aún sobre su pecho.– ¿Por qué me lo has contado? Apenas no conocemos.

–Porque... No lo sé... Solamente necesitaba que alguien me escuchara. Necesitaba un amigo. –Y no dijo más. Solamente siguió llorando sobre el pecho de su nuevo amigo.

Sasuke sonrió con tristeza. Amigos... De repente tenía un nuevo amigo.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuándo se quedó dormido.

De pronto, Sasuke abrió los ojos al oír la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la puerta.

–¿Estás ahí?

–Sí –gruñó de mala gana.

–Baja, tenemos que hablar contigo –le informó.

–Joder... –susurró–. Enseguida voy.

…

1.Lee suena demasiado Chino, así que lo voy a llamar Rock simplemente.

2.Kin y Zaku: Son dos ninjas de la villa del Sonido que aparecen en el examen de chunin, junto con Dosu. Kin es la chica, Zaku es el chico que tiene el pelo negro y revuelto y Dosu es el de la cabeza vendada. 

Un poco de información: Los punks, en sus inicios, no tenían nada que ver con los anarquistas. Los anarco-punks surgieron más tarde y siguen existiendo hasta nuestros días, pero dudo mucho que siga habiendo punks como los de los '70. De hecho el punk es provocación, simplemente. Muchos confunden la canción "Anarchy in the U.K." (Sex Pistols) con una canción anarquista, cuando en realidad esa canción es una burla hacia ellos. Muchos punks llevaban símbolos nazis, pero también era provocación.

Para más info Google estará encantado de ayudar.


	4. Una semana

**4. Una semana**

DING, DONG.

Gaara se metió las manos a los bolsillos esperando que alguien abriese la gran puerta del viejo edificio. No tardó en asomar la cabeza una señora con una bata verde claro. Tenía el pelo entrecano, recogido en una coleta baja y una cara de aspecto cansado con bolsas alrededor de los ojos, aunque no tenía demasiadas arrugas. Sus finos labios no mostraban emoción, al igual que sus ojos verdes oliva. Gaara pensó que en su juventud posiblemente había sido muy guapa, y ahora lo seguiría siendo si no fuese por el abatimiento que mostraba.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó al joven con voz áspera y seria.

–¿Están los dueños? –interrogó éste a su vez sin contestar la pregunta de la mujer.

–Sí, pasa –ofreció abriendo la puerta tras un momento de pensarlo–. Espera un momento, ahora llamo a la señora Tsunade –le informó examinando su aspecto. No había duda, debía de ser uno de los amigos de Uzumaki. Uno de esos boneheads(1), como los llamaba Jiraiya.

Gaara asintió y murmuró un "gracias". Examinó el lugar. Había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado allí, hacía cuatro años. Ya no estaba el enorme reloj de cuco al lado de la escalera y ésta tenía una nueva moqueta, de color claro. El suelo estaba recién fregado y el gran pasillo olía a pino y comida. La puerta de la cocina, al fondo del vestíbulo, estaba abierta y por ella salía un leve vapor que se escabullía por una ventana. Las paredes tenían el mismo tono que la otra vez; igual de limpio, igual de agradable, el cual le daba un toque acogedor y familiar a la gran casa. Una serie de recuerdos le llegaron a la cabeza, pero tan rápido como aparecieron se fueron flotando por la ventana junto con el vapor, al oír que alguien bajaba por la escalera.

–La señora no puede bajar en este momento pero te atenderá en su despacho. Sígueme –ordenó la mujer.

El chico la siguió sin pronunciar palabra, prestando atención a todo lo que había a su alrededor. De las paredes colgaban fotos de niños, adultos y ancianos. Prestó especial atención a una de un hombre de exuberante cabello rubio y profundos ojos azules. Nunca lo había visto pero le era vagamente familiar. Anduvieron por un pasillo de paredes anaranjadas, sobre las que reposaban más fotos enmarcadas, pero éstas eran más grandes. De pronto divisó una de Naruto, con su típica sonrisa de niño despreocupado. En aquella foto tendría 15 años e iba rapado. Para esos entonces ya pertenecía a su cuadrilla.

–Es aquí –cortó la mujer sus pensamientos, y llamó a la puerta frente a la que se había parado.

–Adelante –respondió Tsunade desde dentro.

La abrió y le hizo una seña a Gaara para que entrara.

…

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó a Sakura, sentada muy cerca de donde él estaba.

–Tenemos que hablar sobre el nazi. Por eso nos hemos reunido todos aquí.

–¿Ahora? Lleva bastantes días aquí –les recordó.

–No hemos tenido tiempo –intervino Kiba.

–¿Qué hace exactamente aquí? –preguntó Moegi arrugando la frente.

Sasuke suspiró. ¿Qué les iba a decir a ellos? "Bueno, veréis, lo he traído porque tenía la sensación de que no es mala persona. Además lo ha pasado fatal, tenéis que conocerlo." No, ¿verdad? Miró a Kakashi como pidiendo ayuda con la mirada, pero éste no dio señales de haberlo visto. Más bien parecía que observaba la pared a través de él.

–Bueno... –dijo al fin el moreno–. Supongo que por venganza –mintió.

–¿Por venganza? ¿Tu estás loco? Venganza es lo que buscarán ellos cuando se enteren de que está aquí, y seguramente ya lo sospechen –reprochó Sakura.

–Ya te dije que si vienen...

–Y yo te dije que acabarían contigo en menos de lo que canta una gallo –le interrumpió bruscamente Sai, sentado al lado de Ino.

–Tiene razón –corroboró ésta.

–Vaya. ¿Ahora le das la razón? –protestó Sasuke.

–Se la doy porque la tiene.

Varios asintieron.

Naruto lo estaba escuchando todo. Inmediatamente después de que Sasuke saliera de la habitación él también salió, ya que el moreno no había cerrado y quería oír la conversación, si podía. Y tal y como sospechó, estaban hablando de él. Se sentó en el suelo esperando a que continuasen, apoyando la espalda en la pared.

–¿Te parece bien una semana? –preguntó Kakashi a Ino repentinamente.

–¿Una semana para qué? –preguntó confusa.

–Uzumaki se queda aquí una semana más. En ese tiempo saldrá de tu habitación –miró a Sasuke– y ayudará por aquí, y de paso lo conoceremos. Tal vez sí que tengas razón y no sea tan mala persona. Supongo que tendrá sus razones para ser como es, y sospecho que tú ya las sabes.

Lo último lo dijo más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Sasuke le miró sin entender, hasta que por fin comprendió lo que había dicho.

–Un momento. Yo nunca he dicho que no sea mala persona ni que...

–Ya, ya, pero es lo que piensas. Vamos, ¿crees que no conozco a mi propio hijo?

–¿Su hijo? –susurró Naruto aún detrás de la pared.

–No soy tu hijo –protestó el moreno.

–Como si lo fueras –le dijo Kakashi sin darle más importancia–. ¿A ti te parece bien, Sakura?

–No sé... -suspiró y cerró los ojos arrugando el entrecejo y cuando los abrió dijo–: Supongo que está bien así. ¡Pero sólo una semana! Ni un día más– le advirtió a Sasuke.

–Vale, vale –le contestó éste con impaciencia–. ¿Habéis terminado?

–Supongo –dijo Ino.

–¡Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo! –intervino Moegi–. Y además no estamos todos. No vayáis ahora de líderes y decidáis por todos, eso es injusto.

–Acordamos una cosa, Moegi…

–Me opongo –la joven volvió a interrumpir, molesta–. Yo no accedí a esto, nunca he estado de acuerdo.

–Pero todos los demás sí –intervino Sasuke. Le sostuvo la mirada a Moegi, y ésta frunció el ceño molesta.

–Tampoco Kiba estará de acuerdo. Ni Shikamaru, ni Konohamaru…

–Eh, eh, que yo no he dicho nada, no me metas en líos –intervino Shikamaru desde el fondo de la sala. Moegi le dirigió una mirada severa.

–No se va a discutir más, Moegi. Si no estás de acuerdo, te aguantas –le dijo Sakura elevando levemente la voz. La muchacha bufó con considerable enfado y salió de la sala con los puños apretados. Los que quedaban se miraron unos momentos en silencio.

–¿Dónde está Yamato? –preguntó Sasuke percatándose al fin de que faltaba.

–Detenido –contestó Kakashi–, junto con Mizuki y Hayate(2). Sakura y Konohamaru irán a recogerlos más tarde.

–Vale –dijo el moreno, dispuesto a irse.

–¡Espera! –lo interrumpió la pelirrosa–. Tengo que hablar contigo un momento. Ven –le dijo, se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. Sasuke la siguió algo desconcertado.

Naruto se levantó apresuradamente del suelo y entró otra vez en la habitación de Sasuke, pensando lo que se había dicho en la "reunión".

…

–Tu eres Gaara, ¿cierto?

–Sí –asintió.

–Bien, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó Tsunade levantándose y metiendo unos documentos en un dossier. Después lo metió junto con muchos más en una estantería que había a su derecha.

Era una mujer bastante alta, rubia y muy guapa a pesar de su edad. Sus operaciones estéticas no eran ningún secreto. Tenía unos senos robustos y un gran escote que los marcaba aún más. Siempre iba sobre tacones. Pero a pesar de su belleza tenía muy mal carácter; le gustaba provocar para luego dar de hostias a los que se cebaban, que eran muchos. Sobre todo el pobre y pervertido Jiraiya, que cuando bebía un poco de más tocaba lo que no debía y acababa con algo roto.

–¿Ha estado Naruto por aquí últimamente? –preguntó esperanzado pero con voz seria.

–No, ¿por qué? ¿Le ha pasado algo? –preguntó la mujer preocupada. Para ella Naruto era como su hijo, lo había criado como tal, prestándole muchas veces más atención que a los demás niños. Tal vez fuera por su gran parecido con su verdadero hijo, que había muerto hacía 20 años.

–No, nada –mintió el pelirrojo.

–Mientes –dijo aún más preocupada–. Dime qué le ha pasado –exigió acercándosele y cogiéndolo por lo hombros para empezar a zarandearlo y volver a reclamarle la verdad–. ¡Dímelo!

–Tranquilícese. Está bien. Seguro. Es sólo que llevo varios días sin verle y no contesta al teléfono –le explicó, pero decidió suprimir la parte de la pelea con los anarquistas.

Tsunade se sentó otra vez en su silla, hundió la cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró.

–¿No se habrá metido en ninguna pelea, verdad?

–No creo –negó Gaara.

–¿No has ido a su casa? –preguntó.

–No –volvió a mentir.

Tsunade levantó la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja levantada.

–Pues ve. Lo más seguro es que esté ahí. Seguramente se habrá puesto enfermo, y como es tan cabeza-hueca no ha ido al médico aún –aseguró con una sonrisa nerviosa. En realidad estaba muy preocupada por el rubio. Estaba preocupada por que hubiese tenido una recaída, y lo peor es que no podía ir a su casa porque estaba muy ocupada.

–Vale. Déme su número de teléfono y la llamaré si lo encuentro –le dijo. Lo lamentaba, pero sólo podía mentir. No tenía ni idea de dónde estaba y había cometido un error yendo allí. Naruto le había contado lo sobre protectora que era Tsunade, y lo mucho que lo quería y se preocupaba por él. Pero él también se preocupaba, y era su última esperanza.

–Está bien –suspiró la rubia.

Cinco minutos más tarde Gaara estaba de nuevo en la calle, andando hacia la casa de su amigo, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Sólo era cumplir con la rutina, nada más, porque sabía que el rubio no estaba.

…

–¡No iré al medico! –protestó.

–O vas conmigo o vas con Sakura, y decídete de una jodida vez porque no tengo todo el día para discutir contigo.

–¿Pero, por qué tengo que ir? ¿No dijo que tenía la mano rota?

–Sí, pero dice que es mejor que te la vea un médico de verdad –explicaba Sasuke por quinta vez. Se sentó abatido en su sillón renunciando a convencerlo.

–¿Puedo conocerla? –preguntó Naruto con voz infantil.

–¿Conocerla? ¿Seguro que quieres morir hoy?

–Oh, vamos, no puede ser tan mala.

–No, es peor –le dijo el moreno con cara de terror. Se levantó y fue hacia el armario. Sacó algo de ropa y se la tiró al Uzumaki.– Vístete –le ordenó.

Después de que lo hiciera, no sin antes protestar, bajaron al salón. Naruto se quedó mirando un gran bulto sobre un sofá arrinconado.

–¡Sakura! –llamó Sasuke.

La pelirrosa apareció tras varios segundos riendo entre dientes.

–¿Qué quieres? Anda... ya lo has traído –dijo cambiando repentinamente la cara, y mirando seria a Naruto.

–Sakura, te presento a Naruto. Naruto, ésta es Sakura –los presentó a regañadientes.

–¡Hola! –saludó el rubio entusiasmado.

–Hola... –prenunció ésta sin ganas–. Será mejor que vayáis al médico ya –les dijo seria–. Y mañana por la mañana iréis a comparar. Esta semana te toca a ti, "mi amor" –añadió sacásticamente, dirigiéndose a Sasuke–. _Ciao._

–Adios –se despidió Naruto viéndola marcharse por donde había venido.

–Vamos –musitó Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta.

El moreno salió antes, se estiró e inspiró hondo el típico aire de ciudad que tanto le gustaba. Alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo levemente nublado. Suspiró y fijó su atención en el rubio que estaba extrañamente feliz.

–¡Me he enamorado! –exclamó con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Perdón? –dijo Sasuke sin poder creérselo.

–Sakura es... la tía más buena que he visto en mi vida –le explicó con una gran sonrisa.

Sasuke abrió la boca alucinado y después de un largo suspiro echó a andar hacia la derecha, seguido de Naruto que parecía estar en las nubes. En 15 minutos llegaron a la puerta del hospital. Por el camino casi atropellan a Naruto, y Sasuke tuvo que ir pegado a él lo que quedaba hasta llegar a la clínica, por miedo a que se perdiese o algo peor.

–Ya estamos –pronunció con voz grave.

–¡Vamos! Si Sakura dice que tengo que ir, es que tengo que ir –le dijo entusiasmado tirando de él y entrando por la puerta mecánica.

Sasuke volvió a suspirar. Conocía lo suficiente a Sakura como para saber que les había enviado al médico para que Naruto se escapara, y así evitar más problemas. Claro que no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado aquella mañana ni conocía realmente a Naruto como lo conocía él. Estaba seguro de que ya no se iría, pero aún dudaba de la razón.

Esperaron unos cinco minutos hasta que los dos únicos pacientes que había en el pequeño hospital de urgencias se hubiesen ido, y entraron.

Dentro se encontraron a un médico anciano, medio calvo y con enormes gafas de culo de vaso. Tenía su típica bata blanca con varios bolígrafos dentro de un bolsillo a la altura del pecho. Los saludó cortésmente y se levantó de su silla para dejar unos papeles en un cajón.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó con vocecilla aguda y ronca, ajustándose las gafas, que le aumentaban los ojos, haciéndole parecer un sapo.

–Mi mano –dijo el rubio remangándose la chaqueta y enseñándole la mano vendada–. Creo que está rota.

–Bien... Ven aquí –le indicó señalándole una camilla en la que Naruto se sentó–. A ver... –Le quitó la venda. La muñeca de Naruto estaba amarillenta por el ungüento que le había aplicado Sakura. La movió un poco y Naruto se quejó por el dolor.­– ¿Cuánto llevas con ella así?

–Unos dos días.

–¿Y has ido al médico?

–No.

–¿Y entonces quién te ha hecho esto?

–Una amiga...

–Bien, pues no queda mucho más por hacer. Te la voy a escayolar enseguida –le anunció, y se fue por una puerta que tenía a su izquierda.

…

–Si buscas al chico rubio, no está –le dijo una mujer anciana, que acababa de asomar la cabeza por la puerta de enfrente.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –preguntó Gaara con el ceño fruncido.

–Hace días que ese mocoso no monta jaleo. A lo mejor ha tenido un accidente, jejeje... –comenzó a reír la vieja, con mala educación.

Gaara le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos.

"Puta vieja", pensó irritado. "Te partiría la cabeza si no fuese porque no es a lo que he venido", se dijo.

De vuelta a la calle empezó a caminar en dirección a un bar al que solía ir con Naruto hacía 3 años. Llegó en unos 20 minutos, entró y pidió una cerveza. Se sentó en la barra y miró el líquido burbujeante. Se lo bebió de un trago y pidió otra jarra. Si por lo menos supiese dónde estaban ese Kakashi y el tal Uchiha... Sólo Neji lo sabía, y él ya no estaba de su parte. No se lo diría. Se acabó la birra, pagó y se fue.

En casa, Temari estaba tumbada en el sofá, viendo la televisión.

–He pedido pizza –le informó.

Gaara no contestó. Tiró la Bomber(3) a un sillón y se fue a su cuarto. Rebuscó entre los papeles de su cajón. Se había acordado de que Neji le había dado una vez la dircción de la okupa(4) de Kakashi y sus amiguetes. Si no la había tirado debía de estar ahí. Buscó durante varios minutos pero no la encontró.

–¡MIERDA! –gritó furioso.

–Oye, oye... –le dijo Temari acercándose a él–. ¿Qué pasa?

–¡No está! –exclamó Gaara con los ojos fuera de las órbitas–. ¡No está aquí! La maldita dirección no está... –dijo sentándose en la cama, con expresión triste–. Si le ha pasado algo... No debí haberle dejado sólo. Él es el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca... Es como un hermano –le explicó a la chica, que lo miraba compasiva.

–Volverá, no te preocupes. Él es fuerte, seguramente no le habrá pasado nada.

Temari no vivía con sus dos hermanos, pero ahora que Naruto había desaparecido decidió quedarse con ellos hasta que lo encontrasen o volviese. Aquella mañana había hecho un montón de llamadas a conocidos suyos y del chico, pero aparentemente nadie sabía nada.

De pronto sonó su teléfono y fue corriendo a atenderlo.

–¿Cómo? ¿Con el Uchiha? Ajá... ¿No sabes dónde viven? Vale, gracias. Sieg Heil –colgó–. ¡Gaara! Tengo noticias importantes.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó sin interés.

–Puede que Naruto esté con ese Uchiha. Si es así, iremos a esa maldita okupa y nos llevaremos a Naruto.

–Pero no sabemos donde está. Sólo Neji lo sabe.

–Tranquilo –sonrió–, de eso me encargo yo. La guerra acaba de empezar, jujuju...

…

–¿Por qué sigues aquí? –preguntó Sasuke de vuelta a la casa.

–¿Eh? ¿Dónde? –le preguntó el rubio apartando la vista de su mano y mirando a su alrededor confuso.

–Podrías haberte escapado, de hecho aún estás a tiempo. Es lo que Sakura quería que hicieses. ¿Por qué no te vas?

–Jejeje... –rió el rubio con picardía–. Conseguiré gustarle a Sakura, ya lo verás.

–Estás loco.

–¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te gusta a ti, y por eso no quieres que yo intente...?

–No digas tonterías –lo interrumpió el moreno–. Estuve con Sakura y la dejé. Si me gustase no lo habría hecho.

–¿QUÉ? –gritó el rubio poniéndose delante de Sasuke, atorándole el paso–. ¿Eso significa... que podré conseguirlo? –preguntó con una sorisita traviesa.

–No creo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque ella... –empezó Sasuke.

–No me lo digas... está enamorada de ti –suspiró Uzumaki.

–Es lo que ella decía. No se si seguirá estándolo pero...

–Eso significa que aún hay esperanza –dijo sonriendo de nuevo–. ¡Vamos!

Por el resto del camino Sasuke le explicó cómo era la gente de la okupa. Le dijo que nunca debía llamar a Chouji gordo, porque acabaría muy mal; le contó que si necesitaba conseguir cualquier cosa al precio que fuere, consultara a Shino; le pidió que no hiciese rabiar a Sakura o acabaría en urgencias con todos los huesos rotos y le advirtió que Sai era un busca-pleitos, así que no debía tomarle muy en cuenta. También le dijo que dejara sus ideas racistas y homofóbicas de lado, o acabaría sin cara. Y por último le dijo que Iruka era peruano, así que tendría la oportunidad de conocer a un extranjero y ver que no era lo que él creía.

Llegaron a la casa y Sasuke le presentó a Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino y Moegi, a la que ya "conocía", pero se la presentó de forma un poco más formal. Sakura y Konohamaru ya habían salido hacia la comisaría y no se sabía nada de Sai y Kakashi, y Hinata estaba trabajando. Iruka bajó a comer algo tarde porque era domingo, y no tenía nada que hacer. Todos hablaron un poco con Naruto y coincidieron en que no era tan mal tío. Sólo había que conocerlo, pero lo que sí era verdad es que era capaz de destrozarte los nervios en sólo 10 minutos.

La que se llevó mayor sorpresa fue Moegi, que descubrió en el chico rubio no era ni por asomo el tipo de hombre que tenía dibujado en su mente, tratándose de alguien como él. Tanto fue así que pensó que Naruto le gustaba, e incluso sería divertido que pasara algo.

El día siguiente pasó sin nada nuevo. Sasuke y Naruto fueron a comprar junto con Moegi, que se apuntó y se pasó todo el rato tirándole los tejos a Naruto, que no sabía como librarse de ella. El moreno se reía con ganas cada vez que veía las caras que ponía Naruto ante la preguntas que le hacía la chica.

–¿Cuánto te mide? –le preguntó cuando ya estaban en la caja, dispuestos a pagar.

–Eh... –Naruto no sabía qué decir de lo alucinado que le estaba dejando la pelirroja.

–La tiene pequeña, no te hagas ilusiones –se burló Sasuke.

–¿Y tú cómo la tienes, eh, pedazo de anormal? –saltó Naruto.

–Si no me la has visto, ¿de qué hablas? –le dijo haciéndose el tonto, Sasuke.

–A Sasuke se le marca bastante –intervino Moegi–. Y a ti también –le susurró a Naruto al oído, consiguiendo que se pusiese como un tomate–. Jajaja... ¡Te has puesto rojo! –rió metiendo las compras en bolsas.

Sasuke también reía divertido.

El martes fue una "pesadilla".

–¡Oye! –lo llamó el rubio poniéndose delante de él y acercando su cara a la suya, impidiendo que pudiese ver la tele–. A las dos tienes que ir a trabajar y son las doce. Sakura ha dicho que tenemos que limpiar.

–Limpia tú, a mí Sakura no me ha dicho nada –protestó Sasuke, frunciendo el ceño e intentando ver la televisión.

–Ha dicho que lo hagamos los dos.

–¡Pues hazlo tú! Y quítate de en medio, que no veo dos mierdas.

–Ni hablar –negó intentando quitarle el mando de las manos, cuando de repente sintió algo chocar contra él por detrás y acto seguido se encontraba sobre Sasuke, con su boca unida a la del moreno. Ambos abrieron los ojos sobremanera pero ninguno movió ningún músculo.

–¡Hostia puta! –exclamó Sai, que fue el causante del "pequeño accidente".

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te esca...? ¡KYAAA! –gritó al ver la escena Ino.

Entonces tanto Sasuke como Naruto reaccionaron y se separaron.

–¡Puagh! –exclamó Naruto–. Mi lengua se va a pudrir... –se quejó sacando la lengua fuera.

–¡Qué ascazo! –exclamó el moreno poniendo una mueca rara.

–¡ESTÁIS LIADOS! –gritó Sai lo más fuerte que pudo.

–¿Quiénes? –preguntó Sakura que acababa de aparecer al oír el grito de Sai.

–¡ELLOS! –gritaron todos los presentes señalando a Sasuke y a Naruto.

–¡No! –negó el rubio.

–¿Estáis locos? ¿Cómo me voy a liar con éste? A sido el bastardo el que me ha besado –se defendió Sasuke.

–Serás maricón –saltó Naruto–. El cabrón éste me ha empujado –explicó señalando a Sai.

–¡NARUTO! –gritaron Ino y Sakura a la vez–. ¡Ven aquí!

–¡NOOO! –lloriqueó empezando a correr por el salón entre los sofás.

El resto del día sólo fueron riñas. Todos contra todos. Menos Sasuke y alguno más, que como estaban trabajando no tuvieron que aguantar a la gente durante todo el día. Pero Naruto se encargó de compensárselo por la noche, cosa que le costó dormir en el salón con Akamaru. Sasuke había sacado un colchón de debajo de su cama y ahora dormían en la misma habitación; él en el suelo y Naruto en su cama.

El miércoles Naruto lo pasó con Konohamaru, viendo las nuevas películas porno de éste último. Konohamaru había decidido que ese día no iría a clase, sólo por joder a Moegi porque el día anterior habían tenido bronca seria. Naruto se llevaba muy bien con el menor. Se parecían mucho.

El jueves tuvo que salir a comprar alcohol –mucho alcohol– con Iruka y Mizuki para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sai, que sería al día siguiente. Se había empezado a llevar muy bien con Iruka, y se dió cuenta de que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Mizuki no paró de meterse con él durante todo el camino, e Iruka lo defendió. Por la noche Sasuke no paró de putearle. Volvió a apagar la caldera mientras se estaba duchando, le robó la cena y lo dejó sin cenar y cuando se acostó se puso a escuchar música bastante alta y con la luz encendida para no dejarlo dormir.

–¡OYE! ¿QUÉ COÑO TE PASA A TI HOY, EH? –le chilló furioso el rubio.

Sasuke se comenzó a reír como un tonto.

–Es que hacía mucho que no te hacía rabiar y me apetecía –le dijo como quién no quiere la cosa.

–Vete a joder a tu puta madre, y a mí déjame en paz –le espetó furioso.

–Oh, vamos, no te enfades... –dijo con voz melosa acercándose a él por la espalda y soplándole en la oreja.

–¡AAARG! ¡YA TE VALE! –gritó aún más molesto.

–Jejeje... –rió Sasuke–. Buenas noches –le dijo con picardía apagando la música y la luz.

Naruto suspiró cansado y trató de dormirse.

Sasuke también se tumbó en su colchón y se quedó mirando la ventana. Estaba confuso. Y su amigo era quien provocaba esa confusión muy impropia de él. Se acordó de lo que había pasado el martes y miró a Naruto, que no paraba de moverse en la cama. Sonrió con tristeza.

"Vaya día más tonto ¿No te parece?", preguntó al rubio en silencio.

Naruto se revolvió en la cama hasta quedar viendo a Sasuke, el cual lo estaba mirando también.

–¿Qué miras? –preguntó Naruto en tono borde.

–¿A ti qué te parece? –lo imitó el otro.

–Un día me vas a comer lo que yo te diga... –suspiró el rubio y se volvió hacia la pared de nuevo. Un vez que Sasuke ya no le veía la cara sonrió.

–Ya, ya... –sonrió el moreno también.

…

**Al día siguiente...**

–Quita... –decía Naruto sin abrir los ojos. Algo le estaba haciendo cosquillas en la cara y oía una risita traviesa. Abrió lentamente los ojos al ver que la cosa seguía. ¡TÚ! –gritó–. ¡Ah! Cabrón de mierda. ¿Qué coño quieres ahora?

–Jujuju... Vístete, anda. Hoy vienes conmigo –le dijo Sasuke levantándose. Tenía una pluma en la mano.

–¿Adónde? –preguntó Naruto. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo.– ¿Qué me quieres hacer, degenerado?

–¡Pero qué malpensado eres! Vendrás conmigo a trabajar –le dijo sonriendo con prepotencia.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque lo digo yo –contestó Sasuke.

–¿Y si no quiero ir?

–Te obligaré.

–¿Y si...? –comenzó el de ojos azules.

–Y si no te callas te ato a una silla y dejo que Moegi haga contigo lo que le dé la gana –le interrumpió el Uchiha sonriendo con falsa dulzura.

–¡No! –exclamó Naruto con cara de terror.

–¿Ves como es mejor hacer las cosas por las buenas? –volvió a sonreir. Después abrió la puerta y le dijo que bajase rápido, antes de salir.

Naruto se vistió y bajó a desayunar algo, ya que la noche anterior no había cenado. En la mesa sólo estaban Kakashi y Sasuke. Éste último leía con especial atención un papel que tenía entre las manos.

–¡Bueno días! –saludó Kakashi feliz de la vida.

–Hola... –bostezó Naruto. Se sentó y le quitó el plato a Sasuke. Estaba lleno de mini-bocadillos de jamón. Abrió de golpe los ojos.– ¡Gracias por el desayuno!

–¿Eh...? –preguntó confundido Sasuke, y al ver que Naruto le había quitado su desayuno le gritó–: ¡DAME ESO!

–¡Ni hablar! ¡Tu ayer me dejaste sin cena y tengo un hambre que lo flipas! –exclamó el rubio sacando la lengua, como un niño pequeño.

–-Brrr... te vas a enterar –dijo el moreno entre dientes y se lanzó a por su plato. Pero Naruto fue más rápido y lo quitó de la mesa al tiempo que se levantaba.

–Callaos ya –interrumpió Kakashi–. Naruto, ¿en qué orfanato te criaste?

–¿Quién te ha dicho que me haya criado en un orfanato?

–Éste –comentó el peliplateado señalando a Sasuke, el cual dijo sin hablar "que te jodan", a Naruto.

–Hijo de puta –se defendió Naruto.

–Claro, claro, yo también te quiero... –ironizó Sasuke poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Uy, Dios, pareceis niños pequeños –dijo Kakashi masajeándose las sienes–. Qué hijo más tonto me ha tocado tener... ¡Ay, Dios! En fin... Naruto, ¿en qué orfanato te criaste? –volvió a repetir.

–En Konoha... –dijo con desconfianza.

–¿Cuándo naciste?

–10 de Octubre de 1986. ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

–¿Sabes quiénes son o fueron tus padres? –insistió el hombre.

–No. Sólo sé que mi madre se apellidaba como yo, y que fue ella la que me puso el nombre. No se si sigue viva, y de mi padre no sé absolutamente nada.

–Vale. Bueno, me voy. Portaos bien, ¿queréis? –les sonrió Kakashi. Se terminó su café y se fue sin darles tiempo a decir nada más.

–¿Para qué quería saber todo eso? –preguntó Naruto a nadie en particular.

–No sé, pero te quedas sin desayuno –le contestó Sasuke, quien le había quitado el plato de las manos sin que el rubio se diese cuenta, y lo estaba mirando con ojos devoradores.

–Oh, vamos, no seas malo... –dijo haciendo pucheritos con cara inocente.

–Vete a la mierda –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo. Cogió dos mini-bocadillos y le dio el resto a Naruto.

–Juas, juas... Ya sabía yo que no te podías resistir a mis encantos –rió con un puño alzado.

–Cállate y come –ordenó el moreno.

Media después salieron de la casa y fueron hacia la parada del bus. Sasuke pagó dos billetes y Naruto le quitó el asiento a una anciana descaradamente, provocando los gritos e insultos de ésta y otro cabreo de Sasuke, que decidió bajarse una parada antes del autobús sólo para no oír a la vieja y a Naruto pelear.

–¡Qué guarra! –exclamó el rubio indignado–. ¿Es qué no ve que estoy malherido? –preguntó mirando a Sasuke y negando con la cabeza.

El moreno suspiró y echó andar por la enorme calle.

–Das vergüenza ajena –murmuró.

–¿Quién, yo? –preguntó el rubio señalándose casi sin poder creerse lo que acaba de oír.

–No, mi abuela. ¿Quieres dejar de montarla a todas horas? Como me despidan hoy por tu culpa te dejo sin cara –lo amenazó.

–¿Me estás amenazando?

–Sí.

–Que sepas que esta vez no te lo voy a poner tan fácil. Aunque tenga una mano inútil aún soy fuerte –alardeó Naruto.

–Sí, sí. Eso es lo que dicen todos...

–¡No te burles, cabrón!

–Cómeme el rabo –dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo.

–Ya te gustaría.

–No te lo niego –dijo de repente sonriéndole con sensualidad.

Naruto lo miró con una mueca fea en la cara. Sasuke no dijo nada más, solamente empezó a reír. Tardaron un poco en llegar a la gasolinera.

–¿En qué trabajas exactamente? –preguntó Naruto con voz seca.

–Dependiente.

–¿Y qué haré yo?

–Limpiar los baños –rió.

–Es una broma, ¿no? –preguntó asqueado Naruto.

–Para nada. Hoy el encargado de hacerlo no podía venir y yo le he dicho al jefe que vendrías tú. A cambio me dará más dinero.

–No... No quiero limpiar mierda... –lloriqueó.

–Están bastante limpios. Venga, hazlo, y a cambio te daré una piruleta –se burló Sasuke.

–Venga, no.

–Venga, sí –dijo Sasuke, y le dio un cubo con una fregona, unas cajitas, limpia cristales, limpiabaños y demás cosas perfumadas–. Si lo haces hago que Sakura se líe contigo esta noche –prometió.

–¿De verdad? –preguntó con ojitos brillantes.

–¡Claro! –exclamó el moreno imitando el tonito de felicidad del otro.

No tuvo que repetirlo. El chico cogió el cubo y se fue por la puerta equivocada, por lo que Sasuke tuvo que ir a por él y llevarlo a los baños. Acabó rápido por lo que se pasó el resto del tiempo leyendo revistas y molestando a Sasuke, lo que le costó varias hostias y muchos insultos, aparte de que el moreno le mandó fregar el suelo.

A las ocho vino un compañero del pelinegro y se fueron.

–Sakura, Sakura... hoy me liaré con Sakura... –canturreaba Naruto por el camino de vuelta.

–Qué canso eres... llevas horas diciendo eso.

–Pero lo vas a cumplir, ¿cierto? –preguntó con cara de pez.

–Que sí, pesado.

–Nyaaa... como te quiero –le dijo saltando sobre él y abrazándolo como si fuese un peluche.

–¡Quita, idiota!

Siguieron peleando el resto del camino, y en el autobús Naruto se lió a empujones con la gente, cosa que le costó una buena hostia por parte de Sasuke, pero a pesar de todo no perdió su felicidad. Cuando llegaron a la okupa la fiesta ya había empezado. Konohamaru y Kiba estaban llevando una batería y unos cuantos instrumentos más a un lado del salón.

–¡Ah, Sasuke! –exclamó Kiba cuando lo vió–. Sólo faltabas tú.

–Vale, me voy a dar una ducha. Luego bajo.

–¡Eh, espera! –lo llamó Naruto, y se fue corriendo detrás de él.

Se ducharon y en media hora volvieron a bajar, para emborracharse y lo que surgiera después...

…

**Una hora y media más tarde...**

–El mundo es cruel... –decía Sasuke sentado con Naruto, apoyándose el uno en la espalada del otro.

–Sí... –admitía el rubio–. Y lo peor es que Sakura te quiere y me ha rechazado... –le contó con cara inexpresiva dándole otro trago a su cerveza.

–¿Y eso?

–-Bueno... pues fué hace media hora más o menos, cuando tú estabas tocando, que por cierto nunca me habías dicho que tocases en una banda...

–_Sasuke, ven –lo llamó Ino tirándole del brazo–. Vamos a tocar ahora la canción, antes de que te emborraches._

–_-¿Qué canción?–-preguntó Naruto extrañado sentándose en un sofá al lado de Sakura._

–_Sasuke, Kiba y Konohamaru tienen una banda. Pero Ino canta con ellos de vez en cuando y ha compuesto una canción para Sai, como regalo de cumpleaños. Además, esta noche van a acabar follando como conejos, ya verás –dijo la pelirrosa._

–_Jejeje... Oye... te quería preguntar una cosa –le dijo poniéndose serio._

–_Dime._

–_¿Sigues enamorada de Sasuke? –preguntó Naruto en voz algo baja._

_Sakura tardó bastante rato en contestar. La pregunta la había pillado de sorpresa; no se lo había esperado para nada._

–_Pues... –titubeó–. Supongo... ¿que sí? –dijo poniendo cara de circunstancias._

–_Vaya –susurró Naruto bajando la cabeza–. Y... ¿tu te liarías con alguien sin que te gustase esa persona?_

–_La verdad es que no –negó–. No soy de esas que se lían con cualquiera porque sí. Me tiene que gustar, por lo menos, esa persona. ¿Te quieres liar conmigo? –preguntó levantando una ceja._

–_Jeje... algo así... Pero no va a poder ser, ¿verdad? –preguntó forzando una sonrisa._

–_No. Lo siento, de verdad. Eres un tío de puta madre, ahora que te conozco mejor. Puede que seas incluso mejor que Sauke, pero no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por él._

–_Amm..._

–_Mira, ya empiezan a tocar –trató de animarlo._

–_Esta canción está compuesta especialmente para ti, Sai. Espero que te guste–-le sonrió Ino al joven._

_La guitarra empezó a tocar, seguida de la voz de Sasuke..._

_**La vela se apaga**_

_Le agarraron por el cuello_

_y exigió venganza._

_Le exprimieron hasta no_

_poder gritar:_

_¡Ya basta!_

_Le cubrieron con formol,_

_todas las heridas,_

_conservando el dolor..._

_Una lata de cerveza,_

_una vela y un cochón._

_El fracaso se ha adueñado_

_de toda la habitación._

_El suicidio permanece, _

_aunque esté escontido..._

_¿Quién acaba conmigo?_

_Soñando contigo..._

_cerca de tí. ¡Sí!_

_Los aplausos terminaron,_

_el publico abandonó._

_Este payaso ha acabdo_

_su última actuación._

_El camino de regreso_

_suele ser más duro..._

_Desnudo el infierno,_

_¿acaso no es cierto,_

_que estás aquí?_

_Restos de ropa y de carne,_

_miembros que aún _

_escupen sangre..._

_Sentir que aquí todo acaba (de empezar)..._

_Sin ley no vale la pena,_

_juzgar a nuestra manera,_

_riesgos que nadie condena (no hay dolor)..._

_"Dolor" fue quien te vió nacer,_

_solo, tus lágrimas arden..._

_Sexo comprado en la calle (y olvidar)..._

_Buscar otra vez la herida_

_como si fuera una amiga..._

_Tragar de nuevo saliva (y esquivar)...(5)_

_No había acabado la canción cuando el móvil de Sakura comenzó a sonar._

–_¿Me perdonas? –le dijo a Naruto. Después se levantó del sofá y se fue._

–_Qué problemáticas son las mujeres... –oyó que le decía Shikamaru, que se sentó al lado suyo. Se estaba fumando algo._

–_¿Eso es…?_

–_Un porro. ¿Quiéres? –ofreció._

–_Vale..._

_Sasuke tocó varias canciones más antes de volver con Naruto, que ya estba un poco _pa'llá_._

–Y nada más –concluyó Naruto dándole otro trago a su cerveza–. Me voy a mear –dijo levantándose.

–Espera, yo también voy.

Salieron fuera pero no se fueron muy lejos. Se bajaron la bragueta y se pusieron a hacer sus necesidades en el muro.

–No te mereces que Sakura te quiera –dijo Naruto de repente, arrastrando las palabras.

–¿Tu te lo mereces más? –preguntó sarcástico el ojinegro.

–¡Pues claro! ¿Lo dudabas?

–Mucho.

–¡Capullo! ¡La tienes más grande! –saltó de pronto inclinándose para mirar el miembro de Sasuke.

–¿Tu eres gilipollas? ¡Estáte quieto, que me vas a salpicar!

–Cállate –le ordenó el rubio terminando la faena.

–¿Me vas a obligar? –preguntó Sasuke haciendo lo mismo.

–Sí, ¿pasa algo?

–Pues claro que pasa –dijo el moreno dándole un leve empujón.

Pero Naruto se lo devolvió más fuerte. Al final acabaron liándose a puñetazo limpio y diez minutos más tarde estaban de nuevo en la casa. Naruto con el labio partido y Sasuke con un ojo enrojecido y un arañazo en la mejilla izquierda, aparte de más dolores por todo el cuerpo.

El moreno se tumbó sobre la tripa del otro, que se estaba escurriendo por el sofá.

–Has empezado tú –le acusó Naruto perezosamente.

–Mentira, has sido tú por mandarme callar –replicó el otro dándole una calada a un porro que le había birlado a Shikamaru.

–Dame eso –exigió el ojiazul quitándole el canuto de las manos. Le dio un par de caladas largas y lo tiró–. Quita...

–Que molesto eres, déjame estar tumbado y consígueme otro _peta_(6) ahora. Además, ¿no se supone que tú estabas en contra de las drogas?

–Y lo estoy. No son más que mierda.

–Pues no me la quites a mi, anormal, que de vez en cuando tengo que desconectar. Y consígueme un porro, ¡ya! –exigió el moreno.

–Ni hablar, consíguelo tú.

–¡Si has sido tú el que me lo ha robado! –exclamó Sasuke levantándose para mirarlo con cabreo.

–¿Y qué?

–¡Que consigas otro! –le exigió tirándose sobre él.

–Sasuke, idiota, levántate.

–No me da la gana –se negó haciendo presión sobre el pecho del rubio.

–¡Au! ¡Idiota! Ahí me duele –se quejó Naruto tratando de golpear a su amigo.

–Te jodes.

–¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues toma! –le dijo dándole, al fin, una hostia en el estómago, en el mismo lugar en el que le había dado hacía una semana.

–¡Cabrón!

Y así se volvieron a liar a golpe seco hasta que vinieron a separarlos, gente que no conocían de nada. Se sentaron en un sofá y se pusieron a beber pacíficamente.

–¿Atracamos un banco? –sugirió el rubio tragándose lo que le quedaba de whisky.

–Es el segundo whisky que me robas.

–¿Atracamos a Shikamaru? –volvió a preguntar arrastrando las palabras, y sin hacerle el menor caso.

–Nah, ese es pobre –negó Sasuke cerrando los ojos por la borrachera que llevaba ya.

–¿Me dejas robarte? –preguntó otra vez Naruto.

–¿El qué?

–Amm... no sé. ¿Tienes alcohol?

–Ya me los has robado todo –le recordó Sasuke volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirarlo, al tiempo que extendía la mano para coger algo del suelo.

–¡Mentira cochina! ¡Estás bebiendo algo! –exclamó abalanzándose sobre él tratando de quitarle el vaso que acababa de coger. Pero hubo mala suerte y se lo derramó todo encima.

–¿Pero qué haces, imbécil? –le espetó Sasuke.

–¡Es tu culpa! Si me lo hubieses dado desde un principio... Pero tengo una idea... –sonrió con malicia, para acto seguido volver a abalanzarse sobre el moreno y apresar su boca en un beso húmedo, con "mono" de alcohol. Tardaron en separarse porque Naruto no le soltaba ni aunque lo pegara. Cuando por fin lo hizo sólo fue para insultarle.– ¡Cabrón! Eso era birra.

No dijo una palabra más y volvió a besarlo, dejándose llevar. Y con la tontería acabaron revolcándose en el sofá, en medio de mucha gente que apenas les prestaba atención, comiéndose la boca mutuamente sin importarles nada que no fuera el otro. Sasuke había decidido no resistirse a los besos del rubio. Además, para qué engañar, le gustaban. Y estar ebrio no lo ayudaba a reaccionar con racionalidad.

…

1.Bonehead: Literalmente "cabeza hueca". Es una forma vulgar de llamar a los skinheads nazis.

2.Mizuki y Hayate: Por si alguien no lo recuerda, Mizuki es el ninja de pelo gris que en los primeros capítulos el manga/ anime hace robar el pergamino prohibido a Naruto. Hayate es el "árbitro" de los exámenes de Chunin, el que está enfermo (me encanta ese tío).

3.Bomber: Cazadora que suelen llevar los skinheads.

4.La okupa es la casa okupa en la que viven Kakashi, Sasuke...

5. realidad la canción es de Parabellum junto con una tía, que no me acuerdo como se llama. Si os la podéis bajar os la recomiendo.

6.Peta: porro, canuto.


	5. ¿Amor?

**5. ¿Amor?**

–-¡Cabrón, degenerado, pervertido... maricón, violador!

–¿Quieres dejar de pegarme? –le chilló Sasuke a Naruto perdiendo la paciencia. El rubio lo había atado a la cama, se había subido encima de él y no paraba de pegarle puñetazos por todas partes. Encima estaba desnudo, sólo con unas sábanas por encima.

–¡ERES UN...!

–¡QUE NO FUE CULPA MÍA, JODER! Al menos no sólo mía...

–¿Insinúas que fue mi culpa? –preguntó Naruto falsamente extrañado.

–De... maldito... Kakashi... speed.... ¡Seguro! –farfulló el otro.

–¿Qué coño dices? –le preguntó el de ojos azules sin entender ni media palabra.

–¡Claro! Tiene que ser eso. ¡Qué hijo de puta!

–¿Quién?

–¡DESÁTAME, QUE LO MATO! –gritó Sasuke exasperado retorciéndose debajo de Naruto, que lo intentaba agarrar por el cuello para que se estuviese quieto. Pero por mala suerte no resultó y se cayó al suelo haciendo mucho ruido.– Dios, qué tonto eres... –suspiró tranquilizándose un poco.

–Auuu... capullo... me duele –se quejó el rubio sobándose la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado.

A Sasuke no le dió tiempo a contestar, ya que alguien abrió la puerta con cara de sueño y miró a un desconcertado Naruto en el suelo y a Sasuke atado en la cama.

–¡OHHH! –exclamó Kakashi abriendo mucho su único ojo–. ¡Qué pillines! No os bastó con lo de anoche... ¿eh? Bueno, bueno, haced lo que queráis pero usad condón, ¿eh? Y por cierto, ¿lo usasteis anoche? -preguntó con cara de falsa preocupación.

–¿Y tú cómo sabes...? –empezó Naruto.

–¡CABRÓN DE MIERDA! ¡LO SABÍAS TODO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO! ¡ES TU PUTA CULPA! –gritó Sasuke moviéndo los brazos y las piernas como un desquiciado.

–Oye, oye... sin pasarse. Es por lo de las enfermedades y eso. Ahora os tendré que llevar a hospital a haceros pruebas.

–¿QUÉ? –chilló Naruto–. ¡Yo no tengo nada! En serio, ya me hice pruebas hace mucho, ¡no tengo nada! ¡No me obligues a ir al médico, por favor! –lloriqueó.

–Yo tampoco tengo nada, ya lo sabes –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo. No era la primera vez que no usaba condón y Kakashi lo sabía, y nunca le había preocupado demasiado. Algo estaba tramando, seguro.

–¿Lo dices tú, precisamente? –protestó el peliplateado–. Has follado más de lo que has debido sin condón. ¡Quién sabe si has contraído alguna enfermedad!

–Maldita sea... ¿qué coño estás tramando? –le preguntó el moreno.

–¿Qué voy a estar tramando? ¿Es que no me puedo preocupar por mi hijito querido y su nuevo novio?

–¡Yo te mato! ¡Ni soy tu hijo, cabrón, ni este imbécil es mi novio!

–¡Oye! Un poco de respeto... –protestó Naruto, quien ya llevaba mucho tiempo callado.

–¡Pero si sólo os tienen que sacar dos gotitas de sangre! ¡No es _pa' _tanto!

–_Nein! –_negó Naruto.

–No me hables en alemán, capullo –le espetó Kakashi.

–¡Te hablo como me da la gana! ¡Y no pienso ir al médico!

–Jojojo... ¿entonces prefieres morirte de SIDA o algo por el estilo? –inquirió, pero no les dio tiempo a contestar–. No importa si no queréis ir, os obligaré. No me resulta nada difícil dejaros inconscientes. Tú, Naruto, porque eres más pequeño que yo y menos fuerte que Sasuke, que evidentemente lo es menos que yo. –El aludido quiso protestar pero no lo dejó.– Y tú, Sasuke, porque estás atado y no es que te puedas defender muy bien así. Es lógico... –explicó afirmando con la cabeza.

–Que te den... –murmuró Sasuke.

–Prefiero dar. Bueno, pues ducharos y bajad. En una hora nos vamos –sonrió, y desapareció por la puerta.

Naruto musitó algo ininteligible y se cruzó de brazos aún sentado en el suelo. Pronto se levantó y desató a Sasuke.

–Me voy a escapar. Ya ha pasado una semana y no tengo por qué estar aquí más.

–¿Tu eres tonto? Encima que me metes en este marrón... ¡Ni sueñes que voy a dejar que te vayas!

–¿Pero qué coño dices? ¡No fue mi culpa! –negó el rubio.

–¿Tu me crees gilipollas, o algo por el estilo? Vale que no me acuerde de todo lo que pasó anoche pero me acuerdo de que empezaste tú.

–Y tú que te dejaste...

–¡Estaba borracho! –se excusó Sasuke.

–¡No te jode, y yo! –lo imitó Naruto.

–Bah... que no me importa, lo hecho, hecho está...

–Pues a mi tampoco me importa. ¡Pero ni sueñes que me vas a volver a tocar!

–Es el sueño de mi vida –ironizó el moreno poniendo los ojos en blanco. Se levantó y fue hacia el armario. Sacó ropa, toallas y unas tiritas.

–¿Para qué quieres tiritas?

-Llevas desde que nos despertamos pegándome. Me has roto el labio y me has dejado lleno de moratones. Pero tranquilo, esto no va a quedarse así. Ahora porque estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza, que si no te habría arreado ya unas buenas hostias...

–Sí, ya, lo que tú digas –lo interrumpió Naruto sentándose en la cama, recordando su reacción al despertar.

_Abrió los ojos lentamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le dolía, y tenía un sabor desagradable en la boca._

–_Maldita resaca...–-murmuró. Se dió la vuelta y se encontró con un bulto en la cama, al lado suyo, envuelto en unas finas sábanas. Tardó un poco en procesar la información. Alguien a su lado. ¿Eso significaba que se había acostado con una persona? Miró debajo de sus sábanas. Estaba desnudo. Sintió un pinchazo en el trasero–. Ay, ay, ay... –se quejó. Sólo había habido una vez que había sentido eso. Claro que miles de veces más fuerte, pero esperaba que no fuese lo que se imaginaba. Con manos temblorosas levantó la sábana que cubría a su acompañante. Lo primero que vio fue un cabello negro, sedoso y algo largo. Destapó más: una espalda llena de chupetones. Más... ¡Sasuke! ¡Y además en pelotas también!– ¡AHHHHH! –gritó tan fuerte que estuvo seguro de que lo oyeron hasta en su barrio._

_Sasuke dio un salto sobresaltado casi cayendo de la cama._

–_¿A ti qué mierdas te pasa? –rugió al rubió que se había pegado a la pared. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.– Joder... Qué formas de despertar, y encima con resaca..._

–_¡Cabrón, cabrón, cabrón...! ¡MIRA! –gritó Naruto levantando las sábanas, dejándolos a los dos como sus respectivas madres los trajo al mundo–. Y me duele... –lloriqueó señalándose el trasero–. ¡Buuu! Hijo de puta, al final lo has hecho..._

–_¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke sin poder creérselo. Entonces recibió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza y cayó al suelo. Naruto saltó sobre él, lo volvió a subir a la cama y aprovechando su aturdimiento lo ató. Le echó unas cuantas sábanas por encima y se puso algo de ropa. Después se subió otra vez encima de él y se puso a golpearlo furioso._

–Jejeje... te he dado un buena tunda, ¿eh?

–No tiene ni puta gracia, ¿sabes? –dijo Sasuke mirándolo mal, colocándose bien el pantalón del pijama–. Me voy a duchar.

–Espera, yo también voy.

–No intentes cosas raras, ¿eh?

–Como no tengo nada mejor que hacer... –ironizó Naruto mirando el techo con las cejas alzadas.

…

–Bien, pues entonces mañana –dio el visto bueno–. Heil –colgó–. Mañana iremos a su okupa. Como es domingo no se lo van a esperar, así que podremos atacar tranquilamente. Lo haremos al atardecer.

–Vale –asintió Gaara a su hermana. Ésta lo miró con una sonrisa orgullosa en la cara.

–Pronto lo volveremos a ver –aseguró.

–Sí –contestó el pelirrojo secamente. Quería quejarse por la tardanza, pero sabía que su hermana había hecho todo lo que había podido, así que no iba a reprocharle nada, porque al fin y al cabo ella había sido la única que se había encargado de todo.

–Kankuro ha reunido a mucha gente, y está ahora hablando con Neji. Tal vez logremos ponerlo de nuestra parte otra vez.

–Para mí ese tío ya está muerto.

–Pero nos conviene que esté con nosotros.

–Si tú lo dices...

–¡Vamos, Gaara! Sonríe un poco. Llevas una semana con esa cara –dijo la muchacha a su hermano menor con intención de animarlo un poco.

–La que tengo –contestó éste secamente.

Temari sonrió y se levantó. Su hermano era como un niño pequeño.

–Voy a salir –anunció–. Tengo que hablar con algunas personas para que me consigan algo. Luego nos vemos –se despidió saliendo por la puerta.

Gaara se tumbó en el sofá en el que estaba sentado y miró al techo distraído. Se había pasado días buscando a Naruto sin cesar, pero hacía ya dos que había renunciado a encontrarlo. Entonces Temari dijo que reuniría gente para ir a la okupa de ese Kakashi y buscar a Naruto. A pesar de eso llevaba dos días sin salir de casa.

No se había afeitado, no se había duchado y no había comido. Se había pasado todo el tiempo viendo la televisión y bebiendo alcohol en cantidades industriales. Su hermana lo había encontrado la noche anterior tirado en el cuarto de baño, ebrio y casi inconsciente. Lo tuvo que llevar a su habitación y tiró todo rastro de alcohol que hubiese en la casa, enfadada consigo misma por no haberlo hecho antes. A pesar de todo seguía en actitud cariñosa y comprensiva con él. Lo quería más de lo que se merecía, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Se preguntó una vez si Neji no tendría razón y había acabado sintiendo algo más que amistad por Naruto. Pero poco después se dio cuenta de que no era así. Había una persona que le gustaba pero no era Naruto ni ningún otro hombre. Claro que esa persona se había largado hacía algo más de medio año, y sabía que no volvería.

Sin embargo no podía dejar de sentir lo que sentía por aquella mujer. Vale, tal vez fuese un poquito mayor que él, pero en la cama era un cielo y como persona también. Eran como la sal y el azúcar. No tenían nada en común, excepto que conocían muy bien la ideología NacionalSocialista. Ella estudiaba historia y, precisamente por sus estudios, se había tenido que marchar al extranjero.

Tenía 24 años, y era una mujer tan alta como él. Su cuerpo era perfecto, y de hecho había posado en alguna que otra revista en calidad de modelo. Tenía el pelo teñido de rojo rubí, brillante y largo, hasta la cintura. Una cara aniñada con unos labios carnosos que siempre llevaba pintados de rojo fuerte para resaltarlos y unos ojos azules como zafiros. Todo en conjunto la hacía parecer una muñeca de porcelana tremendamente frágil para quien no la conociera. Pero tenía carácter cuando se enfadaba o cuando algo no era de su agrado, y eso era tal vez lo que más amaba de ella.

Pero bueno, todo aquello era agua pasada, y aunque se seguían telefoneando de vez en cuando nunca volvería a ser como entonces. Nadie había sabido nada de su relación. Un año y nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Empezaba a pensar que tenía dotes de actor. Rió un poco al imaginarse en un escenario vestido de Romeo y cerró los ojos dispuesto a descansar.

…

–¡Y entonces sacó esa enorme aguja! ¡Joder, casi me mata! Más que una aguja parecía una espada... –le contaba Naruto a Sakura mientras la ayudaba a recoger botellas.

–¡Qué exagerado eres! –le dijo ella.

–¡Es verdad! ¿Para qué necesitan agujas así? Con una más pequeña y que haga menos daño les bastaría.

–¿Y por qué fuisteis exactamente al médico?

–Por nada importante –interrumpió Sasuke dejando unas bolsas llenas de basura al lado de un sofá–. Tú ven conmigo, que me tienes que ayudar con algo –dijo arrastrando a Naruto.

–¡Pero tengo que ayudar a Sakura! –protestó éste intentando soltarse del agarre del otro, pero sin conseguirlo. Sasuke se lo llevó a su habitación.

La pelirrosa se quedó mirando las escaleras.

"Así que se han acostado", suspiró tristemente. "¿Qué es lo que planeas, Kakashi? Te vi echándoles speed en unos vasos, sabiendo las consecuencias que eso traería", se dijo cerrando la bolsa que tenía en la mano.

...

–¿Tu estás loco? –lo reprendió Sasuke ya en su habitación.

–¿Por qué?

–¿Para qué le dices nada a Sakura?

–¿Pero qué más te da? ¿Tú y ella no tenéis nada, no? ¿Qué más te dará que lo sepa o no? Además, sólo fue un error, los dos lo sabemos –le contestó Naruto cruzándose de brazos–. Sólo un error por culpa del alcohol.

–Esa no es razón para ir por ahí contándolo.

–Pero Sakura es mi amiga, y si quiero se lo cuento...

–¡No lo harás! –le espetó Sasuke cogiéndole del cuello de la camiseta.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Haré lo que me dé la puta gana! ¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme!

–¡Joder! –exclamó cabreado soltándolo–. ¿Cómo coño puedes cambiar tu estado de ánimo tan rápido?

–Experiencia. Pero no te voy a contar nada a ti. ¡Déjame en paz! Además, ¡me voy ahora mismo! –anunció Naruto furioso.

–¡Ni hablar! –negó el moreno agarrándolo por el brazo.

–Ya ha pasado una semana y no te pertenezco, así que puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana –le recordó el rubio con el ceño fruncido, soltándose del agarre.

–No –volvió a negar Sasuke.

–¿Y por qué no? –perdió la paciencia. No entendía que diablos le pasaba a ese ahora.

–Porque no. Además, no ha pasado una semana. Mañana habrá pasado una semana.

–Hoy, mañana, ¿qué más da? ¿Sasuke, qué coño te pasa ahora? Deja de poner excusas tontas...

No le dijo nada. Sólo se limitó a sentarse en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

"¿Qué coño pasa?", se preguntó a si mismo. "Quiero que se vaya para poder descansar un poco, porque con él aquí es imposible, pero a la vez quiero que se quede. Me he acostumbrado tanto a él en tan poco tiempo que ya no sé cómo es la vida sin que nadie te moleste." Se masajeó la frente y miró al rubio, quien lo miraba con mala cara.

–¿No contestas?

–... No sé –dijo el ojinegro levantándose de la cama y poniéndose a pasear por la habitación.

–Oye... lo de anoche...

–Lo de anoche sólo fue un polvo –interrumpió–. Nada más... –añadió en un susurro.

–Bien –dijo Naruto en voz muy baja–. Quiero irme. Ya no hay nada por lo que quedarme aquí. Ni Sakura, ni ninguna otra cosa.

Sasuke lo miró con los labios apretados y un deje de tristeza en la mirada.

–Te acompaño –dijo finalmente.

Bajaron y Naruto se despidió de todos los que estaban ahí. Dijo que algún día volverían a verse, que le gustó mucho conocerlos y que esperaba no haber causado problemas.

Ya en la calle caminaban el uno al lado del otro sin hablar, hasta que Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

–¿Por qué me acompañas? –preguntó curioso.

–Por si te atracan –dijo sin más.

Naruto comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia, y Sasuke también al darse cuenta de la grandísima tontería que había dicho. El rubio le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo empujó hacia adelante. Y así volvieron a empezar una de sus peleas, como dos niños pequeños, y se estuvieron riendo durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que comenzaron a acercarse al barrio en el que vivía Naruto. Entonces Sasuke dejó de reír misteriosamente y aminoró el paso.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Naruto extrañado, al ver su cara. Estaba pálido y completamente serio. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.– ¿Seguro? –se preocupó. Sasuke asintió.­– Vivo muy cerca de aquí. Si no quieres venir no lo hagas –le dijo.

–Iré –asintió.

–Bueno... como quieras.

Tardaron unos cinco minutos más en llegar. En ese corto período de tiempo Sasuke estuvo de lo más raro. Miraba sin parar a su alrededor, como un paranoico; no hablaba y estaba muy, muy pálido. Estaba nervioso, eso se notaba a leguas.

–Bueno, no es un barrio de lo más pacífico, lo sé –dijo Naruto–, pero no es como para ponerse así, jaja... –rió con nerviosismo. Unos pasos más y se paró delanate de un portal–. Las llaves –pidió extendiendo la mano hacia su acompañante.

–¿Qué? Las... ah, sí... –dijo Sasuke distraído sacando las llaves del rubio de un bolsillo. Habían decidido quitarle las llaves, el móvil y cualquier otro objeto personal (como en las cárceles), por si acaso.

–¿Tienes fiebre? –preguntó Naruto poniendo una mano en su frente–. No, no tienes. ¿Estás bien?

–Sí, abre de una maldita vez –se impacientó el moreno zarandeando las llaves para que el chico las cogiera y abriera la puerta.

–Bueno, bueno, tranquilo –le dijo él mientras las cogía. Abrió y subieron por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor estaba roto–. Lo rompí yo... jejeje.

Naruto abrió la puerta del apartamento, dejando ver un mini-pasillo con una enorme bandera roja con una esvástica. Sasuke entró y examinó el lugar. El rubio le indicó que pasara al salón, algo nervioso. La estancia tenía una mesa de cristal de color negro, con patas de metal. Había un sofá y dos sillones rodeándola y muchas fotos y banderas en las paredes. En una esquina vio un maniquí con un uniforme alemán de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Parecía de las SS(1). También un texto enmarcado, cerca del maniquí. Sasuke lo leyó. "Yo te juro, Adolf Hitler, Führer y Canciller del Reich, fidelidad y valor. Prometo obediencia hasta la muerte a ti y a los superiores por ti designados. Que Dios me ayude."(2) No sabía qué era eso exactamente pero no le gustó. También había muchas más tonterías que hablaban del III Reich(3), una gran imagen de Hitler y otras cosas a las que no prestó mayor atención.

–Amm... ¿bienvenido? ... a mi casa –dijo Naruto sin saber qué otra cosa podría decirle–. Ya sé que no te gusta, no me lo digas.

–En realidad sí me gutsa –contestó Sasuke sonriendo, al fin.

–¡Oh! ¡Has recuperado el color! ¿Qué hostias te ha pasado?

–El pasado... –dijo misteriosamente. Naruto lo miró sin comprender–. Déjalo... tonto.

–¿Te meto dos hostias?

–¿Te las meto yo?

–¡Guarro pervertido! –le espetó escandalizado Uzumaki. Sasuke rió.

–¿Guarro pervetido? Yo no he dicho nada guarro y pervertido. Has sido tú el que ha pensado en sexo.

–Calla... –le dijo haciéndole señas con las manos para que se callara–. Es tu culpa.

–¿Por qué? –se interesó Uchiha.

–Porque haces que piense guarradas cuando hablas... –susurró para sí mismo.

Sasuke empezó a reírse. Naruto lo miró con cara de pez y se fue a su habitación. Salió a los cinco minutos con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos naranjas, bastante ajustados.

–Se ha puesto a llover –le dijo a Sasuke levantando la persiana del salón, que estaba bajada y Sasuke no la había visto por otra bandera nazi que colgaba a modo de cortina–. ¿Me ayudas a quitar los trastos éstos? –le preguntó tirando de la bandera.

–¿Y eso? –se extrañó Sasuke–. Te habrás gastado un dineral en toda esta mierda.

–Sí... he tirado todo mi dinero. Y pensar que si no lo hubiese hecho ahora viviría en un barrio decente, con gente decente y con una casa decente... Bueno, así es la vida –suspiró Naruto desprendiendo un fuerte aura depresiva.

Se pusieron a recoger. Sasuke se entretenía cada dos por tres mirando fotos y demás chorradas que había en el apartamento, y Naruto le echaba la bronca como a un niño pequeño.

–¿Y qué harás con todo esto?

–Supongo que se irá a la basura.

–No... me lo quedo yo todo... me haré rico con esto... –rió Sasuke aplaudiendo como un niño que aplaude en el circo.

–Pues al cincuenta por ciento, ¿te parece? Así me iré de vacaciones, que las necesito –insinuó el rubio mirándolo acusadoramente y pronunciando un poco más alto la última frase.

–¿Y por qué me miras así? –preguntó el otro con inocencia, como siempre, fingida.

–Porque me estresas, joder.

–¿Yo? ¡Ja! ¡Encima! ¡Que le estreso, dice! ¿Y tú qué? Que eres capaz de marear a cualquiera en sólo dos segundos. Imagínate lo que ha sido aguantarte una semana... Y me pregunto cómo será aguatarte toda una vida... –dijo pensativo.

–Ahora por joder no me pienso separar de ti hasta que te mueras. Veras lo que es ser pesado... ¡Ja!

–Ay, Dios, ¿por qué me maltratas así? No me lo merezco, en serio –dijo Sasuke hablándole al techo.

–Dios no está aquí hoy... ¡Sasuke!(1) –le dijo Naruto saltando sobre él, tirándolo al suelo.

–¿Pero qué haces? Si al final Kakashi va a tener razón. No tuviste bastante con lo de anoche –le dijo el moreno intentando zafarse.

–Bobadas... Pero a ti sí que te gustaría... –sonrió con malicia.

–¿Tu crees? –preguntó con la misma malicia del rubio, tumbándolo de espaldas en el suelo y poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre él.

–Desde luego –le dijo Naruto seductoramente rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

–Pues tienes razón...

–Lo sé.

–¿Y... qué te parece si...? –sugirió pícaramente.

–Claro... ¿por qué no? –asintió el rubio acercando la cara de Sasuke a la suya–. Pero esta vez... –susurró–, tú serás mi juguete.

–¿A que no? –rió el moreno.

–¡Pues hala! ¡Te quedas sin sexo! –exclamó Naruto apartando a Sasuke–. Y esto por capullo –terminó, dándole un rodillazo en la boca del estómago.

–¡Me cago en tu...!

–Ché... un poco de respeto, ¡eh! –lo interrumpió levantándose del suelo.

–Paciencia, Sasuke, paciencia... –murmuró para sí mismo levantándose también, conteniendo las ganas de pegar a Naruto.

–¿Quieres cenar...?

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó con desconfianza Sasuke.

–No sé, pero ya ha anochecido.

–Venga, va...

Como en el frigorífico de Naruto sólo había cerveza, tuvieron que encargar dos pizzas grandes de jamón y queso.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. Sasuke le echaba miradas vagas a Naruto pero éste parecía muy concentrado en lo que llevaba su pizza, así que no se dignó a mirarlo ni una sola vez.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó después de un rato al ver que no decía nada, lo cual era extremadamente raro.

El rubio asintió y lo miró con tristeza.

–¿Te vas a quedar hoy?

–No sé... supongo que sí –asintió el moreno–. Con este tiempo como para salir a la calle –disimuló mirando hacia el salón, ya que la persiana de la cocina estaba bajada. En realidad no había podido con la cara de perrito abandonado que le había puesto su amigo y había tenido que aceptar.

–Vale –sonrió Naruto–. Pero... creo que hay un pequeño problema –rió nervioso. Sasuke lo miró sin comprender–. Verás... sólo hay una cama: la mía; y una manta: también la mía... –Calló un rato.– Así que, o duermes en el sofá y te cubres con lo que puedas, o duermes conmigo, porque la calefacción está estropeada y aquí hace mucho frío.

–Qué remedio... –suspiró el Uchiha.

–Pero duerme... nada más –añadió el rubio.

–¿Por quién coño me tomas? No haría nada raro con alguien como tú estando sobrio –dijo con cara de flipado.

–Por Sasuke Uchiha, y no diré más.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada.

"En fin…", pensó.

Después de cenar recogieron los trastos que habían dejado tirados por el salón y los metieron en bolsas dejándolos en una esquina. Se les hizo bastante tarde.

Naruto dijo que su piso era alquilado y que la mañana siguiente llamaría al dueño (nunca antes lo había llamado para que no viese el circo que tenía ahí montado o lo echaba) para que viniera con los electricistas o con los que hubiese que venir a arreglar la caldera para poder ducharse.

Sasuke le dio el móvil pero no lo encendió. Sabía que debía de tener el contestador a reventar de mensajes y no le apetecía nada oír como el móvil sonaba una y otra vez, así que lo dejó en el salón y se fueron a dormir. Naruto le dejó algo de ropa al moreno, apagaron la luz y se acostaron.

Se pasaron un buen rato tratando de taparse los dos con la manta y las sábanas, pero eran bastante pequeñas por lo que acabaron tirando de ellas y quitándoselas el uno al otro. Al final ganó Naruto, y se envolvió con la manta más gruesa como si fuese una momia. Sasuke intentó en vano arrebatársela, pero el rubio no la soltaba y no paraba de decirle que se fuese a la mierda, que había ganado y quería disfrutar de su premio.

Al final Sasuke se acabó cabreando y dejó en paz a Naruto. Se quedó en su lado de la cama, temblando de frío.

–Desagradecido... –murmuró.

Naruto no le hizo caso, aunque en el fondo le daba pena. El moreno estuvo varios minutos así, en el borde de su cama, pensando. Entonces se le ocurrió algo. Se dió la vuelta y se acercó de golpe a Naruto para abrazarlo con fuerza por la espalda.

–¿Pero qué haces, desgraciado? –chilló éste por la sorpresa.

–Tengo frío.

–¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? Yo he ganado la manta, así que te jodes.

–Eres un puto egoísta.

Naruto se dió la vuelta como pudo para encarar a Sasuke.

–Suéltame –exigió con el ceño fruncido.

–Ni hablar... Así estoy calentito –murmuró apretando más el abrazo.

–¡Joder! Me estás sofocando –se quejó Naruto intentando zafarse.

Sasuke lo soltó y el rubio se destapó cogiendo aire. Uchiha aprovechó para quitarle la manta y taparse con ella hasta las orejas.

–Ahora te vas a joder, porque no pienso dejar que te tapes, y te vas a congelar...

–¡Mi manta! ¡Dámela!

–Ni hablar.

–¡Que me la des, coño! –exclamó saltando sobre Sasuke. Pero tampoco le sirvió porque el otro no la soltaba por nada del mundo. Probó lo que él había hecho antes y lo abrazó tratando de sofocarlo, pero no fue así.

–Qué buen amigo eres... evitas que tenga frío... ¡Te quiero, amiguito! –exclamó Sasuke con voz de infantiloide, riéndose del rubio. Éste dejó de abrazarlo y se fue a su lado de la cama. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que sintió como la manta volvía a taparlo–. Venga, va... te dejo que te tapes con la manta. Y luego dices que soy mala persona.

–Te puedes meter la puta manta donde te quepa –dijo Naruto con fastidio, y se destapó. El orgullo no iba a permitir que Sasuke se burlara de esa forma tan descarada de él.

–Qué borde –susurró volviendo a taparlo.

–¿Tu estás sordo? –preguntó el rubio con enfado contenido. Le sorprendió que Sasuke lo abrazara. Era un abrazo cariñoso, lleno de afecto.– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –preguntó frunciendo más el entrecejo.

–Estás temblando –volvió a susurrar Sasuke tirando de él hasta pegar la espalda del chico a su torso y taparlo un poco más con la manta.– Tranquilízate, no voy a hacerte nada, ¿vale?

Tras varios intentos más de Naruto de escapar de las "garras" de Sasuke, por fin se tranquilizó. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su amigo, quien abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó con voz ronca, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Por ser Naruto Uzumaki... y no diré más –sonrió Uchiha. Naruto frunció más el entrecejo.

–Te odio, ¿lo sabes?

–Sí... –pronunció en un susurro. Acercó su cara a la del rubio y depositó un corto e inesperado beso. Naruto se puso tan rojo que Sasuke lo notó en la oscuridad de la habitación, sólo iluminada por la luz de las farolas que entraba por la ventana. Sonrió divertido.– Te has puesto rojo.

–¡Idiota! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? –preguntó separándose un poco de él, avergonzado.

–No sé... me apetecía –le contestó el moreno sonriendo con lujuria.

–No... no me mires así... Maldito pervertido de mierda... dijiste que no me harías nada... –dijo alejándose cada vez más de él hasta que ya no hubo cama por la que alejarse. Sasuke gateó hasta él y acercó su cara a la del Uzumaki.

–Y no te haré nada... malo –rió. Se apartó de Naruto y se levantó. Encendió la luz y miró por la ventana, de pie. Naruto lo observaba confuso.

–¿Qué coño te pasa? Llevas comportándote de forma extraña desde que vinimos aquí –le dijo–. ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?

Sasuke suspiró, se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana para mirar al rubio.

–Pasa que... Que no se qué me pasa. Eres tú. No se que haces pero creas mucha confusión en mi cabeza...

–Obvio –interrumpió Naruto cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho–, te has enamorado de mí –le dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo–. Si ya sabía yo que no podías resistirte –concluyó asintiendo.

–Es lo que yo pensaba –le dio la razón el otro–. Pero me niego a creérmelo. ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de ti? Eso es ilógico. Eres demasiado... opuesto a mí –explicó cerrando los ojos, intentando comprender.

–Un momento... ¿estás hablando en serio? Yo... lo decía de broma –dijo un poco asustado.

–Idiota... pues claro que hablo en serio –dijo Sasuke frunciendo el entrecejo–. Y eso que normalmente me cuesta mostrar lo que siento... Pero no sé... es raro. No te lo sé explicar, pero contigo no me importa realmente.

–Oye... ¿en serio hablas en serio? –insistió el Uzumaki.

–Sí –contestó con impaciencia Sasuke.

–Va... vaya... Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. Es... raro, pero... creo que yo... podría sentir lo mismo –dijo mirando el suelo, pensando si realmente sentía algo por él. Si es que era así, él también lo veía ilógico, porque no se parecían en nada. Además, siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. Pero podría ser. Le gustaba estar con Sasuke, y pelearse con él, y reírse con él... y que lo besase. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso y negó levemente con la cabeza.

–¿No, qué? –preguntó el moreno.

–No... no puedo estar enamorado de ti –dijo inesperadamente alterado–. Tú ni siquiera me gustas, creo, y además... eres un hombre, y... ¡yo no soy maricón! –exclamó indignado–. ¡Es totalmente imposible que te quiera! Retiro lo que he dicho. No te quiero.

–Idiota... ¿En qué mundo vives? -le espetó Sasuke cabreado–. Te dije que no hicieras eso.

–¿El qué?

–Lo de decir que no eres maricón, como si fuese algo malo serlo. Eres un gilipollas, ¿sabes? No se cómo coño he podido llegar a enamorarme de alguien como tú.

–¿Por qué haces siempre lo mismo? –dijo de repente Naruto levantando un poco la voz, dolido–. ¿Sabes que duele? ¡Duele, joder! Siempre dices "alguien como tú" y no tienes ni idea de lo que me duele que me digas eso –chilló enfadado. Lo ojos se le humedecieron.

–No soy el único que te lo dice y no montas tanto escándalo...

–¡PORQUE NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAN LOS DEMÁS! –gritó aún más enfadado. Una lágrima cristalina brotó de su ojo derecho recorriéndole la cara–. No me importan los demás... porque tú eres el primero que me aceptó sin importarle quien fuera o lo que pudiese haber hecho en el pasado... –contó en voz baja–. Porque... eres la primera persona a la que quiero de verdad y a la que nunca me perdonaría perder. He... mentido. Realmente te quiero, porque me gusta mucho estar contigo y me importa lo que piensas sobre mí, aunque no me importa comportarme como un imbécil contigo...

Otra lágrima más, seguida de otras muchas. Sasuke no dijo nada. Se había quedado algo impactado con la respuesta del rubio. Hubo un silencio infinito antes de que Sasuke hablara y dijera en voz baja, en un susurro casi inaudible:

–Lo siento...

Se sentó en el suelo y bajó la cabeza.

–Yo sí que lo siento... –dijo Naruto con la voz quebrada–. Siento ser así...

–¡Cállate! –explotó Sasuke. Se levantó del suelo y abrazó a Naruto en actidud paternal.– Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, no voy a permitir que hables así. Lo que dije no lo dije en serio, pero a veces me sacas de mis casillas y digo cosas que realmente no pienso –intentó disculparse.

Naruto correspondió a su abrazo. Permanecieron varios minutos así, en silencio. Sólo se oía la respiración agitada del rubio. Cuando se tranquilizó, pidió:

–Sasuke... por favor, no te vayas.

–No lo haré –sonrió con ternura.

–Te quiero –susurró Naruto–. De verdad que te quiero.

–Lo sé –contestó el Uchiha. Naruto le dió un beso corto y sonrió–. Yo también te quiero –añadió. Volvieron a besarse durante un buen rato.

–Oye... –llamó Naruto intentando separarse de la boca del Uchiha, el cual no se lo ponía muy fácil que digamos.

–¿Qué? –gruñó éste de mala gana, separándose por fin de él para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Estoy cansado, ¿qué tal si nos dormimos?

–Joder... Vale, como quieras... –asintió el moreno. La verdad era que no le apetecía nada dormir. No en ese momento.

–No te enfades, ¿vale? –dijo Naruto al ver la cara que ponía.

–No me enfado –contestó tumbándose en la cama–. Ven.

Naruto se acostó a su lado y se taparon con la manta. El rubio abrazó a Sasuke con cariño y no tardó en dormirse, con una sonrisita de felicidad en los labios. Al Uchiha le costó más dormirse, pero antes de decidir que no valía la pena cabrearse por tonterías así suspiró y sonrió de medio lado. No con prepotencia, sino con felicidad. Si estaba bien o mal lo que hacía le importaba poco. Sólo le importaba la felicidad que hacía mucho que no tenía.

...

**A la mañana siguiente...**

–Sí... Quiero tener la ducha hoy mismo.

–_Hoy tengo que ir con mi señora al parque. No estoy para atender tus tonterías, muchacho –_le contestaba el dueño del piso al otro lado de la línea telefónica, con notable impaciencia.

–¿Pero cree que me importa? ¡Es más importante lo mío! –replicaba el rubio con su mismo humor.

–_Bueno, vale, tranquilízate... Joder con la juventud de hoy en día, no tiene nada de respeto por sus mayores..._

–Joder... –resoplaba Naruto perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

–_¿Estás seguro de que no funciona?_

–Que sí...

–_Bueno, escucha. Voy a llamar ahora a unas personas para que te la arreglen._

–Vale –dijo Naruto juntando las manos, como dándole las gracias a Dios.

–_En una hora como mucho estarán ahí._

–Un hora... está bien.

–_Pues nada más. Venga..._

–Adiós –se despidió colgando. Apagó el móvil y lo tiró al sofá. Se fue a la cocina, a ver si quedaban restos de pizza. Nada; vacío.– ¡Sasuke, despierta! –llamó.

El moreno no dio señales de vida. Esperó unos minutos pero no apareció nadie. Volvió a llamarlo: nada. Fue a la habitación. Sasuke estaba durmiendo con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. La manta y las sábanas estaban por los suelos, dándole a la pequeña habitación un aspecto más desordenado que de costumbre. Naruto se acercó, le quitó la almohada y se puso a golpearlo con ella.

–Vete... –oyó que decía el moreno con voz ronca y perezosa.

–Que te lo has creído.

Le dió un empujón muy fuerte, tirándolo de la cama, y empezó a reírse entre dientes al ver como Sasuke pegaba un bote por el susto y lo miraba con el pelo revuelto y el entrecejo fruncido.

–¿Contigo siempre me voy a despertar con dolores de cabeza? –preguntó con fastidio al ver que el rubio se reía de él.

–Ya te lo dije ayer. Vas a ver tú lo que es ser plasta... jajaja... –empezó a reírse–. ¡Señoras y señores! ¡El gran Sasuke Uchiha despeinado! ¡El mejor espectáculo del mundo! ¡No se lo pueden perder! En mi casa por una pizza... –anunció a las paredes–. No tenemos comida, Don Perfecto. Hay que salir –dijo después, dirigiéndose a Sasuke–. Levántate, anda –dijo ofreciéndole una mano para levantarse.

Sasuke no aceptó la ayuda y se levantó solo. Dijo algo entre dientes y se fue a buscar alguna cosa. En realidad el baño. No le resultó difícil encontrarlo porque la casa sólo tenía un dormitorio, un salón desde el que se veían todas las puertas del piso, una cocina y un baño. Ni siquiera tenía balcón o algo por el estilo, y para colmo estaba muy desordenado. Entró en el baño.

–¿No piensas limpiar nunca? –preguntó saliendo después de dos minutos. Naruto ya se había vestido.

–La verdad es que tenía pensado que lo hicieses tú. Al fin y al cabo me has explotado limpiando baños... –le dijo mirándolo con los ojos entornados–. Me las vas a pagar, desgraciado –susurró.

–Claro, claro... lo que tú digas. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

–En el dormitorio. Date prisa porque en... –miró su reloj– media hora vienen a arreglar la caldera y tenemos que ir a comprar.

–Pues vamos luego –dijo Sasuke yendo a la habitación. Se vistió rápidamente y salió al salón. Naruto estaba escuchando algo en el móvil–. ¿Qué haces?

–Shhh... –lo acalló. Un rato después apartó el móvil de su oreja–. Los mensajes del contestador. La mayoría son de Gaara.

–Tu amigo, ¿no?

–Ajá... –contestó distraído, volviendo a acercar el teléfono a su oído.

–_¿Dónde mierdas estás, tío? Llevas dos días sin dar señales de vida. Espero que no te haya pasado nada –_le decía la voz del pelirrojo, al otro lado de la línea, muy alterada.

–_Naruto, estamos muy preocupados. Por favor llama si oyes este mensaje. Ya no se que hacer con Gaara –_contaba Temari con voz algo triste–_. Se ha abandonado completamente._

–_Naruto, ¿dónde estás? –_oyó la voz de Rock después de unos cuantos mensajes más de Gaara–. _Estamos preocupados por que te haya pasado algo. Neji se ha cabreado. Dice que quiere ir por su cuenta, que le dejemos en paz. Tienes que volver, las cosas van mal._

–Joder... –susurró Naruto preocupado.

–¿Qué?

–Neji... El del pelo largo. El primo de Hinata. Ya no está con nosotros... Y ese tío es muy peligroso.

–¿Primo de Hinata? –se extrañó Uchiha.

–Sí. ¿No lo sabías?

–No.

–Bueno, pues...

Fue interrumpido por el móvil de Sasuke, que empezó a sonar en ese momento.

–¿Qué hostias? –dijo éste sacándolo del bolsillo–. ¿Kakashi? ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres?

–_Tengo que hablar contigo. Es urgente. Vuelve a casa, y si puedes trae a Naruto también._

–¿A qué viene eso?

–_No te lo voy a decir por teléfono, pero ven._

–Vendremos dentro de una hora y media más o menos. ¿Te parece bien? –preguntó el moreno al aparato.

–_Vale, daos prisa._

–Tienes menos derecho que nadie a decir eso... –empezó a decirle. Kakashi pasó de él completamente y le colgó.– Bueno... Luego tenemos que volver a la okupa. Kakashi quiere decirnos no sé qué.

–¿Será lo de las pruebas médicas?

–No lo creo, no salen tan rápido.

–No habrá pasado nada, ¿no? –preguntó preocupado el rubio.

–No sé –contestó Sasuke con impaciencia–. Vamos a ordenar esto un poco, anda.

Se puso a recoger algunas cosas del salón. Naruto lo siguió y consiguieron ordenar un poco hasta que vinieron dos hombres a arreglar la caldera. Tardaron unos 20 minutos y se fueron.

–Qué rapidez –se extrañó Naruto–. Bueno, nos duchamos y nos vamos, ya comeremos algo donde Kakashi.

–No... Te voy a llevar a un lugar al que hace mucho que no voy.

–¿Ah, sí? –preguntó ilusionado–. ¿Me invitas a comer?

–Sí –contestó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. Naruto saltó sobre él y lo abrazó. Después le plantó un morreo del quince dejándolo medio ido–. Bueno... Vámonos.

–¡Sí! Y dime... ¿adónde iremos? –preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí... Es un restaurante japonés. Se llama _Ichiraku_. No está muy lejos de aquí. Solía ir hace años. Te va a gustar, ya verás.

–Nunca he probado la comida japonesa.

Salieron del piso, anduvieron durante unos diez minutos y llegaron a un edificio no muy grande con un letrero en japonés. Naruto dijo que el chino era muy raro y miró con una ceja alzada las letras con la pintura un poco desconchada, pintadas de negro.

Entraron y los atendió un hombre anciano de ojos rasgados, con un kimono de color azul claro. Era más bajo que ellos y andaba un poco encorvado. Estaba bastante arrugado y tenía una barba blancuzca, igual que su pelo. Levantó la cabeza para mirar a sus clientes y tardó un poco en hablar. Observó detenidamente a Sasuke y abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

–¡Sasuke! ¡Cómo has crecido, hijo! Oye, siento muchísimo lo de tus padres. Me supo muy mal cuando me enteré –dijo serio cogiéndole una mano y apretándola entre las suyas.

–No pasa nada, Sarutobi-san –le contestó Sasuke, tratando de sonreír.

Naruto los miró sin comprender.

–Aún te acuerdas... –sonrió el anciano, soltándole la mano–. Me algro de verte, muchacho. Presentame a tu amigo, ¿no?

–Claro. Naruto, éste es Sarutobi-san, el dueño del restaurante. Sarutobi-san, éste es Naruto, un amigo.

–Encantado de conocerle –dijo el rubio tendiéndole una mano. El anciano la estrechó y le dijo:

–Aquí es más común saludarse haciendo una reverencia. Así –pronunció con su leve acento asiático, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante.

–¿Así? –preguntó el chico imitándolo.

–Exacto. Bueno, vamos, os buscaré una mesa.

Anduvieron por un estrecho pasillo de brillante madera, que olía a incienso. Enseguida llegaron a una estancia llena de mesas bajas de dos y de cuatro personas. El hombre les indicó que se sentaran en una mesa algo apartada, de dos personas, y les dio la carta.

–Bueno, cuando os decidáis me llamáis –les dijo, para después marcharse.

Sasuke asintió y el rubio se quedó mirando a su alrededor. A pesar de lo descuidado y viejo que parecía el restaurante por fuera, había bastante gente y la decoración de dentro era como la de las películas de Ninjas y Samuráis. A Naruto le gustó. De pronto reparó en algo y dijo:

–Creía que los japonese se quitaban las zapatillas cuando entraban en lugares así. Sale en las películas...

–En Japón. Aquí no lo hacen... –rió Sasuke. Naruto asintió vagamente y siguió mirando a su alrededor ensimismado.– Elige algo para comer –le dijo, despertándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué...? Ah... –cogió la carta y la miró–. Todo tiene nombres raros... Mmm... ¿Qué es el _Ramen_? Es lo único medianamente pronunciable...

–Una sopa de fideos.

–¡Me encantan los fideos! Quiero esto, entonces.

–Vale...

El moreno llamó al dueño del restaurante, le dijo lo que iban a comer y se puso a hablar con Naruto sobre lo que le parecía el restaurante. Diez minutos después les trajeron la comida.

–Que la disfruten –dijo la mujer que había venido a traérsela. Hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

–Emm... Yo no sé comer con los palillos éstos –dijo Naruto mirándolos raro.

–Ay, Dios... Mira... –Sasuke se levantó de su cojín y se puso detrás del rubio; cogió los palillos entre sus dedos.– Se cogen así, ¿ves? Pones este dedo aquí... y este otro aquí –explicaba mientras ponía cada palillo en su lugar–. Ahora tú.

El rubio cogió los palillos e intentó sujetarlos como Sasuke, pero sólo consiguió que se le cayeran sobre la mesa. El ojinegro los recogió y se los puso en la mano, sujetándola para indicarle cómo se hacía. Naruto se sonrojó un poco ante el contacto.

–Vale... creo que ya lo pillo.

–Bien –asintió Sasuke dándole un beso fugaz sobre la mejilla y yendo a sentarse en el otro lado de la mesa..

Naruto se sonrojó más si cabe, y centró su atención en la sopa humeante que tenía en frente.

–Huele bien... –comentó. Con un poco de dificultad empezó a comer, muy lento al principio porque se le resbalaban los palillos, después cada vez más rápido hasta que se la acabó–. ¡Wa! ¡Qué buena! ¡Quiero otro cuenco!

Sasuke simplemente rió y pidió más _Ramen_. Uzumaki lo engulló a toda pastilla y después pidió otros 3 cuencos más. Cuando se fueron se encontraron a Sarutobi en la salida.

–Vaya apetito tiene tu amigo –le comentó riendo a Sasuke, el cual sonrió.

–¡Es que el _Ramen_ está buenísimo! –exclamó Naruto entusiasmado–. Volveremos pronto, ¿verdad, Sasuke?

Se despidieron y se fueron hacia la okupa, pensando qué era lo que Kakashi les quería contar.

…

1.SS: Eran una organización de élite. En un principio fueron creados como guardia personal de Hitler, bajo el control de las SA (no me apetece seguir explicando. Si quereis saber más, ya sabeis: Google).

2.Juramento de las SS. No se fielmente si estas son las palabras exactas, pero viene a ser algo así.

3.III Reich: Literalmente "tercer Imperio". Es como llamaban a la alemania nazi. Hoy en día hay gente que espera un Cuarto Reich, que dure más de 12 años.

4.Esta frase es de "El Exorcista: el comienzo", pero en realidad es "Dios no está aquí hoy, Padre" XD.

Un poco de innformación: Los NS (nazis) utilizan el número "88" para decir "Heil Hitler", y el "14" para referirse a las catorce palabras (Debemos asegurar la supervivencia de... bla, bla, bla. Salen el primer capitulo.).

Para más info Google estará encatado de ayudar.


	6. Pasado

**6. Pasado**

Sasuke llamó a la puerta. Tardaron en abrir.

–Buenas... –saludó Hinata tímidamente dejándolos pasar.

–Hola, ¿y Kakashi? –preguntó Sasuke entrando, seguido de Naruto.

–Ah... Kakashi no está. Salió hace rato. Dijo que... volvería pronto.

–Vaya... y nos hace venir hasta aquí para esto... Con lo bien que se estaba en ese restaurante –comentó Naruto. Después le dijo entusiasmado a la chica:– ¡Un día voy a invitarte! ¡Te va a gustar, estoy seguro!

–Va... vale –tartamudeó ella sonrojándose.

Sasuke echó a andar hacia la cocina, ignorándolos. El rubio se despidió de Hinata y fue detrás de él.

–Tengo sed –dijo entrando en la estancia.

–Los vasos están en el segundo armario empezando por la derecha, el que tiene la pintada del monstruo ese –contestó Sasuke.

Pasaron un rato en silencio. Tiempo que Naruto empleó observando los diferentes dibujos de los armarios de cocina hechos con spray. Sasuke lo llamó cuando estaba viendo uno indescifrable de color azul añil y negro.

–Ven...

–¿Qué quieres?

–A ti.

–¿Qué...? –preguntó el rubio sonrojándose un poco.

–Vamos... no te hagas el tonto. Me apetece besarte y no quiero esperar, así que ven aquí.

El chico obedeció y se sentó encima de sus rodillas.

–Esto es ridículo... –murmuró.

–Tu sí que eres ridículo –interrumpió Sasuke. Medio segundo después le tapó la boca con la suya.

Se fundieron en un mar de besos húmedos y deliciosos. La boca de Naruto aún tenía el reciente sabor a Ramen y la de Sasuke un exquisito aroma dulzón. Todo un manjar que el rubio no recordaba haber probado nunca. Se acomodó un poco sobre su pelvis, pasando una pierna por encima de las de Sasuke, quedando con una extremidad a cada lado del moreno. Sintió como el calor iba subiendo de su estómago hasta su cara y hundió más la legua en la boca del otro.

Perdieron la noción del tiempo, enfrascados en esos cálidos besos. Comenzaban a calentarse cada vez más. Tan idos estaban que ni se dieron cuenta de cuándo el peliplateado hizo acto de presencia y se acercó a ellos sin pudor alguno para observarlos de cerca. Naruto abrió un ojo al sentir una respiración que no era la de Sasuke muy cerca de su cara...

–¡... AHHHHH! –gritó separándose del Uchiha al ver el ojo de Kakashi tan cerca del suyo. Casi se cae y se lleva con él a Sasuke, pero éste lo sujetó.– ¿PERO A TI QUÉ TE PASA, JODIDO DESGRACIADO? ¿ES QUE NO SABES LO QUE ES LA INTIMIDAD? –volvió a gritarle, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones.

–Jujuju... Creo que me pasé... –rió Kakashi.

–Eres un... –empezó a decir Sasuke–. Un día despertarás con la cara desfigurada y no sabrás por qué –sonrió con mucha falsedad.

–Oh, vamos, vamos... tranquilizaos –dijo sentándose en una silla, al otro lado de la mesa–. Cuando queráis empezamos.

Naruto se levantó de encima de Sasuke y se sentó en una silla, en medio de los otros dos.

–¿Qué pasa? –gruñó mirando con los ojos entornados a Kakashi.

–Bueno, bueno... –resopló éste. Después se puso bien el parche del ojo y sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. Se puso serio y continuó.– ¿Os acordáis de las pruebas que os hicieron ayer? –Los chicos asintieron.– Pues en realidad no eran para saber si tenéis alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual, porque ya sé que ninguno de los dos tiene ninguna –hizo una pausa para asegurarse de que los dos le prestaban atención. Naruto lo miraba con la boca levemente abierta y los ojos desorbitados, así que decidió seguir antes de que se lo comiese.– En realidad las pruebas eran una prueba de paternidad...

–¿Qué? –interrumpió Sasuke–. ¿Para qué quieres tú una prueba de paternidad?

–No me interrumpas. Bien, como decía, lo que he hecho ha sido una prueba de paternidad. –Volvió a hacer una pausa y miró detenidamente a Naruto, quien a su vez lo miraba a él sin comprender.– Esto va a cambiar tu vida por completo. Lo cierto es que tenía mis dudas de que fuese verdad, pero...

–¡Dilo de una vez! –cortó impaciente el rubio.

–Como quieras. Sé quién es tu familia. Conocí a tu padre y tú te has criado con tu abuela.

Silencio.

–¿Qué... qué estas diciendo? –preguntó Naruto con nerviosismo–. Eso es... imposible. Me abandonaron en la puerta del orfanato nada más nacer... Es... ilógico.

–No lo es. Tsunade tuvo un hijo, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kakashi.

–Sí... -musitó el Naruto. Las tripas se le revolvieron. No podía ser lo que se imaginaba.

–¿Has oído alguna vez hablar del "Rayo Amarillo" o "Yondaime", como lo apodaban?

Naruto asintió. Dos palabras más y le iba a dar un ataque. Pero contó lo que había oído de él.

–Es... –empezó con voz seca–. Es uno de los anarquistas más famosos de la ciudad, y también uno de los más odiados por los Nacional-Socialistas... Pero pensé... que estaba muerto... que sólo era una leyenda. Que todo lo que hizo es sólo una leyenda...

–No, no lo fue. Era hijo de Tsunade, la dueña de tu orfanato, y mi tutor, también. –Kakashi calló durante un instante y miró a Sasuke. Decididamente aquel era el momento de contarle toda la verdad. Absolutamente todo. Volvió a mirar a Naruto y prosiguió, dispuesto a acabar esa parte.– Murió hace 20 años, el día de tu nacimiento. Un día antes de morir me dio un frasco con un poco de sangre suya. No me dio explicaciones, sólo dijo que la guardara. Yo no sabía que su ex estaba embarazada, así que ni me imaginé en ese instante para qué me había dado aquel frasco. Hace unos días me di cuenta. Fue por eso que te pregunté en qué orfanato te habías criado; fue por eso que os puse el viernes por la noche Speed(1) en las bebidas, y el sábado os llevé al médico... Aunque no logro saber cómo se imaginaba que tú y yo nos íbamos a encontrar algún día, ni cómo sabía que iba a morir.

–Lo sabía... –suspiró Sasuke. Kakashi lo ignoró.

–Y las pruebas han dado positivo.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un buen rato. Naruto estaba asimilando la situación, hasta que por fin le vino a la cabeza una pregunta que nadie le había contestado aún.

–¿Cómo murió?

–Bueno... Murió en un incendio. Tengo una idea de por qué estaba allí, pero no sé si es verdad, es sólo una suposición. Salvó a varias personas, incluido un recién nacido. Entró a por la última persona y la salvó, a cambio de su vida. Era una mujer. Ella contó que el techo estaba por desplomarse y que él se metió en su habitación, la sacó en brazos, ya que ella apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar: acababa de dar a luz. La tiró al suelo para evitar que el techo la aplastase y él quedó ahí sepultado. La mujer salió arrastrándose. Dijo que él le había mandado que lo hiciera. Después de aquella noche desapareció y no se volvió a saber nada de ella –contó Kakashi. Pero no paró ahí y siguió con la historia.– Puede que fuera tu madre y que tú fueses ese recién nacido. También puede que ella provocara el incendio y que llamase a tu padre para decírselo. Él probablemente fue a intentar detenerla pero llegó demasiado tarde. Es duro, lo sé, pero tal vez no te quisiese o tuviese algún problema mental. También puede que él le pidiera como último favor que, ya que no iba a hacerse cargo de ti, te dejase en el orfanato del que era dueña su madre.

El rubio no dijo nada. Se sentía pequeño. Triste. Una lágrima que enseguida se encargó de secar brotó de uno de sus ojos celestes. Miró a Sasuke. Éste no lo miraba a él. Entonces oyó que decía:

–Vaya... así que al fin y al cabo no me has utilizado para nada... Hasta te agradezco que lo hicieras.

–No he teminado –le contestó Kakashi sereno–. Ahora viene tu parte.

–¿Mi parte? No me irás a decir que soy adoptado... –comentó el moreno levantando una ceja.

–No –interrumpió–. En realidad nunca conocí a tus padres.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si dijiste que eras amigo de ellos! –exclamó el chico dando un bote en la silla.

–Es lo que dije. Pero en realidad al que conocía era... a tu hermano...

–¿Qué...? Tú... tú sabes dónde se encuentra, ¿verdad? –exclamó temblando.

–No, no lo sé. Mira... Itachi perteneció a mi cuadrilla hace ya muchos años. No era anarquista, ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente odiaba todo lo que oliese a nazi y le gustaba la violencia. No es por tratar de defenderlo y decir que no era mala persona, porque evidentemente una buena persona no hace lo que él hizo, pero tuvo una razón. Pongo la mano en el fuego a que lo hizo por algo, y también estoy seguro de que te quería, y aún te quiere, esté donde esté...

–¿Que me quiere? –interrumpió Sasuke sarcástico, sin poder creerse lo que llegaba a sus oídos–. ¿CÓMO COÑO VA A QUERERME SI ASESINÓ A TODA NUESTRA PUTA FAMILIA Y DESPUÉS ME ABANDONÓ COMO A UNA RATA INÚTIL? ¡Si eso es amor es que yo he estado ciego durante toda mi jodida vida! –le dijo cabreado.

–Cree lo que quieras, pero si algún día le vuelves a ver podrás comprobarlo por ti mismo. Antes te he dicho que no tengo ni zorra de dónde está, pero sí sé algo de él.

–¿Qué? –preguntó incrédulo. Se levantó de la silla a toda prisa, se acercó a Kakashi y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta gritando histérico.– ¡DIME TODO LO QUE SEPAS SOBRE ESE MALNACIDO! ¡AHORA!

–Suéltame –ordenó Kakashi serio. El joven obedeció–. Tu hermano pertenece a una mafia. Es un asesino muy temido entre las mafias de . y Japón, que es donde se mueve la suya principalmente. No te recomendaría nada que intentaras localizarle. Deberías dejar que él lo hiciese. Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Sasuke se puso a dar vueltas por la cocina, nervioso. Naruto miraba a Kakashi con cara interrogativa. Éste le hizo una señal con la mano de que ya se enteraría de qué iba la cosa más tarde. Pero el rubio comenzó a hablar.

–Una vez oí... que hace como 7 u 8 años hubo un asesinato en el barrio en el que vivo. Un tío mató a toda su familia, menos a su hermano... Eras tú, ¿verdad? –preguntó a Sasuke, quien paró de repente, de espaldas a ellos, con la vista fija en la ventana–. Por eso estabas tan raro cuando fuimos...

–¿Qué? –interrumpió Kakashi, alterado–. ¿Vives en esa zona? –El rubio asintió.– ¿Y... No se puso violento? –volvió a preguntar, mirando a Sasuke, que no se movía. Naruto negó con la cabeza.

–No haré nada, tranquilízate –susurró por fin el moreno, con la voz un tanto inestable.

Se volvió y los miró. Sus ojos estaban empañados y reflejaban una profunda tristeza. Naruto saltó de su silla y lo abrazó, preocupado. Sasuke correspondió al abrazo.

–Siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero tenía que esperar a que encontrases algo que te mantuviese atado aquí. Ha sido por tu bien. Ahora podrías estar muerto, aunque no espero que me perdones –dijo Kakashi. Poco después salió por la puerta de la cocina y oyeron como la puerta de entrada se cerraba con un fuerte ruido.

Sasuke se aferró con mucha fuerza a la espalda de su "amigo", tratando de no llorar, aunque sin demasiado éxito. El rubio comenzó a acariciarle el pelo con mimo. Poco a poco, Uchiha fue soltando la espalda de Naruto y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

–Lo siento... –musitó.

-No tienes por qué disculparte -sonrió el otro dándole un beso en la mejilla, secándole una lágrima solitaria que se había escapado de su prisión. El moreno trató de sonreir.– Escucha... Tengo que ir a ver a Tsunade. Por favor, ven conmigo.

Diez minutos después estaban en la calle, caminado rumbo al orfanato.

…

–¿Dónde está Temari?

–Ha dicho que tenía que hablar con Tenten de una cosa...

–¿Pero está loca? –interrumpió Gaara impaciente.

El pelirrojo se puso a dar vueltas por la habitación mirando a su hermano con enfado. Algo más de cinco minutos después oyó la puerta de entrada y fue corriendo a recibir a su hermana.

–¡Por fin has llegado! ¿Qué hacías hablado con...?

–Cállate ya, Gaara, qué plasta eres.

–No lo soy.

–Mira –dijo tendiéndole un papel.

–Calle... número... ¡Vámonos ya!

Media hora después había un gran grupo de Skinheads y Skingirls reunidos en un parque. Iban armados con navajas, bates y sus armas preferidas: puños americanos.

Gaara estaba parado mirando la calle, esperando a que terminasen de llegar las últimas personas. Estaba decidido: iba a golpear a todo el que viese, destrozar todo lo que se opusiese en su camino y buscar hasta en el último rincón de aquella maldita casa de sucios. "Tonterías de adolescentes", le había dicho una vez su padre, hacía dos años, uno antes de morir. Tal vez tenía razón al decir que lo que ellos hacían (pegarse con los anarquistas y montarla en todas partes) eran tonterías de adolescentes, pero aquello ya no lo era. Aquella vez no iba a luchar por el mero placer de hacerlo, sino por salvar a un amigo, a una persona que de verdad le importaba. Seguía sintiéndose culpable por no haberlo encontrado antes y por una vez en su vida estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón.

Cuatro Skins enormes llegaban corriendo en ese momento.

–Heil –saludó uno de ellos–. Perdonad la tardanza, camaradas. Hemos tenido una avería con el jodido coche y no hemos podido llegar antes.

–Es igual, vámonos ya –dijo Temari mirando a su hemano pequeño.

–Vamos –dijo éste apartando la vista de la calle.

Partieron hacia la casa. La gente se apartaba de su camino por miedo o se cambiaban de acera al verlos acercarse. Cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa vieron a un hombre de pelo gris sentado en un banco. Gaara lo reconoció enseguida.

–Kakashi -murmuró.

Echó a andar hacia él. Los demás iban a seguirle pero Temari lo impidió y ordenó que entrasen en la casa.

–¿Dónde está Naruto? –preguntó el pelirrojo al acercarse al hombre del parche.

–No lo sé –contestó él sin mirarlo.

–¡Claro que lo sabes, hijo de puta! –exclamó Gaara furioso cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta.

–No, no lo sé –contestó Kakashi con tranquilidad.

Cogió a Gaara por la muñeca e hizo que lo soltara. Después empezó a caminar hacia la okupa. A Gaara se le desorbitaron los ojos por el enfado y se lanzó contra él cogiéndolo del cuello. Kakashi no tardó en deshacerse del agarre y lo empujó, haciendo que se tambalease.

–No esperarás que me quede de brazos cruzados viendo como tus putos coleguillas destruyen mi casa, ¿no?

–Te mataré... –susurró Gaara volviendo a lanzarse contra él con el puño en alto.

...

–¡SAKURA! –gritó Shikamaru corriendo por las escaleras, dejando a Iruka y Chouji con los ojos muy abiertos al verlo realizar una actividad física.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ésta saliendo de la cocina.

–Los nazis están aquí, avisa a todo el mundo –habló deprisa, para después darse la vuelta y repetir el mensaje por toda la casa.

Sakura se tapó la boca con una mano, después salió corriendo y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, no sin antes decirles a Kiba e Ino lo que había ocurrido. De debajo de la cama sacó un bate de hierro y después volvió a bajar al tiempo que la puerta de entrada era derribada.

Iruka, Chouji, Shikamaru, Moegi, Kiba, Konohamaru e Ino estaban en el salón con las armas preparadas. En la puerta vio una chica rubia con coletas que tenía la vista fija en Shikamaru, quien también la miraba a ella con una mueca extraña, como si le acabasen de dar una patada en el estómago.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó dejando de mirar al chico y paseando la vista por todos lo presentes.

–¿Quién? –preguntó Sakura haciéndose la tonta.

–Lo sabes perfectamente, puta.

La pelirrosa sonrió con prepotencia.

–Ni aunque lo supiese te lo diría.

–Sí, ya, y yo me voy a tragar ese viejo cuento. ¡BUSCADLO! –ordenó a la peña que tenía detrás suyo.

–¡MOEGI, LLAMA A TODO EL QUE PUEDAS Y DI QUE VENGAN CON TODAS LAS ARAMAS QUE PUEDAN! ¡ESTO ES LA PUTA GUERRA! –gritó Shikamaru yendo hacía un tío alto que corría hacia las escaleras.

Ahí se desató la pelea. De nuevo anarquistas contra Nacional-Socialistas.

…

TOC, TOC, TOC.

Naruto llamó a la puerta del despacho de Tsunade nervioso.

–Adelante –contestó una voz de mujer desde dentro.

Se quedó un instante parado ante la puerta. Entonces sintió como una mano de Sasuke agarraba su izquierda. Volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. El moreno lo miraba con serenidad y una sonrisa tranquilizadora en los labios. Naruto asintió, le soltó la mano y giró el pomo de la puerta para después empujarla levemente hasta que quedó abierta de par en par.

Tsunade levantó la vista de sus papeles y tardó en reaccionar.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó cuando por fin lo hizo, levantándose y corriendo hacia el rubio que aún se encontraba en la puerta, con Sasuke detrás–. ¡Mi niño! ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó alterada, abrazándolo con fuerza–. ¿Estás bien? –volvió a preguntar dejando de abrazarlo para acariciarle la cara y llenarle las mejillas de besos.

–Sí, tranquila, estoy bien.

–¿Dónde has estado, mi amor? El otro día vino un amigo tuyo preguntando por ti. ¿Has estado enfermo? ¿Tuviste una recaída? ¿Por qué no me lla...?

–¡Tranquilízate! –la interrumpió el chico sonriendo–. No me ha pasado nada. Estuve con él... –dijo apartándose un poco para dejar pasar a Sasuke.

–Hola –saludó éste.

–Oh... Hola... –saudó la mujer. Después miró a Naruto como pidiendo explicaciones.

–Te lo contaré todo. Vamos a sentarnos.

Tsunade se sentó detrás de su mesa y Naruto y Sasuke frente a ella.

–Esta semana he estado viviendo con Sasuke –comenzó el rubio, señalándolo–, y han pasado muchísimas cosas, y demasiado rápido... ¿Estuvo Gaara aquí? –preguntó de repente.

–Sí.

–Vaya... En fin, luego hablaré con él. Como te decía, han pasado muchas cosas. Lo más importante es que... No sé como decirlo –musitó rascándose la cabeza–. Creo que... tú eres mi abuela... y que mi padre fue tu hijo.

La mujer quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar aquello, pero se apresuró a decir:

–Te pareces, sí, pero... él nunca me comentó que tuviese un hijo, o que su novia estuviese embarazada... –susurró Tsunade cada vez hablando más bajo, y con la mirada más triste–. Aunque tampoco teníamos una relación demasiado buena... Yo... –la voz se le quebró y empezó a sollozar, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

–No pasa nada –dijo Naruto con voz suave levantándose de su silla y yendo a abrazar a la desolada mujer–. No llores, ¿vale?

–No quiero que pase lo mismo contigo –murmuró correspondiendo al abrazo.

–No pasará lo mismo. Te prometo que siempre nos llevaremos bien, y que siempre serás mi abuela preferida...

–La única que conoces, tontín –dijo ella tratando de sonreír, volviendo a llenarle las mejillas de besos.

–Sí, jeje, tienes razón –rió Naruto.

–No se te ocurra volver a preocuparme de esta manera, ¿me oyes? –lo reprendió secándose las lágrimas.

–Pero si no he hecho nada –musitó el rubio volviendo a sentarse en su silla.

––Cómo que no has hecho nada? ¿Desaparecer durante una semana sin avisar siquiera te parece nada? ¿Estar con el móvil apagado y preocuparme de esa manera te parece nada? ¿Venir ahora aquí, tan de repente como si no hubiese pasado nada, te parece nada? -preguntó muy alterada.

–Relájate, no ha pasado nada. Estoy bien, soy feliz y todas esas cosas... No ha pasado nada –comentó Naruto moviendo los brazos, como restándole importancia al asunto.

Sasuke asentía en silencio.

–¿Y quién es él? –preguntó la rubia de repente.

–Es un amigo –sonrió con picardía su nieto.

–¿Un amigo? –murmuró irónicamente Sasuke.

–Sí, un amigo –le contestó Naruto con cara de pez–. Que yo sepa sólo somos amigos...

–Como dice Sakura: "amigos con derecho a roce".

–Sí... eso.

–¿Eres gay? –preguntó Tsunade con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas–. ¿Pero tú no eras homofóbico, racista, antisemita... y todo eso?

–Sí... bueno, es una larga historia...

–No lo es –cortó Sasuke–. El viernes hubo una fiesta y...

–Vale, vale, creo que no le interesan los detalles.

–...y nos colocamos y acabamos...

–¡Sasuke, vale ya! –volvió a cortar el rubio perdiendo la paciencia.

–...follando como conejos... –suspiró Tsunade.

Su nieto se quedó con la cara desencajada.

–Exactamente –concluyó Sasuke.

–Ay... La juventud de hoy en día...

–N... no fue mi culpa –se apresuró a decir el rubio.

–Pero gracias a eso sabes quién es tu familia, idiota.

–Sí... Pero no fue mi culpa.

–¿Gracias a eso? –preguntó Tsunade sin entender.

–Sí... me hicieron una prueba de paternidad diciendo que era una contra el SIDA... Pero no fue mi culpa...

–No tienes que darme explicaciones. Ya tienes edad para hacer lo que quieras... Esto es increíble... Pero eso significa que ya has superado tu problema, ¿no?

–Tú no te cortas nada, ¿verdad? –dijo el chico, molesto.

–¿Qué más te da? Si ya lo sé... –contestó Sasuke.

–¿Y si no lo supieses?

–Déjalo ya, Naruto, no sé por qué te avergüenza. Aquello no fue tu culpa.

–Pero es asqueroso –dijo el rubio con una mueca.

–Lo es, pero no fue culpa tuya –insistió su abuela.

–Eh... ¿Qué tal si dejamos el tema? –dijo hartándose.

–Como quieras.

–Por mí bien –susurró Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros.

–Emm... Creo que nos vamos a ir. Sólo venía a decirte eso. Volveré a visitarte dentro de poco.

–¿No queréis tomar algo?

–No, gracias...

–Yo quiero... –interrumpió Sasuke, que a su vez fue interrumpido por Naruto.

–No quieres nada, ¿verdad? –preguntó amenazante.

–Quiero un vaso de agua –dijo pasando del rubio olímpicamente.

–No quieres nada y se acabó. Ya nos vamos, ¿eh? Bueno Tsunade o abuela o... lo que sea. Ya nos veremos. Ciao –se despidió Naruto escabulléndose por la puerta y tirando de Sasuke para que lo siguiese.

–¿CÓMO QUE ABUELA? –oyó que gritaba Tsunade–. ¡NO ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR ABUELA! ¿ME OYES? ¡NO ESTOY VIEJA!

–Bueno, bueno... lo decía en el buen sentido de la palabra –musitó bajando las escaleras de dos en dos.

–¿Ya os vais? –preguntó la asistenta saliendo de Dios sabe dónde, sorprendiendo a los muchachos.

–¿Eh? Sí, hasta luego.

Ya en la calle Naruto apoyó la espalda en la pared y miró a Sasuke, quien también lo miraba a él con una ceja levantada.

–¡No me mires así! ¡Y no vuelas a hacer eso! ¿Me oyes? No sabes lo plasta que puede llegar a ponerse a veces...

–Idiota...

–¡Si tú te hubieses críado con alguien como ella me darías la razón!

–Ojalá me hubiese criado con alguien como ella -suspiró el moreno comenzando a andar.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –preguntó el otro curioso, siguiéndolo.

–Ya lo sabes.

–¿Cómo fue? –volvió a preguntar poniéndose delante de él, caminando de espaldas.

–Qué puto cotilla eres.

–Va... cuéntamelo –dijo el rubio poniendo cara de cordero degollado–. ¡No seas malo!

–Y tú no seas crío.

–¿A que me lo vas a contar? ¿A que sí? Me lo vas a contar porque me quieres mucho-muchísimo y no quieres que me enfade, ¿verdad?

–No –dijo Sasuke sin más.

–Pues ahora me enfado y no respiro –dijo cruzándose de brazos, cerrando los ojos e hinchando los mofletes.

Sasuke comenzó a reír hasta que vio como Naruto perdía el equilibrio al chocar con una papelera. Se apresuró a cogerlo para impedir que se cayese. Lo agarró justo a tiempo por la cintura, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros la una de la otra. Entonces sonrió con malicia y le dio un beso rápido antes de levantarlo para que se estuviese de pie solo.

–No hagas esas cosas –dijo el rubio en voz baja, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¿El qué? ¿Esto? –preguntó Sasuke volviendo a besarlo.

–¡Bastardo! ¡He dicho que pares! –volvió a decir, levantando la voz.

–¡Vamos, ven conmigo! –exclamó el moreno tirando de él y echando a correr por la gran calle.

…

Hinata estaba sentada en el columpio en el que solía sentarse de pequeña, en el parque al que llevaba acudiendo toda la semana desde que había visto a su primo, en la pelea. Cada vez que pisaba ese lugar se deprimía más al recordar lo bien que lo pasaban de pequeños y después ver cómo había intentado matarla antes de que Kakashi interviniese, hacía tan solo una semana.

Como la mayoría de los días las lágrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos claros. Se pasó la mano por ellos secando las lágrimas, pero ellas volvían a brotar. No pudo evitar comenzar a sollozar y escondió la cara entre sus pálidas manos.

–¿Por qué...? –le preguntó al silencio que reinaba en el solitario parque. Ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que todos los niños se habían ido a sus casas.– Esto no debería estar pasando... No... –Lloró con más fuerza, bajando la cabeza hasta las rodillas, respirando con dificultad. Por muchos años que pasasen nunca olvidaría lo mucho que quería a su primo. Era un amor inocente e infantil, como cuando eran críos, pero ella lo seguía sintiendo, y seguía sin entender por qué sus padres los habían separado, por qué él la odiaba.

No lo oyó, pero Neji se sentó en el columpio de al lado y comenzó a balancearse lentamente, sin hacer ruido, mirándola serio. Ella levantó la cabeza dispuesta a secarse las lágrimas cuando se dio cuenta que había alguien a su lado, y se asustó mucho al comprobar quién era.

–¿Qu... qué haces aquí? –tartamudeó casi cayendo del columbio.

–Tranquila, no vengo a hacerte nada –contestó el otro con voz serena.

–Yo... ya me iba... –dijo levantándose, dispuesta a salir de aquel lugar lo antes que pudiera.

–Si es por mí no te molestes.

Hinata volvió a sentarse con un leve rubor en las mejillas y la cabeza agachada. Su primo la miraba serio sin decir palabra. Ella levantó un poco la vista para preguntar en un murmullo.

–¿Por qué no haces nada?

El moreno sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Neji... ¿por qué no nos dejaron jugar más?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros, aunque realmente sabía la respuesta. A Hinata volvieron a brotarle las lágrimas de los ojos. Su primo no hizo ningún ademán de moverse durante unos minutos. Entonces habló.

–Nuestros padres son hermanos, ya lo sabes. En el pasado, antes de que nuestro abuelo muriese hubo una discusión muy fuerte. Nuestro abuelo no quería repartir la herencia y al enterarse de esto la codicia pudo con nuestros padres. Compitieron por la herencia y Hiashi ganó. Entonces nuestros padres tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte y se distanciaron. No querían ningún tipo de conexión entre nuestras familias y mi padre me dijo que no debía hablar más contigo, que te iban a convertir en una corrupta y querrías acabar conmigo. Por eso decidí adelantarme y acabar yo antes contigo.

»Eso surgió cuando mi padre la palmó. Yo pensé que era culpa tuya y de tu familia –explicó sin apenas cambiar la expresión de su cara. En cambio la de la chica sí cambió a una de espanto y angustia.– Pero esta última semana –prosinguió–, me he alejado de todo el mundo y me he puesto a pensar y buscar en la historia de la familia. Durante generaciones han sido unos malditos corruptos, violentos y cabeza huecas, y eso es lo que me han hecho ser a mí.

»Tú, sin embargo, no has caído, y por eso de una forma u otra te admiro. Esta noche iba a irme de la ciudad y no volver nunca más, pero quería pasar por este parque por última vez para recordar lo estúpido que he sido. Y por último... iba a pedirte perdón por cómo te he tratado y por haberme dejado llevar por las estupideces de nuestra maldita familia.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior por no empezar a sollozar de nuevo. No sabía que decir.

–Es comprensible que no me vayas a perdonar. Es normal, después de todo, he intentado matarte –dijo. Su cara reflejaba cierta tristeza cuando se levantó del columpio y sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar despacio, con las manos en los bolsillos, dándole la espalda a Hinata.

–No te vallas –dijo ésta sin voz–. ¡Neji, por favor, no te vallas! No otra vez... –pidió levantándose del columpio y corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo por la espalda–. No puedes dejar que nos vuelvan a separar sin luchar.

–Es el destino, Hinata –dijo él sonriendo con melancolía.

–El destino no existe, y si me equivoco se puede luchar contra él.

–¿Quién te ha dicho esa tontería? El destino existe, y mi destino es irme de aquí. No quiero que sigas sufriendo...

–Entonces quédate –lo cortó soltando el agarre para ponerse frente a él–. Tienes que quedarte, por favor.

–¿Por qué tengo?

–Porque ahora... las cosas son diferentes. Ahora todo va a ir bien –aseguró sonriendo con dulzura.

Neji también sonrió.

–Si tú lo dices... debe ser verdad.

Y la abrazó con fuerza, como si no la hubiese visto en muchos años.

…

–Te pillé. Eres muy escurridizo pero no voy a dejar que te escapes tan fácilmente.

–Vamos, mujer, no seas así. Esto no tiene sentido –le dijo por decimoquinta vez.

–Claro que lo tiene –contestó ella blandiendo el bate que sujetaba con las dos manos–. La otra vez nos quedamos a medias por la puta pasma, pero esta vez no me van a joder a mí, sino a ti.

–Oh, vamos... ¿Eh... cómo te llamas?

–Temari.

–Vamos, Temari, yo ni siquiera te conozco, no me apetece pelear contigo –dijo Shikamaru con voz cansada.

–Tú no me conoces pero yo a ti sí, y pienso dejarte sin cara, igual que dejaste tú a mi ex. ¿Te acuerdas de ese tío al que pegaste, alto, de ojos verdes, pelo rapado, y que ese día llevaba unos vaqueros piratas y una Bomber azul marino? Pues como a él te voy a dejar yo.

–Oh, vamos, si es tu ex, ¿qué más te da lo que le haya hecho?

–Es mi ex porque se ha ido a otra ciudad y yo me voy a vengar por él.

Shikamaru resopló con pesadez. ¡Hasta dónde había llegado eso! Estaban en el tejado de la casa. Había logrado burlar sus golpes y huir, pero ella no se había dado por vencida. Empezaba a pensar que las mujeres le tenían manía, porque todas iban a por él. Si no a pegarle, a insultarle. Pocas veces recordaba haber conocido a una mujer sin acabar a insultos con ella. Por desgracia aquella no era una de esas pocas veces.

–¿Por qué las mujeres no me quieren? –preguntó al cielo para volver a empezar a correr por todo el tejado.

...

–Os tenemos rodeados, ya no tenéis nada que hacer, nazis de mierda –insultó Kiba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara.

–Cabrones –dijo Kankuro, al que Shino tenía agarrado por el cuello, tumbado en el suelo.

–Reconocedlo, no servís ni para putas... ¿qué coño? Eso es un trabajo digno, vosotros no sevís ni para tiraros a la basura –soltó Ino.

–Sí... clavaremos vuestras cabezas en estacas –rió Sai.

Habían llegado muchos anarquistas para apoyar a los que ya estaban. También Sai había aparecido en cuanto Ino lo hubo llamado. Eran más del doble de anarcas que de nazis y los habían pillado a todos, menos a Temari, que seguía en el tejado con Shikamaru.

La cuestión era qué hacer, y dónde estaba Kakashi. ¿Soltar a los nazis sin más o hacer algo con ellos? Sakura optaba por sacarles por la puerta de una patada en el culo, Sai quería ver sangre, Ino los quería tirar por la ventana, Moegi quería pegar a Konohamaru por razones desconocidas, Kiba quería despedazarlos... En fin, muy pocos querían dejarlos ir sin más porque pensaban que retenerlos ahí era una tontería.

Los nazis en cambio se cagaban en todo lo que se movía y lo que no. Los habían vuelto a humillar y no había nada que hacer. No tenían líder, ni armas, ni absolutamente nada. Algunos hasta tenían miedo de lo que pudiese llegar a ocurrir.

…

**Un rato después en el tejado...**

–¿Y fumas todos los días esta mierda?

–Sí... es relajante –dijo dándole una calada al canuto que Temari le pasaba.

–Sí que lo es –comentó ella asintiendo.

–¿No ves? Si es que la paz es mejor que la guerra.

–Eres un puto hippie –se buló la rubia.

–Bah... lo que sea. Pero tengo razón.

–Si tú lo dices... jujuju...

–¿Qué pasa?

–Nada... juju... –reía ella con los ojos brillantes.

–¿Nunca antes habías fumado porros? –preguntó Shikamaru extrañado.

–Sólo tabaco –contestó la rubia asintiendo.

–Claro, claro, que los nazis no sois yonkis.

–A diferencia de otros –rió.

–No eres la más indicada para hablar en estos momentos, ¿sabes?

–Cállate si no quieres que te dé de hostias –amenzó Temari estirándose.

–Bueno, vale...

…

–¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí toda la noche? –preguntó Naruto inspeccionando el salón de la casa de Uchiha.

–No. No hay agua corriente, ni calefacción, ni luz, ni nada. Vamos a ir a tu casa, que está aquí cerca –contestó el otro desde uno de los dormitorios.

–¿Qué buscas exactamente?

–A lo mejor mi hermano dejó algo... No sé. Simplemente se me ocurrió que aquí podría haber algo. Gracias por haber venido.

–No es nada. ¿Pero si había algo, no lo habrá cogido la policía? –se extraño el rubio.

–Supongo.

–Amm...

Sasuke siguió buscando en los cajones aunque sabía que no habría nada ya que la policía había registrado la casa hacía años, pero no quería rendirse. Salió de lo que había sido el dormitorio de sus padres para dirigirse al de Itachi. Buscó entre papeles, libros, cuadernos y todo lo que hubiera en aquella habitación, pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Buscaba algo parecido a una nota. Miró debajo del armario con la linterna del mechero. Nada. Lo levantó un poco para mirar debajo de sus patas. Tampoco había nada. En aquella habitación definitivamente no iba a encontrar nada más que suciedad. Sólo quedaba una por mirar: su propio dormitorio.

Empujó la puerta con cuidado. La persiana estaba bajada y al entrar una capa gruesa de polvo amortiguó sus pasos. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y levantó la persiana que, como las otras, seguía en buen estado. Como vivía en el último piso, aún entró algo de luz natural.

Empezó a revolver los cajones, el armario y el escritorio, y como antes, no encontró nada. Buscó por todos lo rincones de la habitación, tal y como lo había hecho en las otras dos, pero no encontró nada.

Entonces se dirigió a la persiana para bajarla de nuevo. Con un poco de cansancio levantó el brazo para agarrar la cuerda cuando se le ocurrió algo.

–Claro... ¡Eso es! ¡La persiana! –se dijo.

–_Sasuke, no toques la persiana, ¿quieres?_

–_¿Por qué?_

–_Porque está estropeada –contestó Itachi._

–_No, no lo está –negó un pequeño de pelo moreno y ojos vivaces y oscuros._

–_Sí, sí lo está. Anda, vete a jugar mientras la arreglo._

–_-¿Por qué no juegas conmigo a la consola?_

–_¿Te parece que tengo edad para jugar con un crío? –le preguntó Itachi a su hermano con aires de superioridad._

–_Tú siempre tan amable –contestó el pequeño haciendo una mueca y sacando la lengua._

–_Vete –exigió su hermano sin mirarlo, poniendo una silla frente a la ventana y subiéndose a ella._

–_¿Qué estás tramando?_

–_He dicho..._

–_Que me vaya. Que sí, que sí, ya me voy–-dijo poniendo cara de fastidio._

Sasuke hizo lo mismo que había hecho su hermano. Puso la silla de su escritorio en frente de la ventana y se subió a ella. Lentamente fue desencajando la tabla que cubría el mecanismo de la persiana hasta que la quitó completamente y la dejó en el suelo. Acto seguido encendió la pequeña linterna que tenía en la mano e iluminó el agujero. Dentro sólo pudo ver suciedad y bichos. Quitó como pudo las telas de araña y fue cuando lo vio: un simple trozo de papel sucio. Lo sacó y quitó una pequeña araña que estaba sobre él, y lo desdobló para leerlo. Estaba amarillento y lleno de manchas por la humedad. Algunas letras se veían borrosas. Pudo leer:

'Si qui res saberlo, búscame y en uéntrame. Te est ré esperando, hermanito.'

Aquello era todo. Una nota emborronada y vieja que no daba ninguna pista; nada. Sólo decía "encuéntrame".

–Desgraciado de mierda, cuando te encuentre juro matarte con mis propias manos y entonces...

–¡Sasuke! ¿Qué estás diciendo? –preguntó Naruto alterado desde el marco de la puerta.

–Nada. Vámonos –contestó el moreno secamente.

Salió de la habitación con la nota arrugada en la mano. Naruto lo siguió extrañado.

Media hora después estaban sentados en la cocina del rubio, comiendo las hamburguesas que habían comprado en la nueva hamburguesería americana de la esquina de enfrente del portal.

–Shi eftaba cantado que no enfontrarías nada, ¿para qué fuscaste? –preguntó Naruto con la boca llena, escupiendo mostaza en la mesa.

–No hables con la boca llena, que no se te entiende.

–Joder... –se quejó tragando–. Que si sabías...

–Porque sí, pensé que los maderos se habrían dejado algún rincón –contestó Sasuke.

–Como te gusta tocar los huevos –susurró Naruto entornando los ojos.

–Te encanta que te los toque, no me digas que no. ¿Te acuerdas de esto? "Sí... Sasuke... vamos sigue, trágatelos... vamos... así, sí... ahhh..." –imitó el moreno con voz burlona, sonriendo con malicia.

–Que-te-jo-dan –pronunció el rubio visiblemente sonrojado, más que por vergüenza, por rabia.

–Tú desde luego no.

–¿Ah, no?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza sonriendo con la prepotencia de siempre.

–¿De veras? –preguntó Naruto bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro apenas audible.

–De veras.

–No estés tan seguro.

–Oh, estoy más que seguro –afirmó Uchiha convencido.

–¡Como quieras! –exclamó el otro sonriendo, levantándose de la mesa y tirando a la basura lo que le quedaba de hamburguesa–. Me voy a duchar.

Se metió en el baño silbando una conocida canción de Hardcore(2). Se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa y se quedó dando vueltas un rato por el baño, simulando hacer cosas mientras esperaba que Sasuke picara el anzuelo. Y como la curiosidad mató al gato, Sasuke tiró también su hamburguesa poco después de oír como Naruto abría el grifo de la ducha.

Se quitó en el salón toda la ropa, menos los boxers y se metió en el cuarto de baño. Naruto había dejado la puerta abierta y estaba seguro de que lo había hecho aposta, pero aún así entró con el mayor sigilo posible. Se deshizo de la única prenda que aún portaba y corrió la cortina de la bañera de un manotazo, entrando en ella sin pudor alguno.

–Sabía que picarías... –oyó la voz burlona del rubio. Antes de que se diese cuenta, un chorro de agua helada le estaba mojando la cara, dejándolo completamente desconcertado y bajando la guardia, por lo que Naruto aprovechó para estamparlo contra la pared.– Te pillé.

–Capullo.

–Qué tonto eres –se burló Naruto haciendo presión a la altura de un riñón, en un punto muy doloroso, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un quejido y cayera de rodillas, momento que aprovechó para abrir el grifo del agua caliente y dejar que ésta se ajustara sola mientras él también se ponía de rodillas detrás del moreno y comenzaba a lamerle el cuello con lujuriosa lentitud.

–Basta... –dijo Sasuke intentando empujarlo, aunque tampoco tenía ganas de librarse de Naruto. Su cuello era uno de sus puntos débiles, y ahora el otro lo sabía.

–Sé que te gusta –ronroneó Naruto cerca de su oreja derecha para después comenzar a morderla.

Sasuke sólo soltaba gemiditos de placer mientra sentía como la mano magullada del otro muchacho se movía paciente por su pecho, acariciando los ya duros pezones de paso pero sin detenerse a prestarles atención, mientras con la otra mano, tras haber dejado el mango de la ducha en la bañera, le iba echando gel de ducha en la espalda. Besaba con ansia su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas, adormeciéndolo pero a la vez entregándole un placer paradisíaco.

Se dejó hacer apoyando las manos en los azulejos húmedos por el vapor, suspirando con cada caricia, con cada roce. El rubio dejó su pecho para subir la mano hasta su cara y volverla un poco hacia atrás, para así cazar sus labios dulces durante largo rato, mientras la otra muñeca le enjabonaba todo el cuerpo con suaves masajes insinuantes, sobre todo en la zona púbica. No tardó en bajarla hasta su pene endureciéndolo más de lo que ya estaba, consiguiendo que se tensara y calentara.

–Ah... –suspiró Sasuke–. Más... –rogó con voz tremendamente ronca pero a la vez infantil.

–Como ordenenes –le contestó el rubio con picardía, sujetando el miembro del moreno y comenzando a subir y bajar la mano, cada vez más rápido, arrancando gemidos roncos de la boca del de ojos pardos.

Su escurridiza lengua se perdió delineando el blancuzco mentón del chico mientras éste pedía cada vez más. Pero no iba a dárselo todo a cambio de nada. Intentaba mantener su pelvis lo más alejada posible del trasero de Sasuke, pero la tentación era grande. Entonces dejó su miembro y su mentón para enjabonarse su propio cuerpo y atender un poco a su amigo del piso inferior, quien pedía un poco de interés por parte de su dueño.

Y le concedió la atención que pedía con la mano sana, mientras la otra, tras acabar de echarse gel por todo el cuerpo, volvió a la cara del moreno para acariciarla y comenzó a darle besitos alrededor de los labios entreabiertos.

Dejó su miembro para poner su mano sobre el trasero de Sasuke, masajeándolo y haciendo mimitos con las uñas, consiguiendo que el ojinegro se estremeciera. Bajó la mano hasta el muslo derecho empujándolo un poco para separar las piernas y después al izquierdo, repitiendo la acción. Dos de sus astutos dedos enjabonados se encaminaron hacia la entrada tan ansiada de Sasuke, y comenzaron a masajearla sin llegar a penetrar, logrando arrancarle más gemidos de placer y relajándolo. Rápidamente los retiró, llevó la mano hacia su miembro y, sujetándolo para indicar el camino exacto, comenzó a penetrarle sin pedir permiso.

–AH... –gritó el moreno con un espasmo.

Naruto lo ignoró y siguió con su trabajo, introduciendo el pene hasta que lo creyó adecuado. Entonces comenzó a besar los hombros de Sasuke con delicadeza.

–Eres un bruto –dijo éste. De los ojos le salían lágrimas por el dolor–. Ni siquiera se te ha ocurrido avis...

Naruto lo acalló tapándole la boca con su mano mala, introduciendo el dedo índice en aquella cavidad.

–Shhh... Tranquilízate –murmuró.

Sasuke mordió el dedo del rubio sin hacer demasiada presión y en cuanto lo soltó Naruto comenzó a moverse, penetrándolo con suavidad al principio y con brutalidad a medida que aumentaba la velocidad y los gritos y gemidos de Sasuke. Sus jadeos y suspiros se perdían en el cuello blanco que estaba besando, junto al ruido que hacía el agua que aún seguía haciendo remolinos en sus pies.

–Ah... no tan... no... Vas muy rápido... –dijo el moreno apoyando la frente en la pared.

–Calla... –susurró Naruto mordiéndole el cuello y después succionando con fuerza la mordedura, dejando marcas rollizas por toda la blanca espalda.

Sasuke, por su parte, trataba de acostumbrarse a la invasión relajándose, y cada vez sentía menos dolor desagradable, hasta llegar al punto de llegar a un dolor erótico y agradable, incluso placentero, que invadía su cuerpo y alma por completo, nublando su sentido. Gemía, gemía de placer y suspiraba el nombre del rubio. Comenzó a subir y bajar su pelvis pidiendo un aumento del ritmo que el otro chico llevaba; aumento que le fue concedido con mucho gusto, ya que Naruto se moría por embestirlo con todas sus fuerzas.

–Ah... Naruto... ¡Naruto! –gemía–. Ya... ya no lo puedo aguantar...

El rubio cogió el miembro de Sasuke con su mano sana y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, haciendo que el otro gritara más su nombre. Con la otra mano empezó a pellizcarle los pezones.

–¡NARUTO! –gritó Sasuke antes de venirse sobre su mano, contrayendo involuntariamente su entrada, haciendo que, sin poder evitarlo, el rubio también se viniese en su interior.

–Ah... Sasuke... joder... –jadeó apoyando la frente en la curvatura de su hombro izquierdo–. Te quiero... en serio... –susurró saliendo de su interior.

–Yo también... –musitó Sasuke dándose la vuelta para abrazarlo.

Acabaron de ducharse y de vestirse y aquella noche durmieron como ninguna desde que se conocían. Abrazados, sólo tapados por la única manta de la casa, sus respiraciones tranquilas bailaron una danza al son del TIC TAC del reloj de mesilla de Naruto, totalmente ajenos a cualquier ruido, incluidos sus móviles, uno en el salón y otro en el cuarto de baño que no pararon de sonar en más de una hora.

…

1.Creo que es hora de resolver el misterio del Speed. La verdad es que hay gente que se pone cachonda cuando se mete, así que... ahí está la cosa.

2.El Hardcore es un subgénero del punk-rock, más rápido y desgarrado.


	7. Plan

**7. Plan**

El móvil no paraba de sonar, una y otra vez.

Se levantó con pereza y los ojos aún cerrados. El ruido provenía del cuarto de baño. Entró y le echó una ojeada. El montón de ropa; fue hacia él, se agachó y sacó el aparato, que no cesaba de sonar ni un segundo.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó alargando las palabras.

–_¡Oh! El señorito por fin se digna a contestar al teléfono –_contestó una voz irónica y enfadada al otro lado de la línea.

–¿Quién es? –repitió Naruto sin entender de quién se trataba.

–_Llevas tanto tiempo sin venir a trabajar que ya ni reconoces la voz de tu jefe, ¿no? Pues que te quede una cosa clara: estás despedido. Te he perdonado todas las veces, pero esta vez te has pasado, Uzumaki._

–¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio de repente abriendo mucho los ojos, como si le hubiesen dicho que iba a morirse en 5 minutos–. ¡Pero no me puedes hacer eso! ¡Tengo una explica...!

–_No me importan tus excusas. Has faltado una semana y la gente la ha liado por aquí. Esta gente sin entrenador son como las gallinas en un corral. Búscate la vida, Uzumaki –_dijo, colgando, el hombre.

–¿Pero qué...? Brrr... ¡Voy a matarte maldito... SASUKEEE!

Sasuke dio un bote en la cama por el susto. Enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que había sido aquel ruido.

–¡Oh, no! –musitó volviendo a tumbarse en la cama y tapándose el rostro con la almohada.

–¡TÚ! ¡ABRE LOS OJOS! –gritó Naruto entrando en la habitación–. ¿SABES LO QUE HA PASADO POR TU PUTA CULPA? ¡ME HAN DESPEDIDO! ¿COMPRENDES ESO? ¡ME HAN DESPEDIDO! –repitió agitando los brazos como loco, mirando con los ojos fuera de las órbitas a un Sasuke que pasaba de él y se tapaba los oídos. Entonces gritó más fuerte, aunque no hiciera falta–. ¡ME VOY A QUEDAR EN LA PUTA CALLE! ¿TU SABES LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES ENCONTRAR UN TRABAJO Y MANTENERLO? ¿EH? Y MÁS SIENDO YO... ¡AHORA ME VAS A MANTENER HASTA QUE SE TE CAIGA EL PELO, PORQUE POR TU PUTA CULPA ME HE QUEDADO SIN TRABAJO! GYAAA... ¡TE VOY A ESTRANGULAR!

–¡COMO NO DEJES DE GRITAR TE ARRANCO LA PUTA LENGUA!

–¡YO TE VOY A ARRANCAR A TI OTRA COSA, BASTARDO!

–MIRA, NO ME...

DING, DONG, DING, DONG, DING, DONG.

Sasuke calló al escuchar como alguien llamaba al timbre con insistencia.

–¿Quién coño viene a estar horas? –masculló Naruto mirando con los ojos entrecerrados la puerta de la habitación.

–Los vecinos, y no me extraña, con los berridos que pegas.

El rubio echó a andar hacia la puerta cuando reparó en una cosa: estaba en pelotas. Se ruborizó un poco, volvió a la habitación y se puso una camiseta y un calzoncillo. Volvió a salir, seguido de Sasuke, que iba vistiéndose por el camino, caminando con las piernas más separadas de lo normal y con una mueca en la cara.

Al llegar a la puerta Naruto se asomó a la mirilla. Fuera había dos policías enormes y armados, junto a un hombre entrado en años, bajo y con cara de mala leche.

–La pasma –murmuró separándose de la puerta y dándose la vuelta para ver a Sasuke–. ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Abre –respondió éste con tranquilidad.

–¿Pero qué dices?

–¿Has hecho algo malo? –preguntó Sasuke en un susurro mirando la puerta por encima del hombro de Naruto. Éste negó con la cabeza.– Pues abre.

–Uzumaki, no te hagas el sordo, sabemos que estás dentro, acabamos de oír gritos –escucharon que decía uno de los hombres detrás de la puerta.

–Mierda... –dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca. Se dió la vuelta y abrió.

Los dos policías armados le apuntaron con las armas mientras el bajo daba un paso. Sacó su placa de policía y se la enseñó.

-Soy Gatou, detective. Uzumaki Naruto, queda detenido por el asesinato de Orochimaru...

–¿Qué? –interrumpió éste–. ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso es totalmente imposible!

–No me intrerrumpa. Queda detenido por el asesinato de Orochimaru, el viernes a las 17:34...

–Un momento... –interrumpió Sasuke–. Eso es totalmente imposible. Estuvo toda la semana pasada conmigo, no pudo haber matado a nadie.

–Entonces está usted insinuando que es su cómplice. Quedan los dos detenidos, tienen derecho a permanecer en silencio...

…

–Eres bobo, Sasuke.

–Tú sí que eres bobo.

Estaban sentados en un banco en la celda de una comisaría, espalda contra espalda.

–¿Pero para qué te metes? No era suficiente con que me detuviesen a mí, ahora te han detenido también a ti.

–Son unos mamones de mierda...

–Callaos ya –los interrumpió un guardia.

–¿Me vas a obligar? –saltó Naruto levantándose y acercándose a las barras.

–Tranquilizate –le susurró el moreno.

–Tenéis visita –dijo el guardia yendo hacia la puerta del pasillo en el que se encontraba.

Habló algo con la persona que estaba ahí, la cual le dio un papel y después entró.

–¡Sasuke, Naruto! –exclamó Sakura–. ¿Pero en qué lío os habéis metido? Se os va a caer el pelo. ¿Y sabéis lo que pasó ayer? Tus amiguitos –contó señalando a Naruto– vinieron a joder. Tuvimos que pelear contra ellos y tú ni siquiera contestas al teléfono cuando se te llama. ¿Y tú qué? –preguntó a Sasuke–. Te creía más responsable. ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis? ¡Acabar metidos en una celda!

–Sakura, cállate –pidió Sasuke.

–No me hables así. He podido pagar tu fianza pero ha costado un ojo de la cara. Esta me la vas a pagar, estaba ahorrando para algo importante. ¿Y tú? –preguntó a Naruto–. Dicen que estás detenido por el asesinato de un tal Orochimaru. ¿Quién coño es ese y qué tienes tú que ver con él?

–Orochimaru es uno de los comunistas más famosos de la ciudad. No te puedo contar aquí todo lo que se sobre él –murmuró para que el guardia, que estaba mirando unos papeles, no lo oyera–, pero te juro que no lo he matado ni he tenido contacto directo con él en mi vida.

–Vale, vale. Oiga, abra, ¿quiere? –pidió la pelirrosa al guardia.

Éste hizo lo que le pedía y entró a por Sasuke.

–Te voy a sacar de aquí, ¿vale? –le dijo a Naruto levantándose. Se acercó a él y juntó su frente con la del rubio–. Juro que te voy a sacar de aquí. Y me las pagarán los que te hayan hecho esto.

Naruto asintió y sonrió un poco preocupado.

–Basta de mariconadas. Sal ya –dijo el guardia bien alto y claro.

A Sasuke se le puso la cara roja de ira.

–Me cago en tus putos muertos –le dijo al hombre–. Vulve a decir algo así y...

–¡Sasuke, basta ya! ¿Es que quieres que te vuelvan a encerrar? –le dijo Sakura entrando en la celda para interponerse entre los dos hombres.

El moreno miró con asco al guardia. Se volvió hacia Naruto, le dio un beso rápido y se fue sin decir adiós.

–Mierda... –susurró Sakura–. Te sacaremos de aquí, confía en nosotros –dijo con voz suave. Se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla–. Cuídate.

…

–Eres hippie, reconócelo.

–Que no soy hippie, qué manía.

–Claro que sí, lo tienes todo. Mira: vistes hippie...

–Esto no es hippie –interrumpió Shikamaru molesto, tirando de su camiseta, en la que estaba dibujado el símbolo de la paz.

–Claro que sí –asintió Temari–. Fumas porros, eres pacifista...

–No tiene nada que ver. No soy hippie.

–Además de hippie, cabezota –dijo ella para sí misma.

–Oye, no te he dejado quedarte aquí para que me hagas esto.

–No te estoy haciendo nada.

–Qué problemática eres...

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

–Shika, soy Kiba. Han llegado Sasuke y Sakura con noticias importantes.

–Ahora voy –contestó para, después, susurrarle a Temari–. Quédate aquí y no des problemas.

–¿Ese Sasuke es quien ha estado con Naruto, no? ¿Dónde está? –preguntó acercándose a él.

–Ahora vengo y te lo cuento todo, ¿vale? Buff... qué problemáticos sois todos –murmuró el chico antes de salir por la puerta.

Pero Temari no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Pegó la oreja a la puerta hasta que no oyó más ruido que el que provenía de la sala de abajo, ya que la habitación de Shikamaru estaba en el piso de arriba. Salió del cuarto sigilosamente y buscó con la mirada las escaleras. En cuanto las divisó se encaminó hacia ellas pero un ruido de pasos que subían la sobresaltó y se metió en la habitación más próxima.

–Ino, quiero dormir –susurró alguien a sus espaldas, revolviéndose entre las sábanas de su cama.

Temari se volvió bruscamente divisando una cabellera negra entre un montón arrugado de sábanas y mantas. Se acercó un poco a ver quién era aquella persona.

–¿No te vas? –susurró sin volverse el bulto.

–Sí... –contestó ella.

–Buenas _noshes_...

Temari salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Observó el pasillo durante un instante y volvió a las escaleras.

–Lo que nos faltaba –oyó que decía Shikamaru.

–¿Pero cómo...?

–Moegi –la interrumpió Kakashi–, llama a ese amiguito tuyo y de Konohamaru y dile que busque todo lo que pueda sobre Orochimaru.

La chica asintió, sacó el móvil del bolsillo y llamó.

–Bien. Repasemos –susurró Kakashi–. Naruto está en la cárcel por el asesinato de Orochimaru cuando eso es totalmente imposible, por lo que deducimos que le tendieron una emboscada. Habrá que contactar con sus amigos para saber qué enemigos tenía. Y tú fuiste detenido por "insinuar" que eres su cómplice, ¿no? –preguntó a Sasuke. Éste asintió con la cabeza–. Bien, pues encontremos a los que han montado todo este lío. Ah, y Sasuke –dijo cuando todos comenzaron a dispersarse–, ha venido un compañero tuyo de la gasolinera para ver qué te pasaba, le he dicho que estás con gripe.

–Bien –asintió el moreno.

Temari fue rápidamente a la habitación de Shikamaru, antes de que alguien la pillase, y se quedó unos minutos en silencio esperando a que el chico llegase. Cuando entró se abalanzó sobre él para contarle lo que se le había ocurrido.

–Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

–Vale. Ha estado toda la semana con vosotros, ¿verdad?

–Menos el viernes que fue con Sasuke a no sé dónde. Sasuke dice que ese día estuvo con él y hay testigos que lo prueban. Pero...

–Vale. Escucha. Ese Orochimaru es una puta rata comunista. Naruto y él nunca se han conocido pero sé que Orochimaru tenía algo en contra suyo por darle una paliza a un tío llamado Kimimaro, que era muy amigo de la rata, o algo por el estilo. Ese tío tiene mucho poder e influencias, es muy probable que haya puesto pruebas falsas –contó la rubia hablando rápido y gesticulando exageradamente.

–Vale, nos has estado espiando.

–¡Pues claro! No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Y ya no hace falta que habléis con nadie porque todos os dirán lo mismo. Además, me voy a ver a Naruto. ¿Dónde está?

…

–¡Naruto!

–Hola, Temari, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Shikamaru me dijo donde estabas, así que he venido. Pero no me voy a quedar mucho porque viene Gaara, y me la va a contar –dijo la muchacha con cara de fastidio.

–¿Shikamaru? ¿Y cómo está Gaara? –preguntó Naruto preocupado–. Me han dicho que ayer fuisteis a la okupa.

–Sí –asintió ella–. Gaara estaba fuera de sí, y tuvimos que hacerlo. No pensé que pudiese llegar a ponerse así por nadie.

Naruto la miró compasivo, sentado en un rincón de la celda. Él tampoco habría esperado nunca que Gaara se pusiese tan mal, según Temari, y menos por él.

–¿Has estado bien?

–Sí, no te preocupes –le contestó el chico sonriendo. Temari lo miraba preocupada–. Temari, ellos no son lo que creemos, en serio. Me trataron como si fuese uno más. Deberías conocerles a todos ellos... Son geniales.

–Hay algo más, ¿verdad?

–N...no... ¿Por qué lo dices?

–Porque no sabes mentir. ¡Naruto, dimelo! –exigió Temari.

–No hay nada que decir. Simplemente son buenas personas –aseguró intranquilo.

–No me lo creo. Has pasado la semana entera con Uchiha.

–No tiene que ver. No hay nada más, de verdad –mintió Naruto con nerviosismo.

–Bueno, lo que tú digas. Escucha, estoy dispuesta a hacerme "amiga" de los anarquistas con tal de sacarte de aquí, ¿vale? Así que haré todo lo posible para ayudar –le aseguró–. Y ahora me voy porque no quiero ver a Gaara. Cuídate, ¿vale?

–Vale. Adiós.

…

Ya de noche, Sasuke se encontraba en la calle, sentado en las escaleras de un teatro. Sabía que era tarde, y que todos estaban preocupados por él, ya que no paraban de llamar a su teléfono, pero no le apetecía volver solo. Había estado yendo de un lado para otro durante todo aquel día sólo para enterarse de que Orochimaru, si seguía vivo, era un proxeneta supuestamente comunista que traficaba con mujeres africanas y sudamericanas, pero nunca lo había cogido la policía por falta de pruebas. Tenía muchos contactos.

Había quitado el sonido al móvil para que no le molestase, pero no lo había apagado por si llamaba algún número oculto o desconocido. Y en efecto, Sakura llamó con número oculto, pero en cuanto oyó su voz le colgó. Después hubo varias llamadas más antes de que llegase la que esperaba. Había comenzado a llover por lo que se levantó y comenzó a caminar mientras contestaba con voz aparentemente tranquila.

–_Buenas noches, Sasuke_ –dijo una voz de hombre que no conocía, al otro lado de la línea–_. Me llamo Kabuto, y soy ayudante del señor Orochimaru._

–¿Qué...? Esa rata sigue viva, ¿verdad? –preguntó Sasuke parándose en seco.

–_Muy inteligente –_susurró Kabuto–. _En efecto, Orochimaru está vivo, y te quiere a ti._

Sasuke se quedó en silencio pensando en lo que acaba de oír. Después de un instante dijo:

–Es un broma, ¿no? No conozco a Orochimaru. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí exactamente?

–_Lo sabrás más adelante. Escucha con atención porque sólo lo diré una vez –_dijo en voz alta y clara–. _Si quieres que Uzumaki Naruto salga de la cárcel antes del juicio que habrá dentro de una semana tendrás que obedecer y hacer todo lo que yo o el señor Orochimaru te digamos, ¿entendido?_

–... Sí... –musitó después de un rato.

–_Bien. Reúnete conmigo mañana a las 7:00 de la mañana en el bar Rockas, en la calle Mayor_(1)_, ¿sabes dónde es?_

–Sí.

–_Bien, entonces lo hablaremos todo mañana. No intentes nada raro, Uchiha –_dijo para, acto seguido, colgar.

–Hijos de puta... –murmuró Sasuke antes de reanudar su camino.

Al llegar a la okupa no dio explicaciones de dónde había estado ni lo que había hecho. Konohamaru le dijo lo que Udon había averiguado sobre Orochimaru, que no era mucho más de lo que él ya sabía, y se fue a dormir, aunque no durmió.

Estuvo toda la noche pensando en lo que podría hacer. A saber qué le diría ese tal Kabuto. Supuso que él ya sabría como era, por lo tanto no tendría problema en reconocerlo. Pero había decidido: estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el fin del mundo y más allá por Naruto.

…

Se levantó de la cama a las seis de la mañana, se duchó, vistió y desayunó una tableta de chocolate, que era lo más decente que encontró en toda la cocina, la cual estaba medio destrozada, al igual que toda la casa, por la pelea de hacía dos días. Ya era martes y Naruto llevaba un día encerrado. Sólo de pensarlo le entraron terribles ganas de matar a alguien. Lo que más le molestaba era no saber la razón por la que estaba encerrado. Empezaba a pensar que conspiraban contra él, porque cada vez que era medianamente feliz había algo o alguien que lo estropeaba.

Se pasó 20 minutos recogiendo su habitación, aunque no hiciese falta y salió de la casa 10 minutos antes de lo que debía.

Cuando llegó al bar pidió cerveza y se quedó sentado en la barra. En el local había otras dos personas. Un tipo con pinta de empresario y un hombre más joven que parecía estudiante. A las 6:55 entró en el bar un hombre de pelo gris, con coleta y gafas redondas. Al igual que Kakashi, parecía muy joven para ser cano. Llevaba un periódico en la mano derecha. Se sentó en la barra, bastante alejado de Sasuke, y pidió café. A las 7:00, justo después de acabarse el café se levantó y se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Le tendió un papel disimuladamente en el que ponía: "En el parque de al lado". Después, sin darle tiempo a preguntar, salió del bar.

Sasuke pagó su cerveza y salió apresuradamente detrás de él. Se paró en la puerta del bar y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Al localizar el parque echó a correr hacia él. De poco lo atropellan antes de llegar. Tenía los ojos desorbitados. Buscó con la mirada al hombre de pelo gris y tardó en encontrarlo sentado en un banco un poco alejado, de espaldas a él. Fue hacia allí decidido.

–Hola, Sasuke –dijo el hombre sin volverse, antes de que el moreno llegase hasta él.

Sasuke se paró a un metro del banco. No había duda. Aquel era Kabuto. La misma vez tranquila y misteriosa. Dio varios pasos más hasta colocarse en frente de él. Iba vestido con un vaquero negro y una chaqueta del mismo color, con mangas blancas, a juego con las Converse.

–Tú eres Kabuto, ¿verdad?

El peliplateado asintió sonriendo.

–¿Qué es lo que queréis, tú y esa rata? ¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto en todo esto? –preguntó alterado acercándose peligrosamente a Kabuto.

–Tranquilízate, Sasuke. Si haces lo que te vamos a pedir Naruto saldrá libre esta misma tarde.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer?

–Bien... –sonrió con satisfacción el otro–. Siéntate para que podamos hablar tranquilamente.

–No me toques lo cojones y dímelo –le contestó el moreno molesto.

–Muy bien. El señor Orochimaru y yo queremos que vengas con nosotros a Los Ángeles.

–¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? –se alteró.

–Para que nos ayudes y para ayudarte, ¿para qué si no?

–No me tomes el pelo. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón? ¿Habéis metido a Naruto en la cárcel sólo para chantajearme?

–Exacto, muy listo. El señor Orochimaru quiere que le ayudes a introducir armas y drogas en varios países. A cambio, Naruto estará en libertad y tú podrás cumplir tu deseo: acabar con tu hermano, ya que el señor Orochimaru sabe donde se encuentra.

–¿Qué? –se extrañó. No podía creerse que pudiese, por fin después de tantos años, encontrar a su hemano y acabar con él. ¿Tan sencillo como decir "abandonaré a todos"?– Tantos años... –musitó.

–Pero también hay riesgos –prosiguió Kabuto poniéndose algo más serio–. Si las cosas salen mal podrías morir.

–¿Me ves cara de querer morir? ¿Cuándo?

–Dentro de 3 días partiremos. Encárgate de que nadie sepa nada de este encuentro hasta entonces. El avión sale a las 8:00 am. A las 7:00 iré a recogerte a este sitio –dijo Kabuto tendiéndole un papelito–. A partir de ahora tienes 72 horas para prepararte. El señor Orochimaru te estará muy agradecido. Nos vemos –se despidió levantándose del banco y comenzando a caminar.

–¿Cuándo sale Naruto? –preguntó Sasuke sin volverse a ver a Kabuto.

El hombre se remangó la chaqueta y miró su reloj de pulsera.

–Dentro de 40 minutos.

…

TOC, TOC.

Naruto golpeó un par de veces la puerta de la casa okupa.

–Está abierto... –contestó una voz de mujer desde dentro.

El rubio empujó la puerta, pero para su sorpresa ésta se cayó al suelo con gran estrépito.

–... Hola -pronunció alucinado. Sabía que había habido una pelea allí, pero no pensaba que hubiese sido tan fuerte.

–Hola... ¡Naruto! –exclamó Moegi–. ¿Qué coño haces aquí? Yo creía que estabas...

–Ya he salido.

–¿Y eso?

–Declararon que las pruebas eran falsas o algo así, no estoy muy seguro.

La chica sonrió y corrió hacia él para abrazarlo riendo.

–¡Hay que decírselo a todo el mundo! –exclamó–. ¡Todos están colaborando para sacarte de la cárcel! Aunque claro, como ya estás fuera, pues... ya me entiendes.

–Sí –sonrió Naruto.

Comenzaron a buscar a toda la gente que había en la casa para comunicar la noticia. Los que se iban enterando llamaban por teléfono a los que no estaban en la casa. Al cabo de 5 minutos todo el mundo estaba reunido en el salón medio destrozado.

Sasuke no tardó en aparecer también. Había fingido que no sabía nada del regreso de Naruto, a pesar de que tuviese muchas ganas de verlo, y había esperado a que alguien lo llamara. Sakura no tardó en hacerlo.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó Naruto al verlo aparecer. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

Sasuke correspondió al abrazo de manera muy posesiva.

–Hola –susurró cerca del oído del rubio.

–Hola –contestó este–. Oye... ¿me sueltas ya? –preguntó después de un tiempo.

–Claro.

En la sala reinaba el silencio. Todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de los dos muchachos. Estos sólo se sonrieron para después insultarse mutuamente.

–Bobo –dijo Sasuke.

–Bastardo –rió Naruto.

…

1.Ese bar existe y en esa misma calle, sólo que en mi ciudad, que es una mierda pero no tenía ganas de inventarme uno.


	8. Ultimos días

**8. Últimos días**

Día 1.

–¿Sasuke, qué te pasa? Hoy estás muy cariñoso.

–Nada, ¿qué quieres que me pase? –contestó besándole la nuca con dulzura.

–Jeje... me haces cosquillas...

–Te quiero –le susurró poniéndose en frente suyo y besándole los labios.

El rubio correspondió al beso y lo abrazó. Aunque no entendiera exactamente qué le pasaba a Sasuke le encantaba que por una vez se portara así, y no porque fuese un romántico, sino porque así podía relajarse y olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido con Gaara. Él lo creía su amigo, creía que si le contaba todo lo ocurrido Gaara lo comprendería, porque había sido su mejor amigo durante años. Pero lo que el pelirrojo hizo fue rechazarlo, renegar de él. Y todo eso le había dolido en el alma.

–_Tienes vista –le dijo el guardia._

_Naruto se había quedado en el suelo de la celda, esperando a que Gaara llegase, tal y como le había dicho Temari que haría. Y allí estaba. Con sus ojeras de siempre, tal vez más marcadas que de costumbre, sus botas y su Bomber. Había echado mucho de menos ver a aquel tipo y su forma de andar, con tanta chulería. Pero tenía un corte en la cara._

–_¡Naruto! –exclamó el pelirrojo al verlo­–. ¿Cómo estás?_

–_Me alegro de verte Gaara. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?_

–_Mejor. Tío, me tenías preocupado. ¿Qué te han hecho esos putos sucios?_

–_Nada, ¿no ves que estoy bien? –le dijo riendo. Se levantó del suelo y se acercó a los barrotes hasta quedar frente a él.– ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?_

–_Na', movidas con los sucios._

–_¿Con qué sucios? –preguntó con una sonrisita irónica._

–_Con Kakashi y los suyos. Que puto asco, ¿dónde coño estabas? Y encima hoy Temari no ha venido a casa._

–_Temari está bien, no te preocupes por ella. Yo estuve con Sasuke._

–_¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hacías con ese gilipollas? No te habrá hecho nada, ¿no? –dijo funciendo el entrecejo._

–_Tranquilízate. No me ha hecho nada. Es buena gente._

–_Claro, todos los sucios son buena gente, por eso nos llevamos tan bien con ellos –ironizó cruzándose de brazos, visiblemente mosqueado._

–_Te lo digo en serio. Mírame, si no fueran buenas personas probablemente estaría muerto –le dijo Naruto riendo y señalándose la cara._

_Sin embargo Gaara permaneció serio, con su actitud fría de siempre, mirando a Naruto sin verlo. No podía ser que su amigo hubiese abandonado todo en lo que creía. Ideología, raza, superioridad... Parecía que ya no quedaba nada de todo eso en Naruto. Pero, ¿qué era lo que lo había cambiado?_

–_¿Qué ha pasado? –le preguntó Gaara._

–_Nada, ¿qué va a pasar?_

–_Tú sabrás. Parece que te has olvidado de que teníamos algo en común por lo que luchar, un mundo..._

–_Gaara, escucha –lo interrumpió Naruto cambiando su cara alegre por una seria–. Lo he estado pensando estos últimos días. Nunca hemos tenido algo por lo que luchar, sino algo para odiar. Toda la vida hemos estado solos a pesar de estar rodeados de gente y por eso nos volvimos así. Nos unió el odio hacia todo el mundo, aunque lo canalizábamos como odio hacia los anarquistas, los negros, los judíos... Pero en realidad nunca tuvimos nada por lo que luchar. Sólo era tratar de sobrevivir, hundir a aquellos que nos hundieron de pequeños... Gaara, mírame –le exigió al ver que el pelirrojo observaba las paredes, como ausente–. Ellos sí tienen algo por lo que luchar, pero nosotros dos no. Tal vez muchos de los NS que conocemos sí creen realmente en la ideología... pero nosotros no. Es sólo una fachada, admítelo._

–_¡No es una puta fachada! Lo tuyo es una fachada. Nunca has tenido amigos hasta que llegué yo, es normal que sea una fachada para integrarte, pero lo mío no. No me hables de nosotros, habla de ti. No me esperaba esto, tío, en serio. ¡Eras nuestro jodido líder! ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Los sucios te han comido el coco? –preguntó señalándose la cabeza con el dedo índice–. ¿Es una de esas putillas? ¿Eh? ¿Te has cepillado a alguna y ella te ha hecho tirarlo todo a la mierda? Son unas manipuladoras y tú un imbécil que se deja manipular._

–_No digas gilipolleces, Gaara. Ni son unas putillas, ni son manipuladoras, ni me he tirado a ninguna. _

–_Oh, vamos, ¿pretendes que me lo crea? Uno no cambia de parecer de la noche a la mañana. Algo te han hecho. _

–_¡No me han hecho nada! ¿Por qué no puedes comprender que me he dado cuenta de cómo van las cosas? Realmente no hay razas superiores..._

–_Nosotros somos la raza superior –lo interrumpió._

–_No, no lo somos. He conocido a un peruano. Es una tío cojonudo, de los mejores que he conocido. No es blanco, ni europeo... Y sin embargo es un tío de puta madre. Tú crees que ellos son unos ignorantes, pero ese tío sabe más que yo de muchas cosas. Yo al lado suyo soy un ignorante, tú mismo lo eres._

–_No me vengas con gilipolleces intelectuales –le espetó Gaara levantando la voz con cada palabra–. Ellos son una mierda. Nosotros, lo europeos fuimos los que dominamos el mundo. Ellos son simplemente retrasados que aún viven en la selva y comen carne cruda. Pero no es sólo eso. Ahora estás de su parte, de los "sin gobierno". ¿Te has vuelto anarquista también?_

–_Nunca seré anarquista. Sabes muy bien que la anarquía no me gusta, pero sí estoy de su parte en muchas cosas. Ahora sí. Si algún día lo comprendes dímelo y entonces hablaremos –dijo con voz tranquila, volviendo a sentase en su rincón de la celda._

_Gaara agarró los barrotes y se puso a gritar como un loco, sin importarle que se encontrase en una comisaría, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas._

–_ASÍ QUE AHORA APOLLAS A LOS MARICONES, NEGROS, JUDÍOS Y TODA ESA CLASE DE BASURA, ¿NO? ESO ES QUE TE HAS VUELTO UN PUTO MRICA DE MIERDA COMO ELLOS._

–_No es lo que tú crees._

–_SI ES LO QUE YO CREO. TE HAS VUELTO UN PUTO MARICA, ¿VERDAD? ¿Y QUIÉN ES EL "AFORTUNADO"?_

–_GAARA, DEJALO YA –gritó también Naruto, harto de los insultos del que él creía su amigo._

–_CALLAOS LOS DOS –gritó un guardia entrando por la puerta del pasillo–. Y usted, salga de aquí. ¡Ahora! –le exigió a Gaara._

–_¿QUIÉN ES? ¿EH? ¿EL PERUANO, KAKASHI, UCHIHA O ALGÚN OTRO? –le preguntó Gaara sin escuchar al guardia._

–_¿Está usted sordo? –preguntó éste a su vez._

–_TÚ CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA O TE QUEDAS SIN ELLA –le gritó el pelirrojo al hombre. Después volvió la cabeza hacia Naruto y volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez sin gritar, aunque igual de alterado.– ¿Es Uchiha?_

–_¿Por qué sacas conclusiones precipitadas? Yo no te he dicho nada de eso._

–_¡Contesta a mi puta pregunta!_

–_SÍ, ES ÉL. ¿Y QUÉ? ¿QUÉ HARÁS AHORA? CREÍA QUE ERAS MI AMIGO PERO YA VEO QUE NO ERES MÁS QUE UN GILIPOLLAS DE MIERDA. ¡QUE TE FOLLEN, GAARA! ¡YA NO HACE FALTA QUE ME VENGAS A VER NUNCA! _

–_NI SIQUIERA TENÍA PENSADO HACERLO, MARICÓN DE MIERDA._

_Después de seguir insultándose entre ellos, y Gaara al guardia que intentaba que pararan y sacar al pelirrojo de allí, el hombre llamó a varios policías más que lo sacaron a la fuerza, y casi lo meten también entre rejas por agresión, pero lo dejaron en libertad y el chico se fue de allí enfadado._

–Jejeje... Me haces cosquillas, Sasuke –reía el rubio, mientras Sasuke le besaba el torso, por debajo de la camiseta.

Él sólo sonreía mientras iba subiendo cada vez más hasta alcanzar uno de los pezones del rubio. No tuvo tiempo ni de comenzar a hacer algo más que besarlo cuando la voz de Sakura al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación lo interrumpió.

–¡Vosotros dos! ¡No seáis comodones y salid de ahí inmediatamente! ¡Tenéis que ayudar a limpiar esto, como todo el mundo! Os quiero ver abajo en 5 minutos. ¿Me oís?

Después de soltarles todo aquello oyeron como sus pasos se iban alejando. Sasuke sacó la cabeza de debajo de la camiseta del rubio con la cara más asesina que Naruto le había visto nunca.

–La voy a matar... La voy a matar... –murmuraba apretando los puños.

–Será mejor que bajemos –sugirió Naruto con nerviosismo.

Unos minutos más tarde el de ojos azules estaba con la pelirrosa, recogiendo trozos de muebles, cristales y demás en el salón, y a Sasuke, la chica lo había mandado a la cocina con Sai.

–Oye... ¿por qué tenemos que limpiar hoy? –preguntó Naruto con voz llorona. Por una vez que Sasuke estaba de buenas y no lo podía aprovechar.

–Porque sois todos unos putos vagos y ya llevo varios días viviendo en una pocilga y encima sin puerta.

–Vamos Sakura... compadécete de mi... Hoy hacía buen día...

–No entiendo a qué te refieres...

–Sasuke estaba de buenas, y eso es bastante raro en él...

–Ya –dijo Sakura dándole la espalda.

–Oye –la llamó el rubio acercándose–. Lo siento...

–¿El qué? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa que pretendía ser despreocupada y alegre.

–Lo de Sasuke... Ya se que tú le quieres, y que yo le acabo de conocer y... bueno, ya sabes.

–No te preocupes, hombre –rió la chica. Pero de repente su cara se volvió seria y triste. Le cogió por los hombros y le miró a los ojos mientras le decía:– Mira, Sasuke no me quiere, nunca lo ha hecho y nunca lo hará. Ya intentamos una vez estar juntos pero no funcionó. Yo tenía esperanzas pero él no me quería. Si te soy sincera me alegro mucho de que esté contigo. Hasta lo prefiero antes de verlo con cualquier otro u otra.

Naruto asintió con cara triste.

–¡Y basta ya de distracciones! ¡A trabajar ahora mismo, hombre ya! –exclamó la chica con una gran sonrisa.

El rubio también sonrió ante aquello y se puso a ayudarla. Varios minutos después Shikamaru apareció con un saco lleno de trastos a la espalada, lo dejó en el suelo y se tumbó en uno de los sofás del salón. Naruto, en cuanto vio la cara de Sakura se alejó disimuladamente de ella, sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Y sin embargo no fue su voz la que resonó por toda la casa, como él esperaba, sino la de Ino desde las escaleras.

–¡TÚ! ¡PUTO VAGO DE MIERDA! ¡TE HE MANDADO A LIMPIAR, NO A HOLGAZANEAR! ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES HACER NADA SI NO ESTOY ENCIMA TUYO TODO EL DÍA? HOY NO TE VAS A ESCAQUEAR, ¿ME OYES?

Shikamaru hizo unos movimientos raros hasta que cayó del sofá al suelo y trató tontamente de esconderse cuando Ino comenzó a andar hacia él.

–Vamos, mujer, sólo estaba tomando un respiro –se lamentó.

–Claro, claro, un respiro. Para ti los respiros duran dos horas, ¿no?

–Pero si me acababa de sentar.

–Tumbar –lo corrigió enfadada.

–Bueno, pero sólo estaba descansando unos segundos.

–Levanta del suelo... ahora... ¡MISMO! –gritó con cara de psicópata la muchacha.

–¡Vale, vale, ya voy, ya voy! –exclamó Shikamaru levantándose rápida y torpemente. Cogió su saco arrastrándolo por el suelo y salió fuera de la casa para tirar lo que había en él.

–¡Qué gentuza! –susurró Ino yéndose hacia la cocina, donde Sasuke y Sai no paraban de gritar como locos.

–Vaya genio tiene Ino... Me recuerda a alguien –dijo Naruto para sí mismo.

–Narutooo... no me busques que me vas a encontrar –le dijo Sakura tranquilamente.

–Oye, oye... relaja tus pezones, ¿quieres?

Al oír eso la chica dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y miró a Naruto por encima del hombro con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Ya me has encontrado –susurró antes de comenzar a perseguirlo por toda la sala.

**En la cocina...**

–Mira gilipollas, no me toques lo cojones, ¿vale?

–No me los toques tú a mi. ¿Sabes? No eres más imbécil porque no puedes. No se cómo haces para tener a todo el mundo detrás tuyo.

–¿Celoso? –inquirió Sasuke.

–Sí, claro, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¿no? –ironizó Sai, cruzándose de brazos.

–Sinceramente, no se cómo hace Ino para aguantarte.

–Yo tampoco entiendo a Naruto.

–No metas a Naruto.

–¡Y tú no metas a Ino!

–¡Te voy a partir la cara, so subnormal!

–Empieza, pedazo de gilipollas –lo provocó Sai. Sasuke no iba a ponerse chulo con él. Ya se encargaría de bajarle los humos al muy imbécil.

–A vosotros os estaba yo buscando –oyeron la voz de Ino desde la puerta de la estancia. Llevaba dos escobas en una mano y dos recogedores en la otra. Se acercó a ellos y les dio una escoba y un recogedor a cada uno–. Aquí tenéis. Basta ya de peleas e id a barrer, coño, que parecéis críos.

Los chicos obedecieron sin dejar de insultarse. Sai salió primero, murmurando un "anormal" antes de salir por la puerta. Sasuke lo siguió llamándolo "mamón retrasado". Ino se quedó allí de pié, suspirado.

–Nunca van a cambiar.

…

–¡Gaara, abre la jodida puerta!

–Temari, lárgate.

–Y una mierda. ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Te has peleado con Naruto?

–¡NO ME HABLES DE ESE DESGRACIADO! –rugió Gaara detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

–No me grites, Gaara.

–Cállate y lárgate.

–No me voy a ninguna parte hasta no saber qué ha pasado –se negó la chica dejando el pomo de la puerta al ver que era imposible abrirla.– Cuéntamelo... Gaara, no pases de mí, y habla.

Pero el pelirrojo estaba decidido a ignorarla completamente. Sin embargo Temari no callaba y no paraba de decirle cosas sin sentido y de repetirle una y otra vez que le contase lo que había ocurrido con el rubio, pero Gaara no quería ni oír hablar de él. En su opinión lo había traicionado, había traicionado su amistad y había traicionado a todo el mundo. Aunque a pesar de todo, en el fondo, muy fondo, le seguía importando. Al fin y al cabo habían sido amigos durante años.

–Gaara... ¿quieres que esté aquí todo el día o vas a dignarte a contarme lo que ha pasado? Por mí no hay problema, hoy no tengo nada que hacer.

"Mentira, vete a trabajar", pensó Gaara. "Vete ya y déjame en paz."

–¿Quieres que eche la puerta abajo? Por mi tampoco hay problema, tengo la fuerza suficiente y después ya la arreglarás tú si quieres intimidad.

El chico se levantó, ya harto del palabrerío de su hermana mayor y abrió la puerta con el enfado reflejado en la cara.

–¿Te quieres ir a tomar por culo, por favor? –le dijo en voz baja.

–No me hables así. Quiero saber por qué os habéis peleado y me lo vas a decir.

–No, no te lo voy a decir, y tú te vas a ir y me vas a dejar en paz.

–¿Y si no, qué?

Gaara suspiró. Pero Temari tenía razón. Si no quería irse, qué le iba a hacer. ¿Pegarla? ¿Tirarla por la ventana? No, él no era partidario de la violencia doméstica, como la llamaban en los medios.

–Escucha, hoy no estoy para hablar con nadie.

–Tú nunca estás para hablar con nadie. ¿Sabías que Naruto ya ha salido de la cárcel?

–No me importa –dijo tajante, aunque sabía que en el fondo sí le importaba.

–Es igual. Declararon que las pruebas eran falsas según he oído.

–¿Y a mi no me oyes? Que no me importa lo que le pase a ese jodido maricón.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la chica incrédula.

–Lo que has oído. Ahora lárgate y déjame tranquilo –exigió cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Temari sólo se quedó asintiendo embobada delante de la puerta. Después sacó el teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y buscó en la agenda el número de Shikamaru. Se fue por el pasillo hacia el salón, cogió sus llaves y salió por la puerta.

–_¿Qué quieres?_ –contestó después de un rato el chico.

–Gaara me ha contado una cosa y quería saber si era cierta. ¿Está Naruto con alguien?

–_Eso tiene dos respuestas. La primera: está con Sakura. La segunda: con Sasuke._

–Entonces es cierto... No me lo puedo creer.

–¿_Lo de que esté con un tío?. Sí, es muy raro viniendo de un nazi homofóbico, pero no me extraña tanto habiendo existido Hitler._

–No digas bobadas.

–_Estoy convencido de lo que digo. Y aparte maricón me da que también era pederasta. Él y su gran raza aria de pacotilla._

–¿Qué tienes contra los arios? –preguntó la chica molesta.

–_¿Qué tienes contra los negros?_

–No me cambies de tema –exigió aún más molesta.

–_No tengo nada, por eso te he preguntado qué tienes contra los negros. Tú tampoco tienes nada contra ellos, ¿no? Puede que tengas contra unos cuantos, pero es imposible que tengas algo contra todos... Ya me entiendes, no seas problemática y llámame luego, que tengo trabajo –_se quejó. Y sin decir adiós colgó.

…

Ya de noche Naruto y Sasuke caminaban cansados y con mala cara hacia el piso del primero.

–¿Vas a quedarte hoy a dormir? –preguntó Naruto bostezando.

–sí... Como vuelva a ver a Sakura... Dios, que manera de joder –murmuró rascándose la mejilla derecha.

–Tengo que hablar con todos los skins y decirles que no vayan más a la okupa.

–Déjales o te buscarás problemas.

–Pero algún día tendré que hablar con ellos, ¿no? –opinó Naruto.

–Bueno, tú los conoces mejor que yo, pero creo que si se enteran de lo que has estado haciendo te fríen con patatas.

–Sí, pero... Ellos han sido mis amigos durante mucho tiempo. No decirles nada sería como traicionarles...

–¿Es que no lo comprendes? –interrumpió Sasuke poniéndose delante de él, obligándole a pararse.– Ya los has traicionado. El simple hecho de que estemos ahora hablando tan pacíficamente supone una traición hacia ellos y sus estúpidas ideologías.

–Tienes razón –concluyó Naruto con un suspiro. Reanudaron la marcha y no volvieron a hablar hasta que no llegaron al piso del rubio.– ¿Te di la otra vez un cepillo de dientes? – le preguntó apoyándose en el mueble de la cocina.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros tirándose a una silla de la cocina y poniendo la cabeza sobre la mesa. Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Ya no tenía ganas ni de meterse en una cama.

–Vamos, levántate. Te voy a dejar uno nuevo y un pijama o algo que se le parezca –le dijo tirando de él para levantarlo. A duras penas lo consiguió.

Después de terminar de cambiarse y lavarse, se metieron a la cama y no tardaron en dormirse, el uno encima del otro.

Día 2.

Lo primero que Naruto vio al abrir los ojos fue a Sasuke con las manos sobre su pecho y la barbilla apoyada en ellas, mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó bostezando.

–Mirarte –contestó el moreno dándole un beso sobre una mejilla–. Vamos, levántate, hoy tenemos cosas que hacer –le dijo poniéndose de pie. Después se dio la vuelta y salió del dormitorio.

–No quierooo... –se quejó el rubio hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

–Naruto... ¿quieres que te despierte de maneras poco ortodoxas? –sugirió Sasuke volviendo a aparecer, asomándose por el marco de puerta.

Al oír aquello, Uzumaki se levantó rápidamente y miró con atención a Sasuke, con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No me toques –susurró.

Sasuke se puso a reír y fue hacia el baño, a lavarse los dientes y ducharse, mientras Naruto iba a la cocina. Abrió el frigorífico y lo encontró vacío, sólo con latas y botellas de cerveza.

–Mierda... –susurró. Las tripas le empezaron a rugir ruidosamente pidiendo a gritos comida.– Callad... ¡Sasuke! –lo llamó–. ¡No hay comida y tengo hambre! ¿Qué hacemos?

–Espérate a que salga –le contestó este aún desde la ducha.

A los diez minutos ya estaba aseado y vestido, sentado en la cocina con Naruto.

–Bueno, pues... como ya son las doce pasadas podemos ir a comer al restaurante japonés de la otra vez, ¿no?

–Si invitas tu, yo estoy sin blanca –le dijo Naruto intentando contener su emoción. Iba a comer Ramen de nuevo.

–Si no hay más remedio... –suspiró el moreno. Naruto se abalanzó sobre él llenándole la cara de besos.

–¡Te quiero!

Después se fue al baño a ducharse también y después de veinte minutos salió, vestido con sus típicas botas y vaqueros piratas, aunque levaba una camiseta de Sasuke, suspenders y su Bomber a la que le faltaban los parches.

–Todo un skin –sonrió Sasuke al verlo.

–Pues claro. Puede que no sea NS pero sigo siendo Skinhead, y a mucha honra –dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Sasuke comenzó a reir y como siempre, empezaron una discusión tonta, que acabó en besos.

El moreno había comenzado a besarle juguetonamente cada vez que Naruto le insultaba, y al final habían acabado enfrascados en una serie de besos poco inocentes. Sasuke había comenzado a besarle el cuello mientras le quitaba la Bomber, y Naruto le desabrochaba los pantalones rápidamente, sintiendo su excitación. Cuando ya los hubo desabrochado del todo, abrió la cremallera de la chaqueta y se la quitó tirándola a saber dónde.

–Espera... –interrumpió entonces el rubio–. ¿Quién va...?

–Tú –contestó picaronamente Sasuke.

–No me jodas.

–Va a ser inevitable –sonrió con perversión.

–Pero...

–Tendré cuidado... –susurró antes de volver a apresar su boca, besándolo con bestialidad.

Empezaron a quitarse otra vez la ropa rápidamente hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Comenzaron a andar, sin dejar de besarse, hacia un sofá para poder estar más cómodos, pero justo antes de llegar, Naruto se tropezó con la pata de la mesa y cayó de espaldas, con el moreno encima. Por suerte cayó en el sofá por lo que no le dieron mayor importancia y siguieron con los suyo. Estaban tan extasiados el uno con el otro que no podían pensar en nada más.

Sus miembros comenzaron a rozarse, excitándolos aún más si cabía, hasta que Sasuke no pudo aguantar más, levantó las piernas de Naruto y se las colocó en los hombros. Se agachó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la boca de Naruto y le tendió una mano que el rubio cogió sin rechistar. Se metió dos dedos a la boca y comenzó a lamerlos como si la vida le fuera en ello, excitando a Sasuke con cada lamida y gemidito que soltaba. El moreno retiró la mano cuando lo creyó oportuno y la llevó hacia la entrada del de ojos azulesl.

–Ten cuidado –le dijo éste entre jadeos.

Sin decir más introdujo el primer dedo, a lo que Naruto soltó un gemidito. Comenzó a moverlo en círculos, tal como le había enseñado hacía varios años una novia que tuvo. El rubio comenzó a gemir más, y no porque le doliese sino por el placer que eso le estaba causando. Sasuke introdujo el segundo dedo y repitió el movimiento en círculos, sólo que más lento. Naruto tenía una mueca en la cara. Esta vez lo que Sasuke le hacía sí le molestaba y tardó en acostumbrarse, pero justo cuando comenzaba a gustarle, el moreno empezó a sacar y a meter lo dedos, cada vez más rápido. A Naruto eso no le desagradaba, es más, le estaba gustando, pero pronto sintió como su cuerpo pedía algo más, y así se lo hizo saber a Sasuke.

–Vamos, házlo ya, me estás poniendo nervioso...

–Como quieras... –susurró con voz grave dándole un beso sobre los labios.

Sacó los dedos de la entrada de Naruto y rápidamente le penetró con cuidado. El rubio quería gritar. Ya no le gustaba nada aquello, le hacía daño. Quería gritar pero los gritos se ahogaban en su garganta y se convertían en gemidos que Sasuke no sabía distinguir, ya que por la cara que ponía parecía no gustarle nada aquello.

–Relájate –le aconsejó.

–No puedo... Me duele...

–Si te relajas no te dolerá tanto.

El rubio asintió y se relajó un poco. Entonces Sasuke comenzó a moverse e su interior, lento, a la vez que cogía su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo. Pero Naruto le dijo que fuera más rápido y así lo hizo. Sentía una sensación de placer total. Tener a Naruto entre los brazos estando sobrio era algo que le encantaba. Memorizó aquel momento. Uzumaki sonrojado, con la boca levemente abierta, soltando gemiditos tremendamente excitantes y respirando entrecortadamente. Era más de lo que habría pedido, y le encantaba. Su estrechez, el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, el olor de su pelo... Todo quedaría grabado en su cabeza para siempre.

Naruto estaba entre el placer y el dolor, aunque este último comenzaba a desaparecer. De repente una sensación de embriagador goce le invadió el cuerpo. Sus gemidos y jadeos ya se habían olvidado del dolor y se centraban en el gusto del momento. Sentían cerca el momento del clímax.

–Ya... ya no aguanto... –jadeó el rubio.

–Un poco más... vamos a hacerlo juntos...

Naruto trató de aguantar, sin demasiado éxito; necesitaba venirse. Y sin poder aguantarlo más lo hizo, con un grave gemido, contrayendo la entrada y estrujando el miembro de Sasuke quien también soltó un suspiro profundo al tiempo que liberaba todo su elixir dentro del rubio.

El moreno se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Naruto, respirando con agitación. Sin previo aviso las tripas de los dos empezaron a rugir violentamente.

–Joder... –dijo Naruto con cara cansada.

–Vamos a ducharnos, anda –sugirió Sasuke levantándose.

–Y a comer –añadió Naruto.

…

–¡Hola Sai! Hostia... ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Naruto quien acababa de llegar a la gran casa okupa, acompañado de Sasuke.

–Un monstruo –sonrió el aludido, volviéndose hacia Naruto y apartándose un poco para que el rubio pudiese ver lo que estaba dibujando en la pared del salón.

Era un monstruo blancuzco y asqueroso. Parecía de gelatina. Tenía los ojos negros y afilados y una cresta en lo que parecía su cabeza del mismo color que los ojos. Tenía gruesas cadenas apretándole su viscoso cuerpo y un bocadillo de cómic en blanco aún estaba sin acabar, muy cerca de su cresta.

–Está chulo. ¿Es qué te has basado para dibujarlo?

Sai señaló a Sasuke sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara. Este puso cara de malas pulgas y lo miró con odio. El rubio se apartó un poco y lo observó detenidamente, después observó al monstruo y dijo, más que nada para sí mismo:

–Hombre... Tiene un aire.

Sasuke lo miró sin poder creerse lo que había oído y le dijo, aunque más que nada era una orden:

–No hables con este gilipollas.

–¿Por qué no? –protestó el rubio–. No me puedes prohibir que haga una cosa, primero porque eres anarquista y segundo porque no te pertenezco. Y además, Sai me cae de puta madre.

–Jódete, Uchiha –pinchó Sai.

Sasuke hizo un gesto raro, como si fuera decir algo pero se calló. Naruto hizo un gesto de interrogación con los brazos y él susurró:

–Vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer –y comenzó a andar hacia su habitación, con Naruto correteando alrededor de él, preguntando qué iban a hacer.

–¿Ya lo has terminado? –preguntó Ino que acababa de llegar sin apenas ser vista.

–¿Eh? Ah, no, todavía no.

–Te he traído los sprays que me pediste.

-–Gracias. Oye... ¿No te parece raro que Uchiha quiera hacer cosas?

–¿Te quiere hacer cosas? –preguntó la rubia riendo.

–A mí no. Quiere hacer cosas con Naruto –contestó desconcertado.

–Bueno... Si se quieren veo muy bien que hagan cosas.

–¿Uchiha y el amor? –preguntó Sai irónico.

–¿Por qué no?

–Vamos, Ino. La persona con la que más ha durado ha sido Sakura, y eso porque acordaron intentarlo durante un mes. Me pregunto cuánto tardará en dejar a Naruto -dijo pensativo.

–¿Y yo cuánto tardaré en dejarte? –le preguntó la chica abrazándolo por la espalda.

–¿Me quieres dejar?

–Sí - dijo Ino con maldad fingida–. Había pensado que como mañana por la noche no salgamos a emborracharnos y a hacer guarradas, te voy a dejar.

–Entonces saldremos a emborracharnos y a hacer guarradas –sonrió el chico dándose la vuelta para besarla.

En ese momento Shikamaru bajaba las escaleras con el teléfono en la mano y bostezando. Temari lo había despertado para que le contara todo acerca de Naruto y sin remedio había tenido que quedar con ella. Nunca se habría imaginado que fuese tan cotilla.

...

–¡Dime a donde vamos! –exigió Naruto por vigésimo quinta vez.

–No –contestó Sasuke con paciencia, también por vigésimo quinta vez.

–¿Pero por qué nooo? –preguntó el rubio haciendo pucheritos.

–Ni aunque llores te lo voy a decir, así que deja de intentarlo.

–¿Vamos a la feria? ¿Al cine? ¿A Hawai? –preguntó imitando el baile hawaiano–. ¿O vamos a pegarnos con la policía? -volvió a preguntar haciendo como que pegaba a alguien–. ¿O me vas a comprar algo? ¿O...?

–¿Te quieres callar? –preguntó Sasuke ya harto de ignorarlo. Sacó varios billetes de un cajón y se quedó mirando al rubio durante un rato.– Vámonos.

Hasta que llegaron a la calle, Naruto estuvo preguntando a dónde iban a ir hasta que Sasuke le dio un capón en la cabeza. Naruto lo miró mal pero se quedó callado.

Media hora más tarde estaban frente a un taller de tatuajes.

–¿Vamos ha hacernos un tatuaje? –preguntó el rubio ilusionado, olvidando su enfado.

–Sí.

–Joder... ¡Pues ya podrías habérmelo dicho! ¡Siempre he querido un tatuaje! ¿Pero pagas tú, no? –preguntó acercándosele mucho, con una cara que pretendía ser intimidante.

–Sí... –suspiró el moreno.

–¡Toma! ¡Pues ahora me voy a aprevechar de ti, jajaja! –comentó riendo a carcajada limpia y entrando en la tienda.

–Dios... Si existieras te odiaría por esto –musitó para sí mismo.

Él también entró en la tienda y se encontró a Naruto charlando animadamente con un hombre musculoso, lleno de piercings y tatuajes que tenía la cabeza rapada.

–¡Sasuke! Mira, te presento a Pit. Iba conmigo al instituto hace mucho.

–Hola.

–¡Hola! –saludó Pit alegremente–. Bueno, Uzumaki, ¿y cómo es que has decidido hacerte un tatuaje?

–Es que paga él –dijo Naruto distrayéndose mientras miraba un dibujo con una espiral y varios dibujitos alrededor de ella–. Que bonito... –musitó embobado.

–No jodas que quieres ese –dijo Sasuke.

–Pues sí. Quiero este. Y para ti este –comentó señalando un dibujito en el que se veían tres aspas alineadas en círculo con una circunferencia de letras extrañas alrededor.

–¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiera eso? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Nadie. Lo digo yo, y con eso basta. ¿A cuánto saldría, Pit?

…

–¿Por qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí? –preguntó Shikamaru con pesadez sentándose en la barra de una bar lleno de gente chunga–. No te bastaba con despertarme de buena mañana, ¿no? Ahora me tenías que traer aquí.

–Pero si eran más de las dos cuando te llamé. ¿Y qué tiene de malo el bar?

–Nada. ¿Qué quieres?

–Que me cuentes todo lo de la semana pasada –le contestó Temari con impaciencia.

–Dios... Es muy largo, me da pereza contarlo todo.

–Pues cuéntamelo.

–Oye, ¿por qué las mujeres sois tan malas?

–No somos malas pero como no me cuentes todo lo que ha pasado vas a desear no haberme conocido –le amenazó.

–Está bien... A ver... Uchiha trajo a Naruto a la okupa. Estaba inconsciente, con un brazo o una mano rota, que, por cierto, la sigue teniendo o finge tenerla, y con una herida no sé dónde, y Sakura lo curó. Después Uchiha lo encerró en la habitación o algo así, tuvimos una discusión y Kakashi dijo que le diéramos una semana para conocerlo. En fin, que al día siguiente bajó y esas cosas. Nos hicimos muy amiguitos y ahora somos felices y comemos perdices... Bueno, tanto no, que no hay dinero. Fin.

–¿Cómo que fin? –preguntó la chica alarmándose–. ¡Cuéntalo todo, joder!

–Emm... A ver: bajó, y nos hicimos amiguitos. Iba por ahí, ¿no? Bien, pues... Se hizo bastante amigo de un chaval llamado Konohamaru, y de uno tío que se llama Iruka. El viernes hubo una fiesta y bebimos mucho alcohol y yo les di de fumar... a Uchiha y a Uzumaki. Y entre que bebieron y tal pues acabaron liándose y supongo que follando o algo así. Después se fueron a casa de Uzumaki y no volvieron en dos días. Ah, sí, sí que volvieron, y tuvieron cisco con Kakashi, y después vinisteis vosotros y el resto creo que lo sabes. En fin, que no me importa mucho la vida de los demás. Ya tengo yo suficientes problemas como para interesarme por los otros –acabó, rascándose la cabeza.

–¿Y cómo se llevan? –preguntó Temari.

–¿Quién?

–Naruto y el Uchiha ese.

–Como el culo. Se pasan el día discutiendo. Bueno no. Estos últimos días Sasuke ha estado muy cariñoso, así que algo chungo está pasando. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Porque Naruto nunca se ha llevado bien con ninguna de las tías con las que ha estado.

–Sasuke es un tío.

–Y vaya tío –musitó–. Pero no es a lo que me refiero. Digo que no se puede llevar bien con nadie con quien salga. Naruto es un busca-pleitos por naturaleza.

–Sí, lo se. Pero creo que no están saliendo. Por lo menos no formalmente.

–Eso es lo de menos. Gaara fue a ver a Naruto cuando estaban en prisión y discutieron. Fue por lo de Uchiha.

–¿Y qué?

–Pues que no sólo te he llamado para que me cuentes lo que ha pasado, sino para pedirte ayuda.

–¿Una nazi pidiendo ayuda a un "hippie"?

–No digas gilipolleces –le dijo Temari pegándole una hostia en la cabeza–. Quiero que me ayudes a hacer que Naruto y Gaara hablen.

–¿Por qué yo? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú sola o con tus amigos?

–Si mis amigos se enteran de lo de Naruto querrán matarlo; por lo tanto, no. No puedo hacerlo con ellos y no me da la gana hacerlo sola porque es demasiado trabajo, por lo que me vas a tener que ayudar.

–¿Y por qué no hablas con Sasuke?

–Porque no le conozco y a ti sí.

–No me jodas...

…

–Vale. ¿Ya sabes que no le debe dar el sol y cómo echarte las cremas y todo, verdad? –preguntó Pit. El rubio asintió.– Bien. De todas maneras te lo explicaré mejor mañana. Ven temprano, mejor.

–Bien –dijo Naruto sonriendo–. Entonces nos vemos mañana. Vamos, Sasuke.

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Naruto. Sasuke tenía cara de mala leche y un tic en la mano derecha que le hacía abrir y cerrar el puño. En cambio Naruto iba sonriente y feliz de la vida. El moreno no pudo aguantarse más las ganas de hablar y le dijo:

–¿Tu eres idiota o qué?

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa ahora?

–¿No se te ha ocurrido elegir algo más grande y difícil para hacerte? ¿Tu sabes cuanto tiempo lleva eso?

–Sí, unas 6 horas.

–¿Y te parece poco? –preguntó Sasuke al borde de la desesperación.

–No, pero tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

–Pero yo no.

–Nadie te obliga a venir –contestó el rubio despreocupado.

–¡Bobo! ¿Y para qué me haces hacerme este tatuaje? –comentó señalándose el omóplato.

–¿Y tú por qué te dejas? Si es que... No te puedes resistir a mis encantos, ¿no lo ves?

–Te pegaría, pero es que todavía me duele la mierda esa –se quejó Sasuke.

–¿Vas a pegar a un inválido? –preguntó poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

–Un inválido, ¿eh, hijo de perra? Pues bien que mueves el puto brazo cuando hay que moverlo.

–Lo tengo que hacer aunque me joda –respondió el rubio haciéndose el dolido.

–Ya voy a hacer yo que te duela.

–No.

–Sí.

Entonces Naruto comenzó a reír y acto seguido echó a correr, y no paró hasta llegar a su casa. Entró antes que Sasuke y se tiró al suelo, muerto de cansancio. Poco después llegó el moreno y se le tiró encima.

–Jódete –le dijo jadeando.

–Capullo bastardo... Que te den... por el culo –susurró el rubio intentando quitárselo de encima y respirando con dificultad.

No dijeron nada más, sino que se durmieron así como estaban, en el suelo, uno encima del otro. Sólo eran las nueve de la noche pero ya ninguno se iba a levantar hasta la mañana siguiente. Discutirían como era habitual. La discusión la empezaría Naruto por haberse resfriado por dormir en el suelo. Le echaría la culpa a Sasuke y le mandaría a la mierda. Sasuke se iría a resolver unas cosas y Naruto a hacerse el tatuaje. Llamaría a Sai para que lo acompañase.

Día 3.

Ya estaban en la okupa. Naruto tumbado en un sofá con la tripa al aire observando su recién hecho tatuaje y Sai seguía pintando las paredes del gran salón. Sasuke estaba en su habitación, y los demás que estaban en la casa se repartían en dormitorios, la cocina y un dormilón Shikamaru en un sofá arrinconado del salón.

–No creía que fuese tan chungo –se quejaba Naruto.

–Es que te has pasado un poco para ser tu primer tatuaje.

–¿Cuántos tienes tú?

–Tres. ¿Esto queda bien? –le preguntó a Naruto señalándole la gran anarquía mezclada con el símbolo okupa que había dibujado junto a la puerta de la cocina.

–Sí... –dijo el ojiazul observándola detenidamente.

Era de color morado con sombras negras. El círculo parecía estar en llamas y los palitos de la A eran flechas, igual que el que atravesaba toda la circunferencia, haciendo así el símbolo okupa.

–A mi no me termina de convencer. Kakashi me dijo que hiciese una anarquía y un símbolo okupa por algún sitio así que las junté porque me daba pereza dibujar dos.

–¿Vas a salir esta noche? –le preguntó Naruto.

–Sí. Ino dice que si no salimos me deja.

Naruto comenzó a reír alegremente.

–¿Tú vas a salir? –preguntó Sai.

–Sí. Quiero emborrachar a Sasuke.

–¿Por qué no os venís con nosotros? –le preguntó volviéndose para mirarlo.

–Por mí bien, pero el señor Uchiha no va a querer.

–Yo tampoco quiero que venga él, pero si no hay remedio... Secuéstralo.

–¿Me ayudas? –sugirió el rubio.

–Claro –le sonrió Sai.

–Bien. Oye, ¿a ti no te parece que está raro?

–Lo raro es que aún no te haya dejado.

–En realidad no estamos saliendo –aclaró rascándose la cabeza.

–¿Ah, no? Bueno, no importa, pero si que está raro. Nunca había estado tan cariñoso con nadie.

–¿No? Bueno, tampoco tiene mucha pinta de ser cariñoso.

–No lo es –le dijo el moreno yendo hacia el sofá en el que estaba el rubio y sentándose–. Ya no sé qué dibujar, y aún me queda una pared.

–Pues... ¿por qué no dibujas monstruos mitológicos o demonios?

–Si me traes un libro donde los describa o donde salgan imágenes, por mí bien. Aunque ahora que lo pienso... leí algo sobre un perro de tres cabezas. ¡Buena idea, Naruto! –exclamó levantándose y recogiendo los sprays de enfrente de la anarquía recién pintada y llevándolos hacia otra, que estaba blanca porque Kiba e Iruka habían quitado todo lo que había antes por orden de Sakura.

Entonces comenzó a sonar un móvil. Shikamaru se levantó con pesadez y miró la pantallita. Temari.

–Mierda... –susurró–. ¿Qué quieres, mujer? –contestó.

–¿_Dónde está Naruto?_

–En la okupa, ¿por qué?

–_¿Vas a salir esta noche?_

–No tenía pensado hacerlo, la verdad. Tenía ganas de dormir.

–_Entonces quedamos hoy a la una y media de la mañana en el bar Big Bang, ¿sabes cuál es?_

–Sí… –contestó sin ganas.

–_Vale. Nos vemos ahí –_dijo antes de colgar.

–Joder... –suspiró. Entonces miró a Naruto, quien examinaba los dibujos de las paredes.– Oye tú –lo llamó.

–¿Yo? –preguntó el rubio.

–Sí –contestó Shikamaru. Se levantó y fue a sentarse en el mismo sofá que él.– Oye... ¿me puedes hablar un poco de Temari?

–¿Conoces a Temari?

–Sí... por eso.

–Joder... –dijo impresionado–. Pues mira. Es bastante activa y borde, aunque conmigo no tanto como con los demás. Es bastante cotilla y no le gusta que le jodan por lo que es mejor tratarla bien. Tiene una fuerza impresionante. Y físicamente ya sabes como es.

–Sí.

–¿A que está buena?

–También.

–Pero no le gusta nada la gente vaga.

–¿Y por qué no me deja en paz, entonces? –se preguntó a sí mismo.

–No sé. A lo mejor eres una excepción, pero tampoco le gustan los hippies.

–Que no soy hippie, y dale. Además no le gusto, ni ella me gusta a mí, es solo que me ralla con... en fin, asuntos –dijo levantándose con pesadez.

…

**Por la noche...**

–¿Y a dónde vamos?

–Al Génesis.

–Por una vez has tenido una buena idea, Uchiha –comentó Sai sonriente.

–Te voy a partir la cara un día –le contestó Sasuke sonriendo con la misma falsedad que Sai.

–Joder... qué panda de inútiles –musitó Ino.

–Vamos a dejarles aquí –sugirió Naruto comenzando a andar. Ino lo siguió mientras los dos morenos seguían peleándose sin prestar atención.

Los rubios estaban ya bastante lejos cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de que los habían abandonado y comenzó a echarle la culpa a Sai.

–Puto clon de los huevos. Si no existieras esto no pasaría.

–Que te jodan. El clon eres tú, y que asco, joder.

–Pues sí, que asco que tú existas.

–Lo mismo digo –musitó Sai comenzando a andar.

Sasuke lo siguió y no volvieron a hablar el uno con el otro. Cuando por fin alcanzaron a Naruto e Ino, Sasuke se puso a hablar con Naruto y Sai con la chica. Llegaron al bar y pidieron chupitos.

–¿Licor de hierbas? –preguntó Naruto oliendo el líquido.

–Vaya mierda –susurró Sasuke bebiéndoselo de un trago–. Sabe a flores, qué asco.

Naruto también se bebió su licor y pidió dos cervezas. Cuando se las hubieron traído le dio una a Sasuke y se adentraron entre la multitud del bar. Anduvieron hasta llegar a una esquina donde la música sonaba más alta que en otros lugares porque estaba uno de los grandes altavoces. En esos momentos se oía Kromagnon, de Korroskada.

–Ya la había oído en alguna parte –comentó Naruto poniéndose a bailar Ska.

Estuvieron un rato más haciendo tonterías cuando llegaron Ino y Sai riendo a carcajadas.

–¡Vámonos al río! He oído que están haciendo unas hogueras quemando banderas y chorradas del gobierno –dijo Ino riendo.

–Vamos –dijo Sasuke acabándose de un trago la cerveza que le quedaba.

–¿Vamos a quemar cosas? –preguntó Naruto ilusionado.

–Sí, te vamos a quemar a ti –le contestó Sasuke.

–Pero tú me acompañas, ¿vale?

–No es la ilusión de mi vida morir quemado, pero bueno...

–Igualmente me acompañas, ¿no?

–Claro, claro.

–Pero antes compramos algo para beber, ¿no? –preguntó Ino.

–Creo que tú ya has bebido demasiado por el momento –le dijo Sai–. De todas maneras, en los chinos venden birra.

–Pues vamos –dijo Naruto.

Fueron a una tienda de chucherías que pertenecía a unos chinos y compraron tres botellas grandes de cerveza(1). Después se encaminaron hacia el río de la ciudad. Desde el puente más grande se veían dos hogueras y un montón de gente a su alrededor. Bajaron a la orilla del río y se acercaron a una de las hogueras.

–¡EH! –los llamó alguien–. ¡NARUTO, SASUKE!

Naruto se volvió hacia el lado del que procedía el grito y vio a Konohamaru y Moegi saludándolos.

–Vamos –le dijo el rubio a Sasuke.

–¿Qué hacéis vosotros por aquí? –preguntó Konohamaru cuando ya habían llegado.

–Hemos venido a quemar cosas –contestó Naruto.

–¡Naruto! –exclamó Moegi acercándose a él–. ¿Qué tal? –preguntó abrazándolo y besándolo sobre lo labios–. Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

–No le hagas mucho caso, está pedo(2) –le dijo Konohamaru a Naruto, cuya cara era un poema.

–¡No lo estoy! –protestó ella–. ¡Vamos a quemar cosas, Naru!

Cogió al rubio de la mano y se lo llevó hacia una de las hogueras.

–¿Venís solos? –preguntó Konohamaru a Sasuke.

–No. Venimos con... –se volvió tratando de localizar a sus acompañantes– esos –dijo señalando a Ino y a Sai.

–¡HOLA! –saludó Ino desde la distancia. Después, sin prestarles más atención se colgó del cuello de Sai para comenzar a besarlo.

–¿Y cómo así que venís?

–No hay nada más que hacer. Ino se enteró de que había hogueras y dijo que viniésemos. Sin más.

–¿Todas las tías están así hoy? Joder... Vamos a quemar cosas, anda.

…

–Vamos, ¿no sabes caminar tú solo? –le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto agarrándolo por la cintura para que no se cayera.

–Quita... –dijo Naruto soltándose del agarre del moreno. Fue hacia una esquina y volvió a vomitar. Ya era la tercera vez en aquella noche.

–¿Quién coño te manda beber tanto? –le preguntó Sasuke arrugando el ceño.

–Cállate. ¿Por qué has tirado mi cerveza? –le preguntó con mala cara. Se acercó a él y reanudaron la marcha.

–Porque te has pasado.

–Bah... Tenía la intención de emborracharte a ti...

–Ya... Qué bobo eres.

Se tiraron un rato más insultándose antes de llegar a la casa del rubio. Éste abrió la puerta, entraron y en cuanto vio la cama fue directo hacia allí, se tiró sobre ella y no tardó en dormirse, pero Sasuke lo despertó.

–¿Te vas a dormir así?

–Sí... A menos que me cambies tú porque no me pienso mover.

–Pues lo llevas claro.

–Buenas noches –susurró Naruto ante de volver a caer rendido.

Sasuke lo miró entristecido. No quería marcharse y abandonarlo de esa manera. No se lo merecía. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Orochimaru tenía más poder que él. Si se quedaba, el rubio iba a sufrir más de lo que sufriría si se marchaba sin más.

Salió del dormitorio cerrando la puerta con cuidado, aunque no hiciese falta, y fue a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas pero enseguida se levantó. Fue al salón y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo. En cuanto los encontró volvió a la cocina y se puso a escribir. Al terminar se sacó unas llaves del bolsillo y las dejó sobre la hoja. Se levantó de la silla y volvió a la habitación del rubio. Había comenzado a roncar y no se enteraba de nada de los que pasara a su alrededor, ni siquiera de que Sasuke había comenzado a desvestirlo. Lo dejó en ropa interior y lo cubrió con la manta. Le dió un beso, que duró varios minutos, sobre los labios y se puso de pie.

–Te quiero... –musitó antes de apagar la luz y salir de la habitación. Le echó un último vistazo al pequeño apartamento y entonces se acordó de una cosa.

Volvió a la cocina, sacó un fajo de billetes del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y lo dejó sobre la mesa. Suspiró y salió del piso. Bajó las escaleras lentamente y así echó a andar hacia la okupa. Al llegar ahí no encontró a nadie despierto. Entró en su cuarto, sacó de debajo de la cama la mochila con las cosas que se iba a llevar y salió. Abajo se encontró con Sakura.

–¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó sin apenas abrir los ojos.

– A ninguna parte. Vete a dormir.

–Vale. Buenas noches –se despidió comenzando a subir las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

–Buenas noches –murmuró él cuando ya había desaparecido.

Salió de la casa y comenzó a andar hacia el lugar que figuraba en el papel que le había dado Kabuto, sin mirar atrás.

…

1.Y os preguntareis qué hace la cerveza en un tienda de chucherías. Pues es de los chinos, y como todo el mundo sabe, lo chinos tienen de todo. En mi ciudad hay una tienda de esas en la que venden hasta figuritas de anime importadas desde Japón.

2.Estar pedo: se dice de alguien que está borracho.


	9. ¿qué estás haciendo?

**¿Qué estás haciendo?**

_Sus manos estaban unidas en un lazo aparentemente irrompible. Unos pequeños dedos blancos contrastando con unos tostados por el sol. No tenían ningún tipo de preocupación, más que la de mantener sus manos juntas mientras corrían alegremente por una enorme playa, y las olas salpicaban sus pequeños pies. Sus caras infantiles rebosaban de alegría bajo la brisa veraniega y sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial. Reían de manera estridente sin ningún motivo. Tal vez el simple hecho de que el viento y la arena les hiciesen cosquillas en los pies o el estar juntos los hacía estar tan contentos._

_De repente el cielo azul se empezó a oscurecer. Nubes grises cargadas de helada lluvia amenazaban con tragarse la tierra. Dejaron de correr y de sonreír y miraron a su alrededor asustados. El más pequeño de los dos abrazó con fuerza a su amigo. El mayor, que tenía la piel más pálida correspondió al abrazo con igual fuerza, y aún más cuando vio una sombra oscura con ojos del más brillante bermellón acercarse a ellos por la espalda del pequeño._

–_¡No te acerques! –chilló con miedo._

_El pequeño rubio que se aferraba a él con cada vez más fuerza empezó a gritar, diciendo que no lo soltase. Cuando abrió los ojos su cara se volvió aún más aterrada por aquello que tenía delante. Un espectro negro que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos._

–_¡NO! –gritó asustado–. ¡No te acerques! _

_Los dos pequeños gritaban sin cesar, rehusando soltarse, cuando sintieron que algo frío les rodeaba la cintura a cada uno. Las sombras tiraron de ellos con una fuerza sobrenatural, logrando sin mucha dificultad separarlos. Los chiquillos pataleaban y gritaban en vano. La primera sombra empezó a tragarse al mayor de los muchachos, haciéndolo desaparecer en su negrura._

–_¡NOOO_OOO! –gritó Naruto sobresaltado, dando un brinco en la cama. Estaba empapado en sudor y le dolía la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiese golpeado con un martillo.– Mierda... –susurró masajeándose las sienes. Tenía resaca.

Hacía mucho que no tenía pesadillas, y cuando las tenía no lo recordaba o sólo lo hacía a medias. Era raro que tuviese una pesadilla en un día como aquel. Recapacitó un poco para ver qué era lo que recordaba y por qué había gritado de aquella manera. Podía ver perfectamente unos ojos rojos, llenos de maldad, sombras negras, una playa, alguien... ¿Quién era? Por más que intentara recordar con quién estaba no era capaz. No recordaba ni su voz, ni su cara, ni mucho menos su nombre.

Se levantó de la cama sin darle mayor importancia y fue al baño. Al salir cayó en la cuenta de que no había nadie en su piso, excepto él. Entró en la cocina y no tardó en divisar sobre la mesa unas llaves, un fajo de billetes y debajo un papel con algo escrito. Sacó el papel de debajo de las llaves y leyó:

"Naruto, como ya habrás visto te he dejado unas llaves sobre la mesa. Son las llaves de mi piso. Lo he puesto a tu nombre así que podrás irte a vivir allí cuando quieras y no tendrás que pagar más el alquiler. Por el trabajo no te preocupes, he conseguido que te cojan en la gasolinera, así que no te olvides de ir esta tarde, a las siete, si no quieres buscar trabajo por tu propio pie.

He puesto la electricidad e irán a poner en marcha la caldera hoy, en casa, así que ve allí sobre las cinco de la tarde. También he limpiado un poco, así que no tendrás que hacerlo tú. En cuanto al dinero, es para que te compres algo de comida hasta que te den la paga.

Me he ido de la ciudad y no sé si volveré. Diles a los demás que no se preocupen, y tampoco te preocupes tú, estaré bien y, si puedo, volveré. Lo siento, pero no he tenido más remedio que hacerlo. A estas horas ya estaré lejos, no te puedo decir dónde, pero no me busques, sólo empeorarás las cosas. Ya no me tienes que aguantar, así que haz lo que te dé la gana. Líate con Sakura y llévate bien con Sai, pero no te olvides del todo de mí porque aunque te haya puteado de esta manera sé que no te lo mereces, y de verdad lo siento.

Te acuerdas que te dije que te quería, ¿verdad? Pues era, y sigue siendo, cierto. Nunca habría imaginado que podría llegar a querer a alguien, y menos en tan poco tiempo, y menos que fuera un tío y encima nazi, pero supongo que eres especial. Espero que lo que tú dijiste también fuera de verdad, pero aunque no me lo puedas decir yo pensaré que una vez sí me quisiste, aunque ahora posiblemente me odies, y con razón.

Pórtate bien y no hagas demasiadas tonterías. Lo siento mucho, Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha."

–Je... jaja... –Naruto empezó a reír de una forma estridente y sádica que resonó por toda la casa–. ¿De verdad crees que me preocuparía por ti? Jaja... ¿En serio piensas eso? Jajaja... –siguió riendo el rubio. Pero no podía mentirse a sí mismo. Su risa no era de verdad y sí se preocupaba por Sasuke. Pronto sus carcajadas se convirtieron en llanto y tiró la carta al suelo, dejándose caer él mismo sobre el frío piso.– Idiota... Eres un completo gilipollas... –sollozaba desolado–. ¡SASUKE! –gritó subiendo la cabeza hacia el techo.

...

–¡Hola! –saludaba alegremente entrando con energía por la puerta de la casa okupa.

–¡Naruto, cállate la jodida boca, que tengo resaca! –dijo Ino entre dientes, mirando al rubio con los ojos entornados. Después volvió la vista hacia su libro de medicina y siguió intentando entender lo que allí ponía, aunque le resultó prácticamente imposible.

–¿Están Sakura o Kakashi? –preguntó el chico.

–Sakura está estudiando en su habitación y Kakashi se ha ido a tomar por culo, ¿por qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

–No, nada, sólo quería hablar con ellos un rato –contestó el rubio despreocupadamente–. ¿Y Sai?

–Duemiendo.

–Vale –musitó Naruto con una sonrisita malévola en la cara. Dejó a la chica sola y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pensando en si contarle o no al chico lo que había ocurrido.– ¡SAI! –gritó entrando en su habitación y dando un portazo.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el moreno con sueño, sentándose torpemente en su cama, intentando apartar el revoltijo de sábanas–. Hooola... –saludó bostezando.

–¿Qué haces, Sai?

–¿No es obvio? Estaba durmiendo. ¿Tienes idea de a qué hora me trajo Ino a casa?

–¿A las seis?

–Ocho. Estoy acabado, tío. ¿Tienes un cigarro o algo? –le preguntó cerrando los ojos, intentado volver a dormir, pero sin tumbarse.

–No fumo –negó Naruto.

–Vale... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es?

–Son más de las tres de la tarde.

–¿Sí? ¿Tan tarde? –preguntó el moreno abriendo los ojos, extrañado.

–Sí. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

–Voy a ducharme. ¿Me esperas abajo?

–¡Vale! –Naruto bajó de nuevo al salón y se encontró con Sakura, explicándole algo a Ino–. Hola, Sakura –la saludó sonriendo.

La chica lo miró de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño al ver lo contento que estaba.

–¿Qué te pasa a ti hoy, que estás tan feliz?

–Nada, ¿qué va a pasarme?

–No me lo digas. Has estado toda la noche follando con Sasuke. Si es que parecéis conejos, coño.

–No es eso –dijo el rubio reduciendo su sonrisa.

–¿Entonces?

–Nada, ¿no puedo estar alegre?

–No. ¿Qué coño pasa? –dijo encarándolo.

–No pasa nada, en serio.

–Si tú lo dices... –murmuró la chica sin dejar de mirarlo como una mujer de clase alta mira a un vagabundo.

–¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? –preguntó Naruto en voz baja dejando de sonreír totalmente.

–Ya decía... ¿Te ha bajado la regla?

–Es en serio –susurró el chico arrugando el entrecejo.

–Vale, pues suéltalo.

–Pero...

–Vamos, Naruto, ¿somos amigos o no? Además, cuantas más para ayudar con tu problema, mejor –intervino Ino sonriendo con falsedad.

–Yo no he dicho que tenga un problema –replicó el rubio.

–¿Alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual? –insistió la rubia.

–¡Tomáoslo en serio! –dijo Naruto alterándose.

–Bueno, vale. Siéntate –le dijo Sakura indicándole el sofá en el que estaba su amiga.

Naruto obedeció y se sentó, cabizbajo. Comenzó a mover un pie, nervioso, pero no dijo nada hasta pasados unos segundos.

–Mirad... –Levantó la vista.– Es Sasuke. Se... se ha ido –dijo con mucha tristeza–. Me ha dejado una carta. No ha dicho dónde ha ido, sólo que no lo busque, que está lejos. Está aquí –dijo sacando el papel del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y enseñándoselo a las dos jóvenes. Ino se lo arrebató de las manos y Sakura se sentó junto a ella para poder leer.

–Tú... –dijo Ino al terminar de leer–. ¿Qué diablos...?

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó alguien desde las escaleras.

–Mierda... –dijo Sakura tapándose la boca.

–¡Eh! ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas? –pregonó Sai fingiendo preocupación.

–Sasuke se ha ido... –susurró Naruto.

–No jodas... Mierda... sabía que pasaría.

–¡Sai! –exclamó Ino. El aludido la miró sin comprender. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y parecía a punto de llorar, igual que Sakura.

–Lo siento –dijo Naruto en voz baja, sin mirar a ninguna de las chicas.

–No es culpa tuya –dijo Sakura intentando contener las lágrimas que ya habían comenzado a resbalar por su cara.

–... Sí. ¡Sí lo es! –exclamó la rubia comenzando a sollozar–. ¡Todo es por tu jodida culpa! ¡Todo! –le echó en cara a Naruto–. ¡Se ha ido por tu culpa! ¡Y no va a volver! ¡A saber dónde está...!

Enterró la cabeza entre sus manos y siguió sollozando. Naruto la miró triste. También parecía a punto de llorar.

–Ino... no digas tonterías... –murmuró Sakura.

–¡Es su culpa, no lo defiendas!

–¡Ino! –exclamó Sai mirándola visiblemente enfadado–. ¡Que ese gilipollas se haya ido no significa que sea culpa de Naruto! ¡La culpa es sólo suya!

–¿Ahora estás de su parte?

–No estoy de parte de nadie, sólo digo que Naruto no tiene la culpa de que Sasuke sea tan imbécil y no sepa apreciar lo que tiene.

–¡HO HABLES ASÍ DE ÉL! ¡TÚ NO LO CONOCES COMO YO! –le gritó la chica furiosa–. ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA SOBRE ÉL, SAI! ¡ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

–No me grites, Ino, te oigo perfectamente.

–¡TE GRITARÉ LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA! ¡A LO MEJOR TAMBIÉN ES CULPA TUYA!

–¡Vale ya! ¡No es culpa de nadie más que suya! ¡Acéptalo! Sasuke es gilipollas y se ha ido por su propio pie, nadie le ha obligado, menos aún Naruto.

–Y SIGUES ESTANDO DE SU PARTE... ¡ES CULPA SUYA! ¿ES QUE NO LO COMPRENDES?

El moreno negó con la cabeza y miró al rubio, que a su vez miraba a Ino asustado.

–Vámonos, Naruto.

–¿TE VAS A IR? ¿POR LAS BUENAS? ¿ASÍ, SIN MÁS?

- Exacto. Cuando te tranquilices y pienses un poco en lo que estás diciendo, volveré. Hasta entonces ni se te pase por la cabeza llamarme.

–Desde luego que no lo haré. ¡Hemos terminado! –exclamó furiosa, aún llorando, y salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

–Mierda... Vámonos, Naruto.

–Va... vale.

Salieron a la calle sin despedirse de Sakura y comenzaron a andar hacia el parque más cercano. No hablaron durante un buen rato.

–Perdónala –dijo Sai al rubio–. No se por qué hace eso. Cuando se enfada dice cosas que realmente no piensa, y no lo entiendo.

–Será porque tú nunca te enfadas –susurró Naruto–. Cuando las personas se enfadan dicen cosas que no piensan... Pero a lo mejor Ino tiene razón.

–No la tiene. Verás, Ino quiere a Sasuke como a un hermano, aunque últimamente se habían distanciado bastante, y eso la ha fastidiado mucho. Supongo que por eso te echó la culpa. Las personas siempre echan la culpa a los demás por todo lo que pasa a su alrededor pero nunca a sí mismas.

–Ya, pero tampoco Ino tiene la culpa de que Sasuke se haya ido.

–No estoy diciendo eso. Lo que trato de decir es que Ino cree que la culpa de que Sasuke se haya distanciado de ella es suya, por eso te la echa a ti. No lo entiendo pero se que es así. Desde que conozco a Ino, ella siempre ha actuado así.

–Supongo que es cierto... Tú la conoces mejor que yo –dijo el rubio sentándose en el banco más cercano–. Pero... ¿Y si es mi culpa?

–No lo es. Tú no le has hecho nada a Sasuke para que se vaya. Él es la persona a la que menos entiendo de todas las que conozco, pero se que cuando hace una cosa, la hace por algo, o eso es lo que me ha demostrado la mayoría de las veces.

–Cuando me llevó a la okupa no lo hizo por algo.

–Por eso he dicho "la mayoría de las veces". Él en realidad nunca me ha caído bien, por eso nunca me he tomado la molestia de intentar conocerlo más a fondo, y si te soy sincero no me importa que se haya ido –le dijo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

–A veces pienso que no tienes sentimientos –rió Naruto con amargura.

–A veces yo también lo pienso –le dió la razón con una sonrisa–, pero Ino dice que sí los tengo, lo que pasa es que me cuesta mostrarlos, y dice que por eso le recuerdo a Sasuke, aunque a mí no me gusta que me diga eso.

El rubio se quedó callado, con la cabeza agachada. Sai tenía razón, la culpa no era suya, y por alguna razón eso no le aliviaba en absoluto, más bien todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué se había ido Sasuke, entonces? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Y por qué no se lo había contado? ¿No confiaba en él? Todos sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando Sai le pasó un brazo por lo hombros y le dijo al oído, amistosamente:

–Vamos, te invito a beber algo, los dos lo necesitamos.

–Vale.

…

**Dos meses más tarde.**

–¿Los Ángeles? Udon(1), ¿estás seguro?

–_Sí. Tengo contactos allí, y dicen estar seguros de haberlo visto, con un hombre mayor que él._

–¿Orochimaru?

–_No. No saben quien es. Dicen que era blanco y gordo, y que tenía el pelo rojo, ¿te suena?_

–No –contestó Kakashi–. Pero gracias por la información. En cuanto tengas alguna otra novedad, llámame.

–_Vale, saluda a Moegi de mi parte. Adiós._

El peliplateado colgó el teléfono y salió de la cocina buscando a Naruto y Sakura para darles la noticia.

–Vamos Sakura... Dímelooo... –suplicaba Naruto persiguiendo a la pelirrosa por todo el salón.

–No seas plasta, no te lo diré.

–¿Por qué no? ¿Es que quieres que me maten en una pelea? –preguntó Naruto en su mejor papel de víctima.

–No seas exagerado.

–¡Eh! –les llamó Kakashi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto.

–Tengo noticias.

–¿Qué? ¿Lo han encontrado? –preguntó Sakura acerándose a él rápidamente.

–Parece ser que lo han visto en Los Ángeles.

–¿Los Ángeles? –preguntó Naruto con la boca abierta–. Pero si eso está... ¡muy lejos!

–¿Y qué es lo que dice la carta? –cuestionó la chica con cara de pocos amigos.

–¿Pero tan lejos?

En esos momentos Temari y Shikamaru entraron a la casa, los dos con mala cara.

–¡Temari! –exclamó Naruto–. ¡Eh! ¡Han encontrado a Sasuke!

–No cantes victoria todavía, bobo –le advirtió la chica.

–¿Por? ¿Qué os ha pasado? ¿Pelea de pareja? –le preguntó en un susurro a Shikamaru.

–Repite eso y te quedas sin cabeza –gruñó Temari.

–No estamos saliendo, Naruto. Lo que pasa es...

–Cállate –le ordenó Temari.

…

Sasuke agarraba el brazo torcido de Orochimaru con una facilidad sorprendente, impidiéndole moverse, y mucho menos escapar. Le tenía inmovilizado en el suelo como si fuera un pequeño animalillo.

–Vaya... Qué rápido has alcanzado mi nivel, Sasuke... –murmuraba el hombre dejando de oponer resistencia.

–No te equivoques. Ahora soy mejor que tú.

–Puede...

Sasuke soltó a su maestro, porque eso era lo que Orochimaru había sido para él en aquellos últimos dos meses. Se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos.

–¿Para qué quieres saber todo esto, Sasuke? Con una pistola bastará para matar a Itachi.

–Lo mataré con mis propias manos. ¿No tienes nada más que enseñarme?

–Mañana más. Lo mejor será que descanses, Sasuke –le dijo Orochimaru sonriendo mientas se levantaba del suelo.

El menor lo miró con el ceño fruncido y salió de la sala de entrenamiendo para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Entró y cerró la puerta con llave. Se agachó frente a la cama y sacó de debajo un trozo de tela blanca que cubría algo. Quitó la tela y se quedó mirando su pistola. Una pistola sencilla y discreta. Aquella noche, cuando Orochimaru y su perrito estuviesen durmiendo se largaría y mataría a su hermano. No pensaba hacerlo con la pistola, pero si las cosas se ponían feas la necesitaría.

Se duchó y se metió en la cama repasando su plan, que era sencillo: ir a casa de Itachi, llamar a la puerta y matarle. Claro que Itachi no se dejaría pero estaba seguro de poder vencerle.

...

DRIIING, DRIIING.

Sasuke esperó a que alguien abriera la puerta. Al entrar había visto las cámaras que había repartidas por toda la escalera, y sabía que su hermano estaba al tanto de su presencia.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse poco a poco, hasta que de un tirón Itachi abrió y Sasuke sintió la pistola de su hermano tocar su frente. Itachi no tenía ninguna expresión en la cara, pero Sasuke enseguida mostró una sonrisa arrogante, agarró el brazo del mayor y se lo retorció hasta que éste no tuvo más remedio que soltar la pistola, y sintió como Sasuke colocaba la suya en su sien. Itachi también sonrió y con un movimiento rápido se colocó detrás de su hermano menor, le quitó la pistola y se la puso en la nuca.

–Ni hola, ni nada. Vaya educación, hermanito –se burló Itachi. Le quitó la pistola de la cabeza y vació el cargador, después se la volvió a dar.– Pasa –lo invitó mostrándole la casa.

Sasuke entró sonriendo con prepotencia. Aquello era más de lo que esperaba por parte de Itachi, pero aunque se adentrara en territorio enemigo sería más fácil y discreto matarle allí.

–Y dime... ¿Te trae por aquí otro asunto que no sea el intentar matarme? –le preguntó entrando detrás de Sasuke.

El apartamento de Itachi era grande, con pardes rojas, sofás de cuero negro y sillones estilo años '80, blancos por fuera y con los cojines de dentro rojo pasión; en el cetro de la estancia había una mesa de cristal baja; en una esquina un bar lleno de bebidas alcohólicas de todos los colores y sabores; en una pared había dos puertas blancas, en otra una gran ventana, y en otra un cuadro enorme de estilo abstracto en el que predominaban los colores oscuros. El suelo era de madera brillante.

–Bonito piso.

–Gracias.

–La verdad es que sólo he venido para matarte –dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, sentándose en uno de los caros sofás–. Ponme un Four Roses.

Itachi se acercó al bar e hizo lo que Sasuke le pedía. Se echó un poco de whisky en otro vaso, encendió un cigarro y se acercó a su hermano, le tendió el vaso y se sentó en el sofá de enfrente.

–Itachi-san... –pronunció una voz un tanto chillona e infantil desde el lado de la habitación en el que se encontraban las dos puertas blancas. Los dos hombres miraron hacia esa dirección y pudieron ver a una preciosa muchacha de rasgos asiáticos, vestida con un corsé y un tanga de color rosa pálido con encajes. El pelo largo y negro le caía suelto por los hombros, y ponía cara inocente.

–Ahora no –dijo el mayor de los hermanos con voz seria.

La muchacha posó sus ojos en Sasuke y sonrió con travesura.

–Puede apuntarse...

–He dicho que ahora no. Métete en esa habitación y ni se te ocurra salir. Ni a ti, ni a ninguna de las otras.

La chica obedeció con mala cara y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–Qué bien te lo montas –le dijo Sasuke.

–Tú no, ¿verdad? Supongo que ha sido duro dejar a Naruto.

De repente la cara de Sasuke cambió completamente. Miró a su hermano con odio.

–¿Qué sabes tú de Naruto?

–Todo.

–¿Qué es todo?

–Sasuke, no puedes ni ir a cagar sin que yo no lo sepa –susurró Itachi inclinándose hacia su hermano, como si le estuviese contando un importante secreto.

–¿Me has estado vigilando?

–Bingo –dijo bebiendo un poco de wisky.

–Hijo de puta –escupió Sasuke.

–Es lo que tiene –dijo su hermano sonriendo. En ese momento el móvil de Itachi comenzó a sonar.– ¿Me disculpas? ¿Diga? Ajá... Claro. Sí, mañana empezaré. No... Sí, estoy seguro. Llama a Deidara y díselo. Adiós –se despidió colgando–. Bien. ¿Algo más? –preguntó a Sasuke.

–¿Por qué me has vigilado?

–¿No es obvio? Porque me pones cachondo perdido –susurró sonriendo con malicia. Sasuke levantó una ceja.–¿Crees que iba a dejarme matar?

–No, pero parece que no te importa mucho, por lo que veo.

–Verás, te he dejado entrar para intentar hacer un trato contigo. Te daré a elegir, tal y como lo hizo Orochimaru.

Sauske se lo pensó durante un instante pero después le preguntó de qué se trataba, al fin y al cabo ya no lo podían apartar del lado de nadie, ya no importaba.

–Orochimaru nos está jodiendo a mi y a los míos –comenzó Itachi–. Y como es lógico, debemos deshacernos de él. La verdad es que no sé cómo coño se te ha podido ocurrir irte con ese gilipollas. Te podría haber dado mucho por culo, conmigo ya lo intentó –dijo pensativo. Sasuke le miró con la boca levemente abierta.– En fin, a mi no me dan por culo, pero a ti por lo que parece no te desagrada del todo, ¿no? –sonrió con picardía.

–¿Qué coño me estás contando?

–Que Orochimaru es un pedófilo, proxeneta, que se folla a todo ser vivo que pase por sus asquerosas manos. ¿De verdad te tragaste eso de que dejaría en paz a Naruto a cambio de que tú le ayudaras con sus mierdas? Qué inocente eres. Orochimaru puede hacer cualquier cosa solo, no necesita ni tu ayuda ni la de nadie. Su problema es que se encaprichó contigo en esa pelea en la que conociste a Naruto.

Sasuke le miró con la cara desencajada.

–¿Me estás diciendo... que ese gilipollas también me ha estado vigilando?

–Bingo de nuevo. A veces me sorprende tu inteligencia, hermanito –ironizó.

–Me cago en sus...

–Si me ayudas –prosiguió Itachi–, Orochimaru morirá y podrás volver con Naruto y todos los demás. Ahora a ti te toca elegir. Intentas matarme y la palmas o me ayudas, volvemos a ser los mejores hermanitos del mundo y vuelves con tus colegas.

–Mataste a nuestros padres –le dijo Sasuke mirándolo serio.

–Vamos, y sigues con esas. Los maté por tu bien, aunque no te lo creas, y por el mío, claro. Te puedo asegurar que habrías acabado peor si ellos siguiesen vivos. Te habrían convertido en un zombi. También lo intentaron conmigo, pero como no lo conseguían empezaron a prestarte atención a ti. ¿Y qué hace un buen hermano mayor en casos como esos? Pues salvar a su dulce e inocente hermanito. Lógicamente –se dio la razón a sí mismo.

–Pero aún así. Era mi vida, tú no tenías derecho... No tienes derecho a matar, ni siquiera ahora.

–¿Y tú venías aquí con el propósito de matarme?

–Es diferente. Lo mío sería hacer justicia.

–No es diferente. Mira, enano, no sabes lo que es matar. No digas que es diferente porque por mucha gente que hayas apalizado, tú nunca has matado. No sabes lo que es eso. ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en lo que es quitarle la vida a alguien? –preguntó Itachi.

–Sí, he pensado en bailar sobre tu tumba con una botella de ron en la mano después de haberte estrangulado.

–No, no lo has hecho. Por lo menos no lo has pensado seriamente –continuó al ver que Sasuke iba a replicar–. Quitar la vida a alguien es algo horrible, de lo peor que una persona puede hacer. Es ver como la sangre de alguien que ya no vive corre por tus manos, ¿sabes lo que es eso? No tienes ni idea.

–¿Entonces tú por qué matas?

–Porque yo estoy loco y me encanta la sangre de gente a la que he matado –bromeó–. Yo soy como un Dios, y no me toques los huevos, tú eres buena persona, no como yo, joder –le dijo como dando por zanjado el tema–. ¿Me vas a ayudar?

–Supongo... –susurró aún dudando.

–Bien. Ahora te vas a ir y no le dirás nada a Orochimaru sobre esto, aunque posiblemente ya lo sepa, entonces tendrás que decirle que estoy muerto, y yo haré que parezca que he muerto... Joder, qué humillación. No vengas más aquí, nos veremos cuando yo lo diga, ¿entendido? –preguntó mirando a su hermano con cara intimidante. Sasuke asintió con una ceja levantada.– Vale, después planearemos como matar a ese subnormal. Me vas a ser más útil de lo que pensaba...

–¿Te vas a callar ya? –preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque hablas demasiado. Joder, te recordaba más callado, qué puto coñazo eres.

–No me hables así, enano de mierda.

–Te hablo como me da la puta gana, y no soy un enano –replicó Sasuke.

–Claro que lo eres.

–Sí, sí, lo que tú digas – musitó el menor cruzándose de brazos, mosqueado.

–Vale, pues nada más.

–Eso. Que te jodan –le dijo Sasuke comenzando a andar hacia la puerta.

–Ahora que me lo recuerdas... ¿Te quieres montar una orgía conmigo y todas esas tías buenas que tengo en la habitación? No sabes el morbazo que me daría... jujuju –rió con malicia el mayor.

–Eh... Casi que no –murmuró Sasuke con la cara desencajada.

–¡Qué soso! Si Naruto no se va a enterar.

–No es por Naruto. Es que no me hace mucha ilusión montarme una orgía con mi hermano. Conociéndote, la cosa acabará en incesto homosexual, sadomasoquismo, bondage(2) y quién sabe qué mierdas más. Paso –dijo abriendo la puerta, dispuesto a salir.

–Bueno, bueno, que tampoco me hace a mi ilusión follar contigo, sólo verte, pero bueno... –musitó cruzándose de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Sasuke salió de la estancia y cerró de un portazo, sin decir nada más.

…

–Vamos Gaara, levanta el culo.

–Cállate, y lárgate de una vez. ¿Es que no vas a parar de darme el coñazo en tu puta vida?

–Tenemos que ir a un sitio.

–¿Adónde? –preguntó sin interés, cambiando de canal con el mando de la televisión–. ¿Por qué coño las personas no tienen mando? –susurró para sí mismo.

–Me tienes que ayudar con una cosa.

–¿Y por qué yo?

–Porque llevas dos meses sin salir de casa.

–¿Que llevo dos meses sin salir? –preguntó apagando la televisión y mirándola como si lo que la chica había dicho fuese la cosa más extraña del mundo.

–Estar en comisaría, las peleas callejeras y bajar a comprar alcohol no cuentan –contestó Temari cruzándose de brazos–. Vamos.

Gaara se levantó del sofá y se puso las botas y una chaqueta sucia, no sin antes despotricar y quejarse. Cuando salieron del portal la chica comenzó a andar hacia la izquierda y su hermano la siguió sin decir palabra.

Era verdad que no había salido en dos meses de casa más que para pegarse con algunas personas, acabar detenido por atraco a mano armada una vez y para comprar cerveza, pero ya no había razón alguna para salir. No se llevaba bien con ninguna de las personas a las que conocía, y nadie se molestaba en buscarlo por esa misma razón, a menos que tuviesen un problema y necesitasen su ayuda. Ahí contribuía y, si había que pegarse con cualquiera, se hacía, que por algo eran camaradas. Pero aparte de eso ya no había ninguna razón.

La única persona con la que se llevaba bien de su pandilla había sido Naruto, pero él ya no pertenecía al grupo y mucho menos a su vida. Muchos lo buscaban para zurrarle por traición e incluso se rumoreaba que se había ido de la ciudad, pero el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que estaba con los anarquistas. Temari le hablaba bastante de Naruto, incluso le había contado que Sasuke Uchiha se había largado de la ciudad y había dejado a todos sus colegas.

Temari se había hecho muy amiga de uno de los anarquistas. Un hippie, para rematarlo. Gaara odiaba a ese tipo, y pensaba que si alguna vez le veía el pelo no lo contaría. Decía que era _un greñas_ apestoso. Le molestaba mucho que Temari anduviera con ese tipo, ya que pensaba que no paraban de hablar de él.

Los dos meses que había pasado encerrado en casa se había vuelto muy paraoico. Creía que conspiraban contra él, que lo vigilaban y que todo el mundo estaba en su contra, incluido sus hermanos, y sobre todo Temari, que planeaba hacerle algo, junto con ese hippie. Hasta ahí había llegado su paranoia.

–¿Gaara? –lo llamó Temari–. ¡Gaara!

–¿Qué coño quieres? –le preguntó arrastrando las palabras. Su hermana se paró en seco.

–No me estás escuchando.

–Claro que sí.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y de qué estaba hablando? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–Pues de alguna tontería de las tuyas.

–Oye, ¿qué te pasa últimamente, que estás con la cabeza en las nubes todo el día?

–Nada.

–Claro... Ya hemos llegado... –murmuró la chica con el ceño fruncido ladeando la cabeza y mirando hacia la izquierda.

Estaban al lado de un edificio alto, frente a un portal. Gaara había estado tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la zona en la que se encontraban. Temari se sacó unas llaves de un bolsillo y fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y la mantuvo así hasta que Gaara entró.

Subieron un buen tramo de escaleras y la chica se paró delante de una puerta de madera, bastante vieja. Extendió la mano y metió la llave en la cerradura. Abrió la puerta y la volvió a mantener abierta hasta que su hermano entró. Gaara miró extrañado el piso para después preguntar en voz baja:

–¿Dónde estamos?

–¡Temari! ¡Estoy en la cocina! –chilló una voz conocida desde alguna habitación.

–Vamos –le dijo la chica a su hermano comenzando a andar por el pasillo.

Gaara no se movió. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de quién era la voz, y cuando lo hizo se puso a gritar con cara de psicópata.

–Maldita zorra... ¿POR QUÉ COÑO ME HAS TRAÍDO AQUÍ?

–¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó Naruto saliendo de la cocina con dos huevos en la mano, los cuales se le cayeron al suelo, manchándolo, al ver quien se encontraba en el pasillo, delante de la puerta.– Gaara... Temari... ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó confuso a la chica, la cual se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la pared.

–Quiero que hagáis las paces.

–Y una mierda –dijo el pelirrojo girando sobre sí mismo, dispuesto a salir de aquel lugar.

Naruto tardó un momento en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo miró a Gaara con un odio profundo, como no había mirado nunca a nadie y le dijo.

–Jamás haría las paces con un gilipollas, intolerante y MAL AMIGO –dijo, casi gritando, las palabras "mal amigo".

–Joder... –susupiró Temari–. Vamos a ver... ¿SOIS GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ? O sea que me preocupo por vosotros durante tanto tiempo, aguanto a un puto vago que se supone que es listo y me puede ayudar para que al final me diga algo que ya había pensado desde el principio, hago que os veáis... ¿Y TODO PARA QUÉ? Para que me mandéis a la mierda como unos imbéciles que sois. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta o qué? ¿No podéis dejar de lado vuestras jodidas diferencias? Lleváis años siendo amigos y lo tiráis todo a la basura porque uno de vosotros sea maricón...

–¡Eh! ¡No soy maricón!

–O bisexual, me da igual lo que seas, como si eres striper. El caso es: Gaara, ¿no puedes aceptar que el mundo está lleno de gays y lesbianas? ¿No puedes darte cuenta de que ya es algo "normal", dentro de lo que cabe? Yo lo he asumido, y mírame, no me he muerto. Naruto, ¿no puedes dejar de ser tan cabezota y ayudarme un poco? –preguntó perdiendo más los nervios con cada palabra que decía.

–Bah...

–Vámonos –dijo Gaara con voz de ultratumba.

–No.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó volviendo la cabeza hacia su hermana y mirándola con expresión asesina.

–Como que no. No me voy a ninguna parte contigo.

–¿Me vas a abandonar? –volvió a preguntar el chico con una sonrisa macabra, volviéndose del todo hacia su hermana.

–Ya lo he hecho –contestó esta sacando el móvil del bolsillo. Marcó unos números y se lo llevó a la oreja.– Kankuro...

–_¿Eres Temari?_

–Sí. Escucha. ¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa a casa de Naruto?

–_¿Es que os vais de vacaciones, o qué?_

–No, me voy de casa.

–_¿QUÉ? –_gritó el chico al otro lado de la línea–._ No... No te puedes ir. No me puedes dejar a mí con él._

–Vamos, no te morirás. ¿Puedes hacer lo que te he pedido, por favor?

–_Claro... Estaré allí en media hora o así, ¿vale?_

–Sí, gracias –colgó–. Naruto, no te importa que me quede unos días, ¿verdad?

–¿Estás de broma? –preguntó el rubio ilusionado–. ¡Por fin alguien con quien hablar en casa! ¡Claro que te puedes quedar! ¡El tiempo que quieras!

–Bien... Pues que os lo paséis de puta madre –dijo Gaara con una invisible ceja alzada, con un tono de voz que parecía querer decir "ojalá os atropelle un coche", y después salió dando un portazo.

…

**Una semana más tarde.**

–¿OS QUERÉIS CALLAR TODOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ? ¿TENÉIS IDEA DE A QUÉ HORA HE VUELTO DE TRABAJAR HOY? ¡A LAS 6 DE LA MAÑANA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ TODO EL MUNDO! ¡YA!

De repente toda la casa quedó en silencio y las personas que había en el salón se quedaron mirando a Naruto, que parecía recién salido del manicomio y temblaba por contener la ira que sentía.

–Naruto, no me hables así –le dijo Sakura frunciendo el entrcejo.

–¡CÁLLATE! ¡CALLAOS TODOS! ¡Y LARGAOS DE AQUÍ ANTES DE QUE EL PUTO EDIFICO SALGA VOLANDO EN MIL PEDAZOS! –gritó señalando la puerta de entrada del piso.

Poco a poco la gente se fue levantando, recogieron su ropa y se fueron murmurando cosas como: "qué mala leche", "vaya humor de perros" o "a este ni hablarle por la mañana".

Cuando Temari fue a vivir con Naruto, este ni sabía lo que le esperaba. Cuatro días después Kankuro también apareció en la puerta del rubio, rogándole que lo dejara quedarse, porque no podía aguantar más "al maldito loco de la colina". Naruto aceptó encantado, pero al día siguiente también vino Ino, llorando, diciendo que había tenido una fuerte pelea con Sai, y detrás de ella Sakura, que dijo que se quedaría unos días, hasta que Ino se calmara. Y como no, no podía faltar Shikamaru, que se apuntaba a la fiesta, aunque realmente era el que menos molestaba, ya que se pasaba el día tirado en el sofá, viendo la televisión y diciendo que el único lugar en el que uno podía estar tranquilo era el piso de Naruto. Y, cómo no, también habían hecho copias de las llaves para cada uno de los "inquilinos" así que cada cual entraba y salía como y cuando le daba la gana.

Naruto volvió al dormitorio y se tiró en la cama. Por fin podía descansar un poco, o eso pensaba. Cerró los ojos pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a poder dormir. Frunció el entrecejo y se revolvió entre las sábanas. Nada. Volvió a revolverse hasta quedar mirando el techo, y entonces dijo lo que le rondaba por la cabeza siempre que no podía dormir:

–Sasuke... ¿qué estás haciendo?

…

–Bien, repasemos el plan.

–Ya hemos repasado el plan un millón de veces, Itachi –suspiró Sasuke, cansado ya de todo lo que tuviese que ver con Orochimaru, armas, mafia, pistolas, chimes electrónicos y ruido.

–Vale, vale, traquilízate, gatito-miau-miau.

–¡ARGHHH! ¡No me llames así y cierra la puta bocaza!

–¿Por qué? Vamos, no seas infantil.

–¿Yo... infantil? –preguntó el joven temblando de rabia–. ¡INFANTIL TU PUTA MADRE, Y NO ME LLAMES... gatito-miau-miau! –dijo en voz muy baja, sonrojándose mucho.

–¡Qué cucooo! –dijo Itachi pellizcándole una de las sonrosadas mejillas.

–¡BUAHHH!

Sasuke saltó sobre Itachi y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en una mejilla. De nuevo sentía esas ansias de matarle, de acabar con su existencia, sólo que ya no era por haber destrozado su vida, sino porque ahora le crispaba los nervios. Intentó darle más puñetazos, pero el mayor los esquivaba con una facilidad sorprendente.

Sólo llevaba una semana con su hermano y ya sentía que no quería volver a verlo en, por lo menos, 5 años. Itachi hizo unos movimientos bruscos y rápidos e inmovilizó a Sasuke, subiendo una rodilla a su espalda.

–Relájate...

–¡Suéltame!

–Oye, oye, estás tenso. Para que una misión salga bien tienes que estar relajado y llevar el control de las cosas. Tú no tienes control ni sobre ti mismo, ¿cómo quieres tener control sobre la misión? –preguntó Itachi soltándolo mientras se levantaba del suelo y encendía un cigarro.

–Déjame en paz –murmuró Sasuke–. ¿Qué hora es?

–Las doce y media pasadas.

–¿Qué? No me jodas que llevo aquí cinco putas horas...

–Pues sí. Qué rapido han pasado, ahora que lo pienso...

– Me largo.

–Ten ciudado –le dijo Itachi.

–¿Por quién me tomas? –preguntó el menor comenzando andar hacia la puerta.

–Por mi hermanito pequeño.

–Vete a la mierda.

–Vale, pero ten cuidado de que no te pille Orochimaru, porque ya falta poco para matarle.

–Vale.

–Por cierto... –le dijo antes de que Sasuke abriese la–. Parece que Orochimaru está buscando a Naruto.

–¿Qué? –preguntó el chico, incrédulo, volviéndose hacia su hermano.

–No se lo que pretende todavía, por eso hay que eliminarlo lo antes posible. No hagas tonterías, ¿me oyes?

Sauske asintió vagamente y salió por la puerta sin despedirse. Miró disimuladamente el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, observando la pistola que le había robado a su hermano. Le parecía increíble que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que la había cogido, y más que nada sólo lo había hecho para ver si Itachi se daba cuenta, pero ahora que se había enterado de lo que estaba haciendo su "maestro", su cabeza pensó un plan sencillo y rápido para acabar con él.

Se puso la capucha antes de salir a la calle, y cuando por fin la brisa de la noche le daba en la cara sonrió con maldad. Levantó un poco la vista y buscó con la mirada una cabina telefónica. Anduvo varios metros más hasta que vio una y, rápidamente, se encaminó hacia ella.

...

Itachi observó la pantalla del monitor de la que hacía apenas 20 segundos había desaparecido Sasuke. Acercó su silla a un micrófono en el lado opuesto al que se encontraba, pulsó un botón rojo y dijo:

–Seguidle.

…

Naruto salió del portal bostezando. No había podido dormir apenas y tenía que ir a hablar con Kakashi. Caminó por la calle sin fijarse por donde andaba, hasta que llegó a uno de los parques por los que tenía que pasar para llegar a la okupa. Se encaminó hacia una fuente al lado de los columpios, se agachó y le dio al botón para que el agua comenzase a caer. La observó durante un instante y después bebió dos tragos, se levantó metió las manos en los bolsillos y reanudó su marcha, pero no le dio tiempo a salir del parque cuando alguien salió a su encuentro.

…

1.Udón es el amigo de Moegi y Konohamaru.

2.Bondage: Viene del inglés, de bind (atar), y es la práctica erótica en la que una persona ata a otra, en mayor o menor proporción.


	10. ¿Volviendo a la normalidad?

**¿Volviendo a la normalidad?**

–Wah... Gaara... Me has asustado –murmuró Naruto aún pálido por el susto que se acababa de llevar.

–Tengo que hablar contigo –le dijo el pelirrojo, más serio de lo normal.

–¿De qué quieres hablar? –Naruto frunció el entrecejo. Hacía poco que habían vuelto a pelearse, ¿y ahora quería hablar? No sabía si debía fiarse, aunque de mala gana lo siguió cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a andar hasta un banco alejado, entre las sombras de los árboles. Naruto pensó que sería una trampa y que allí tendría escondidas a algunas personas, pero se equivocó: el lugar se encontraba totalmente vacío. Gaara se sentó y el rubio lo imitó.– Habla, no tengo todo el día para perderlo contigo.

– Quiero pedirte algo. –Alto y claro. Aunque fuese una puñalada para su orgullo, tenía que hacerlo. Durante toda su vida había tratado a la mayoría de la gente como a meros objetos, incluidos sus hermanos, y era por ellos por quienes estaba allí, hablando con Naruto.

–Dispara –le dijo el rubio extrañado.

–Quiero que me ayudes a que mis hermanos vuelvan.

Uzumaki lo miró aún más sorprendido de lo que ya estaba. No contestó al rato, sino que miró a Gaara con una ceja alzada. ¿Gaara pidiéndole un favor? ¿Ese tipo de favor? Desde luego nunca se habría imaginado que le fuese a pedir algo así, por lo que empezó a reír tontamente.

–Jeh... ¿Quieres que yo te ayude a recuperar a tus hermanos? ¿Después de como estamos? ¿Sabes una cosa? Si quieres volver a verlos ve a mi casa a hablar con ellos. Ahora mismo deben de estar allí. Además, Temari dice que no va a volver contigo, ella tiene su propia casa. No va a vivir más contigo.

–No iré a tu casa. –El pelirrojo frunció el entrecjo–. Y ya se que Temari no volverá a vivir conmigo. Me refiero a que quiero hacer las paces con ellos, y tú, aunque me cueste decirlo, eres el único que puede ayudarme.

–Lo siento, Gaara. No te debo nada –contestó el rubio levantándose del banco–. Le diré a Temari que has preguntado por ella, a lo mejor va a verte. Adiós.

A paso lento comenzó a andar hacia la salida del parque, camino de la casa okupa, cuando una mano lo agarró por el hombro fuertemente y lo hizo volverse hasta quedar frente a frente con el pelirrojo.

–¿No lo entiendes, o qué? –le preguntó–. Necesito que vuelvan.

–¿Lo necesitas? ¿Te has quedado sin trabajo y no hay nadie que te mantenga? –inquirió el rubio con burla. Gaara frunció el ceño, lo que significaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Naruto sonrió prepotente.– ¿Así que ahora necesitas que un marica te ayude? Jaja... No me hagas reír, Gaara. ¿Sabes que con esto demuestras que lo que te dije en la cárcel era cierto?

No contestó. Miró hacia la derecha con expresión de enfado y chasqueó la lengua molesto. Tenía razón, sí.

–Jeh... ya decía. En ese caso te ayudaré.

–¿A cambio de qué? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, aún con el ceño fruncido.

–A cambio de que me pidas perdón –sonrió el rubio.

–Ni hablar. Mira, olvídate de mí y de que he venido a pedirte un favor.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Él no había pedido perón a nadie en toda su vida, no iba a comenzar a ahora, aunque al principio, cuando Naruto había desaparecido, sí estaba dispuesto a pedirle perdón, porque creía que la culpa de que el rubio hubiese desaparecido era suya.

–Si quieres que tus hermanos vuelvan contigo les tendrás que pedir perdón –interrumpió la voz de Naruto sus pasos.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver al rubio de frente. Se quedó mirándolo un par de minutos, hasta que por fin decidió decir algo.

–Si te pidiese perdón... ¿me perdonarías? –preguntó en voz baja.

–Supongo... –sonrió el Naruto, mirándolo con un deje de tristeza en sus orbes–. Gaara... creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos.

El mencionado se encogió de hombros. Sí, había ido muy lejos. Ellos llevaban años siendo amigos, y sin embargo Gaara se dio cuenta de lo poco que conocía al rubio en aquel instante. Naruto no perdonaba tan fácilmente. ¿Cómo era de verdad aquel chico? ¿Cómo había sido su vida de verdad? ¿Seguía considerándolo su amigo?

–¿Quieres... que vayamos al bar ese al que íbamos hace años? –le preguntó con la esperanza de descubrir las respuestas a todas aquellas preguntas.

–... Está bien.

Naruto comenzó a andar de nuevo y Gaara lo siguió. En cuanto llegaron al bar se sentaron en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y pidieron cerveza. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un buen rato, sino que se dedicaron a mirarse en silencio, como si así pudiesen averiguar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del contrario. Cuando Naruto por fin se decidió a romper el silencio Gaara se le adelantó.

–Tenías razón.

–¿La tenía? ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el rubio con cara de confusión.

–Eso que dijiste en la cárcel. Eso de que odiábamos al mundo en general y que canalizábamos ese odio fingiendo odiar a los negros, judíos y todo eso –explicó frunciendo gravemente el entrecejo.

–Lo sé –sonrió Naruto. Gaara asintió y le dio un trago a su birra.

–¿De verdad quieres a ese Uchiha?

–¿A qué viene eso? –se extrañó el rubio. Le había pillado muy de imprevisto que Gaara le preguntase aquello.

–Contesta.

–Sí... supongo... –dijo en voz baja, como dudando de sus palabras y de sus sentimientos. En realidad ya ni sabía lo que quería. Echaba de menos a Sasuke, y sabía que lo que le había dicho respecto a sus sentimientos era en serio, pero tras dos meses sin él ya no sabía si lo que sentía era amor intensificado o puro rencor por lo que el moreno había hecho. El sentimiento era tan extraño que bien podía ser cualquiera de las dos cosas, aunque lo que sí sabía era que lo quería ver. Quería ver a Sasuke de nuevo.

–¿Aunque te haya abandonado? –volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo sin mostrar expresión en su rostro. Naruto asintió.– Bueno... ¿Sabes lo que he pensado? Que no te conozco en absoluto. Has cambiado demasiado en tan poco tiempo...

–Tal vez... Pero la gente cambia.

–La gente no cambia de una día para otro, por eso iba a decir que tal vez no hayas cambiado, y sólo te comportes tal y como eres.

–¿Sí? –preguntó sin entender.

Gaara asintió y se quedó mirándolo.

–Bueno... –susurró Naruto–. Tal vez tengas razón... y no me conozcas realmente. –Un halo de misterio envolvió esas palabras, y Gaara entornó los ojos, como incitándole a que continuara.– Hay una cosa sobre mí que no sabes. Es lo que me hizo ser como tú piensas que era.

–¿Y...?

–Sólo lo sabe Sasuke. –Se rascó las marcas de la mejilla derecha con cierto nerviosismo al decir aquello, para después señalarlas con el dedo índice.– Estas son las secuelas físicas. Y el racismo, la violencia, el aislamiento y el odio, las psicológicas.

El pelirrojo lo miró sin entender. ¿Qué podía hacerle eso a una persona? Por su cabeza pasaron vagas ideas, pero prefirió oír de la boca del otro qué era lo que de verdad había sucedido.

–Nunca te lo he contado porque no me quería volver a quedar solo, y pensé que tú no lo aceptarías, y que pensarías que soy un maldito monstruo...

Se quedó un momento en silencio para recibir la aprobación de Gaara para poder seguir continuando. Éste asintió y el rubio continuó con lo que estaba diciendo.

–Cuando tenía once años me violaron. –La voz le tembló un instante al decirlo, pero siguió sin vacilar.– ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tío negro al que apalizamos hasta la muerte hace dos años? Fue él. ¿Recuerdas la rabia con la que le pegué en la cabeza y cómo le machaqué la puta polla? Pues fue por eso. –Entornó los ojos con odio y asco al acordarse.– Ese hijo de puta se merecía eso y más... y sin embargo me arrepiento.

–¿Qué? –Gaara no podía creerse lo que el rubio había dicho. ¿Arrepentido?

–No por él, sino por su familia. Si hubiesen matado a Tsunade, por ejemplo, de esa manera creo que hubiese rebuscado por cielo y mar hasta dar con los cabrones.

–Sí... supongo que cualquiera haría eso –musitó el pelirrojo.

–Sí... ¿Soy un monstruo, Gaara?

–No... Yo soy peor que tú. –El pelirrojo trató de sonreir.– Yo he matado. No a una persona, sino a varias, comenzado por mi madre.

–Gaara... Tú no mataste a tu madre –le dijo Naruto con cara de preocupación. Sabía que la madre de su ya recuperado amigo había fallecido al darle a él a luz.– Tú no podías haberlo evitado. Nadie podía.

–Claro que sí... Los médicos dejaron que yo la matara... Habría preferido mil veces haber muerto yo a que hubiese muerto ella. ¿Sabes lo que me ha contado Temari? –Naruto negó con la cabeza.– Me dijo que nuestro padre la maltrataba. Dijo que la pegaba y la hacía sentir como a una basura... Y mi padre dijo que ella no quería tenerme, que él la obligó. Todo el mundo me ha odiado siempre porque mi madre murió...

–¡Pero no es tu culpa! –le interrumpió el rubio–. Si la gente es tan estúpida que no puede darse cuenta de que sólo eras un niño inocente...

–No. Tengo un demonio dentro de mi –le contó con misterio en la voz.

–¿Qué dices?

–Por la noche, cuando no puedo dormir... Oigo voces. Vienen de mi cabeza. Es como un monstruo que me incita a hacer daño a las personas que conozco. Siempre he tratado de dominarlo pero a veces me controla... y es cuando mato sin querer. Hasta ahora sólo ha pasado tres veces, pero han sido suficientes para acabar con tres vidas...

–Me estás asustando... –susurró el rubio sintiendo como el vello de los brazos se le erizaba.

–A mi también me asusta. De pequeño me llevaban al psiquiátrico cuando me daban ataques de rabia. Me daba miedo ir...

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta... Así que no era el único que tenía un gran secreto. Entonces se acordó de por qué había salido aquel día de casa y abrió más aún los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Gaara.

–Bueno... –suspiró el rubio–. Verás... Ya sé quien es mi familia.

–¿En serio?

–Sí... Tsunade es mi abuela. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel tío al que llamaban Yondaime? –Gaara asintió–. Era el hijo de Tsunade. Kakashi tenía algo de su sangre así que me hizo una prueba de paternidad sin que yo me enterara, y dio positivo –le contó.

–¿De verdad? Pues... me alegro por ti –trató de sonreír el pelirrojo.

–Pero no se quien es mi madre. Nunca le he preguntado nada a Kakashi de ella, pero hoy quería hacerlo. A lo mejor está viva –dijo Naruto esperanzado.

–¿Y has ido a ver la tumba de tu padre?

–No. Es que... si voy allí, ¿qué le diré?

Gaara estuvo a punto de decirle que era un muerto y que no lo iba a escuchar, pero se acordó de él cuando era pequeño, de cuando le hablaba a su madre aún sabiendo que no estaba y que no lo escuchaba, y nunca lo haría.

–¿Y si empiezas por decirle "hola"? –le preguntó pensativo.

–¿Hola? –se extrañó Naruto–." Hola, ¿qué tal? Soy tu hijo". ¿Eso? –Gaara se encogió de hombros.– Jeh... no creo que vaya –dijo después de un rato–. Siempre he querido saber quiénes eran mis padres, pero me da miedo saberlo de verdad. Mi madre no me quería y puede que mi padre muriera por salvarme la vida. Aunque sí quiero saber cómo era mi madre. Por qué no me quería, y un montón de cosas más.

–Bueno, por lo menos tú no naciste porque tu padre le ordenara a tu madre que así fuese.

Naruto suspiró. No sabía ni por qué había nacido. Se terminó la cerveza y se levantó de la silla.

–Me voy a hablar con Kakashi. Les diré a tus hermanos que vayan a verte, ¿vale? Te llamaré otro día. –Gaara asintó–. Adiós.

…

–Sasuke... ¿qué es lo que pasa? No entiendo para qué me has llamado aquí –dijo Orochimaru algo extrañado y molesto por tanto misterio. Sasuke sonrió, se sacó la pistola de la chaqueta y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza.– ¿Qué?

–Te voy a matar.

–Jaja... ¿Estás de broma? –rió divertido el hombre.

–Para nada. –En cambio Sasuke se quedó serio, mirándolo con profundo odio.

–Vamos, Sasuke... El plan era matar a tu hermano, no a mí. –El joven no contestó, sino que lo miró con los ojos entornados.– ¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿De veras me vas a matar tras haber sido tu maestro durante todo este tiempo?

–No lo dudes.

–Muy mal, pequeño, muy mal... –musitó Orochimaru. Entonces, por detrás de él apareció alguien con un arma, al igual que Sasuke, que a su vez apuntaba al menor.– ¿Ves por qué no deben los pequeños mocosos como tú rebelarse? Jaja... ¡Tú me perteneces, Sasuke! –Otro hombre apareció por detrás del mayor, apuntando con su arma a Sasuke, al igual que el anterior.

Orochimaru era como una fantasma. Delgado, de piel blanca y pelo negro y largo; sus ojos amarillentos parecían los de una vil serpiente y su sonrisa podría provocar escalofríos incluso en el más valiente sicario.

De repente se oyeron dos disparos y los dos hombres armados cayeron al suelo.

–¿Pero qué...? –preguntó Sasuke con confusión. Inmediatamente después de decir aquello otros dos hombres salieron de las sombras, por detrás de Orochimaru.

–Sasuke, suelta el arma.

Sasuke enseguida reconoció aquella voz tan tranquila: su hermano. No podía creérselo. Itachi había dicho que no lo vigilaría más, para demostrarle así que confiaba en él, pero aquello le hizo darse cuenta del engaño. Al otro lado, apuntando con otra pistola la cabeza de Orochimaru se encontraba un hombre rubio y delgaducho, de pelo largo y coleta alta.

–¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –preguntó Sasuke a su hermano, frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te mataban? –le preguntó Itachi sin inmutarse y sin mirarlo. Tenía la vista fija en las manos de Orochimaru.

–Nadie te ha pedido ayuda –gruñó el menor.

–Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Ves por qué te vigilo? Por estupideces como esta. Podrías haber muerto y todo el plan se habría ido a la mierda, sólo por tu maldita impaciencia.

–¿Y a ti qué te importa que me muera o no? ¡Eso es asunto mío! –Trató de controlarse para no gritarle, pero no podía. Cada palabra la decía más alta.

–Suelta el arma.

–¡Ni hablar!

–Sasuke, no seas cabezota. –Itachi volvió el arma que apuntaba a Orochimaru hacia su hermano y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, perdiendo la paciencia. Sasuke hizo lo mismo, y dejó de apuntar a Orochimaru para volver la pistola hacia su hermano mayor.

–Deja de tratarme como a un puto crío. Puedo matar. Igual que tú eres capaz de hacerlo, yo también lo soy. Y si no quieres probarlo en carne propia será mejor que te largues. –Estaba furioso. Pasaba igual que cuando era pequeño. Itachi nunca le dejaba hacer nada por considerar que lo hacía mal.

–¿Es que no entiendes que esto ya no es un puto juego? Estamos hablando de matar. Tú no debes matar, ¿comprendes eso?

–¿Qué sabrás tu lo que debo y lo que no?

–Soy tu hermano, por eso mismo me importa. –Itachi, al contrario que Sasuke, estaba tranquilo, o eso trataba de aparentar.

De repente se oyó un golpe fuerte y los dos Uchiha miraron hacia el lado del que provenía el ruido. Orochimaru había logrado coger al hombre rubio del cuello y quitarle el arma, con la que ahora apuntaba a su sien.

–Ya basta de charla. O dejáis las pistolas en el suelo ahora mismo, o mato a tu amigo, Uchiha –dijo la voz de Orochimaru a Itachi.

Sasuke al oírle volvió a dirigir la pistola hacia su maestro.

–Sasuke... –lo llamó Itachi.

–¡Cállate! –lo interrumpió éste.

–Haz lo que ha dicho.

–¿Desde cuándo te importa a ti alguien, Itachi?

–Sasuke...

–Lo voy a matar –le volvió a interrumpir el menor, hablando rápido.

Apretó el gatillo un poco, sin llegar a disparar, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer.

–¡NO LO HAGAS! –gritó el hombre rubio.

¡BAM!

Demasiado tarde. Sasuke permaneció con la pistola elevada hasta que por fin reaccionó y vio a quien había disparado. Itachi se agarraba el hombro izquierdo con una mueca en la cara. La pistola se le había caído al suelo y estaba delante de Orochimaru.

–¿Qué coño has hecho? ¿ES QUE ESTÁS LOCO? –le gritó Sasuke a su hermano perdiendo los papeles y mirándolo desquiciado.

–Jeh... –Orochimaru golpeó fuertemente al rubio, tirándolo a varios metros de distancia y dejándolo medio inconsciente. Echó a Itachi al suelo y se subió encima de él, agarrándolo del largo pelo y tirando hasta levantar su cabeza. Le apuntó la nuca con la pistola, bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de la de Itachi y escrutó con sus ojos amarillentos la cara de pánico de Sasuke. Después, con voz siseante, le dijo socarronamente al mayor al oído:– No sabía que los muertos pudiesen hacer todas las cosas que has hecho tú, Itachi.

–Vas a morir esta noche. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? –le preguntó el mayor de lo Uchiha con voz serena.

–No creo... ¿Crees que después de lo que acaba de hacer, Sasuke será capaz de volver a disparar? –sonrió.

–No, no vas a morir por él, sino por mí.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero justo cuando iba ha hacerlo otro ruido sordo lo paró en seco. Un nuevo disparo. Itachi abrió mucho los ojos y los dirigió a su hermano, quien respiraba con dificultad. Después sintió como Orochimaru dejaba de agarrarle del pelo, y acto seguido cayó encima de él, y la pistola a su lado. Miró a Orochimaru. De su frente salía un pequeño río de sangre oscura y brillante. Volvió a mirar a su hermano.

–¿Qué diablos...? –Siguió mirando a Sasuke durante un buen rato, hasta que vio como éste se tambaleaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás, con cara de pánico. Se quitó al muerto de encima y fue hacia su hermano, al tiempo que este caía de rodillas. Se agachó a su lado y le quitó suavemente la pistola de la mano. Lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza.– Dios... Qué idiota eres, Sasuke.

–No... Yo... no –apenas fue capaz de pronunciar, con la voz quebrada–. Está... muerto...

–Sí... -suspiró Itachi–. Está muerto.

–No... lo he matado...

De repente Sasuke comenzó a reír con voz estridente, para parar de hacerlo sin previo aviso. Bajó el rostro y apartó a su hermano de él. Se levantó del suelo y con paso lento e indeciso comenzó a caminar hacia el cadáver de su maestro. Cuando por fin llegó hasta donde estaba lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y susurró:

–Te lo merecías.

–Ah... –A varios metros de allí alguien comenzó a quejarse y despotricar. Itachi fue corriendo a ver cómo estaba su amigo.– Estoy bien –gruñó.

–Vale... Deidara, ve a traer las cosas para limpiar la sangre, y los sacos.

–Sí, jefe –contestó levantándose y saludando a Itachi cual militar, pronunciando la palabra "jefe" con burla. Al instante perdió la compostura y comenzó a apretarse las costillas con mala cara.

Se fue del lugar aún quejándose por el dolor. Itachi se miró el hombro, que aún sangraba y después a su hermano menor, quien seguía junto al cadáver de Orochimaru, y se acercó a él. Depositó su mano derecha en el hombro de Sasuke, ya que la izquierda le costaba moverla por la herida. Su hermano volvió lentamente la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos, y parecía a punto de llorar. Itachi sonrió y le pasó el brazo por los dos hombros.

–Esta me la vas a pagar, renacuajo de mierda –le dijo.

–Lo siento –se disculpó Sasuke. Una lágrima que enseguida se encargó de secar resbaló por una de sus mejillas.

–Más te vale, porque de hora en adelante vas a ser mi esclavo hasta que se me cure el hombro –contestó con seriedad fingida.

–Eso ya lo veremos –replicó el menor dándole un codazo en el estomago, sin ninguna fuerza. Se apartó de él y musitó mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga de la chaqueta–: Qué viento más molesto.

–Seguro que sí –sonrió Itachi, agachándose para recoger la pistola que se le había caído a Orochimaru, y después la suya propia. Se las guardó en el cinturón de los pantalones y se quedó mirando los tres cadáveres que había en el suelo. No había contado con unos matones tan grandes, porque realmente eran enormes.– Bueno, por lo menos has elegido un buen lugar para hacer estupideces –le dijo a su hermano, volviéndose para verlo. Éste miraba el cielo, entre las copas de los árboles. Itachi siguió su mirada y se topó con una enorme y blanca luna.

Estaban en un parque alejado del centro de la ciudad, en una zona un tanto deshabitada con pocas viviendas, si se podían llamar así.

Sasuke dejó de mirar el cielo para mirar a su hermano a la cara. Este sonrió con burla.

–Ven aquí y ayúdame, anda –le dijo.

En cuanto Deidara volvió con los sacos y un maletín lleno de productos desinfectantes y demás, limpiaron la sangre del suelo, recogieron los casquillos de las balas y metieron los cadáveres en sacos. A continuación metieron éstos en el coche en el que habían venido Deidara e Itachi.

–Deidara, deshazte tú de los matones y lleva a Orochimaru con el líder –le dijo Itachi al rubio.

–¿Y vosotros cómo volveréis?

–Llamaré a Kisame.

–Vale.

Arrancó el coche y se fue de allí a toda pastilla. Itachi se sacó un móvil del bolsillo de los pantalones y se lo llevó a la oreja. Sasuke se quedó mirándolo como si no lo viera. Habló rápidamente con la persona que había al otro lado de la línea, y menos de diez minutos después estaba allí un hombre bastante más alto que los dos hermanos, con la piel pálida y ligeramente azulada por la luz de las farolas. Venía en un BMW negro, último modelo, y llevaba unas gafas grandes y negras de sol.

Se subieron al coche y partieron de allí rápidamente. Cuando llegaron al piso de Itachi, éste se quitó la ropa de cintura para arriba, para poder examinarse la herida del hombro izquierdo.

–Mira lo que me has hecho –le dijo a Sasuke, quien llevaba ya bastante rato sin decir nada. Parecía drogado, mirando la pared como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo.– Vale, no te preocupes, si total, no hace falta –ironizó el mayor molesto.

–Ven –dijo Sasuke sin mirarlo.

–¿Por qué?

–Para ver cómo tienes el hombro.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Sakura te ha enseñado a extraer balas? –le preguntó.

–Tanto como balas no, pero puedo hacerlo –dijo seriamente, mirándolo al fin.

Itachi suspiró y fue a otra habitación. Varios minutos después volvió con un botiquín en la mano. Se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Sasuke y lo abrió.

–Vamos. Y como se me infecte por tu puta culpa, te juro que te quedas sin cabeza.

Sasuke no le hizo caso y rebuscó en el botiquín unas pinzas, gasas y desinfectante. En cuanto encontró lo que buscaba echó el líquido sobre las gasas y comenzó a limpiarle la herida a su hermano. Después cogió las pinzas y las desinfectó primero, para luego introducirlas en la herida. Agarró la bala, que estaba bastante profunda y poco a poco la fue sacando, hasta que la tuvo sobre la palma de la mano. La dejó sobre unas gasas y volvió a limpiar la herida de Itachi, de la que había comenzado a salir mucha sangre otra vez. Le vendó el hombro y se quedó mirando los vendajes.

–Será mejor que vayas a dormir. Parece que estés colocado –le dijo Itachi con preocupación.

Sasuke no se movió, hasta que varios minutos después metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó un móvil. Marcó unos números y se lo llevó a la oreja, pero segundos después Itachi se lo quitó de la mano y colgó.

–¿A quién ibas a llamar?

–A Naruto. Me largo de aquí.

–No lo llames desde un móvil, te podría localizar.

–¿Insinúas que Naruto también me vigila? –preguntó sin poder creérselo.

–No lo sé. Pero es mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no? –dijo mirándolo con ironía.

…

–¿Qué quieres, Naruto? –e preguntó Kakashi desde la puerta de su dormitorio, con cara de sueño.

–¿Puedes bajar?

- ¿Ahora?

–Sí... es importante.

–Joder... Enseguida voy –e dijo sin ganas. Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y Naruto fue al salón y se sentó en el sofá. Poco después aparecieron Sakura e Ino, riendo animadamente.

–¿De qué os reís vosotras? –les preguntó Naruto.

–He hecho las paces con Sai –anunció Ino.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Eso significa que os vais? –dijo animándose ligeramente.

–Sí.

–Ah... yo también he hecho las paces con alguien –sonrió el rubio.

–¿Gaara?

Justo cuando Sakura lo dijo, el móvil de Naruto comenzó a sonar. El chico miró la pantalla, en la que ponía "Número oculto".

–¿Quién es? –contestó extrañado.

–_Naruto... –_susurró una voz al otro lado del aparado.

–Sí, ¿quién es?

–_Soy... Sasuke –_El rubio abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada.– _¿Me oyes?_

–S... Sí... claro –contestó, aún sin reaccionar.

–¿Quien es, que te has quedado con esa cara? –curioseó Sakura.

–Sasuke... –contestó este–. ¡Sasuke! –reaccionó al fin–. ¡Tú, pedazo de desgraciado! ¿Qué coño haces en Los Ángeles? Cuándo te pille te voy a retorcer los huevos hasta que me...

–¿_Cómo sabes tú que estoy...?_

–Porque yo lo sé todo. Ya verás. Te voy a coger y te voy a estrangular y luego...

–_Entonces no es plan de volver, ¿no? –_le preguntó Sasuke, interrumpiéndolo.

–¿Qué? ¿Vas... Vas a volver? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad? ¿No mientes? ¿No es bro...?

–_No, no es broma, voy a volver. Pero aún tardaré al menos una semana. _

–¿Por?

–_Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con mi hermano..._

_..._

Miró mal a Itachi. Éste sonrió con arrogancia.

–_¿Tu hermano? ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu hermano?_

–Nada –se apresuró al contestar.

–_Sasuke, no mates a tu hermano _–se apresuró a decir Naruto, con voz temerosa.

–No te preocupes, no lo hará –contestó Itachi arrebatándole el teléfono de la mano a Sasuke.

–_¿Tú eres su hermano?_ _–_preguntó Naruto confuso.

–Sí. Encantado.

–_¿Cómo que encantado? ¿No fuiste tú el que mató a toda su familia dejando a Sasuke solo, haciendo que se volviera un amargado de mierda? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿EH? –_preguntó molesto.

–Bueno, bueno. Te paso a Sasuke, para que veas que me quiere mucho, mucho, y ya no me odia, ¿verdad Sasu? –le preguntó a su hermano revolviéndole el pelo.

–¡CÁLLATE, DESGRACIADO! –le gritó a su vez Sasuke, volviendo a quitarle el teléfono de las manos–. No lo mataré porque me ha ayudado –le dijo a Naruto.

–_¿De verdad?_

–Sí –contestó Itachi volviendo a quitarle el teléfono a Sasuke. Éste estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él y golpearle la cabeza hasta dejarlo inconsciente.– Tu novio es taaan bobo que de poco la palma esta noche. Ay... Si no llega a ser por mí, ¿qué sería de ti, Sasuke? –le preguntó a su hermano menor con voz falsamente compasiva.

–Oye, dame el jodido teléfono, Y VETE A TOMAR POR CULO –gritó intentando coger el aparato.

–Además, me ha disparado –le contó Itachi a Naruto evitando a Sasuke.

–_¡Sasuke!_

–Fue su puta culpa, se metió entre el arma y Orochimaru –dijo el aludido alzando la voz para que Naruto lo escuchara.

–_¿Orochimaru?_

–Sí, Sasuke se lo ha cargado.

–_¡Sasuke!_

El menor por fin logró quitarle el aparato de las manos a su hermano y le dijo a Naruto rápidamente, antes de colgar:

–Te lo contaré todo cuando vuelva. Adiós.

–Qué aguafiestas que eres. ¿Ves? Ahora tendré que volver contigo para conocer a Naruto.

–Jeje... tú no vas a ver a Naruto en tu puta vida –contestó Sasuke apretando los puños con fuerza.

–¿Qué te apuestas?

…

–Oh... ¡SASUKE VUELVEEE! –gritó Naruto levantándose del sofá para abrazar a Sakura y a Ino a la vez. Éstas le devolvieron el abrazo, riendo felices, al igual que él.

–¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –dijo Sakura.

–¡Sí! ¡Esta noche hay que salir a celebrar! –le dio la razón Ino.


	11. Sexo

**11. Sexo**

El bar en el que se encontraba la mitad de la gente de la casa okupa estaba tan lleno que apenas se podía respirar a gusto. Sai animaba a Sakura y Naruto en la barra para que bebiesen más, ya que estaban haciendo una competición para ver quién aguantaba beber más chupitos. Ya estaban bastante borrachos por la gran cantidad de alcohol que habían ingerido. Por su parte, Ino trataba en vano de que dejasen aquella estúpida pelea.

–Shhh... –le susurró Naruto volviéndose hacia ella y tapándose los labios, entrecerrando los ojos como si no pudiese verla bien–. La tengo que ganar... porque ha dicho que ella puede más que yo, y toda la casa... juntosh... o juntash... o no se qué ha dicho... –añadió arrastrando las palabras, como si estuviese perdiendo la paciencia. Pidió otro vaso de licor al camarero y miró a Sakura mal antes de bebérselo de un sólo trago. La pelirrosa lo imitó y pidió lo más fuerte que tenían en el bar.

–¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Tú puedes! –animaba Sai.

–¡Pero anímame a mi, qué soy tu amigo! –chillaba a su vez Naruto, sin apenas poder sostenerse de pie.

–Pero Sakura está buena y tu no.

–Vamos, lo que me falaba... –susurró Ino.

–¡Claro que estoy bueno! –saltó el rubio–. ¡Mírame, estoy buenísimo! –comentó comenzando a subirse la camiseta.

–Uooo... ¡Venga! ¡Streaptease! –animó Sakura–. ¡Bien, Naruto! ¿Te ayudo? –se ofreció bebiéndose lo que le quedaba en el vaso y pegándose al cuerpo del rubio, abrazándose a él.

–Claro... –sonrió el chico dejando que Sakura le levantase más la camiseta.

–¿Otra vez? –preguntó Shikamaru apareciendo de pronto entre la multitud, con un vaso en la mano.

–Jojojo... –rió Sai descaradamente. Después cogió a Ino de la cintura y la besó–. ¿Ves como no pasa nada? –le preguntó.

–¿Lo has hecho a propósito? –preguntó ella abriendo mucho los ojos, sin poder creérselo.

–Shhh... Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie, mucho menos a Sasuke... –rió–. Vamos a dar una vuelta... –La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella para sacarla fuera del bar.

–¿Voy a tener que pagar yo? –preguntó Shikamaru molesto. Sakura y Naruto ya no parecían estar en el planeta, ya que habían empezado a darse piquitos juguetones y a toquetearse como si el mundo no estuviese alrededor. Entonces, Sakura cogió de la mano a Naruto y tiró de él en dirección a los aseos–. ¿Y también vais a…? Joder… Qué gente.

De mala gana pagó, y salió del local entre molestos empujones. Anduvo durante un buen rato por las calles llenas de gente. Aquel día había sido un follón para todo el mundo. Un día demasiado largo para su gusto.

En el último tiempo pasaba los días en el nuevo piso de Naruto, tumbado en el sofá, viendo la televisión, fumando o hablando con Temari; sin embargo, aquel día Naruto lo había echado, Sasuke había llamado para decir que volvía, tuvo que aguantar los arrebatos de felicidad del rubio, las constantes llamadas de Temari para enterarse de los últimos cotilleos –ya que no iría a la okupa–, el salir de fiesta, tener que pagar todo lo que habían consumido Naruto y Sakura y, para colmo, quedarse solo.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo, por unas calles que poco a poco se iban vaciando. Calles más oscuras y silenciosas que las que estaban llenas de bares. Eran callejuelas estrechas en las que se encontró un sólo bar, en el que prefirió no entrar, ya que por el simple hecho de pasar por delante, los hombres que había dentro, todos ellos andrajosos y cansados, lo miraron con el odio reflejado en sus huesudas caras.

Hizo una mueca y siguió su camino, hasta llegar a una calle medianamente iluminada. Se sentó en las escaleras de una casa abandonada y a medio caerse y se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, dispuesto a relajarse. Pero la tranquilidad no le duró mucho, ya que pronto comenzaron a oírse gritos fuertes por una calle perpendicular, muy cerca de donde él estaba.

–Vaya... Y yo que no quería malos rollos... –murmuró para sí mismo.

No se movió, sino que se quedó sentado donde estaba, esperando que aquel par de locos, ya que parecían dos, no pasaran por esa calle. A medida que las voces se fueron haciendo más fuertes reconoció una de ellas. Era la de una mujer, concretamente una rubia, amiga de Naruto.

Suspiró y se quedó mirando el lugar del que procedía el ruido, y se concentró en oír la conversación:

–¡Qué mas te dará a ti con quién esté y qué haga! ¡Tú no eres una mierda en mi vida, creo que te lo dejé claro! –decía Temari intentando que su voz no sonara demasiado alterada.

–¿Que no soy nada? Hemos estado juntos durante dos años, ¿Y AHORA NO SOMOS NADA? –gritó una voz masculina, visiblemente furiosa.

–Deja de perseguirme o te partiré la cara –le contestó la chica con voz serena.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Como ese _mierdas_ de tu amigo hippie?

–¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme? Me alegré cuando volviste pero ya veo que no debí hacerlo. Eres un completo gilipollas.

–¿QUIÉN ES UN GILIPOLLAS, EH? –gritó el hombre agarrándola del brazo y tirando de él hasta que ella lo miró a los ojos. Unos ojos grises y fríos.

Era un hombre bastante robusto, aunque sin exageraciones. Llevaba ropa de estilo skinhead y todo tipo de parches racistas, homofóbicos y demás. Llevaba el pelo rapado, y una cadena en una mano, con claras intenciones de querer usarla.

–Tú eres el gilipollas. Si crees que me asustas, te equivocas –le contestó Temari sonriendo con asco.

El hombre hizo ademán de golpearla pero ella se apartó y le dio una patada con la puntera de acero de sus botas en una rodilla. Volvió a sonreír pero no se movió, sino que observó al chico, que se agarraba la rodilla y la miraba con odio, llamándola "perra de mierda". Temari no se inmutó ante los insultos del chico.

–¿Ves ahora que no te tengo miedo y que a míi no me amenaza ni Cristo? –le preguntó.

–¿De verdad quieres que me ponga serio contigo, Temari?

–Tú... ¿serio? Jaja... no me hagas reír. Los payasos no pueden ponerse serios; si no, dejarían de ser payasos. Tú nunca vas a dejar de ser un payaso –reía, como si le hubiesen contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

–Jodida perra... te voy a... ¡AH! –Temari le volvió a dar una patada, sólo que esta vez iba dirigida al costado, y si no le rompió un hueso, fue un milagro.

–Creo que me conoces demasiado bien como para saber que si empiezo en serio acabo, ¿verdad? Será mejor que te vayas a tu puta ciudad. Aquí ya no te quiere nadie. Por mucho que yo intentara hacerles ver que no eras lo que ellos decían, al final tuvieron razón. Eres un perro arrastrado y mamón. Será mejor que te vayas... –Otra patada, en un hombro.– a tu puta casa... –Un puñetazo lo golpeó en plena cara, y cayó al suelo sin remedio. Temari comenzó a caminar por la calle en la que estaba Shikamaru, y éste confió en que no lo viera cuando pasara por su lado. Así fue. El hombre al que había golpeado la chica, se levantó silenciosamente del suelo, se enroscó la cadena en los nudillos y rápidamente echó a correr hacia Temari, con el puño alzado...

El ruido que hacía el hombre al correr hizo a Temari volverse, para ver a tiempo el golpe seco que lo derribaba. Una tabla de madera impactó de lleno en su cabeza, rompiéndose en dos pedazos, abriendo una profunda herida en la cabeza del chico, haciéndolo caer a suelo con un ruido sordo. Temari miró al autor de aquel brutal golpe y lo que vio la sorprendió de verdad. Shikamaru yacía en las escaleras de una vieja casa, con la tabla partida en la mano y con una mueca de cansancio en su cara.

–¿Qué coño...? –musitó la chica. Shikamaru la miró.

–Iba a matarte –dijo a modo de disculpa.

–¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos...? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –logró al fin preguntar.

–Intentar descansar... Intentarlo, porque hoy parece que no os apetece dejarme hacerlo –suspiró–. No hacéis más que dar problemas todos.

La rubia miró el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, viendo como brillaba, con la débil luz que iluminaba la calle, la sangre que salía de su cabeza, como si fuese rubí líquido. Se sacó algo del bolsillo y se agachó junto al hombre. Levantó un poco su cabeza y le puso un pañuelo sobre la hemorragia.

–Te has pasado –le dijo a Shikamaru.

– Un poco...

–Y eso que eres pacifista... que si no lo llegas a ser, lo descuartizas –rió la chica.

–Deberías agradecérmelo. Ese cabrón iba a matarte –se quejó.

–Pues gracias... supongo. –Se sacó el móvil del bolillo y llamó a una ambulancia. Después se levantó y miró a Shikamaru–. Será mejor que te vayas.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó éste frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Porque vendrá la ambulancia, posiblemente llamen a la bofia(1), y desde luego harán preguntas. Y no es conveniente que vean a un pacifista con un par de nazis... Te meterías en problemas y me meterías a mí en problemas. Cargaré con las culpas, diré que le han dado una paliza y no he podido hacer nada, que llegué tarde o cualquier cosa. Luego te llamo. –Shikamaru frunció más el entrecejo.

–¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? ¡Pero no dejaré que cargues tú con éste –señaló al otro hombre– cuando la culpa es mía! Va en contra a de mis principios no ayudar a una mujer cuando necesita ayuda. –Temari puso los ojos en blanco.

–También va en contra de tus principios medio-matar a una persona, y lo acabas de hacer. Además, fue culpa suya. Si me hubiese dejado en paz a la primera esto no habría pasado. Y ahora lárgate o te hago lo mismo que a él –lo amenazó con tranquilidad.

–Qué no.

–Que sí, coño. Vete y luego te llamo. Le dejaré en el hospital y que se busque la vida. Lo que le pase luego no es asunto mío. Mira –añadió al ver que el chico iba a protestar–, ve a casa de Naruto y quédate allí hasta que yo vaya.

De mala gana tuvo que aceptar y hacer lo que la chica le decía. Temari se quedó junto al otro hombre, que yacía en el suelo, al lado de un charco de sangre. Cuando vinieron del hospital, lo subieron en una camilla y se lo llevaron en ambulancia, ella fue con él.

…

Sakura se terminó de colocar la ropa, todavía riendo, y Naruto siguió con la cabeza debajo del agua fría del grifo.

–Jeje... –reía la muchacha–. Hacía tiempo que quería hacer eso... Hmm... –Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.– Quiero una birra.

–Me estoy mareando... –susurró Naruto adormecido.

–Pues... llevas con la cabeza bajo el grifo media hora... Se te habrá enfriado, jaja... –rió tontamente.

–Estás borracha –susurró el rubio sin ganas, sacando la cabeza de debajo del agua.

–¡No estoy borracha! ¡Pedazo de bobo! ¡Tú si que estás... borracho... eso, borracho! –exclamó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, mareada–. Creo que voy a vomitar...

–Pero lejos de mi...

Sakura apartó corriendo una de las dos puertas de lo retretes y se agachó sobre uno, haciendo una mueca desagradable antes de echar todo lo que había comido y bebido aquel día. La nariz le picaba y el asqueroso y ácido sabor de su boca hacía que vomitase más, hasta que lo hubo echado todo. A Naruto le entraron arcadas y musitó, antes de salir del lavabo:

–Te espero fuera...

Salió y se quedó parado al lado de la puerta, apoyado en la pared, buscando a algún conocido con la mirada. Se topó con Moegi, quien a su vez parecía estar buscando a alguien con la mirada, y la llamó. Cuando la joven lo vio fue hacia él y se quedaron hablando hasta que Sakura salió del servicio, diciendo que quería irse. Naruto no tuvo más remedio, así que la acompañó hasta la okupa y después se fue a su propia casa.

…

De nuevo el molesto teléfono sonaba. Naruto había comenzado a odiar los teléfonos por la nueva costumbre que habían adquirido de despertarlo por las mañanas. Si no era el jaleo que reinaba en el apartamento, era el teléfono. Se levantó con pesadez de la cama, bostezando y, estirándose, sacó el móvil de debajo del montón de ropa que había en el suelo y miró la pantallita, pasándose la mano por las comisuras de los labios. Tenía la boca pastosa.

–¿Qué quieres, Sakura?

–_¡Tú! ¡Ya era hora de que cogieras!_

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué? –preguntó haciendo gran esfuerzo por hablar.

–_¿Cómo que por qué? –_se alteró la chica–. _¿Tú sabes...? ¿Eres consciente... de lo que hicimos ayer? –_preguntó casi gritando.

–Sí... salir a celebrar que Sasuke vuelve y... mierda. –Palideció enseguida al darse cuenta de a qué se refería Sakura.

–_Sólo dime una cosa... dime que te pusiste condón... –_dijo tratando de calmar su alterada voz.

–Creo que sí. Siempre llevo uno conmigo... Espera un momento. –Se agachó y recogió su pantalón del suelo, rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero, pero no encontró nada.– No tengo nada en el bolsillo, así que supongo que lo usamos –le dijo.

–_Buff... No sabes el peso que me quitas de encima –suspiró Sakura aliviada._

–Oye...

–_Dime._

–¿En serio lo hicimos? –preguntó aún sin poder creérselo.

–_Sí... Lo siento, fue mi culpa, no debí haber bebido tanto. Normalmente no lo hago, pero es que salió lo de la competición y claro... –_suspiró.

–No te preocupes... Yo también tengo parte de culpa... aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo comenzó todo... –dijo con nerviosismo.

–_No importa. Vamos a olvidarlo, como si no hubiese pasado, ¿vale?_

–Bueno... No sé yo...

–_He dicho que vamos a olvidarlo –_volvió a decir la pelirrosa, con voz autoritaria.

–Claro, claro –le dio la razón el otro–. Bueno, luego nos vemos, si eso.

–_Adiós._

Naruto salió de la habitación y se encontró en la cocina con Temari y Shikamaru, los dos durmiendo sobre la mesa.

–Buenos días –habló en alto, para que se despertaran.

–¿Woa...? –Temari levantó perezosamente la cabeza y miró aturdida a su alrededor.

–¿Qué, de juerga anoche? –preguntó el rubio, abriendo el frigorífico, sacando la caja de leche. Después buscó en uno de los armarios y sacó un vaso y un bote, el de chocolate; buscó en un cajón y cogió una cucharilla.

–Algo así... –musitó la chica–. ¡Tú! –llamó a Shikamaru, zarandeándolo.

–¿Qué quieres? Déjame dormir... –farfulló el otro volviendo la cabeza para el lado contrario.

Naruto se agachó a su lado, apoyando la barbilla en la mesa y susurró, mientras Temari lo miraba con curiosidad:

–Shika... me han dado dos vuelos en primera clase para ir a Holanda... Te invito.

Como perro sabueso que busca su comida, Shikamaru levantó la cara para observar a Naruto, con los ojos entornados, intentando saber si lo que decía era verdad. Desde luego que no, pero una vez que levantaba la cabeza ya no podía volver a dormir, y eso era algo que, por desgracia, Naruto sabía. El rubio sonrió, se levantó, cogió otra silla y se sentó entre Temari y Shikamaru.

–Bueno... ¡Qué vida! –dijo alegre.

–Problemático de mierda... ¿Por qué me tenéis que fastidiar siempre el sueño?

–No sé... –contestó Naruto rascándose la barbilla, sin darle importancia al asunto.

–Voy a recoger mis cosas –dijo Temari levantándose del asiento mientas bostezaba y estiraba los brazos. Entonces, su cara adquirió una mueca de dolor.– Mi espalda... –se quejó.

–¿Te vas a ir? –preguntó Naruto antes de meterse una cucharilla rebosante de chocolate a la boca.

–Sí... Ya es hora de que me largue a mi propia casa... Creo que te hemos rayado demasiado, ¿no?

–Hmm... Pero sin gente me voy a aburrir –reflexionó el rubio.

–Éste me ha dicho que Sasuke vuelve –comentó señalando con la cabeza al otro muchacho, que se rascaba la cara soñoliento–, así que no creo que vayas a tener tiempo para aburrirte –rió.

–Ahora que lo dices... Por cierto, ¿te lo he dicho? He hecho las paces con Gaara –la informó Naruto sonriendo ampliamente.

–También me lo ha dicho éste. –Lo volvió a señalar. Después salió de la cocina y fue a recoger sus cosas.

–¡Oye! –la llamó Naruto.

–¿Qué?

–¿No irás a hablar con él?

–Esta tarde –contestó desde otra habitación.

–Vale.

–Me debes dinero –dijo de repente Shikamaru, observando fijamente como el rubio rebuscaba chocolate en el bote y bebía la leche directamente de la caja de cartón, olvidándose del vaso.

–¡Qué dices! Yo no me acuerdo de que me hayas prestado nada –protestó.

–Ayer pagué todo lo que bebisteis Sakura y tú, y no creas que salió barato. –Hizo una mueca de desagrado, se levantó y fue al cuarto de baño.

…

**Algo más de una semana más tarde...**

Y de nuevo algo desagradable lo tenía que despertar. Esta vez era el timbre de la puerta. Con lo bien que se había sentido al no tener a nadie que lo despertara por las mañanas... El móvil había dejado de sonar, los gritos habían cesado de escucharse por todo el apartamento, y justamente cuando Naruto dio todo por acabado algo volvía a molestarlo. Juró que como fueran otra vez religiosos que venían a intentar que se uniese a su secta los iba a apalizar de tal manera que no volverían a pisar ese barrio en la vida.

–¡YA VOY! –gritó de malas maneras.

El timbre dejó de sonar. El rubio se levantó de la cama, fue al baño y salió un minuto después, con la cara y la boca lavadas. Fue hacia la puerta y abrió con la mueca más desagradable que le fue posible poner en esos momentos, pero no tardó en cambiarla a una totalmente diferente. Sus ojos se abrieron al punto de que creyó que iban a salírsele volando de las cuencas.

–Hola –saludó el visitante con cara de mosqueado. Pasó por su lado y penetró en la casa. Naruto se volvió, al igual que volvió su cara de malas pulgas y gritó.

–¿CÓMO QUE "HOLA"? ACABAS DE LLEGAR DESPUÉS DE DOS MESES, ¿Y LO ÚNICO QUE ME DICES ES "HOLA"?

–Hola –dijo otra voz a sus espaldas.

–¡WAHHH...!

Naruto pegó un bote y se dio la vuelta para observar a la segunda persona, que estaba de pie, sonriente, enfrente de él. Un chico de pelo largo y moreno, ojos del mismo tono, varios centímetros más alto que él y vestido con ropa veraniega y unas chanclas que dejaban ver las uñas de sus pies, pintadas de negro.

–¿Tú eres...?

–Itachi, encantado –dijo tendiéndole una mano para estrechársela. Naruto hizo caso omiso, sólo le miró con una ceja levantada y se dio la vuelta para entrar en la casa. Itachi creyó hervir de rabia, y a punto estuvo de saltar sobre Naruto, pero cuando vio la mirada asesina de su hermano prefirió estarse quieto.

–¡Sasuke, desgraciado! O sea que, vienes, después de tanto tiempo sin verte, ¿y no me das ni un reglo, ni un beso, ni un abrazo de buen amigo, ni...?

–Cállate ya.

–¿CÓMO QUE "CÁLLATE"? ¡A MI NO ME MANDES CALLAR!

Sasuke hizo una extraña mueca, se acercó a Naruto, lo agarró por los hombros y le dio el beso más húmedo que había dado en su vida. Cuando al fin se separaron, después de bastante tiempo, el moreno se quedó mirando al de ojos azules con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Contento? –preguntó de mala gana.

Naruto no contestó, sino que saltó sobre él y comenzó a devorarle la boca con ansia, siendo correspondido por Sasuke. Itachi miraba con los ojos muy abiertos la escena, riendo con perversión. Cogió con la mano derecha la maleta más grande y con la izquierda la más pequeña y entró en el piso. Después volvió a salir y cogió otras dos maletas para, a continuación, dejarlas en el suelo, cerrar la puerta, abrir una de las valijas y rebuscar algo en ella. Cuando al fin lo encontró, sonrió divertido, se acercó a los dos chicos -que aún seguían besándose sin notar su presencia- y comenzó a acribillarlos a fotos. Entonces, los dos muchachos pararon en seco, se separaron y miraron a Itachi con cara asesina. Éste los miró con una sonrisa de superioridad, y Naruto gritó:

–¡OYE! ¡A HACER ESO A TU PUTA CASA!

–Hmm... Estoy en mi casa... ¡Cuánto tiempo! Aunque parece que por aquí haya pasado un huracán –comentó examinando el lugar–. Y además... veo que Sasuke y tú compartís modales.

–Itachi... –susurró Sasuke.

–Tranqui, tranqui, ya me voy a mi cuarto. Te pareces a tu puto padre, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? –preguntó el mayor volviendo a sus maletas. Como pudo, y arrastrando una, se las llevó todas por el pasillo al que había sido su dormitorio. Abrió la puerta con dificultad y metió todas sus cosas dentro–. ¡Coño! –exclamó–. ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?

–¿Eh? –Sasuke lo siguió y entró dentro de la habitación. Ésta tenía todas las sábanas por los suelos, más algo de ropa interior femenina. El armario estaba abierto y todo lo que había en él estaba tirado, el sillón volcado y la lámpara de la mesilla rota–. Naruto... –llamó Sasuke tranquilidad fingida.

– Emm... No es mi culpa. Lo juro... Joder... les dije que limpiaran.

–¿Acaso has usado la casa como puticlub? –preguntó Itachi.

–No, joder. Es que han vivido algunas personas conmigo.

–¿Personas? –preguntó el menor de los hermanos–. ¿Mujeres, más concretamente?

–Pobre Sasu –dijo Itachi abrazando a su hermano y acariciándole el pelo–. Él que ha sido buen chaval y te ha sido fiel, y tú vas y le haces esto.

–Suelta –farfulló Sasuke empujando a su hermano.

–Pero es verdad. Pareces su perrito, ¿no te das cuenta? –insistió Itachi.

–Cállate.

–No me voy a callar. Si hubieses aceptado las proposiciones de orgía te dejaría en paz, ya que estaríais en iguales condiciones.

Naruto flipaba con todo lo que decía Itachi. Él pensó que para ser un parricida tenías que tener mucha sangre fría, y lo cierto era que aquel hombre, con su ropa de verano –sin estar en verano– y con todas las cosas que decía más bien parecía un loco.

–Bueno, déjalo. Naruto, ¿quién ha estado viviendo contigo? –preguntó Sasuke volviendo a su lado.

–Buff... Un montón de gente. Primero vino Temari, ¿sabes quién es, no? La hermana de Gaara. Por cierto, he echo las paces con Gaara –sonrió–. Después vino Kankuro, su otro hermano. Después Ino se peleó con Sai y vino aquí, y Sakura también... –vaciló al nombrar a la pelirrosa. Desde que había pasado "aquello" no había sido capaz de mirarla a la cara.– Y después Shikamaru se pasaba los días aquí... Así que básicamente he estado viviendo con... –contó con los dedos– cinco personas.

–Ahora se explica lo de la ropa interior... –se dijo Itachi–. ¡Sasu, te ha puesto los cuernos con tres mujeres!

–¿Quieres dejar de llamarme Sasu? –le preguntó haciendo movimientos exagerados de "te voy a matar".

– Si te llamas Sasu... –dijo su hermano restándole importancia–. Además, la cuestión es otra. Y es que Naruto te ha puesto los cuernos, y por ende, deducimos que tú también debes ponérselos a él. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es montándote una orgía...

–¿Quieres dejar el asunto de la orgía? –le volvió a preguntar Sasuke elevando la voz–. ¿Y no querías ir a la okupa?

–Es verdad. Hala... Volveré tarde así que tienes tiempo para pensarte lo de la orgía... y te daré otro punto a tu favor. ¡Naruto se puede apuntar! Ah... y a ver si me limpiáis la habitación. –Sin decir más salió por la puerta, pero no la cerró, sino que volvió a asomar la cabeza–. Naruto, dame unas llaves.

–¡Pero tendrá cojones! –habló al fin el rubio–. ¡Encima que le dices esas cosas a Sasuke de mí! ¿Y ahora me tratas de "Naruto"?

–Cierra la boca, mocoso, y dame unas putas llaves –murmuró Itachi poniendo cara de psicópata, y entonces Naruto vio que realmente era un asesino. Aquella cara daba miedo, y no sólo la cara. Fue a su dormitorio y cogió de un cajón uno de los pares de llaves que tenía allí guardados. Salió y se las dio al mayor de los Uchiha. Éste sonrió cínicamente, y se fue.

–Qué tío... –dijo Naruto horrorizado.

–Pasa de él.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sasuke, pero este pudo notar su nerviosismo.

–Oye... tengo algo que decirte.

–No jodas... Itachi tiene razón y me has puesto los cuernos –dijo en broma. Naruto asintió–. No me jodas...

–¡Pero no es lo que tú crees! –se apresuró a decir–. Es que bebí demasiado... y con el calentón del momento...

–¿Con quién? –suspiró el moreno poniendo mala cara.

–Sakura –dijo Naruto en voz tan baja y cohibida, que Sasuke apenas logró entenderlo.

–¿Sakura? –preguntó sin poder creérselo.

–¡Estábamos borrachos! ¡Entiéndelo! De otra manera nunca lo habría hecho...

–Bueno... –lo interrumpió Sasuke– es igual. Al fin y al cabo estabas en tu derecho, ¿no? Yo me fui, así que tú podías hacer lo que te diese la gana con tu vida.

–Supongo...

Naruto miró a Sasuke con una sonrisa triste y melancólica en la cara. Éste se acercó a él, le dio un beso sobre los labios y lo abrazó. Naruto correspondió al abrazo y permanecieron así, dándose leves besitos mutuos en el cuello durante un buen rato.

–Siento haberte dejado así –susurró Sasuke.

–No importa... ¡aunque si lo vuelves a hacer te...! –le amenazó, pero Sasuke no lo dejó acabar y lo besó sonriendo.

–¿Qué me vas a hacer tú que no me vaya a gustar? –insinuó.

–Eres un guarro –rió el rubio colando las manos por debajo de la chaqueta de Sasuke.

–¿Y tú qué? –preguntó el otro, tirando de la camiseta de su pijama hasta que Naruto dejó que se la quitara–. Y era yo el guarro...

Sasuke comenzó a lamerle el cuello desatando toda la pasión que había tenido encerrada durante tanto tiempo. Bajo una mano hasta la entrepierna de Uzumaki y comenzó a acariciarla, sacando leves suspiros de la boca del otro, haciendo que no tardara nada en endurecérsele. La otra mano la desplazó por la espalda, bajando hasta su trasero, el cual agarró con fiereza. De su cuello, paseó la lengua por su pecho y llegó hasta un pezón, el cual se puso duro ante el sólo contacto de la lengua. Lo mordisqueó levemente, y le dio un par de lamidas más antes de dejarlo y volver a la boca de Naruto, para volver a besarlo.

El rubio se creía morir de placer. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había tenido a Sasuke a su lado que el simple contacto con su cuerpo lo había calentado. Entonces sintió como el ojinegro le agarraba ya el duro y palpitante miembro -por encima del pantalón- y comenzaba a subir y bajar la mano por su longitud, sin hacer demasiada fuerza, en una simple caricia. Jadeó en su boca, pero Sasuke volvió a apresarla, apretando sus labios, sin llegar a rozarse sus lenguas. Entonces, agarró el pantalón y tiró de él hasta dejarlo por los tobillos del Uzumaki.

–Vamos... –gimió éste–. Date... ah... prisa... –suspiraba entrecortadamente.

Sasuke obedeció, dejó su boca y se acuclilló frente al otro chico. Le bajó el boxer y se quedó observando su miembro, pero un impaciente Naruto colocó la mano en su nuca y lo empujó contra él. Viendo que no podía esperar más, Sasuke decidió hacerle pasar un mal momento al de ojos azules. Le dio una rápida lamida a la base de la erección, y Naruto sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de sus pantalones, y con paciencia y lentitud comenzó a desabrochárselos, mirando a Naruto a los ojos, quien también lo observaba, algo rojo por la excitación, con los ojos entrecerrados y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

–Sasuke... –pronunció– o lo haces tú... o... –Se agarró el pene y comenzó a masturbarlo, mirando fijamente a Sasuke, suspirando su nombre. Entonces éste lo agarró de la mano, haciéndole parar.

–Aún no... –susurró.

–No lo aguanto... No lo aguanto más... Vamos.

Sasuke se quitó los pantalones, y de paso la ropa interior, después la chaqueta, y por último la camiseta, de la cual el rubio tiró para que se apresurara. Entonces, con movimientos gatunos se acercó a la entrepierna de Naruto y comenzó a acariciarla con las uñas. Naruto gimió con descontrol ante aquello, así que el moreno cogió con una mano el miembro y se lo introdujo en la boca. Succionó una vez y se lo volvió a sacar, viendo como el rubio iba perdiendo los estribos. Comenzó a lamer toda la longitud y a mordisquear muy levemente el glande, arrancando más suspiros de la boca del otro.

–Como no te des... ah... prisa, te juro... que... que... te pongo a cuatro patas y... ah... capullo, no muerdas... No, sigue... –jadeó cuando Sasuke le mordió la punta de la erección, haciéndole un poquito de daño. Pero al ver que se apartaba, Uzumaki volvió a agarrarle de la nunca, pegando su mejilla al miembro palpitante–. Vamos... hazlo de una vez...

–Tsk... qué impaciente –musitó el pelinegro antes de meterse el miembro del rubio en la boca, hasta la mitad. Entonces comenzó a subir y bajar, una y otra vez... Naruto cada vez gemía más y pedía que lo hiciera más rápido; no aguantaba más, sentía que iba a explotar de placer. Gemía y gemía sin parar, dejando que de sus labios escapara el nombre de Sasuke.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que la cumbre del placer se derribara y llegara al clímax... Pero el moreno no iba a ponérselo tan fácil, por lo que se sacó la longitud de la boca y se levantó, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas del rubio. Con una mano le apartó el flequillo de la frente, y con la otra comenzó a frotar su miembro contra el del rubio, quién soltó un gemido por la sorpresa y el placer. Sasuke lo besó mientras frotaba su miembro contra el de Naruto con más fuerza.

El de ojos azules agarró de los hombros al moreno y lo besó con más furia, moviendo los caderas para hacer que el tocamiento entre sus erecciones fuera más placentero; introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Sasuke, por fin después de tanto desearlo, y comenzaron un bailoteo rápido, al mismo ritmo que sus acelerados movimientos, juntando sus lenguas, mezclando saliva... Hasta que Naruto dejó de besar al ojinegro y de intentar fusionarse con él, con el frotamiento; bajó la lengua por su barbilla, después por su cuello, pecho, y al fin llegó hasta su duro y erecto pene.

Comenzó a lamerlo como si de un helado se tratase. No un helado dulce, sino todo lo contrario. Lo devoró con tal ansiedad, esperando los graves gemidos de Sasuke... Éstos no tardaron en llegar, susurrando gravemente el nombre del rubio. Naruto se introdujo el miembro en la boca y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, subiendo y bajando los labios, de arriba abajo, tragándose toda la carne que podía.

Sasuke también sintió como llegaba a su límite, pero cuando sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más graves Naruto dejó su miembro y subió hasta su cara, para comenzar a besar cada milímetro della. Entonces fue el moreno el que se impacientó, tumbó a Naruto en el suelo y se subió a horcajadas sobre él para comenzar a besarle con fogosidad, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca contraria, volviendo a rozar sus miembros desesperadamente.

Con algo de rudeza, Sasuke levantó los muslos de Naruto, y en un movimiento un tanto bestia, sin dejar de besarlo, introdujo su miembro en su interior. Naruto gritó, y se agarró con fuerza a la espalda del ojinegro. Entonces, éste comenzó a embestirlo con toda su energía, sin dejar de besarlo, acariciarlo, comenzando a masturbar su miembro. Naruto gritaba y gemía, gozoso de placer tras acostumbrarse a tener a Sasuke dentro, lo cual no fueron más que unas cuantas embestidas.

–Más... –susurró el rubio con voz excitada, moviendo sus caderas, jadeando en la boca del ojinegro–. Vamos... ¿es que no... ah... no sabes hacerlo más fuerte? –provocó a Sasuke.

Entonces, éste comenzó a aumentar la velocidad a la que movía su cuerpo, y Naruto gimió aún más al tocar el moreno un punto que no sabía que tenía. Al final le había acabado gustando aquello que en un principio le había destrozado la vida. Era tan exquisitamente contradictorio que sólo de pensarlo se ponía más cachondo. Se abrazó con las piernas a la cintura de Sasuke para ponerse más cómodo.

–¿Te gusta... eh? Maricón... –le insultó el moreno en un ronco gemido.

Poco faltaba para que los dos alcanzaran el orgasmo. Unas cuantas embestidas profundas por parte de Sasuke y Naruto bajó las manos hasta su trasero y, en un acto reflejo, empujó al ojinegro más dentro de sí, llegando al cielo, y haciendo llegar al moreno con él. Gritó roncamente mientras una ola de adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo, y no tardó en venirse sobre su pecho y vientre; Sasuke no tardó en imitarlo, para después dejarse caer sobre él, respirando aceleradamente. Naruto también se relajó y bajó sus piernas, apoyando los pies en el suelo. Impelió al moreno levemente.

–Levántate...

Sasuke salió de su interior con pereza y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando las manos en éste, respirando aún con dificultad.

–Ya no estás tan bueno como antes, ¿sabes? –se burló.

–Ya verás cuando te ponga a cuatro patas... en una noche verás lo cachas que me pongo. –Naruto hizo una mueca y se levantó del suelo, suspirando mientras su corazón volvía a latir con normalidad.

–Y eso pasará... pues... nunca –le dijo Sasuke fingiendo pensar.

–¿Eso crees? Desgraciado... perdí mi trabajo y mi forma por tu puta culpa, ahora me las vas a pagar... y violentamente... No voy a tener compasión contigo y te voy a dejar el culo hecho trizas. Pero no te preocupes, "amor", te gustará –sonrió con cinismo.

Echó a andar hacia el cuarto de baño, rascándose el cuello. Sasuke se levantó y fue rápidamente a abrazarlo, y con voz melosa le dijo al oído, mientras le besaba detrás de la oreja:

–Vamos, vamos, sabes que no puedes conmigo. No puedes golpearme ni una sola vez... y no se si te has fijado en que estoy más buenorro ahora, y en que tengo más fuerza que antes... –susurró con malicia.

–Desde luego, te voy a partir en dos... tú espera y verás como me suplicarás que te dé por ese precioso y duro culo que tienes. –Se deshizo del abrazo y entró en el cuarto de baño. Sasuke simplemente se quedó en el pasillo, sonriendo con prepotencia. Si Naruto creía que se iba a dejar dar por culo tan fácilmente estaba muy equivocado.

…

1.Bofia: policía.


	12. BANG!

**BANG!**

Kakashi abrió la puerta medio dormido. Se quedó un instante mirando a su visitante, como si no supiese exactamente quién era, y cuando por fin la información le llegó al cerebro, abrió al máximo su único ojo, de la sorpresa.

–¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? –atinó a preguntar.

–He vuelto. ¿No te alegras? Qué gentuza... Y yo que creía que tendría mejor recibimiento en esta casa... Ya veo lo equivocado que estaba –asintió Itachi cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho.

–Bueno... No es que fuera la ilusión de mi vida verte, pero... Bueno, ya que estás aquí, pasa –añadió rápidamente abriendo del todo la puerta. El moreno entró y cerró tras sí.– ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

–Ver tu jeto... –dijo sarcástico.

–¿Sasuke está con Naruto?

–Sí... Ahora mismo, si no me equivoco, estarán follando como perros en celo... En fin –suspiró. Kakashi se sentó en la cama y bostezó mientras observaba el atuendo de Itachi. Éste no tardó en contestar a su pregunta imaginaria.– Sasuke dice que doy vergüenza ajena con esta ropa, sólo la llevo por eso. En realidad es lo más hortera que me he puesto en mi vida. –Tiró un poco de su camiseta y la observó con una ceja alzada.

–Vale... A todo esto, no has contestado a mi pregunta. ¿Por qué has venido?

–Estoy de vacaciones... ¿Y no puedo venir a saludar a mis viejos colegas? –sonrió con cinismo.

–¿Tus viejos colegas...? –le preguntó el mayor, mirándolo receloso–. Seguro que vienes a eso –ironizó–. ¿Qué quieres en realidad?

Itachi sonrió con el misterio y la maldad reflejados en sus oscuros y afilados ojos.

…

–O sea, que no sabes donde está Orochimaru.

–Ni idea. Lo tendrán Itachi y sus amigos, si es que todavía lo tienen.

–Pues vaya... y yo que le quería dar una patada en la cara... Sucia rata comunista –siseó Naruto apretando los puños y frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Bah... Dejémoslo.

–Vale. ¿Sabes que Temari y Shikamaru tienen algo?

–¿Qué? ¿Están saliendo? –preguntó incrédulo el moreno.

–No sé... pero están raros. Digo, no es normal que pasen tanto tiempo juntos si supuestamente no se tragan, ¿no?

–No me digas. La gente es rara. –Sasuke se rascó la cabeza y se hundió más aún en el sofá, dejando reposar la barbilla sobre el pecho.

–Ya... Oye, ¿eres consciente de que me vas a tener que mantener, ahora que has vuelto? –preguntó el rubio riendo con malicia.

–¿Y sigues con eso? Igual que has podido sobrevivir todo este tiempo sin mí, puedes hacerlo durante toda tu vida...

–Y no sabes cuánto he sufrido... –interrumpió Naruto dramatizando–. Tantos sacrificios, tanta hambre, tantas duchas con agua fría... –dramatizó aún más. Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco–. Bueno, pero el caso no es ese. El caso es que me tienes que mantener. –Recuperó su cara normal y lo señaló amenazador.

–Y una mierda que te vas a comer.

–No. Y por cierto... ¿Sabes que disfruté lo de Sakura? –le volvió a preguntar el rubio, sonriendo de nuevo maliciosamente.

–Bueno, no me extrañaría, aunque... –Se levantó de su sofá y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Naruto, en el otro. Acercó su boca a la del rubio y le susurró:– Haré que te olvides de que Sakura existe. –Comenzó a comerle la boca con ansia, y cuando terminó se dedicó a lamerle los restos de saliva de las comisuras.

–No creo... Lo recuerdo como uno de los mejores polvos que he echado en mi vida –mintió.

–Jeje... Pues tendré que follarte mejor, supongo –rió. Después, comenzó a mordisquearle levemente la mejilla.

–Me estás llenando de babas... ¡O... oye! –exclamó el rubio al sentir como Sasuke le mordía más fuerte–. ¿Te muerdo yo a ti otra cosa?

–Vale –contestó el otro, sin dejar de mordisquearle la cara.

Naruto sonrió un poco, llevó sus manos hasta el borde de pantalón de Sasuke e introdujo una dentro. Agarró uno de los testículos del moreno y lo apretó entre sus uñas, haciendo que Sasuke pegara un bote y se apartara de él rápidamente. Tiró un poco de su pantalón y boxer y miró lo que tenía entre las piernas con el ceño fruncido.

– Me cago en tu puta vida –le dijo a Naruto haciendo una mueca.

–Bueno, es que la boca no me llegaba para morderte... –dijo éste como si nada, rascándose la mejilla que el moreno le había mordido y secándose los restos de saliva.

–Ya... sin boca te voy a dejar yo a ti.

–Tú tócame un sólo pelo y te quedas sin ese tipin' playero(1) que tienes –lo amenazó cruzándose de brazos.

–¿Mi qué? –preguntó el moreno aturdido.

–Tipin' playero –repitió Naruto levantándose del sofá.

–¿A dónde vas?

–¿Es que no quieres ver a los de la okupa? Te vas a llevar muchas hostias, pero como ahora tienes súper-fuerza... –ironizó.

–Joder... –suspiró–. Vale, vamos...

…

Itachi caminó por el corredor a paso lento, como si estuviese tremendamente concentrado, tratando de recordar algo de vital importancia. Pero esa aparente concentración fue interrumpida por un grito en la sala de abajo. Parecía un grito de alegría, y le pareció oír el nombre de su hermano. Bajó las escaleras y asomó la cabeza para ver qué ocurría. En esos momentos una chica rubia abrazaba a Sasuke, y éste no sabía qué hacer para librarse de ella.

–¿Y Sai? –preguntó Naruto.

–Ha ido a ver a no sé quién –le contestó Ino soltando por fin al moreno–. Oye... Ya podrías haber avisado de que venías hoy. Te habríamos hecho una fiesta o algo.

–No hace falta, Ino, gracias –negó Sasuke.

–¿Cómo que no? Las cosas buenas hay que celebrarlas. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto. Ya verás que contenta se pondrá Sakura cuando te vea –le aseguró.

-–Y cuándo vuelve Sai? –preguntó de nuevo Naruto.

–Ah, pues no sé. ¿Habéis quedado?

–Dijo que me acompañaría a hacerme un tatuaje... Es que tiene él el dibujo y yo no sé a donde vamos –aclaró.

–¿Cómo que un tatuaje? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Pues un tatuaje. Ya lo verás, está muy guapo –le contestó emocionado.

–Joder... Y se quejaba de que no se podía dar caprichos –se dijo el moreno.

–Es que va a ser gratis.

–¿Qué?

–Hola –saludó una voz desde las escaleras.

–¿Y tú qué coño haces aquí? –preguntó Sasuke con fastidio, volviéndose al reconocer la voz de su hermano.

–Venía a ver a viejos amigos... ¿Es que no puedo?

–Haz lo que quieras... Como si te suicidas.

–Sí, yo también te quiero –le contestó sonriendo con falsedad.

–Psss... Sasuke. –Ino le dio un codazo al moreno para llamar su atención–. ¿Es que no me vas a presentar?

–Ah... sí. Ino, éste es Itachi... Es un vagabundo loco que recogí porque me dio pena. No le prestes mucha atención.

–Gracias, Sasuke. Tu hermano te aprecia enormemente por tus bonitas palabras. En fin, mejor me presento yo. Soy Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke –le dijo a Ino sonriendo vagamente.

–Ah... ¿sí? –preguntó la rubia de repente, cambiando su cara de emoción por una de total desconfianza. Ella sabía lo que aquel hombre le había hecho a Sasuke, y desde luego no era algo que le agradara–. Hola –saludó con un poco de frialdad.

–Vaya... veo que ya has oído hablar de mí –rió Itachi.

–Un poco... –contestó ella.

Itachi asintió y después saludó a Naruto con la mano.

–Hola –contestó éste–. Ino, ¿dónde está Sakura?

–Está en la universidad haciendo no sé qué. No me lo ha querido decir, pero parece importante. Normalmente no va a hacer prácticas a menos que sea necesario.

–Ah... bueno... Espera... –susurró al notar algo vibrar dentro de su bolsillo. Sacó el móvil y miró la pantallita. Era Sai, pero no entendía qué hacía el teléfono en silencio–. ¿Qué pasa? –contestó.

–_Oye, ¿dónde estás?_

–En la okupa, ¿por? le preguntó extrañado el rubio.

–_No, nada. Es que iba a ir a recogerte a tu casa porque me pilla cerca de donde estoy ahora, pero voy a la okupa entonces. En quince minutos estoy ahí, ¿de acuerdo?_

–Vale, luego nos vemos. –Colgó y volvió a guardarse el móvil.

–¿Y cómo así que te haces un tatuaje? –preguntó Sasuke sospechado.

–Pues estuve el otro día hablando con Sai de tatuajes, y decidí hacerme otro. ¿Qué pasa, que no puedo? –le preguntó al moreno de malas maneras–. Además, me sale gratis, porque vamos a ir donde su tío, y no me va a cobrar.

–Ah, creo que Sai ya me habló de él. Un día íbamos a ir a que me hiciese yo algo... Se lo tengo que comentar –dijo Ino asintiendo.

–Pues bien. Sasuke, vámonos –llamó Itachi a su hermano.

–¿Cómo que vámonos? Lárgate, yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo –negó el menor frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Oh, vamos, no seas borde. Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, y esas cosas.

–¿Tú te has golpeado la cabeza o te pinchas?

–Que no... Pero qué gentuza hay en esta ciudad. Yo no sé ni para qué me molesto en venir. En fin, que no importa. Vamos, coño, que tengo que hablar contigo –dijo yendo hacia él. Lo cogió por un brazo y tiró hacia la salida, sin embargo Sasuke se soltó y lo miró mal.

–Habla con la pared, por lo menos te escuchará.

–Qué gracioso eres, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? –le preguntó Itachi totalmente serio–. Era mejor cunado eras un crío. Eras más obediente.

–Sasuke, ve –los interrumpió Naruto.

–No. Y tú no irás con Sai a ninguna parte.

–¿Es que estás celoso? –preguntó el rubio con burla.

–Te voy a... –empezó Sasuke, levantando el puño, pero Itachi le cogió de la muñeca, obligándolo a bajar el brazo.

–Te pillé –comenzó a reír Naruto.

–Dejadlo ya –les interrumpió Ino–. Sasuke, no tienes por qué ponerte así; y Naruto, deja de meter tanta bulla, o cobras –amenazó.

–Bah... Vámonos –susurró Sasuke empezando a irse. Itachi lo siguió con una sonrisita divertida en los labios.

Naruto se quedó mirando como los dos hermanos salían por la puerta, después se tiró en un sofá, bostezó y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a echar una cabezadita hasta que Sai llegara. Ino, por su parte, se encogió de hombros y se sentó en otro sofá, reanudando su tarea: estudiar.

A los 15 minutos Naruto despertó algo extrañado. Realmente no había dormido del todo, sino que había estado oyendo lo que ocurría a su alrededor y a la vez soñando. Y es que había tenido un sueño muy extraño. No sabía de qué iba, sólo que salían cuervos.

–Ino... –llamó a la muchacha, quien seguía escribiendo en un cuaderno.

–¿Qué quieres?

–¿Qué significa cuando sueñas con cuervos?

–No sé. Más tarde subo a la habitación y lo miro en el libro –le contestó sin dejar de escribir.

–Vale. ¿Sai no ha llegado aún?

–No.

Naruto se levantó y se desperezó. Fue al baño y desde ahí oyó como alguien llegaba a la casa. Sin duda debía ser Sai. Se lavó las manos al terminar la faena y salió a saludarlo.

–Hola, Sai.

–Ah, hola. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –preguntó.

–Sí... Oye –llamó–. ¿Y a dónde vamos exactamente? ¿Está muy lejos?

–Bueno... Pues tenemos que coger el metro desde la estación ésta que hay a veinte minutos de aquí... No me acuerdo como se llama...

–Vergara(2) –interrumpió Ino.

–Eso. Cogemos la línea cuatro y llegamos en diez minutos, más o menos.

–Entonces está en el quinto cojón –replicó el rubio.

–Bueno... Si tienes algo mejor que hacer...

–Es igual, vámonos.

Sai le dio un beso a Ino antes de marcharse, y Naruto se despidió gritando. Ino se quedó sola, y siguió así media hora más, hasta que Moegi bajó de su cuarto en pijama y con cara de sueño y se tiró en un sofá para después levantarse y buscar el mando de la televisión.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó a la rubia, aún buscando entre los cojines de los sofás.

–Estudiar.

–¿Tenéis exámenes? Pues yo no... Bueno, no importa mucho de todas formas... Llevo siglos sin aprobar un examen –admitió encontrando al fin lo que buscaba. Miró con los ojos entornados los botones del mando y encendió la televisión, volviendo a uno de los sofás. Cogió un cojín y se tumbó abrazándolo. Cambió tres veces de canal, hasta que se paró en uno de noticias para levantarse e ir a la cocina a por algo de comer.

–_... Y no tenemos información de las víctimas. Sabemos que la línea cuatro de la estación de metro Vergara ha quedado totalmente inutilizada. Parte de ella se ha derrumbado, llevándose consigo un parque infantil que había encima, hundiendo a las personas que había en él. De momento se sospecha que ha sido una bomba. Parece ser que el terrorismo no deja de azotar el planeta, y los diálogos con las bandas terroristas nacionales no sirven de nada..._ –decía la periodista dentro de la pequeña pantalla.

Ino levantó la vista horrorizada y miró las imágenes, en las que se podía ver la estación totalmente destruida, y los equipos de salvamento intentado quitar los escombros, otros atendiendo heridos... La policía trataba de que la gente no se acercara, cuando de repente se oyó un fuerte ruido. Al parecer una explosión, porque parte de los escombros saltaron por los aires, y de dentro comenzó a salir polvo en grandes nubarrones grises. La gente gritaba y huía, mientras la periodista se tapaba la cabeza inútilmente y le decía a la cámara, con voz temblorosa y llena de miedo:

–_Parece una nueva explosión... La gente está como loca. Al parecer todavía hay bombas dentro. Será mejor que todo el mundo se aleje de aquí y que la gente de la zona desaloje sus casas._

–¿Pero qué...? –Ino se levantó corriendo del sofá, dejando que los libros cayeran al suelo. Cogió su móvil y buscó en la agenda el número de Sai.

–_El número al que está llaman..._

–¡Mierda! –exclamó asustada. Buscó el de Naruto.

–_Información gratuita de..._

–¡CÁLLATE! –gritó perdiendo los estribos.

–¿Qué diablos pasa? –preguntó Moegi volviendo de la cocina con un paquete de galletas y un tazón de leche.

–Son... Joder... Sai y Naruto... La estación... ¡Sai y Naruto están en el metro!

–¿Y? –preguntó la pelirroja sin entender.

–¡Que el metro ha saltado por los aires! –casi chilló la rubia, perdiendo totalmente su paciencia–. Necesito llamar a Sakura... No, a Sasuke. No, a Kakashi... –decía alterada. Estaba a punto de llorar, con los ojos abiertos como platos, totalmente histérica y asustada.

–No me jodas... –pronunció lentamente la menor, dejando la leche y las galletas sobre un sofá. Se acercó a Ino y trató de abrazarla–. Tranquilízate. No creo que les haya pasado nada... ¿no? Seguro que no tienen cobertura. Estarán bajo tierra, y ahí no hay cobertura. La explosión ni debe de haberles alcanzado –decía sin conseguir siquiera convencerse a ella misma.

–Tengo que llamar a Sasuke –concluyó Ino buscando su número en la agenda. Se llevó el auricular a la oreja–. Vamos, vamos... Contesta, joder...

–_¿Qué pasa? _–contestó una voz después de un buen rato.

–Sasuke, Sasuke... –dijo la chica un poco más aliviada–. Menos mal que contestas... Ha pasado una cosa horrible –dijo sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

–_¿Sí? ¿Ha muerto el papa? –_preguntó la voz.

–¡NO SEAS IDIOTA! –contestó Ino en un sollozo.

–_Bueno, bueno, tranqui. Ahora te paso a mi hermano. Es que estaba meando... Joder que genio con las mujeres de hoy en día..._ –farfulló la voz.

Se oyó un poco de ruido y una mini-discusión, y después Sasuke preguntó de mala gana:

–_¿Quién es?_

–Sasuke... –susurró la muchacha gimoteando.

–_Ino, ¿qué te pasa? –_le preguntó él preocupado.

–Naruto y Sai... ha habido un atentado... –Se tapó la boca. No podía continuar. Moegi, que aún seguía algo firme le quitó el teléfono de las manos.

–Sasuke, soy Moegi. Acaba de salir en las noticias que ha habido un atentado en una estación de metro. Ino dice que Naruto y Sai están allí... o estaban... Quiero decir, que a lo mejor ya están en la superficie, que ya han salido del metro –se apresuró a decir al darse cuenta de la interpretación que podía tener el "estaban".

–_Pero... ¿No los habéis llamado?_

–Tienen los móviles apagados... o sin cobertura –volvió a añadir–. Ya sabes que bajo tierra no hay cobertura.

–_Claro... –_susrró el chico–. _Voy para allá. Ten cuidado de que Ino no haga ninguna tontería y avisa a Sakura y a Kakashi, si es que no lo habéis hecho ya._

–Vale.

Veinte minutos después el salón de la okupa estaba lleno de gente pendiente del televisor. Sasuke y Kakashi habían decidido ir a la estación para ver si podían averiguar algo; Itachi se dedicaba a observar a las mujeres que había en aquel lugar, envidiando a Sasuke por tener amigas así; Ino y Sakura estaban pendientes del teléfono, intentando contener las lágrimas, y todos los demás comentaban entre sí la noticia, mientras llamaban a sus conocidos para comunicarles lo que había ocurrido.

Temari, que se había enterado de las primeras, llamó a Gaara, y éste desde su casa, estaba pendiente del teléfono y el televisor, hasta que no pudo aguantar más, se levantó y fue a la estación.

…

1.Tipin' playero: no se lo he oído a nadie más que a mis amigos. Tipin' viene de tipo, o tipazo, jaja.

2.En realidad Vergara es una ciudad chilena... Ya veis que poca originalidad tengo...

Capi dedicado a Yukinita por su cumple J


	13. Despertar

**Despertar**

Kakashi divisó una conocida cabellera rojiza a lo lejos. Se quedó fijamente mirando a un algo desconcertado Gaara y después echó a andar hacia él. Sasuke no le prestó atención. El hombre caminó hasta ponerse enfrente del chico; Gaara lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se atrevió a preguntar:

–¿Sabéis algo?

–No. Aún no lo han sacado, si es que está ahí, y si no está, no ha llamado. –Gaara asintió levemente y se puso a mirar a su alrededor, viendo a gente herida por doquier, policías, bomberos y ambulancias.– Vamos –dijo Kakashi dándose la vuelta. Comenzó a andar hacia donde estaba Sasuke. El pelirrojo dudó un momento en si seguirle, pero después de pensarlo un poco decidió que era mejor estar con ellos a estar solo.

Al llegar donde estaba el moreno, éste no les prestó atención. Tenía la vista fija en los escombros de la estación y le temblaban las manos. Como a Naruto le hubiese pasado algo... En ese momento vio como sacaban a varias personas. Le pareció ver a un rubio así que echó a andar hacia allá.

–Disculpe –le interrumpió un policía–. No puede pasar.

–¿Cómo que no? –preguntó él.

–Hay heridos, señor. Debemos dejar que los médicos y los bomberos se ocupen. Por favor, permanezca alejado.

–Cállate –le espetó empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Kakashi lo llamó pero no hizo caso. Echó a correr hacia las personas heridas hasta pararse frente a aquel tipo que le había parecido rubio. Tenía un gran corte que le atravesaba la cara, desde la sien hasta la barbilla. Una pierna le sangraba demasiado y le faltaba la zapatilla izquierda. Estaba manchado de sangre y polvo y toda su ropa estaba hecha jirones, pero sin duda no era Naruto. Se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no era él y miró los demás cuerpos. Los médicos traban de reanimar a todos los que podían mientras iban sacando a más gente del derrumbamiento.

No sabía qué hacer. Estaba al borde de la histeria, pero trataba de respirar hondo y ser positivo, aunque el pesimismo parecía tentarle. Se rascó la mejilla izquierda, después el cuello... si el cuerpo empezaba a picarle era mala señal.

–Sasuke... –Alguien le puso la mano en el hombro. Volvió un poco la cabeza y vio la angustiada cara de Kakashi–. Vamos, no haces más que molestar.

El moreno asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar, seguido de Kakashi, quien observaba con preocupación como se rascaba la cara y como le temblaban las manos.

Una vez llegados donde estaba Gaara, se sentaron en el bordillo de una acera próxima. Los minutos pasaban tensos y llenos de impotencia. Sasuke tenía la vista fija en los escombros, Kakashi lo miraba a él y Gaara miraba el cielo con el entrecejo fruncido.

…

–Diga –contestó Sakura impaciente.

–_¿Sakura Haruno?_

–Sí, ¿quién es?

–_¿Podría venir a la Universidad? Nos han llamado para que llevemos gente a la estación de Vergara para curar a los heridos, por el asunto de la explosión. Supongo que lo sabrá. ¿Podría venir, por favor?_

–Cla... Claro –dijo–. Irá también Ino Yamanaka.

–_De acuero, os esperamos _–le dijo la voz antes de colgar.

–Sí.

–¿Quién era? –preguntó la rubia.

–De la Universidad. Dicen que necesitan médicos para lo del atentado. Vamos. –Se levantó y se escurrió entre la multitud, con su amiga siguiéndola. Itachi observó como se iban a toda prisa y se levantó del sofá en el que descansaba. Se despidió de la chica con la que había entablado conversación y siguió disimuladamente a la pelirosa y su amiga.

Media hora después ya estaban atendiendo los cientos de heridos que se habían recuperado de los escombros. Ninguno de ellos eran Naruto o Sai, y cada vez se ponían más nerviosas. Se habían encontrado con todo tipo de gente: mutilados, quemados, algunos con apenas rasguños...

Sasuke estaba al lado de Sakura, impacientándose cada vez más, con el teléfono móvil en una mano y marcando sin parar el número del rubio, pero no había forma de contactarlo. Itachi no sabía cómo hacer que se calmase, para poder llevárselo de allí.

...

Los bomberos ya habían llegado hasta uno de los metros, el único afectado con gente dentro, según parecía. Uno de los vagones estaba totalmente destruido, y se podía oír gente gritando, pidiendo ayuda. Tras lograr apartar los hierros y las piedras por fin empezaron a aparecer las personas. Había entre ellos siete muertos y mucho heridos.

–¡Oigan! –llamó una voz. Uno de los hombres, alto y fuerte, se volvió y observó como un chico moreno trataba de salir de debajo de unos hierros y asientos, tirando con todas sus fuerzas de una de las silla, para lograr arrancarla.

–¿Estás bien, chico? –le pregunó el bombero.

–¿Qué le parece a usted? –le contestó él con una desagradable sonrisa–. Joder... mi pierna –susurró–. Mi amigo está debajo, inconsciente. Ayúdame, porque si muere me estrangulan –bromeó.

El hombre tiró con todas sus fuerzas del asiento, logrando desencajarlo, y ayudó a Sai a salir. Tenía una pierna totalmente magullada, y apenas podía sostenerse en pie. Juntos, sacaron al rubio, quien sangraba generosamente de la cabeza, pero por lo demás parecía que estaba bien, a excepción de algunos rasguños.

El bombero les ayudó a salir y pronto vinieron médicos a ayudarlos, cuando Sai oyó un grito.

–¡SAI, NARUTO! –Miró en la dirección de la que provenía y pudo ver a una preocupada Ino haciéndoles señas. El moreno les dijo a los médicos que les estaban ayudando que los llevasen hasta allí–. ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? ¿Naruto está...? –preguntó la chica con el miedo reflejado en los ojos, mientras tendían al rubio en el suelo. No tardó en llegar Sasuke corriendo, que había visto todo desde donde estaba Sakura, unos diez metros a la derecha de Ino.

–¡Naruto! –gritó arrodillándose frente a él. Sai se sentó como pudo, haciendo muecas de dolor.

–Sólo está inconsciente –susurró.

…

–¿Te piensas quedar aquí toda la noche? –preguntó Itachi a su hermano, ya en el hospital, esperando en los pasillos a que los médicos les dijeran algo de Naruto.

El menor simplemente le echó una mirada asesina y siguió paseándose por la sala. Ino llegó por un pasillo con Sai en silla de ruedas, algo triste.

–Vamos, déjalo. No te ha pasado nada a ti. Soy yo el que se va a quedar cojo –trataba de animarla el moreno sonriendo.

–Deja de reir, Sai. Esto no es una broma –le contestó ella fríamente.

–¿Crees que me voy a morir por esto? –le preguntó él.

–¿Sabéis algo de Naruto? –preguntó la muchacha a Sasuke. Éste no contestó, sino que lo hizo Sakura por él.

–No, aún no nos han dicho nada. Antes he visto al médico pero dice que aún no hay nada seguro. Ni siquiera me ha dicho si está fuera de peligro –susurró tapándose la cara con las manos.

En una esquina, Gaara observaba a toda aquella gente con el ceño fruncido. Desde luego, en tan poco tiempo Naruto se había ganado más amigos de los que había tenido en toda su vida. No podía evitar envidiarle en cierta forma. Si a él le hubiese pasado algo como aquello pocos se habrían preocupado.

Pasaron lo que les parecieron horas hasta que un hombre con bata blanca vino por el pasillo y se plantó en frente de Sasuke, para después mirar a todos los demás.

–No sé cuántas noticias malas tendré que dar hoy, pero de verdad, lo siento en el alma –habló. El moreno se temió lo peor y el médico lo pudo averiguar en su mirada–. Lo siento mucho, de veras. Vuestro amigo está en coma. No corre peligro de muerte pero no sabemos cuándo despertará. Puede hacerlo mañana o dentro de 20 años. No lo sé. Lo siento –acabó diciendo, cabizbajo.

Sasuke asintió y tragó saliva. Volvía a pasar. Volvían a arrebatarle a un ser querido. Sintió como las rodillas temblaban y como alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro, pero no lo miró, ni lo escuchó. El médico se fue, dejándolos ahí solos, no sin antes decirles que podían ir a verlo. Sakura y varios más se levantaron y lo siguieron hasta su habitación.

–Sasuke... vámonos a casa –le dijo Itachi tratando de que su voz sonara suave.

–No –negó el menor.

–Ya has oído al médico. Si despierta te avisarán.

–No –volvió a negar.

–Mírate, tienes un aspecto deplorable. Tienes que descansar o te volverás loco –insistió.

Sasuke movió la cabeza negativamente y su hermano suspiró. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y lo empujó hacia la salida. Las piernas del muchacho se movieron automáticamente.

–Ya sé que eres la primera persona que quiere verle despertar, y todo eso. Pero no te puedes quedar aquí. Tarde o temprano te acabarían echando y tu sólo te deprimirías, esperando el momento en el que despierte.

Al cabo de un rato salieron del hospital. Sasuke caminaba lentamente, mirando el suelo con cara inexpresiva, sin decir una palabra. Itachi pidió un taxi, y cuando llegaron a casa Sasuke siguió igual. No cenó y ni siquiera se molestó en ducharse o cambiarse de ropa. Se sentó en el sofá, mirando sus manos sin decir absolutamente nada.

–Como si no hubiese tenido bastante cuando eras un crío –suspiró Itachi, para después empezar a tirar de él para que se levantara.

…

**5 años después...**

"No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde aquello hasta que me fui de la ciudad, pero el suficiente como para que pasaran muchas cosas.

No fui ni una sola vez a ver a Naruto al hospital, ni tampoco fui a trabajar a ninguna parte. Me pasaba los días en un bar con Gaara, aquel nazi amigo de Naruto. Él se parecía a mí en cierto modo. No era de muchas palabras pero tampoco alguien que se callara cuando algo no le gustaba. No sé exactamente como pasó, pero el caso es que nos reuníamos todas las tardes en el mismo bar, y no salíamos hasta que no cerrara o hasta que nuestros respectivos hermanos nos viniesen a recoger. No nos emborrachábamos, sino que nos pasábamos ahí las horas, hablando de cosas que ni siquiera venían a cuento, pero ni una sola vez de Naruto.

Aún recuerdo como sangraba aquel día. Fue meses después, habando con Gaara cuando decidí buscar a los cerdos que le habían hecho aquello y acabar con ellos. Si hasta entonces había pensado que el gobierno era inútil, después me di cuenta de que no servía para absolutamente nada. Sus diálogos y todas sus mierdas eran una máscara. Enmascaraban a la policía y a toda esa mierda, que en realidad tampoco me fue demasiado útil. Todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora lo he hecho con mi hermano.

No conocía a Itachi como lo conozco ahora, y aunque sigo pensado que no es buena persona, Kakashi tenía razón. Me quiere más de lo que nunca admitirá. A él Naruto no le preocupa en absoluto. Si fue al hospital cuando aún seguíamos en esa miserable ciudad solamente fue por mí. Hizo lo imposible para que le vieran buenos médicos, pero todos decían lo mismo. A veces me arrepiento de haberle causado tantos problemas, pero me debe lo que ha hecho hasta ahora por mí y más.

Al final resultó que Sakura se había quedado embarazada de Naruto. Para ella fue muy difícil tomar una decisión, pero concluyó que lo mejor era abortar. Yo le había dicho desde un principio que lo hiciera. Ese niño se merecía algo mejor, pero tal vez debería haber nacido.

Tras eso Sakura fue unas pocas semanas más a la Universidad y cayó en un depresión profunda. Se largó de la okupa y de la ciudad, y me he enterado de que se empezó a dedicar a la prostitución. Lo último que he podido averiguar de ella es que pilló el SIDA y dejó de prostituirse. Supongo que ahora estará investigando una cura. Conociéndola, seguro que es así. O eso o está en un psiquiátrico. No sé cómo pudo acabar tan mal.

Ino también cayó en una depresión que le duró meses. Los psicólogos no ayudaban nada y cada vez estaba peor. No tenía ganas de hacer nada. Apenas si iba a la Universidad, pero era por Sai. Al final se prometieron, y pareció animarse. Se casaron el año pasado y ella está embarazada. Ya no viven en la okupa; alquilaron un piso. Sai está cojo pero Itachi me ha dicho que le van a operar. Con suerte podrá volver a andar con normalidad. Lo cierto es que Sai no me importa lo más mínimo, pero espero que Ino sea feliz otra vez.

Hinata se fue con aquel primo suyo, a buscar no sé qué de su familia, y por lo que sé, ahora donan dinero a un hospital infantil, o algo así. Lo cierto es que no me esperaba eso de un nazi, pero tal vez el poder de convicción de Hinata sea mayor de lo que yo pensaba... o hay algo muy raro de por medio.

Kakashi sigue igual que siempre, intentado sacar adelante a la "familia". Una vez cada seis meses le mando una carta por medio de mi hermano para que vea que sigo vivo. Itachi va a entregársela personalmente. La última se la mandé hace dos meses. No sé si Naruto ha despertado, pero una cosa es segura: no pienso volver hasta que no cumpla mi misión.

Konohamaru estuvo a punto de morir en las carreras de motos. Dos años después de que Naruto entrara en coma comenzó a meterse en lo de las carreras ilegales. No se le da mal y gana un buen montón de pasta. Después del accidente estuvo otra vez al borde de la muerte, porque Moegi le dio tal paliza que guardó cama durante varios días. Ella es ahora una experta en King Boxing.

Shikamaru sigue siendo igual de "amigo" de Temari, la hermana de Gaara, y éste último tuvo no sé qué movida con la policía y le falta un mes y medio para salir de la trena. Él me solía mandar mensajes a través de mi hermano cuando iba. Una vez me dijo que debería haberle dicho a dónde me largaba. No, realmente no debería. Itachi y su colega, Deidara, son los únicos que lo saben. De momento me tengo que fiar de ellos.

En cuanto a los demás... supongo que siguen con lo de siempre. Realmente no me importa demasiado. Y en cuanto a mí... Pues he estado haciendo varias cosas. Lo primero es que he aprendido mucho de ordenadores. Deidara es un experto. Hemos entrado en las bases de datos de las policías de varios países y hemos jodido a varias mafias. Eso a mi no me beneficia para nada, pero tenía que ayudar a Itachi y los suyos si quería que ellos me ayudaran a mí. Después conocí a tres personas. Una chica y dos tíos. Uno es muy alto, y el otro le hace gracia a mi hermano. Son buena gente, dentro de lo que cabe, y me han ayudado mucho.

Itachi... Bueno, no me quiere decir nada, porque es demasiado orgulloso, y el hecho de que yo fuese mejor que él en algo le jodería demasiado, pero... Ha heredado la enfermedad del abuelo, y cada vez ve peor. Al paso que va, y con su cabezonería, necesitará que le operen de los ojos. Siempre solía decir que sus ojos eran sagrados, y tan importantes como un arma de destrucción masiva... Vamos, que se creía que por sus preciosos ojos -nótese la ironía- tenía a tantas tías a su disposición.

Y sobre lo que estoy haciendo ahora... Pues cabe la posibilidad de que muera dentro de 10 minutos. Quién sabe. Estoy en medio del desierto, armado hasta los dientes con mis nuevos tres "amigos", esperando al jefe de los terroristas que pusieron la bomba que ha dejado a Naruto como lo ha dejado. No me importa matar a cuantos haga falta con tal de que pague. A los que pusieron la bomba no los puedo matar ya. Eran suicidas y sólo cumplían órdenes de este idiota..."

–¡Oye! ¡Deja de beberte todo el agua, pedazo de inútil! –Una voz femenina y chillona interrumpió los pensamientos de Sasuke. Se volvió a tiempo para ver como Suigetsu esquivaba un golpe de Karin.

Suigetsu era un tipo raro. Tenía el pelo blanquecino, hasta los hombros, y unos dientes afilados que a primera vista impresionaban. Era una persona bastante alegre, lo cual no camuflaba muy bien su carácter malvado. Karin, por el contrario, era seria. Tenía el pelo de un rojo encendido y llevaba gafas de pasta negras. Solía insinuársele a Sasuke, por lo que se ganaba las burlas del peliblanco, y éste sus golpes. No se aguantaban el uno al otro, a pesar de que se conocían desde hacía años.

–No me da la gana –le contestó burlón.

–Callaos los dos –los interrumpió Sasuke con voz tétrica, y les echó una mirada fiera. Suigetsu solamente sonrió, pero Karin se quedó quieta, con cara de buena.

–Vamos, Sasuke, sabes que si no bebo agua me deshidrato –dijo Suigetsu.

–¿Te deshidrato yo a base de hostias? -preguntó Karin.

–He dicho que cerréis la boca.

–Sasuke –lo llamó alguien. El moreno se volvió hacia Juugo, quien miraba la pequeña pantallita de lo que parecía un GPS.

Juugo era muy alto. De pelo anaranjado y gesto sereno y maduro, era un chico bastante normal. A veces le daban ciertos ataques de rabia, pero por lo demás se podía considerar hasta bueno (si un mafioso puede ser bueno, claro está).

–Vosotros –les dijo el moreno a Suigestsu y Karin–, a vuestros puestos.

Obedecieron. Karin se puso de rodillas tras el montón de tierra y fijó su rifle de asalto. El peliblanco se colocó la bazooka al hombro y observó el terreno por la mirilla. Los terroristas ya se acercaban en coches militares y tan armados -o más- como ellos. Juugo se colocó tras su enorme ametralladora y Sasuke preparó las pistolas y las granadas. Estaba dispuesto a salir al campo de batalla y lo que hiciese falta, pero mataría a todo aquel que se interpusiese en su camino. Tenía una puntería inmejorable y muchos reflejos. No se dejaría matar tan fácilmente.

…

–Mmm... –Intentó hablar, pero no podía decir nada. Volvió a intentarlo, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y su vista estaba borrosa. Tampoco podía mover las extremidades, lo cual lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

–¿Naruto? –oyó como alguien lo llamaba. Trató de decir algo, pero no pudo–. Tranquilízate. No te muevas, ¿vale?

Escuchó un ruido como de pasos y después silencio. Esa voz le resultaba conocida. Sí... era muy conocida. Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar. ¿De quién era aquella voz? Casi lo tenía, estaba a un paso de recordarlo... Gaara. Aquella voz pertenecía a Gaara. ¿A quién, si no? Volvió a abrir los ojos, pero seguía viendo borroso. Trató de moverse. Estaba tumbado en algún cómodo lugar. Intentó levantarse, pero...

–No te muevas –le dijo otra voz. Esta vez no la reconocía–. Uzumaki, soy tu médico, tranquilízate.

–Cu... Ga... a... –Las palabras no le salían. Quería llamar a Gaara y preguntarle dónde estaba, cómo y cuándo había llegado. ¿Y qué significaba que ahí había un médico?

–Tranquilo –volvió a decirle el hombre. Le levantó un párpado y le examinó el ojo–. Tranquilízate, pronto volverás a ver bien. ¿Recuerdas por qué estás aquí? –le preguntó.

–No... –dijo con esfuerzo.

–¿Recuerdas cuando subiste a un tren?

Iba a preguntar de qué tren hablaba, pero se limitó a volver a negar. Lo único que recordaba era a Gaara y a los suyos, las peleas con los anarquistas y al último hippie al que apalizó junto a su amigo. ¿Qué decía ahora aquel tipo de un tren?

Escuchó murmullos en la sala, pero no pudo distinguir lo que decían. Algunos pasos y alguien que se acercaba a él. La vista se le aclaraba. Pudo ver un pelo rojizo. Aquel debía ser Gaara. Volvió a tratar de hablar.

–¿Don... de estoy?

–En el hospital. Tranquilo, no corres peligro –le dijo su amigo.

Entrecerró los ojos. Le dolían por culpa de la luz. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, tal vez algo dormido. Le costaba moverse y hablar. Trató de volver a levantarse, pero no tenía fuerza.

–¿Que ha... ha pa... sado? –preguntó con dificultad.

–¿No recuerdas absolutamente nada? –El rubio negó.– Mierda... El médico dijo que posiblemente sufrirías una amnesia temporal. Ya te acordarás de todo... ¿Te acuerdas de los anarquistas, los de la okupa? –le preguntó de repente. Naruto se extrañó. ¿Qué okupa? ¿Amnesia?

–No... sé. Me... me acuerdo de... el hippie. Sí. El hippie... ese que pe... pegamos.

–¿Hippie? –Ahora fue Gaara el extrañado.

¿De qué hippie hablaba? Hacía mucho tiempo que no pegaban hippies juntos. Que él recordara, el último al que habían apalizado había sido unas dos semanas antes de que Naruto conociera a Sasuke. Si ese era su último recuerdo significaba que no recordaba ni al Uchiha ni a nadie que estuviese relacionado con él.

–¿De verdad no recuerdas a Uchiha?

–¿Quién? –preguntó Naruto desconcertado.

–Sasuke Uchiha. Ese anarquista con el que... –Calló.

El médico había dicho que era mejor esperar un tiempo para contarle lo que no recordara, o podría volverse loco. No podía decirle nada sobre Sasuke aún... Ni mucho menos que había dejado embarazada a una mujer y ella había abortado. Tampoco que ya no estaban metidos en esos rollos con los nazis. Naruto aún creía que era aquel chaval violento de hacía algo más de cinco años.

–¿Qué? –le preguntó el rubio, incitándole a que continuara.

–Nada, no importa. Nos peleamos una vez con él. Da igual –añadió–. Espera dos minutos, ¿quieres? Enseguida vuelvo.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo. Tenía que avisar a Kakashi y a todos los demás.

Naruto se quedó extrañado, pensado en lo raro que era aquello. Tenía amnesia. Y Gaara estaba raro. No le había podido ver bien la cara, pero le parecía algo cambiado. ¿Y él? ¿Por qué tenía amnesia? ¿Habría tenido algún accidente... de tren? ¿Y aquel Uchiha? ¿Quién demonios era y por qué Gaara le había hablado de él? Demasiadas preguntas surcaron su mente, y ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Y la cabeza le empezó a doler más cuando vino todo aquel montón de gente a verlo. Estaban Temari y Kankuro. También había venido aquel tío tan raro. Ese Rock, y Tenten estaba con él. A ellos y a los Sabaku los recordaba, pero no tenía ni idea de quiénes eran los demás. Y sin contar eso, todo el mundo estaba muy cambiado. Parecían haber madurado físicamente. Era extraño que tantos fueran a verle y que de todos ellos sólo conociera a cinco. Pero más extraño que su amnesia era el hecho de que tanta gente se alegrara de verlo. ¿Qué diablos había pasado para que se alegraran tanto?

Fue cuando ya todos se habían ido cuando Gaara y un hombre que a Naruto le resultó muy familiar desde el principio se lo contaron. Aquel hombre era Kakashi. Ese anarquista que Naruto tantas ganas tenía de pegar, y lo que había pasado era que él había estado en coma. No quisieron decirle cuanto tiempo, pero Naruto se alteró. ¿Anarquistas y NS juntos? Aquello era una auténtica locura.


	14. Reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Por suerte, los coches sólo eran dos. Dos coches militares con tres personas montadas en la parte delantera y una atrás, con una ametralladora fija, observando el terreno, listos para disparar por si intervenía cualquier asunto no previsto. Todos y cada uno de ellos llevaban la cara cubierta y sólo se les veían los ojos. En la cabeza llevaban pañuelos negros y vestían del mismo color.

–Cuando dé la señal atacas, Suigetsu –dijo Sasuke. El otro asintió.

Los coches ya estaban muy próximos, casi paralelos a ellos. El moreno le hizo una señal con la mano a su compañero, y éste disparó un proyectil hacia el primer coche, haciendo que impactara en la parte delantera, para, después de explosionar, hacer saltar por los aires el motor del vehículo.

El segundo coche perdió el control momentáneamente, pero el de la ametralladora no perdió segundo y comenzó a disparar hacia el lugar del que había venido el proyectil, al tiempo que el vehículo paraba.

–¡Ahora! –chilló Sasuke a sus compañeros.

Tal y como habían planeado, Karin comenzó a disparar con su rifle hacia las ruedas del automóvil, Juugo hacia el conductor y Suigetsu y Sasuke se escabulleron por detrás de su "muro de defensa" y anduvieron hasta ponerse detrás de una pequeña montaña de tierra. Desde allí, Suigetsu preparó de nuevo su bazooka y disparó hacia el hombre de la ametralladora, pero no le dio.

–Otra vez –le dijo Sasuke, al tiempo que veía como los tres de la parte de delante del coche bajaban y se ponían a cubierto, tras éste–. Apunta al motor –ordenó Sasuke antes de que el peliblanco disparara. Éste así lo hizo, y el proyectil hizo explotar el motor del coche, nuevamente. De detrás de éste, salieron dos de los hombres, disparando con Uzis; uno a la pequeña montañita tras la que estaban Sasuke y Suigetsu y el otro hacia donde estaban Karin y Juugo.

La chica logró derribar a uno de ellos, antes de que una bala perdida le diera de lleno en el brazo y cayera al suelo.

–¡Mierda! –dijo agarrándose la herida. Se puso de rodillas y se volvió a acercar a su arma. Antes de hacer nada observó como Juugo se ponía a cubierto para recargar la suya–. ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

–Sí. Enseguida acabo. –Recargó la ametralladora y volvió a la carga, llevándose por delante al otro disparador de Uzis, quien disparaba escondido tras un motón considerable de tierra.

Sólo quedaba en pie el de la ametralladora, quien no descansaba ni un instante y a punto estuvo de darle a Juugo.

–Dispara dos veces más y después vuelve con Karin y Juugo –dijo Sasuke preparando una granada y quitando el seguro a una de sus pistolas.

–¿Tú qué harás? –le preguntó el peliblanco con desconfianza al ver que el moreno se echaba al suelo.

–Haz lo que te he dicho –ordenó antes de comenzar a arrastrarse por el polvo hacia el primer coche, que aun seguía en llamas.

Con la confusión y el polvo que se había levantado pudo llegar, mientras oía como los disparos no cesaban y Suigetsu acataba sus órdenes. Vio como uno de los proyectiles impactaba contra el hombre que aún seguía disparando desde el vehículo, pero después pudo observar como éste salía de detrás de las llamas con un rifle y volvía a disparar, protegido por más montañas de tierra.

Tiró del seguro de la granada y la lanzó hacia el hombre, pero éste se apartó en cuanto la vio, distrayéndose y dejando que varias balas de Juugo le diesen de lleno en el cuerpo. La pequeña bomba explosionó. Sasuke salió de detrás del coche en llamas y se dirigió hacia el otro automóvil. Ahí aún quedaba un hombre, y aquel debía ser el jefe. Preparó sus dos pistolas y fue caminando hacia allí, con paso seguro.

Suigetsu dejó su arma en el suelo y salió de su escondite, al tiempo que sacaba una pistola del bolsillo de atrás de sus pantalones. Le quitó el seguro y se puso en guardia, mientras caminaba hacia el moreno. Hacía rato que los otros dos ya habían dejado de disparar.

Sasuke ya estaba a escasos dos metros del coche, que en cualquier momento podría saltar por los aires, pero valía la pena arriesgarse. Sin embargo, una voz a su espalda le hizo detenerse, y su error fue darse la vuelta, para ver como Suigetsu le metía una bala en el cráneo a uno de los hombres, que estaba tirado en el suelo, lleno de sangre y polvo, y que le apuntaba con una de sus armas.

Al segundo, Sasuke oyó otro disparo, detrás de él, y una bala impactó en su pierna izquierda, haciéndole caer al suelo. Una de sus pistolas también salió volando. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, agarrándose con fuerza la pierna herida, con una mueca de enfado en la cara, por su distracción.

–Estás muerto, Uchiha –dijo el hombre que es encontró frente a él, para después gritar, para que Juugo y Karin también le oyesen–. ¡DEJAD LA ARMAS Y BAJAD AQUÍ! UN PASO EN FALSO Y LO MATO.

Suigetsu dudó un instante, pero después dejó su pistola en el suelo y la empujó con el pie.

–Tú también, Uchiha –le dijo el hombre a Sasuke. Éste no se movió. Aquella voz le era familiar–. ¿Es que no oyes?

–... Kabuto –susurró al fin–. Hijo de puta –dijo– ¿de qué te sirve esto, si aunque me mates, tú morirás después?

–Al menos habré conseguido mi propósito y te llevaré conmigo al infierno –susurró.

–Todo por esa rata de mierda –pronunció el moreno con asco.

Suigetsu miraba la escena sin poder creérselo. Sabía lo que había ocurrido con Orochimaru y quién era Kabuto, y sus ojos no daban crédito de lo que veían. Mientras, Karin venía ayudada por Juugo, hacia ellos; sin embargo, ninguno tenía la más mínima intención de rendirse, pero tampoco de dejar que Sasuke muriese.

–Suelta la pistola –repitió Kabuto. Sasuke obedeció–. Y las granadas –añadió. El moreno dudó un instante. ¿Qué podía perder? Se sacó las dos únicas granadas que tenía del bolsillo, y sin que ni Kabuto ni Suigetsu lo notaran, les quitó el seguro y las tiró hacia Kabuto, al tiempo que gritaba:

–¡CORRED!

Comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo, alejándose de Kabuto. Suigetsu no tardó en reaccionar, le levantó del suelo y echó a correr, arrastrando al moreno consigo. Antes de la explosión se oyó otro disparo, que le dio al Uchiha en un brazo, y Kabuto lo insultó. Los chicos ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que la explosión no los alcanzara de lleno, pero se tuvieron que tirar al suelo a causa del impacto.

–¡ESTÁIS MUERTOS! –se oyó a la voz de Kabuto gritar a lo lejos. Sasuke miró hacia atrás, y pudo ver a éste con dos pistolas en las manos. Arrastraba una pierna inútil, dejando un rastro de sangre tras sí, pero en ningún momento dejaba de apuntarlos, acercándose hacia ellos, con cara de psicópata. Pero no pudo avanzar mucho más, ya que unos cuantos disparos le hicieron detenerse.

Sasuke y su compañero buscaron con la mirada al dueño del disparo, y pudieron ver a una furiosa Karin con una Uzi en una mano. Casi al instante, el arma cayó al suelo, y la chica volvió a agarrarse el brazo, con dolor.

Kabuto también cayó desplomado. Al principio de rodillas, y tras caérsele las armas, impactó contra la tierra. Sasuke suspiró.

–Mierda.

Como pudo, se levantó del suelo y se aproximó al hombre que acababa de perecer. Se arrodilló y le quitó la tela que le cubría la cara. No había duda, aquel era Kabuto. Le miró con odio, para después escupirlo y al final coger uno de sus armas y apuntarle a la cabeza. Disparó una, dos y tres veces, descargando toda su furia.

–Sasuke... –Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro y le agarró el brazo, para que bajara la pistola. Era Juugo.– Tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde. –Tiró un poco de él para levantarlo. Sasuke le pasó su brazo sano por lo hombros y su compañero lo agarró de la cintura, comenzando a caminar.– El helicóptero ya está aquí –informó.

–Vale.

...

–Pues no me lo esperaba –decía Itachi tras contarle lo sucedido. Sasuke y Karin ya tenían las heridas desinfectadas y vendadas y todos estaban distribuidos por el salón del apartamento de Itachi.

–Yo tampoco –admitió su hermano.

–Vale. Pues tengo noticias –sonrió el mayor con malicia.

–¿Ah, sí? –suspiró Sasuke. ¿Y ahora qué noticias podía tener? ¿Habían encontrado muerto a Kakashi, o algo por el estilo?

–Sí. Naruto ha despertado. –Calló un instante para ver la respuesta de Sasuke. Éste no reaccionó como esperaba.

–No estoy para bromas. ¿Cuál es la puta noticia? –preguntó perdiendo su poca paciencia. Estaba cansado y no creía a Itachi por dos razones: la primera es que no mantenía relaciones con Kakashi ni nadie que estuviese cerca de Naruto, y la segunda era que simplemente sus esperanzas de que despertara eran muy reducidas.

–No es broma. Ya sé que te dije que no vigilaría a nadie, ni nada, pero... la tentación es grande, hermanito –concluyó dándole un sorbo a su whisky.

Sasuke le miró con el ceño fruncido, como para tratar de averiguar si su hermano mentía, y al ver que lo que decía era totalmente cierto su cara cambió a una de sorpresa y confusión total.

–Pero no volveremos hasta dentro de una semana.

–¿Cómo que volveremos? –saltó el menor–. Tú no vas a ninguna parte. Cinco años contigo han sido demasiados, me voy solo.

Se levantó del sillón y salió del apartamento cojeando, sin hacer caso de las llamadas de su hermano, hasta que éste fue a por él y lo llevó al salón de nuevo, a rastras.

–Si sólo iré ahí a pasar unas vacaciones, tampoco es para tanto. Además, tengo que hablar con Naruto ahora que ha despertado al fin –le dijo a Sasuke. Éste lo miró con desconfianza.

–¿Y por qué dentro de una semana?

–Porque tengo trabajo. Punto –añadió al ver que su hermano iba a protestar.

…

Ya hacía una semana que había despertado de su coma de...

–¡Cinco años! –exclamó furioso al recordarlo.

Cinco años perdidos. Aquel era el quinto día que hacía rehabilitación, y cada minuto se esforzaba al máximo, como si su único objetivo en aquella vida, antes de morir, fuese volver a mover todos los músculos con normalidad.

Quería ver a ese famoso Sasuke y partirle la cara, por sucio anarquista. También al tal Kakashi, al que había pedido cortésmente y a gritos que se fuera con su santísima y difunta familia a tomar por culo, y que dejase de visitarlo. Para colmo, Gaara parecía un alma en pena, su hermana, Temari, salía con un hippie y él tenía amnesia.

–¡Seréis desgraciados todos! –le decía al pelirrojo mientras andaba agarrado a las dos vallas de metal que tenía a cada lado, para no perder el equilibrio–. Me distraigo un rato y mira la que liáis. El grupo se va a la mierda, la maricona de Neji se larga con su prima hippie... Puaj, sucios incestuosos –continuaba diciendo–. Tú has perdido todo el espíritu NS y no viene a verme más que chusma. ¿Y dónde está ese Uchiha de mierda? Para mayor patada en los huevos no me decís siquiera de qué hostias lo conozco. ¡Esto no puede ser! –exclamó fijando su atención en su amigo, quien parecía muy interesado en una enfermera que ayudaba a una anciana, en el otro lado de la sala de rehabilitación. Gaara movía la cabeza cada vez que la enfermera movía su trasero.– ¡Escúchame, pedazo de subnormal!

–¿Quieres callar? Intento concentrarme. Oye, ¿por qué coño tienes que tener amnesia? –preguntó volviéndose hacia él–. ¿Y por qué no te limitas a aceptar la realidad? Tú mismo lo dijiste. Nunca has sido NS y todo es una máscara. ¿O es que tanto te consiguió ablandar el corazón Uchiha, que ni siquiera tú sabes qué ideología tienes? –le preguntó con molestia.

–¡No me hables de ese anormal! A menos que... ¡Cuéntame que pinta en mi vida! –exigió alzando un puño, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso.

–Kakashi no me deja. Aún debes recuperar memoria –le contestó volviendo a fijarse en el trasero de la enfermera.

–¡Enfermera! –chilló el rubio–. ¡Aquí hay un cerdo que no para de mirarte el culo!

La mujer se volvió indignada y les pidió silencio.

–Naruto, cierra esa puta bocaza o te quedas sin ella. Y hasta parecía que habías madurado... –suspiró el pelirrojo volviéndose hacia él definitivamente.

–Cállate. En cuanto me recupere, el puñetazo en la boca que te voy a dar no te lo quita ni Cristo –amenazó–. Já. Y hoy vuelvo por fin a casa... con mis adoradas cosas y...

–¿No te lo han contado? –lo interrumpió su amigo, sin poder creerse lo que oía.

–¿El qué? Ah... mierda –se quejó dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía su casa de siempre.

–Y además, hoy viene Uchiha. Ha llamado a Kakashi.

–¡Ah! ¿Por eso vino hoy?

–Sí. Venga, bájate de ahí de una puta vez y vámonos, que me tienes hasta los huevos –se quejó Gaara frunciendo el entrecejo.

Tras varias protestas más, la enfermera acabó echándolos por armar demasiado escándalo. Naruto se sentó en su silla de ruedas, con ayuda de Gaara y le sacó la lengua a la enfermera, antes de desaparecer de la sala.

Ya en su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y sacó las revistas que Gaara le había traído de un cajón, y se puso a hojearlas. El pelirrojo se sentó a los pies de la cama, pero enseguida volvió a levantarse y salió del cuarto, porque el móvil había comenzado a sonar.

–Permiso. –Alguien entró en la habitación, atrayendo la atención del rubio. Era una enfermera de mediana edad, con un gran ramo de rosas en brazos.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó el chico.

–Acaban de llegar. Son para ti –le sonrió dándoselas. El rubio las cogió, extrañado de que alguien le mandara flores. Nunca lo habían hecho.

–¿De quién son?

–No lo sé, han llegado con un chico. Supongo que las encargó alguien para ti.

La enfermera se despidió y salió, dejándolo solo de nuevo. Naruto miró las flores con atención, como si fuese una peligrosísima bomba, que, si se descuidaba, podría desfigurarle en cualquier instante. No tardó en divisar una tarjetita cuadrada atada al envoltorio de plástico transparente. La arrancó con brutalidad y la abrió para leerla.

_"Ya me he enterado de que has despertado, y no sabes cuánto me alegro. Lo siento por todo, Naruto._

_Muchos besos. Sakura"_

Le dio la vuelta varias veces, para ver si había algo más escrito. ¿Sakura? ¿Y quién demonios era esa? ¿Y qué era lo que sentía?

–¡GAARA! –gritó. Ese seguro que sabría quién era la tal Sakura, y no había querido decírselo. El pelirrojo apareció por la puerta un momento y le dijo que enseguida volvía.

Tras esperar un par de minutos más, Gaara apareció de nuevo en la habitación, para comenzar a cachondearse de su amigo.

–¿Qué, ya te han salido admiradores?

–Cierra la boca. ¿Quién coño es Sakura?

El chico palideció ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo sabía Naruto de ella? Se acercó a él y le quitó la tarjetita de las manos.

–Joder... –susurró.

–¿Quién es?

–Es... una chica...

–No, una piedra. No te jode –dijo con fastidio.

–¡Naruto! –Una voz les interrumpió desde la puerta. El rubio hizo como que no había visto a la persona que acababa de llegar y miró a Gaara, esperando una explicación... que nunca llegó.– ¡Eh! ¿Qué forma de tratar a tu abuela es esa? Mocoso desagradecido.

–Tsunade... ¿A qué has venido? –le preguntó Naruto molesto.

–Hoy te dan el alta, ¿no? –La mujer frunció el entrecejo y se acercó a la cama del rubio.– Iré contigo a ver tu nueva casa. ¡A saber en qué vertedero te has metido! –le dijo con enfado.

…

Sasuke se sentó en el sofá. Le dolía la pierna e Itachi no hacía más que empeorar su mal humor. Se acababa de enterar, por Kakashi, que Naruto tenía amnesia, y que no se acordaba de él. Para colmo, en cuanto el rubio llegara tendría a más de la mitad de la okupa en su casa, más algunos de los amigos del chico.

Kakashi volvió con Itachi de los dormitorios, tras ayudarle a llevar las maletas.

–Pronto van a llegar –le dijo a Sasuke. Éste gruñó a modo de respuesta.

Estaba ansioso por ver a Naruto, pero no sabía qué iba a pasar. Estaba claro que la reacción del rubio sería mala, y por eso tenía que hablar con él. Kakashi había dicho que Naruto no sabía nada sobre Sasuke, que habían preferido que él mismo le dijera todo lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo era lo mejor. Eran sus asuntos.

...

–¡Puedo yo solo, Tsunade! ¡Déjame! –insistió el rubio por décima vez. La mujer lo soltó, y Naruto estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Se había empeñado en subir las escaleras él solo, con ayuda de su bastón, nada más.

Costaba subir escaleras, pero le fastidiaba que a cada rato trataran de ayudarlo, como si fuese un niño pequeño. Tenía su orgullo, y por muy mal que se encontrase su cuerpo, no podía permitirse depender siempre de los demás. Gaara lo sabía, por eso cuando Naruto le decía que no lo ayudase, simplemente se limitaba a estar cerca, por si acaso; pero Tsunade no era Gaara, y siempre que lo veía se encargaba de servirle todo en bandeja.

Ya casi habían llegado. A Naruto le dolían las piernas, pero hizo un último esfuerzo y subió los tres escalones que le quedaban. Ya frente a la puerta, esperó a que Gaara abriese, y éste no se hizo de rogar. Metió la llave en la cerradura, pero le sorprendió que la puerta no estuviese cerrada. Abrió y entró primero, seguido de su amigo, quien tenía cara de malas pulgas.

Sasuke cogió su muleta y se levantó rápidamente. Había oído la puerta, y no tardó en oír la voz de Naruto, diciéndole a su abuela que lo dejase en paz. Comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo, y cuando por fin estuvo ahí se quedó mirándolo, sin ver a Gaara.

Estaba más flaco de lo normal, y el pelo le había crecido. Tenía la cara cansada, y una mueca de enfado. No reparó en el bastón en un principio; no podía dejar de mirar sus ojos.

Naruto le devolvió la mirada al poco tiempo. Una mirada envenenada. Estaba más que claro que no sabía quién era.

–Naruto... –susurró el moreno. Gaara le hizo una señal a Tsunade para que lo siguiera, y avanzó por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, donde también estaban Kakashi e Itachi.

–¿Y tú quién eres? –le preguntó Naruto cabreado–. ¿Otro anarquista? –Entonces cayó. Aquel debía de ser Uchiha Sasuke–. ¿Tú eres... Uchiha? –volvió a preguntar, agarrando su bastón con las dos manos. Sasuke asintió. Se miraron durante un instante, y Naruto volvió a hablar–. ¿Y qué... quién eres? –Tragó saliva. El momento era muy tenso.

–Eh... Pasa... Vamos al salón –dijo Sasuke de repente, rompiendo el contacto visual. Se volvió con cierta dificultad y volvió a la sala.

Naruto dudó un instante, pero lo siguió. No recordaba aquella casa, pero estaba cerca de la antigua. Entró en el salón y observó como Sasuke se sentaba en el sofá. Avanzó un poco más y lo imitó.

–Vale. ¿Tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado y nadie me quiere contar? –preguntó Naruto, sin dejar de mirarlo con el ceño fruncido ni un instante. Sasuke asintió, pero no dijo nada.– ¿Qué esperas para decírmelo?

–¿No te acuerdas de nada? –preguntó para asegurarse del todo. Esa preguntó molestó mucho al rubio, pero contestó.

–No.

–Vale –asintió Sasuke con cara inexpresiva. Se volvió un poco hacia él y lo miró a los ojos–. Bueno... Lo que ha pasado es muy largo de explicar... Y prefiero decírtelo más tarde... Cuando se vaya todo el mundo –añadió al ver que el rubio iba a protestar–. No quiero que se meta nadie.

–¿Tan importante es? –preguntó con seriedad. Sasuke asintió.

–¿Cómo estás? –se interesó, dejando ver su preocupación.

–De puta madre –ironizó el chico. Sasuke volvió a asentir.

–¿Y qué tal tu recuperación?

–Bien... Veo que tú también estás cojo -susurró señalando la pierna mala de Sasuke con la cabeza.

–Un... accidente –mintió el moreno. Evitaba mirar al rubio, porque si lo hacía saltaría sobre él y se lo comería allí mismo. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo que no se creía capaz de aguantar la tentación al ver esos ojos, demasiado serios para su gusto.

Naruto asintió también. Se formó un tenso silencio, en el que ninguno de los dos se miró siquiera. Naruto pensaba en lo que iba a decirle el moreno, y éste trataba de reprimir las ganas de abrazarlo. Naruto parecía tan vulnerable...

–¡Vaya! ¡Qué fiesteros os veo! –rompió el silencio alguien desde la puerta. Sasuke miró con ojos asesinos a su hermano, y Naruto lo miró confuso.

–¿Sois... familia? –les preguntó, mirando primero a Itachi y después a Sasuke.

–No.

–Sí. Vamos, Sasuke, sabes que mentir no está bien, y menos a un tío con amnesia –dijo Itachi. Naruto lo miró con lo ojos entornados.– Bah, supongo que tendré que presentarme, ya que no me recuerdas. –Frunció el entrecejo y entró en el salón. Se acercó al rubio y lo miró de cerca.– Tienes mal aspecto.

–Apártate –dijo éste empujándolo. ¿Con qué derecho se acercaba a él de es forma?

–Gilipollas –lo insultó el mayor–. Nunca me caíste bien, ¿sabes? En fin, soy Itachi –se presentó, mirando al Naruto con cierto asco.

–No me importa –musitó éste.

–¿Ves por qué no me caen bien los nazis? Sois un atajo de mierda.

–Itachi, basta –susurró Sasuke con voz tétrica.

–Tengo razón –le contestó su hermano comenzando a irse, pero se paró en seco antes de llegar a la puerta y volteó a verlos–. Te advierto, Naruto –dijo, pronunciando el nombre del chico con burla–, que si me entero de que te pones borde y dices tonterías, lo pagarás.

–Itachi, he dicho que basta –repitió Sasuke.

–¿Por qué? No me gustan los nazis. Que tú hagas una excepción no significa que yo la vaya a hacer –le dijo–. Y por cierto: os he encargado pizza. Enseguida nos vamos. –Salió del salón definitivamente.

–¿De qué habla? –peguntó Naruto–. ¿Qué tú hagas una excepción?

–Luego te lo contaré –suspiró el moreno.

Sasuke se levantó y fue a la cocina, dispuesto a echar a todo el mundo de ahí. La única que protestó fue Tsunade, pero al fin accedió a irse, a cambio de poder ir a la mañana siguiente a ver a su nieto. Kakashi no miró en ningún momento a Sasuke, y Gaara fue a despedirse del rubio. Itachi, en cambio, le echó una mirada de advertencia antes de salir.

Cuando ya todos se hubieron marchado, Sasuke le enseñó un momento la casa al Uzumaki, pero éste no prestaba atención. Estaba impaciente por saber qué era lo que había ocurrido tan importante y nadie le quería decir. ¿Quién era aquel Sasuke? ¿Por qué parecía tenerle tanta confianza, como si se conocieron de toda la vida? ¿Quién era Sakura? ¿Qué era lo que sentía tanto y por qué le había enviado flores? ¿Por qué tantos anarquistas habían ido a verle? ¿Qué tipo de relación pudo haber tenido con ellos en el pasado?

Cuando las pizzas que Itachi había encargado llegaron, se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a comer, en silencio.


	15. Trato justo

**Trato justo.**

Tras un buen rato de silencio, Naruto decidió que era hora de saber la verdad. Por algo había sido tan amable con aquel sucio anarquista. Por eso y porque era débil. ¿Qué iba a hacerle en su estado? Era un palo de escoba tras tanto tiempo de coma. Uchiha, a pesar de su pierna y su brazo vendados, tenía más masa muscular que él, y visiblemente mucha más fuerza.

–¿Y bien? –le preguntó.

Sasuke alzó la mirada, lejana, como si estuviese mirando el mar con una infinita melancolía.

–Todo empezó con una pelea –susurró.

–Gaara dijo que tuvimos una pelea. Pero sin importancia. ¿Fue esa?

–Sí. Te quedaste, o mejor dicho de dejé, inconsciente.

–¿Tú a mí? –preguntó el rubio incrédulo, sonriendo con burla.

–Sí. Yo a ti. ¿Sigo? –preguntó sarcástico el ojinegro. Naruto asintió–. Te llevé a la okupa. Ahí, Sakura...

–¿Quién es Sakura? –interrumpió con rapidez.

–Ya lo sabrás. Sakura te curó y te llevé a mi habitación –siguió–. Antes de que me diera cuenta ya estabas despierto. –Se interrumpió un rato y suspiró levemente. Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que hablaron–. Comenzamos insultándonos, casi pegándonos, y después pasó aquello.

–¿Aquello? –volvió a interrumpir Naruto.

–Me contaste lo que te pasó en tu infancia. ¿Te lo cuento? –le preguntó con un sonrisa malvada. No era que quisiera hacerle daño, pero aquel no era precisamente Naruto, sino su antigua versión.

El rubio no contestó, sino que lo miró con la boca entreabierta, sintiendo como el sudor frío le invadía. No. No era posible que le hubiese contado nada de eso a un anarquista. No se lo había contado a Gaara, ¿por qué habría de decírselo a él, precisamente?

–Nos hicimos "amigos", si se puede llamar así, aunque no nos llevábamos lo que se dice bien. Cogimos algo de confianza, hablé con los de la okupa y decidimos que te quedarías con nosotros una semana. Así los fuiste conociendo a todos.

–¿Todos esos que vinieron al hospital?

–Sí –contestó Sasuke–. Después, cuando estaba a punto de acabar la semana, Sai celebró su cumpleaños. ¿Lo conoces?

–Eh... Uno que se parece a ti... cojo, creo –dudó.

–Sí. Nos drogaron y acabamos follando –dijo con precisión.

Naruto se atragantó con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser. Le lagrimearon los ojos un rato, y cuando por fin recuperó la compostura, con picor en la garganta, miró a Sasuke sin creérselo, con el miedo reflejado en sus pupilas. ¿Que él había hecho qué? No podía ser. Estaba mintiendo.

–Eso no es cierto.

–Claro que sí –asintió Sasuke.

–No, no, no –negó el rubio ferozmente–. Nunca haría algo así con un hombre... ¡Qué asco! –chilló levantándose de la silla.

–No lo has oído todo –le dijo Sasuke antes de que comenzara a andar, apoyado en su bastón.

–No... No quiero oír más mentiras como ésta. Sabía que erais unos hijos de puta, pero no hasta este punto...

–¿Y qué gano yo diciéndote esto? –le preguntó Sasuke con sorna.

Se paró en seco y lo miró. Esbozó una extraña y nerviosa sonrisa, como si le estuviese diciendo: "No caeré en tu trampa."

–Joderme...

–Cualquiera te lo puede confirmar –lo interrumpió el moreno–. Ya no tienes amigos nazis. Para ellos hace mucho que dejaste de existir. Eres un traidor –le dijo con misterio.

–Un puñado de mentiras –repitió Naruto en un susurro demente.

–No. ¿Por qué crees que tienes una casa a tu nombre? ¿Por qué los anarquistas no te muelen a palos? ¿Por qué crees que Gaara no ha perdido los estribos aún y no ha cometido una masacre? –le preguntó sonriendo. Naruto volvió a quedar en silencio–. Siéntate y escucha hasta el final.

El rubio no obedeció al instante, sino que se quedó mirando todo lo que había alrededor con desconfianza, como si el mundo conspirase en su contra y cualquier objeto sirviese para espiarlo y fastidiarlo. Al cabo de dos minutos se sentó, aún con la duda reflejada en sus facciones.

–Tras aquello seguimos peleándonos, fuimos al médico...

–Espera –le interrumpió el rubio nuevamente–. Has dicho que nos drogaron. –Sasuke asintió.– ¿Quién?

–Kakashi –suspiró.

–¿Qué? ¡Hijo de la gran...!

–Pero fue por una buena razón –le cortó Sasuke.

–¡No hay una buena razón para drogarme! ¡Me quería matar! ¡Capullo, enfermo mental! ¡Le voy a cor...!

–¡Escucha! –chilló Sasuke para hacerse notar sobre los berridos del rubio. Éste se quedó en silencio, mirándolo con reproche.– Gracias a eso tienes familia –dijo con fastidio.

–¿Eh? ¿Familia? –preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

–Tsunade es tu abuela.

Naruto palideció. Tsunade no le había dicho absolutamente nada... si es que lo sabía. Tal vez fuese una mentira. Debía de serlo, como todo lo demás.

–No solo eso –continuó Sasuke–, eres hijo de uno de los anarquistas más conocidos de la ciudad.

–¿Qué? No...

–Sí –cortó Sasuke–. Por mucho que lo quieras negar. La sangre no miente.

–Jeh... –El rubio comenzó a reir, movido por su propia incredulidad, intentando envalentonarse con el sonido de sus estridentes carcajadas.

Sasuke esperó con cara de aburrimiento a que parara de reír para continuar.

–Al día siguiente después de la fiesta fuimos a tu casa. Guardamos toda tu mierda nazi en bolsas. Por la noche me preguntaste si me iba a quedar a dormir... y dije que sí. –Se calló un instante, pensando la mejor manera de decirle lo siguiente.

Naruto encogió la cara. Sabía lo que vendría después. Más sexo... O más mentiras. ¿Decía la verdad aquel hombre? Desde luego no parecía mentir. Hablaba con un deje de melancolía, pero con frialdad y seriedad a la vez. Ojalá pudiera recordar todo lo que había pasado. Si todo era verdad o todo era mentira. Sasuke volvió a hablar.

–Por la noche... te dije algo. Y tú me dijiste lo mismo. Y... volvería a decirlo mil veces –dijo en un susurro, sin mirar a Naruto–. Te dije que te quería... Y aún sigue siendo cierto. –Lo miró fugazmente a los ojos y después desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, con los labios apretados hasta tal punto que perdieron su color.

El rubio quedó boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados y la garganta seca. Nunca le habían dicho algo como eso... Por lo menos no recordaba que alguien lo hubiese hecho. Pero Sasuke había dicho que él había pronunciado las mismas palabras. ¿Lo quería? ¿Quería a Sasuke?

–Luego –prosiguió el moreno, levantando nuevamente la cabeza–, te enteraste de lo de tu familia. Los nazis atacaron la okupa, aunque nosotros no estábamos ahí. Al poco tiempo me fui a Los Ángeles, con Orochimaru. Puse este piso a tu nombre y...

–Yo no te quiero –lo interrumpió Naruto, sin haber escuchado lo que Sasuke le contaba, inmerso en sus pensamientos–. Hablo en serio –susurró alterado, asustado tal vez–. ¡No me vuelvas a decir que me quieres! –chilló. Sasuke lo miró sin entender.

Naruto se volvió a levantar de su silla, sin decir nada más. Cogió el bastón y salió de la cocina apoyado en él. Sasuke también se levantó y lo siguió cojeando, dejando olvidada su muleta. El rubio caminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

–Espera –lo llamó Sasuke. Naruto se volvió con cara de pánico.– Intenta... recordar algo.

El rubio abrió la puerta y salió presurosamente, sin dejar de mirar a Sasuke. Cerró de un portazo y se miró la mano que no sujetaba el bastón. Temblaba. Necesitaba ver a Gaara. Ese cabrón era su supuesto amigo y no le había dicho nada.

Bajó las escaleras, casi cayéndose dos veces, y salió del portal. El aire de la tarde le impactó en el rostro. Estaban casi en otoño, y a veces el frío se hacía presente en las calles de la ciudad. Naruto trató de ubicarse un poco. No recordaba haber estado en aquel lugar.

Comenzó a andar. Una, dos calles y hasta tres. Al fin reconoció su barrio. De ahí sabía ir a casa de Gaara. No quedaba demasiado lejos a pie.

A los veinte minutos ya estaba frente a su puerta. Llamó varias veces, hasta que Kankuro abrió, con cara de sueño.

–¡Eh! ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó sorprendido.

–¿Dónde está? –preguntó el rubio ansioso, mirando con furia al muchacho.

–¿Quién? –dijo éste sin entender.

–¡Gaara! –chilló.

–Ah... Pasa, está con el hermano de Sasuke hablando de no sé qué.

Naruto entró en el apartamento de malas maneras. Sin esperar que Kankuro lo llevase hasta la cocina, anduvo deprisa hasta llegar, sin hacer caso al dolor de sus piernas. En cuanto entró vio a Gaara, apoyado contra el aparador, mirándolo –al parecer había oído su voz– con cara de sorpresa mal disimulada.

–¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de cabrón! ¿Por qué no me contaste nada? –exclamó furioso.

–Ah... ¿Te lo ha contado ya Sasuke? –preguntó Itachi desde una silla. Naruto no lo miró, sino que siguió escrutando al pelirrojo con una mirada acusadora y llena de rabia.

–Él tiene más derecho a contártelo –se limitó a decir Gaara, encogiéndose de hombros.

–¡Él no tiene ni un puto derecho de decirme nada! ¿Sabes que ha dicho? ¿Lo sabes? ¡Me ha dicho que me quiere! ¡Es un jodido maricón de mierda! –Gaara no contestó.– ¡Reacciona! ¡Es una mierda, como los judíos, los negros! ¡Y tú lo sabías, que es peor! –lo acusó.

–No...

–¡Oye, tú, enano de mierda! –saltó Itachi de repente.

–¿Y tú qué quieres? –le preguntó Naruto.

–¿Qué te he dicho?

–¡Déjame en paz y no te metas en mi vida! –exclamó molesto el de ojos azules.

Itachi se levantó, se acercó a él y le dio un leve empujón. Naruto tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta para no caerse. Lo miró con odio antes de volver a ponerse recto y encararlo.

–Que te jodan –escupió.

Itachi lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta, tiró de él hacia arriba y acercó su cara a la del rubio. Lo miró con algo de asco.

–Ya te he dicho que porque el idiota de mi hermano haga una excepción, no significa que también la vaya a hacer yo. Y también te dije que como te pusieses borde lo pagarías.

–Déjalo, Itachi –le dijo Gaara tranquilamente.

–Ni hablar –contestó éste–. Pórtate bien y ya me pensaré eso de tratarte mejor. Y como Sasuke se ponga borde también por tu culpa te mando a África en un paquete, con los ojos colgando y las tripas atadas al cuello –susurró con un brillo maligno y sádico en los ojos.

Lo soltó y volvió a sentarse. Naruto lo miró con algo de miedo. Esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más tras aquel día.

–Sigo –murmuró Gaara–. Uchiha no es mal tío. Cuanto antes te des cuenta, mejor. Y las cosas han cambiado, Naruto. Cuanto antes te des cuenta también de eso, mucho mejor.

Itachi asintió para darle la razón, sin dejar de fulminar a Naruto con la mirada, como si fuese un enorme, rebosante y asqueroso insecto al que hubiese que aplastar.

–No... Para mi nada ha cambiado. Aunque esté solo –dijo Naruto retrocediendo un poco. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Caminó hasta la puerta de salida y se fue dando un portazo, sin despedirse de nadie.

No sabía a dónde ir. O mejor dicho, no tenía adónde ir. Se había quedado sin su piso alquilado, sin su trabajo, sin sus colegas... No tenía absolutamente nada. Vagó por las calles durante minutos, horas... De repente se dio cuenta de que se encontraba dando vueltas frente al orfanato de su infancia. Se plantó frente a la puerta de madera y llamó. Ya casi había anochecido.

Abrió la puerta aquella vieja criada, que ahora parecía mucho mayor de lo que nunca había aparentado. Abrió excesivamente sus ojos hundidos al ver el rostro frustrado de Naruto frente al suyo.

–¿Puedo pasar? –le preguntó el rubio.

–Sí –dijo ella con la sorpresa reflejada en la cara. Tenía entendido que el rubio estaba en el hospital aún. Ya de todos era sabido lo que le había sucedido.

–¿Dónde está Tsunade?

–Arriba. Sígueme. –Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Naruto la siguió, observando todo a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado excepto el color de las paredes, que ahora lucía un verde limón pastelero. Observó con atención las fotos que adornaban el tabique. Siempre le había llamado la atención un hombre que se repetía en algunas de ellas y que estaba colgado en el despacho de Tsunade también, enmarcado en madera de roble, colgando majestuosamente a la vista. Un hombre de cabellos rubios y rebeldes, de semblante serio pero a la vez juguetón.

Cuando ya se encontraba frente al despacho de su supuesta abuela, la criada se despidió y bajó de nuevo, retomando sus labores. Naruto suspiró y entró sin llamar.

Tsunade se encontraba ordenando ciertos documentos sobre una estantería. En cuanto oyó la puerta se dio la vuelta con rapidez, haciendo que su pelo ondeara graciosamente.

–Hola –saludó Naruto con voz seca.

–Naruto –musitó la mujer–. Ven, siéntate –le ofreció una silla, frente a su escritorio. El rubio anduvo hasta ella, se sentó y dejó el bastón apoyado contra la mesa–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido solo? –le preguntó.

–Sí –asintió. Calló un instante y observó el despacho. Tampoco había cambiado gran cosa. Ni siquiera el color. Lo único nuevo era la foto de Naruto con la cabeza rapada, que solía colgar de la pared del pasillo, junto a las de los demás niños del orfanato. Entonces era verdad.– Tú lo sabías todo, ¿no? –dijo.

Tsunade se sentó y lo miró un instante, antes de suspirar quedamente.

–Me dijeron que no te contara nada. Y creo que fue mejor que lo oyeras todo de labios de Sasuke.

–¿Por qué todos os empeñáis en que era mejor que supiese la verdad por medio de ese marica? –le preguntó Naruto, visiblemente enfadado.

–Era lo mejor –le contestó la mujer con seriedad.

–No lo era. Tenía derecho a saberlo todo al momento de despertar –protestó arrugando la frente e inclinándose hacia su abuela.

–Y Sasuke también tenía derecho a contártelo todo. Al fin y al cabo todo sucedió entorno a él.

–¡Pero es mi vida!

–Entiéndelo. Tenía la esperanza de que lo recordaras todo en poco tiempo... De que no hiciera falta que nadie te dijera nada –le contestó Tsunade dejando su rostro serio de lado, para ser sustituido por uno comprensivo, al igual que el rostro de una madre.

Naruto tragó saliva.

–¿Sabes de qué manera ha cambiado mi vida? –le preguntó de repente–. Todos me decís que intente recordar. Recordar, recordar –susurró con ironía–. Pensáis que es fácil acordarse de algo que uno ni siquiera sabe si ha vivido. Pensáis que es fácil cambiar a una persona de la noche a la mañana. Recordar. Es como meterse en la mente de otra persona sin intercambiar palabras. ¡Es imposible! –exclamó dolido–. Y para colmo va un tío que no conozco de nada y me dice que me quiere... Y que yo le quería, o algo por el estilo... ¡Es ridículo! ¡No tenías derecho de ocultarme que eres mi abuela! ¡Por lo menos me deberías haber dicho eso: que soy el hijo de ese tío que tienes colgado en la pared, de un anarquista! –Le tembló la voz. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

A Tsunade se le humedecieron los ojos, pero no derramó ninguna lágrima. Simplemente se levantó, bordeó la mesa y abrazó al rubio, pidiendo disculpas en el proceso. Cuando al fin lo soltó y volvió a su mesa, lo miró más serena.

–Sé que recordar será difícil, pero no lo pagues con Sasuke. ¿Sabes? No lo conozco realmente, pero si alguna vez le quisiste fue por algo.

–¿Le quise? –se preguntó el chico.

–Sí. Y estoy segura de que aún lo quieres. Lo acabarás recordando antes de que te vuelvas a enamorar –rió.

Naruto la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Seguía siendo un hombre a pesar de lo que le pudiesen contar. ¿Cómo iba él a enamorarse de un hombre? Y si alguna vez lo hizo, no cometería la misma tontería dos veces. Se levantó de la silla.

–¿Te vas ya? –le preguntó Tsunade.

–Sí.

–¿Estás bien? –volvió a interesarse al ver la cara del chico, mezcla de enfado y tristeza.

Media hora después ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de su nueva casa, y oía tras ella discutir a los dos hermanos. Realmente no escuchaba lo que decían, sólo oía sus voces. El mayor, con una voz más grave que la del otro, la elevaba de vez en cuando, pero Sasuke gritaba al contestar, lo más borde posible.

Naruto alargó un brazo y llamó al timbre. Distinguió pasos apresurados y Sasuke abrió la puerta. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos y cara de preocupación. El rubio lo observó un rato con los ojos entrecerrados, la cara ladeada y una mueca de asco en los labios. Después entró, dándole un empujón para que se apartara.

–¿Ves como está vivo? –preguntó Itachi–. Ya puedes dejar de rayarme, no me lo voy a comer –dijo mirando con asco como Naruto caminaba hacia uno de los dormitorios en silencio y a paso lento, dado su estado, y sin prestarle atención, como si formase parte del mobiliario del apartamento.

–Cierra la boca ya –susurró Sasuke empujando la puerta para que se cerrara–. Naruto –lo llamó.

Éste se paró un instante, a medio metro del dormitorio en el que el moreno le había dicho aquella mañana que durmiera. Como no dijo nada más, reanudó su camino, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

–Oh, le has dado la habitación de nuestros padres –susurró Itachi con burla. Sasuke lo ignoró y se apresuró a seguir al rubio.– En ésta casa no existo –volvió a decir el mayor para sí mismo; fue a la cocina.

Sasuke entró en la habitación.

Naruto estaba sentado sobre la cama, mirándose los pies, como si les estuviese reprochando alguna cosa.

–¿No quieres comer algo? –preguntó el moreno. Naruto negó, apretando los labios.– ¿Seguro? Tienes que comer. Llevas...

–Cinco años en coma, ya lo sé –lo interrumpió.

–Iba a decir que llevas todo el día fuera...

Naruto asintió para, después, levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Tampoco hace falta que te preocupes por mí.

–¿No puedo preocuparme?

–Puedes, pero no lo demuestres –dijo con frialdad.

–Lo demostraré –musitó elevando una ceja.

–Sal de aquí –ordenó Naruto.

–No... Creo que me quedaré.

–¡Vete! –espetó. Sasuke volvió a negar.– ¿Por qué coño tienes la esperanza de que recuerde algo? ¡No te quiero! ¡Ni quiero hacerlo! ¿Te enteras? En cuanto pueda me largaré de aquí y te puedes quedar tu mierda de casa. ¡No la quiero! No sé quien eres y no me apetece vivir con extraños. ¡Menos aún con maricones como tú! ¡Debieron haberos quemado a todos en Auschwitz(1), como a ratas de mierda! –exclamó furioso.

Sasuke ocultó la tristeza que sintió al oír aquellas palabras de los labios de Naruto. Pero desde luego, no se rendiría. Por nada del mundo. Haría que Naruto se acordase hasta del color de sus últimos calzoncillos, si hacía falta. Y si no era por las buenas, tenía que ser por las malas.

Comenzó a andar hacia él y se paró enfrente de él. Se acuclilló hasta quedar a su altura y le miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Naruto le sostuvo la mirada.

–Creo que hoy no acabé de contártelo todo. No te he dicho quién era Sakura, ni por qué tienes amnesia. No te he dicho por qué no fui lo primero que viste al despertarte en el hospital y no me he disculpado por no serlo –dijo conteniendo la rabia.

–No me interesa –le contestó Naruto con arrogancia–. Te puedes meter tus disculpas por el culo.

–Ah... Y tampoco te he contado las veces que has llorado en mis brazos –le dijo en voz baja con un tono burlón, sin escuchar lo que el rubio había dicho.

Naruto puso una mueca fea. Lo estaba humillando de la peor forma posible.

–Tampoco te he contado lo que te gustaba que te diera por culo... Sólo que no lo hacía como lo hizo aquel negro. Conmigo no tuviste que ir al hospital.

Tenía el corazón desbocado. El moreno estaba hurgando en una herida demasiado profunda. Comenzaron a temblarle las manos por la ansiedad.

–Conmigo te gustaba... Y también te gustó con Sakura. Ella te gustó en cuanto la viste... Y luego la dejaste preñada. No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad? –preguntó con maldad. Una vez que el juego hubo comenzado no pararía.– ¿Sabes que estuviste a punto de tener un hijo?

–¿A... a punto? –preguntó el rubio. Volvía a temblarle la voz.

–Sakura abortó. Después se volvió loca. Tú ya estabas en coma para cuando eso pasó.

–¿Abortó?

–Abortó –repitió Sasuke con voz de ultratumba–. Y después se largó. Se enamoró de ti, ¿sabes?

–No me acuerdo... –susurró cada vez más asustado por el tono de voz que utilizaba el moreno. ¿Todos los malditos Uchiha eran iguales? Las aletas de la nariz se le inflaron y su cuerpo se tensó.

–¿Sabes por qué no estaba en el hospital contigo? –Naruto negó–. Porque estaba cazando terroristas. ¿Y sabes por qué tienes amnesia?

–Un accidente de tren –contestó el chico a carrerilla.

–Un atentando. ¿Y sabes por qué? –Negó–. Porque maté a Orochimaru. Estás así por mi puta culpa, y no voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti, ni mucho menos dejarte ir a algún sitio. No hasta que no te recuperes del todo.

–¿Orochimaru? –musitó Naruto–. ¿Lo mataste?

–Sí... Para volver con un desagradecido como tú... No tenías ni idea, pero ya va siendo hora de que me debas un par de favores –le dijo con la maldad reflejada en los ojos.

–No... Yo no te pedí que hicieras nada por mí... Así que no tengo por qué deberte nada. –Negó con la cabeza.

–Claro que sí. Y sólo te pido una cosa –dijo de repente, cambiando su tono de voz a uno un tanto alegre y despreocupado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Naruto con desconfianza.

–Una semana.

–¿Qué? –volvió a preguntar sin entender nada.

–Cuando nos conocimos te dije que te quería al cabo de una semana. Si para entonces no recuerdas nada y sigues queriendo irte, te dejaré esta casa y me iré con Itachi a Los Ángeles. No nos volverás a ver y pediré a los anarquistas que te dejen en paz. Es un trato justo, ¿no?

Naruto lo meditó un instante. Una semana a cambio de muchas cosas. Sonrió en sus adentros y asintió.

–De acuerdo, acepto.

…

1.Auschwitz: Campo de concentración y exterminio nazi, en el que se asesinaron a más de cuatro millones de personas, entre ellos judíos, gitanos y homosexuales. Para que os hagáis una idea: es más o menos como la mitad de la población de Madrid.


	16. Visitas

**Visitas**

Una semana para convivir; una semana para recordar.

Desde luego, Naruto haría ahora el menor esfuerzo posible para recordar, y eso, tanto él como Sasuke, lo sabían. Sin embargo, el moreno no permitiría que lo echara de su vida de aquella manera. Si no era haciéndole recordar, sería comenzando de nuevo, pero de ninguna manera desaprovecharía la semana.

La mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó por los gritos que provenían de otro lugar de la casa. Se levantó con dificultad de la cama y buscó su bastón en la penumbra de la habitación. Cuando al fin dio con él, apoyado en la cama, se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta.

–¡No me voy a de aquí! Aunque esté a nombre de ese mocoso, ésta sigue siendo mi casa –decía Itachi intentando no perder los nervios ante Sasuke.

–Pero aquí no te puedes quedar –repitió el menor.

–Di lo que te dé la gana, tú a mí no me mandas –le dijo con una mueca de desagrado en los labios al ver quien se asomaba por el pasillo, dando por terminada la discusión.

–Los vecinos aún te recuerdan –susurró Sasuke.

–La mitad de los vecinos o se han muerto o se han mudado, y la otra mitad son viejos enfermos que no salen de casa. Me voy a un bar. –Empujó a Sasuke y salió del salón para después salir del piso con un portazo, no sin antes mirar con cara de perro antipático a Naruto, quien no se enteraba de nada.

Sasuke bufó molesto y cogió un paquete de tabaco que había encima del mueble. Encendió un cigarro e iba a salir de la estancia cuando vio a Naruto parado detrás de la puerta.

–¿Qué haces ahí? ¿No quieres comer algo?

–No... Luego iré a algún sitio a comer –contestó con desconfianza.

–No te voy a envenenar, ¿sabes? –dijo Sasuke saliendo del salón para ir a la cocina.

–Es que no como comida de anarquistas –susurró el rubio con desprecio, empezando a seguirlo.

–Claro, como comemos mierda... –Calló al oír como llamaban a la puerta–. Asqueroso Itachi... –susurró entre dientes. Volvió a darse la vuelta y fue a abrir con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Hola.

Sasuke se quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la persona que se hallaba frente a él. Un pelo rosa desteñido, tirando a gris, unas ojeras demasiado profundas. Los ojos sin brillo que en otro tiempo habían sido vivaces y bonitos, ahora yacían hundidos y menudos. Los pómulos retraídos y la boca seca. De lo que Sakura había sido ahora sólo quedaba un espectro delgaducho y cansado. A pesar de todo sonreía, con aquella cara que ponen los enfermos cuando alguien les visita al hospital.

–¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? –le preguntó el moreno.

–Quería... despedirme de vosotros. He oído que Naruto ha despertado y... me apetecía verlo. Y a ti –añadió levantando una mano huesuda y marchita para posarla en la mejilla de Sasuke. Pero la retiró enseguida.

–Pasa –musitó el chico apartándose de la puerta para dejarla entrar. Ella lo hizo.

Naruto seguía en el pasillo, observando con curiosidad a aquella mujer que entraba por la puerta. Ella sí que tenía un aspecto deplorable. Lo miró y sonrió con ternura y melancolía. El rubio sin embargo frunció el entrecejo sin comprender quién era esa extraña que lo miraba como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y puso una mano en el hombro de la chica. Ella volvió un poco la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿No quieres comer nada?

–No, gracias. Ya he comido –contestó.

–¿Tú le preguntas a todo el mundo si quiere comer? –intervino Naruto con voz burlona.

–Naruto, cierra la puta bocaza y ve a la cocina –le ordenó el moreno con seriedad.

–¿Porque tú lo digas? Venga, no me hagas reír. ¿Qué me harás si no lo hago? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

–Estamparte contra la pared. Sabes que puedo y aún no me recuerdas, pero si lo hicieras te darías cuenta de que soy muy capaz.

–Que te jodan –dijo el rubio elevando la voz. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

–¿No se acuerda...? –preguntó Sakura. Pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

–Tiene amnesia temporal. O eso espero –musitó más que nada para sí mismo–. Vamos. –Empujó levemente a Sakura y ésta empezó a andar.

Al entrar a la cocina vieron como Naruto rebuscaba algo en un armario.

–¿No decías que no querías comida de anarquistas? –le preguntó Sasuke. Sakura se sentó.

–No busco comida, so subnormal –lo insultó Naruto.

–Otra cosa no vas a encontrar, cariño –gruñó poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

–Como vuelvas a decir eso te parto la puta cara, maricón de mierda. –Naruto cerró el armario con furia y se volvió para mirarlo con odio.

–Tranquilizaos –intentó poner paz Sakura.

–Es verdad. Naruto, ésta es Sakura. ¿Te acuerdas? –preguntó con maldad.

El rubio la miró y abrió los ojos como platos. Pronto su cara se torció en una mueca contraída, como si le hubiesen dado una patada.

–¿Ella? –comentó señalándola.

–Yo –rió Sakura.

–Pero... Yo... ¿He estado contigo? –preguntó con algo de asco reflejado en la cara. Sasuke hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sakura habló antes.

–No. Fue... un lío –susupiró. Después se dirigió a Sasuke.– ¿Le contaste que...?

–Íbamos a tener un hijo –la interrumpió el rubio. La mujer asintió con la cabeza gacha.– Él me lo dijo –prosiguió Naruto señalando a Sasuke–, y también que después de eso te volviste loca.

Sakura se tapó la boca con una mano para no empezar a reír, y miró a Sasuke, quien desvió la cara molesto.

–¿Loca? –preguntó–. Sí. Algo así. Me volví loca y cometí la mayor tontería de mi vida –sonrió con tristeza.

–¿Cuál? –preguntó Naruto con curiosidad y desprecio.

–La de dejaros.

Silencio. Nadie contestó a eso y Sakura siguió con la cabeza agachada. Hasta que no tardó en hacerse presente su llanto. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se tapó los ojos. Sasuke se levantó y la abrazó, y ella correspondió al abrazo.

Naruto salió de la cocina escuchando como la pelirrosa pedía disculpas una y otra vez. No quería oírla. Era un ser que sencillamente lo repugnaba. O tal vez era el hecho de no tener un pasado, como ella, como Sasuke. El pasado que todos trataban de recordarle pero que para él era nulo.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación y cerró de un portazo al entrar. Se tumbó en la cama. Varios minutos después no tardó en aparecer Sasuke. No había oído la puerta, por lo que Sakura debía seguir ahí.

–¿Vas a estar aquí todo el día?

–Eso no es problema tuyo. Lárgate y que ella también se largue. No quiero volver a verla –susurró con odio.

–Se está muriendo –contó Sasuke.

El rubio tragó saliva y se volvió con cara de susto, pero ésta enseguida cambió.

–No me importa. Ella... mató a mi hijo. Así que no me importa –susurró volviendo a darse la vuelta. Se abrazó a sus rodillas y se quedó mirando la pared, como si su blancura pudiese borrar de su mente todo lo que había pasado desde que había "conocido" a Sasuke, como si no fuese verdad el hecho de que hubiese tenido alguna vez un hijo; como si el mundo no existiera y él volviera a tener veinte años y un montón de recuerdos.

–Naruto...

Pero la voz femenina que provenía de la puerta lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se le humedecieron los ojos. Odiaba a Sakura. Y a Sasuke. Pero sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo por no ser capaz de recordar nada.

–Lo siento mucho, pero... –susurró Sakura, con la voz quebrada–. Yo no quería hacerte sentir mal... Ni que me odiaras. Eso era lo último que quería... Pero estaba tan desesperada que no sabía qué hacer: si tener al niño o no. No sabíamos cuándo despertarías, o si lo harías alguna vez. –Su llanto hizo que no pudiera hablar más.

Volvió a formarse un incómodo silencio, aunque Naruto fingió no darle importancia y centró sus pensamientos en lo que Sasuke le había dicho un rato antes. Sakura se estaba muriendo. ¿Por qué? Debía tener alguna enfermedad, de ahí su aspecto. ¿Pero qué enfermedad?

–Tengo el SIDA, Naruto –susurró la mujer entre lágrimas. El rubio se volvió para verla.– Voy a dejar la medicación. Y por eso venía a despedirme.

–¿Que vas a hacer qué? –intervino Sasuke–. No. Ni hablar. No voy a dejar que te suicides.

–No es suicidio. Voy a dejar que la enfermedad consuma mi cuerpo. De hecho... Mírame, parezco un desperdicio –sonrió con amargura–. No quiero parecer una momia varios años más. Mejor que sean unas semanas...

–No. No puedes abandonar la vida así como así –negó el moreno.

–Ya lo he hecho, ¿no lo ves? Ya no podré estar con nadie, ni tener hijos, ni...

–¿Para qué quieres tener hijos? –preguntó de repente Naruto, sentándose en la cama–. ¿No mataste ya a uno? Al mío, por cierto –dijo con rabia–. ¿Quieres más?

–Naruto, cierra la boca –susurró Sasuke enfadado.

–No. Tengo razón. Ella mató a mi hijo. ¿Sabes que si lo hubieses tenido las cosas no habrían sido así? Ahora puede que los anarquistas ya no me parecieran tan escoria. Tú, tal vez, porque no me importa como te contagiaste, no te estarías muriendo y todos seríamos más felices, ¿no crees?

–Te estás pasando...

–Tiene razón –interrumpió Sakura–. Pero entonces, eso habría significado darlo todo por ese niño. Dejarlo todo. Ahora es diferente. ¿Crees que si pudiese volver atrás no lo haría? ¿Crees que volvería a matar a ese niño? –La voz le temblaba con cada palabra.

–Puede... ¿Quién sabe? –susurró Naruto. Estaba descargando toda su ira con Sakura, y el único que pareció darse cuenta fue Sasuke.

–Déjalo. Si estás cabreado págalo conmigo o date cabezazos contra la pared, pero deja de decir estas gilipolleces o te las vas a ver conmigo –lo amenazó.

–¿Y tú qué coño eres? ¿Su guardaespaldas? Esto no es asunto tuyo.

–Es asunto mío desde que te conocí. Me gustaría haberte visto en su lugar. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú?

–Desde luego tener al niño. Nunca lo mataría.

–Ya...

–Será mejor que me vaya –los interrumpió Sakura secándose las lágrimas– Espero que te acuerdes de todo, Naruto, y que vuelvas a estar bien con Sasuke... Por cierto, Sasuke. Quiero pedirte un favor –le dijo al moreno.

–Dime.

–Despídete de Ino y todos los de la okupa por mi, ¿quieres?

Sasuke puso cara de enfado pero asintió. Sakura era cabezota y nadie iba a hacerla cambiar de parecer. Estaba decidida a ponerle fin a sus días.

–Gracias. Y Naruto –añadió–, ¿me perdonarás algún día?

–... No lo sé –musitó éste con frialdad.

Sakura sonrió con cansancio y los miró por última vez antes de salir de la estancia. Los dos oyeron la puerta de entrada cerrarse, pero ninguno dijo nada. Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida sobre el suelo, y Naruto lo observaba a él como se observa una estatua.

Pasó el día en silencio, hasta que Itachi llegó y volvió a discutir con Sasuke. Dijo que se iría dos días después, que hasta entonces lo dejara tranquilo, y salió por la puerta tal y como había llegado.

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó con nauseas y dolor de cabeza. Sasuke y él volvieron a discutir porque el rubio se negaba a comer nada. A pesar de todo, Naruto salió de casa y no volvió hasta la noche.

–¿Dónde has estado? –le preguntó Sasuke al llegar.

–¿Te importa mucho? Creo que tengo la edad suficiente para irme a donde me salga de las pelotas –contestó el otro con arrogancia.

Sasuke apretó los puños con notable enfado. Le daba rabia que Naruto no pusiera nada de su parte, y la ira estaba empezando a guiar sus pensamientos y sus acciones, así que se puso frente a Naruto de una zancada y lo cogió por el cuello de la sudadera.

–¿Es que voy a tener que darte por culo para que te acuerdes de todo y dejes de hacer tonterías? –le preguntó con ojos de asesino.

–Me das asco –susurró Naruto negándose a mostrar el miedo que lo había invadido de repente. Su orgullo era demasiado grande.– Eres un gilipollas de mierda, y no voy a dejar que tus sucias manos me toquen nunca. ¿Me oyes? ¡NUNCA! –gritó de repente, olvidando el pavor para darle paso al enfado. Sasuke lo soltó y empujó, quedándose con la cabeza gacha.– El trato no era así –bajó de nuevo la voz Naruto–. Se supone que debía recordar las cosas por mí mismo. Entonces tú te largarías de una vez por todas...

–Vete –musitó Sasuke.

–¿Qué? ¿Me vas a echar? –cuestionó sin poder creérselo.

–Exacto. ¡Lárgate! –dijo elevando la voz y la cabeza a la vez, dejando ver una cara de loco–. Eres un mierdas. Ni siquiera te mereces que te quiera ni que nadie haga nada por ti, porque eres un puto egoísta...

Pero la puerta lo interrumpió. Le echó una última mirada de odio al rubio y susurró un "gilipollas" que Naruto sólo pudo entender por el movimiento de sus labios.

Fue a abrir la puerta, y de nuevo quien se hallaba detrás de ella le dejó boquiabierto. Tres personas de pelo llamativo. Dos peleando, y uno observando fijamente a Sasuke, sin decir palabra, hasta que los que estaba discutiendo advirtieron su presencia.

–¡Sasuke! –exclamó la única chica, de pelo rojo fuerte, colgándose de su brazo–. Hacía tiempo que no te veía... –susurró insinuándosele descaradamente.

–¿Qué coño hacéis vosotros aquí? –preguntó el moreno con frialdad empujando a la muchacha para despegarla de su cuerpo.

–¡Veníamos a verte, hombre! –exclamó el más bajo de los chicos.

–La verdadera razón –pidió el moreno perdiendo la paciencia.

Suigetsu miró al más alto con preocupación mal disimulada, y éste le devolvió la mirada antes de decir:

–Nos manda tu hermano.

–¿Qué? –preguntó sin poder creérselo Sasuke.

–Quiere que vuelvas a Los Ángeles –añadió Karin poniendo los brazos en jarras y cerrando los ojos–, y tiene razón. Ese es tu lugar.

–Zorra –susurró Suigetsu con voz despectiva antes de cambiarla a una alegre y despreocupada y decir–: ¡Vamos a entrar! –Empujó un poco a Sasuke y entró dentro del piso. Deambuló unos instantes hasta encontrar el salón y a la única persona que yacía de pie sobre el suelo, con la mirada perdida.– ¿Tú eres Naruto? –le preguntó.

El rubio se volvió con cara de psicópata y se quedó mirándolo fijamente hasta que los demás llegaron al salón.

–Parece que sí –dijo el peliblanco.

–No volveré a Los Ángeles –anunció Sasuke.

–¿Cómo que no? –exclamó Karin con enfado–. ¡Ese es tu lugar!

–Mi lugar no es asunto tuyo.

–¡Jo, tío, qué ojeras! –dijo de repente Suigetsu–. Parece mentira que hayas estado durmiendo cinco años.

Naruto sonrió con cinismo. En realidad se moría de ganas de partirles la cara a todos. Lo que Sasuke le había dicho lo había afectado. No merecía que lo quisieran...

–¿Y nos vas a dejar por este... adefesio? –preguntó la chica colocándose bien sus gafas y observando a Naruto a través de sus cristales como si estuviese observando un cadáver en estado de putrefacción.

–¿Y a ti qué coño te importa? –le preguntó Naruto furioso–. Si está conmigo será por algo...

Sasuke lo miró sorprendido, con una ceja alzada. ¿Eran celos lo que acababa de demostrar Naruto o simplemente egoísmo?

–Ah, no le hagas caso –susurró Suigetsu acercándose a él. Le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo–: Es que es rusa, y por eso odia a los nazis –sonrió.

–Pero Rusia invadió Alemania –dijo Karin sintiéndose insultada.

–Sí, pero Alemania se ha recuperado y ahora es uno de los países europeos más fuertes. ¿Y Rusia? ¿Sabes? –se dirigió ahora a Naruto–. Mi abuelo era alemán. Luchó por el Führer(1) y fue compañero de colegio de Bormann(2). Te sonará.

–Claro –contestó Naruto con desconfianza. ¿Por quién lo tomaba?

–Y mi abuela fue japonesa, de ahí mi nombre, Suigetsu. Por cierto, encantado –volvió a mostrar una amplia sonrisa–. Sus hermanos lucharon bajo el imperio de Hirohito(3). ¿Sabes quién es? –Naruto volvió a asentir.

–Sólo te falta Italia para completa el trío(4)... ¿Y tú crees que le importa tu vida? –preguntó Karin irónica.

–Tú cierra la boca y déjame en paz –le contestó el chico volviendo una cara molesta hacia ella–. ¿Y tú de dónde eres? –le preguntó a Naruto mirándolo de nuevo–. Eres ario, así que debes de tener antepasados germanos, ¿no?

–Es huérfano –contestó Sasuke por él.

–Ya no –le recordó Naruto.

–Te has criado sin padres. Eso es ser huérfano. Y ahora tampoco tienes padres. Están muertos –le recordó Sasuke por su parte, al rubio, con la maldad reflejada en la voz y las palabras.

El de ojos celestes esbozó una sonrisa falsa y dijo:

–Muérete.

–Bien, no voy a volver a Los Ángeles... –dijo Sasuke ignorando al chico.

–Hasta dentro de una semana –lo interrumpió Naruto

–Así que podéis iros y decirle a Itachi que se vaya a la mierda, también –comentó sin hacer caso de las palabras de Naruto, pensado en la bronca que volvería a tener aquella noche con su hermano mayor.

–Está bien. Nos quedaremos en la ciudad hasta que acabe la semana. Si cambias de parecer díselo a tu hermano –habló por primera vez Juugo. Sasuke asintió.

–Ya nos veremos –se despidió Suigetsu de Naruto antes de seguir a Juugo, quien ya se dirigía a la puerta.

Karin se acercó a Sasuke, lo sujetó levemente por los hombros y se puso de puntillas para susurrarle al oído con voz provocativa:

–Espero que cambies de parecer...

Después se separó de él, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y le sonrió. Siguió a sus compañeros y Sasuke y Naruto escucharon la puerta cerrarse.

–Qué zorra –dijo Naruto frunciendo el entrecejo.

–¿Celoso? –preguntó Sasuke con burla, olvidando su enfado.

–¿Por qué? No tengo por qué estar celoso.

El rubio se dispuso a salir de la estancia para dirigirse a su dormitorio. Ya era de noche y quería descansar. Había estado todo el día tirando piedras al río con Gaara, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Pero al final se había enfadado cuando su pelirrojo amigo sacó a la luz el nombre de Sasuke.

Sin embargo, el moreno no iba a dejarlo salir de ahí tan fácilmente. Cuando llegó a su altura se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por la espada, agarrándole las manos en el proceso para inmovilizarlo.

–¿Qué coño crees que estás haciendo? –se alteró el rubio.

–¿Karin es una zorra? –preguntó Sasuke divertido, olisqueándole el cuello.

–Sí. ¡Y quítate, joder! –chilló retorciéndose entre los brazos de Sasuke, tratando de soltarse. Al moreno comenzaron a darle pinchazos de dolor en su brazo malo, pero no lo soltó, sino que apretó más el agarre.

–¿Y por qué es una zorra? –Ahora había comenzando a rozar sus labios con el cuello de Naruto.

–¡No hagas eso y suéltame! ¡Maldito capullo! ¡Maricón, subnomal! –le insultaba una y otra vez.

–No hasta que me digas por qué Karin es una zorra –rió Sasuke con maldad.

–Porque lo digo yo.

En ese momento, el moreno comenzó a besuquearle el cuello, logrando causar escalofríos y espasmos en el pálido y delgaducho cuerpo de Naruto. Hacía tanto tiempo que no besaba aquella piel que no creía poder parar ahora que había empezado.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Y no me beses! –se quejaba Naruto. Entonces, un fuerte y agudo dolor sacudió su cabeza, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.– ¡AH! –gritó.

…

1.Führer: Hitler.

2.Martin Bormann: Fue general de las SS y jefe de Estado Mayor. Cuando Hess abandonó Alemania para ir a Londres, Bormann ocupó su puesto como jefe de Cancillería, y se convirtió en uno de los hombres de mayor confianza de Hitler.

3.Hirohito: Emperador japonés que gobernó antes, mientras y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

4.Japón, Alemania e Italia tuvieron una alianza en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, formando así el llamado "Pacto Tripartito".


	17. Ligeros recuerdos

**Ligeros recuerdos.**

El pelo lacio ondeaba y salpicaba a cada zancada; la ropa se empapaba más y más con cada gota; su cara brillaba húmeda y los ojos cansados y aturdidos trataban de encontrar estabilidad. De vez en cuando la calle se le antojaba algo borrosa. El mareo hacía que se tambaleara. Había intentado en vano correr, mas no tenía el suficiente equilibrio.

Hacía media hora que Sasuke lo había llamado con una mota de recelo en la voz. Naruto se había desmayado.

Sabía de sobra que su hermano se enfadaría por verlo llegar borracho a casa. Últimamente se había dedicado al alcohol más que de costumbre, volviendo poco a poco el alcoholismo de su juventud.

No tardó en divisar los primeros edificios conocidos del barrio. Aquellos alrededor de los cuales había pasado tantas noches de crío.

Sasuke estaría en casa, nervioso, como en aquellos años. Sólo que esta vez el motivo era diferente.

Se paró un instante, con la mano apoyada en la fría piedra de un bloque de pisos antiguos, tratando de recuperar la compostura, y se prometió mentalmente el no volver a beber hasta ese punto.

Recobró de nuevo su marcha, a paso un poco más rápido, sin dejar de tambalearse ligeramente bajo el cielo tormentoso y las luces de las farolas.

A la hora de subir las escaleras lo vio bastante complicado. A punto estuvo un par de veces de darse de bruces, hasta que al fin llegó a la puerta de su casa y llamó.

Escuchó vagamente los pasos tras ella y pronto la luz del hogar le dio en los ojos, provocando que los tapara con un brazo poniendo cara molesta. Al destapar la mirada vio la decepción pintada en la cara del chico que tenía delante.

–¿Por qué coño lo sabía? –preguntó Sasuke al aire, dando la espalda al recién llegado.

–¿Qué pasa con Naruto? –balbució Itachi.

–Ya se ha despertado y ahora está durmiendo. Le he dado algo para el sueño.

Itachi se sacudió un poco la ropa y el pelo antes de entrar en casa, aunque no pudo evitar empapar el suelo. Cerró la puerta torpemente y se quitó la chaqueta, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño.

–¿Para qué me has llamado, entonces? –volvió a decir en voz bastante baja, y con un deje de molestia.

–No... Para nada –comentó Sasuke caminando hacia el dormitorio más cercano para coger unas toallas limpias.

Itachi se metió en el baño, desnudándose casi por completo, y temblando un poco al estar empapado.

El aseo era una estancia bastante grande, con una bañera al fondo. Los azulejos grises y brillantes reflejaban la figura encorvada y delgada de Itachi, que se abrazaba tiritando. En el lateral derecho había un espejo grande y un tocador con el lavabo debajo. Al lado, un armario sobresaliente con el que Itachi se golpeó la rodilla.

–Mierda –susurró.

Se puso frente al espejo y apoyó las manos en el lavabo. Levantó su cara para observar el rostro tan conocido que poseía. En otro tempo había sido tan bello, pero ahora la edad parecía querer negarle esa belleza natural. Cada vez aparentaba estar más cansado, con más arrugas, con las ojeras más ennegrecidas. No eran tantos los años con los que contaba, pero se había descuidado mucho, preocupándose más por su hermano que por sí mismo, como nunca lo había hecho.

Llevaba más de un año sin cortarse el pelo, y éste casi le llegaba a la cintura, enmarcando su rostro. Se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirarlos fijamente, como si quisiese perderse dentro de ellos; fundirse en algún tipo de trance.

–Toma, sécate. –Sasuke había llegado hacía pocos segundos, con unas toallas en la mano derecha, que le tiró a la cara sin compasión.

Los reflejos de Itachi no estaban bien por culpa de la borrachera, por lo que las toallas impactaron contra su rostro, y su cuerpo se desplazó un poco hacia atrás.

–No tienes por qué tirármelas a la cara, mocoso –farfulló dejando caer los paños.

–No tengo, pero lo hago. Y no creo que estés en condiciones para reprocharme nada –espetó Sasuke.

–Ayúdame, anda –pidió el mayor de los hermanos, agachándose para recoger lo que había dejado caer al suelo. Sasuke tuvo que correr a sujetarlo para que no se cayese–. No sirvo ni para recoger una toalla –rió Itachi con amargura.

–Cállate, anda. Itachi nunca diría eso.

–Itachi es gilipollas –se autoinsultó–. ¿O no lo ves?

Sasuke ignoró la pregunta y lo sentó en el suelo, sobre las frías baldosas. Se puso de rodillas y miró su rostro agachado. El aspecto de su hermano concordaba a la perfección con el triste del baño, con aquellos colores tan apagados.

El menor cogió suavemente una toalla y se la puso en la cabeza a Itachi. Éste sonrió tristemente.

–Cuando eras un crío te hacía lo mismo cuando mamá no estaba en casa. Venías de la calle empapado...

–Y no me echabas la bronca, como lo hacían papá y mamá –lo interrumpió recordando.

–Sí... Porque era igual que tú.

Sasuke no contestó, sino que comenzó a secar el pelo de su hermano. Itachi simplemente se dejaba hacer, pensando en el tiempo que había pasado sin recibir ese tipo de contacto humano.

El masajeo que ejercía el menor sobre su cabeza lo adormecía. Poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos. Sus sentidos quedaron aún más eclipsados por la somnolencia que sentía. Sin darse cuenta se dejó caer hacia delante, ya medio dormido. Sasuke lo sujetó con un suspiro. Itachi ya no parecía Itachi. Pero se encargaría de que volviera a parecerlo.

...

La noche pasó rápida para unos e inacabable para otros.

Naruto abrió los ojos temprano. Estando aún adormecido, trató de levantarse de la cama, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, así que se dedicó a observar y analizar el entorno.

Parecía estar en su dormitorio. La luz que se filtraba por la ventana indicaba que todavía era temprano y hacía una mañana fría. Cerca de él escuchaba una respiración acompasada, así que levantó un poco la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía.

A los pies de la cama, con los brazos sobre ella y la cabeza ladeada dormía Sasuke. En ese momento la imagen del día anterior vino a la mente del rubio. Miró al chico con mala cara. ¿Qué hacía ahí?

–Eh –trató de llamarlo–. Despierta.

En vano. Sasuke no parecía reaccionar. Probó unas cuantas veces más, pero nada.

Maldijo varias veces en voz baja e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse de aquella cama. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle y comenzaba a marearse, pero al fin logró sentarse. Se estiró un poco, hasta tocar la cabeza de Sasuke, y se puso a zarandearlo con toda la fuerza que le permitía su mal estado.

El moreno se movió molesto un rato, hasta que abrió los ojos y levantó pesadamente la cabeza. Miró aturdido a la persona que tenía delante durante unos segundos.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con la boca pastosa. Se levantó sin ganas del suelo y se estiró con una mueca. Tenía el cuello hecho polvo.

–¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó Naruto con desconfianza.

–Volando.

Sasuke salió de la habitación con su muleta, moviendo un poco el cuello para intentar, en vano, hacer desaparecer el dolor.

Fue directo al baño, a lavarse. Cuando salió entró en la vacía cocina y se preparó un café. Había dormido muy poco y estaba cansado. Necesitaba despejar un poco la mente antes de volver a intercambiar una palabra con Naruto.

El rubio parecía seguir como siempre, sin acordarse de absolutamente nada. Y no tenía demasiadas ganas de discutir de buena mañana.

Cuando el café estuvo listo cogió la taza y se dirigió de nuevo al dormitorio. Naruto yacía en la cama, sentado y mirando los rayos de luz que invadían la estancia por la ventana.

El moreno se sentó cerca de él bostezando profundamente al tiempo que dejaba la muleta en el piso.

–Quiero ir al orfanato –dijo el rubio de repente.

–¿A qué?

–A estar con la vieja.

–Si no la tragas –susurró Sasuke antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

–No quiero estar más aquí. Volveré en cuanto te vayas, pero estos días me voy con la vieja.

–El trato no era ese –protestó Sasuke.

–Me da igual el puto trato. No quiero verte la cara nunca más, ¿entiendes? –dijo el rubio de malas maneras, elevando la voz inconscientemente.

–No.

–Sí.

–No –volvió a negar el pelinegro.

–¡Que sí, coño! Tú no eres nadie para impedirme esto –casi gritó Naruto.

–Callaos, ¿queréis? –intervino una voz desde la puerta de la habitación. Itachi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, en calzoncillos y con una camiseta larga, el pelo alborotado y los ojos entrecerrados.

–Tú no te metas –susurró Naruto sin mirarlo.

–Claro que me meto. Callos y dejadme dormir –le contestó Itachi.

Naruto giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke por su parte suspiró, recogió la muleta del suelo y se levantó de la cama para salir del dormitorio. Itachi lo siguió hasta la cocina.

–Me voy hoy –dijo.

Sasuke calló un instante, pensativo. Estaba de espaldas a su hermano, observando su taza de café.

–Lo sé. Quería hablar contigo.

–¿De qué?

–Ve a la okupa y quédate ahí hasta que acabe la semana –susurró el menor dándose la vuelta para observara Itachi.

–¿Qué? –preguntó éste incrédulo.

–Si la cosa acaba mal me iré contigo –explicó Sasuke.

–¿Tan pocas esperanzas tienes?

–Sinceramente... –pero se detuvo. Bajó la mirada y volvió a mirar su taza. La dejó sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina.

Itachi giró sobre sí mismo y salió al pasillo para ver qué hacía su hermano. Lo vio entrar en el que había sido el dormitorio de sus padres y escuchó como Naruto comenzaba a protestar.

Tras varios gritos más aparecieron los dos por el pasillo. El rubio, ayudado por Sasuke y su bastón, con la cara desencajada por la furia. Sasuke, por su parte, tenía un aspecto algo decaído, pero en cuanto notó la mirada de Itachi sobre él, la cambió a una más serena.

–Vamos a... desayunar algo –dijo Sasuke incómodo tras obligar a Naruto a sentarse. Abrió el frigorífico, pero nada de lo que había le convenció, así que lo cerró–. Iré a comprar algo.

Fue al salón. Sin despedirse, tanto Itachi como Naruto escucharon el taconeo de su muleta por el pasillo y la puerta cerrarse con un ruido seco.

Itachi salió de la estancia para ir al cuarto de baño y Naruto se quedó solo con sus pensamientos. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Sasuke le propusiera aquel trato. Ese era el tercer día que tenía que vivir con los dos hermanos, y la relación iba de mal en peor. Notaba un tenso ambiente aquella mañana. Miradas extrañas entre los dos morenos y una paz y silencio demasiado incómodos.

No sabía qué hacer. No quería tener que vivir en aquella casa, y odiaba el cariño que le profesaba Sasuke. Era algo que lo desagradaba totalmente. Tal vez porque era extraño sentir como alguien se preocupaba de esa forma por ti tras tanto tiempo. O lo extraño era que un completo desconocido se preocupara por él.

Pero Naruto tenía una maraña de pensamientos en la cabeza. Desde que viera al Uchiha algo en sus ojos le había hecho perder la noción momentánea del tiempo. Un vago recuerdo que en una milésima de segundo se había extinguido sin darle tiempo a saber de qué se trataba. Y era la razón por la que los ojos de aquel hombre le intrigaban. Pero una parte de sí le decía que se largara, que dejara pasar el tiempo y esperara a que él se fuera.

Sasuke había sabido hurgar en heridas profundas, y para Naruto era una muestra de que algo más sabía, de que algo podría haber habido en un pasado totalmente ajeno a él; a lo que él era en aquel momento.

Fogonazos traspasaban su cabeza una y otra vez, confundiéndolo aún más. Palabras dichas alguna vez. Frases sin terminar y que a veces ni comenzaban. Pero había una que sí pasaba por su mente de vez en cuando... "¿Te vas a quedar hoy?"

–¿Te vas a quedar hoy?

–No sé... Supongo que sí.

Naruto pegó un bote en su silla y se volvió algo sobresaltado. Sasuke yacía en el marco de la puerta con una bolsa en la mano derecha, con cara algo extrañada.

–¿Cuánto llevas ahí? –preguntó Naruto.

–Acabo de llegar. ¿Te acuerdas...?

–No –negó el rubio automáticamente.

–¿... de Sarutobi-san? –prosiguió Sasuke sin prestarle atención.

–¿El de los fideos? –dijo el rubio de repente.

Sasuke sonrió.

–¿Te acuerdas de cómo lo conociste? –preguntó.

Naruto negó con la cabeza. Sabía quien era aquel hombre, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de por qué lo sabía.

–¿Qué pasa con Sarutobi? –se escuchó decir una voz tras Sasuke. Éste se apartó para dejar entrar a su hermano, y acto seguido entró él también, y los tres quedaron sentados en la mesa.

–Ha muerto. Su nieta lleva ahora el restaurante y me lo ha contado. Hace dos años que ya no está –murmuró Sasuke con una mueca nostálgica.

–Te caía bien, ¿no? Cuando eras pequeño siempre me robabas para poder ir a comer ahí –recordó Itachi pensativo. Sasuke asintió.

–Era como un abuelo –dijo para sí mismo.

–Vale... -interrumpió Naruto–. A todo esto, ¿de qué lo conozco yo?

–Te llevé a comer ahí. Y te gustó –le contestó Sasuke.

–Ah... Vale.

El menor de los hermanos puso la bolsa que llevaba sobre la mesa y sacó de ella todo lo que había. Puso delante de los ojos de Naruto un cuenco blanco de sopa y otro de fideos, carne y verduras cocidas. Destapó ambos cuencos y sacó también un paquete de palillos de la bolsa. Se los tendió a Naruto y éste se quedó mirándolos con aturdimiento.

–¿Qué pretendes que haga con ellos? –le preguntó a Sasuke–. No sé utilizarlos.

–Prueba –lo animó el otro.

–¿A mí me has traído algo? –se interesó Itachi al ver que nadie le prestaba atención.

–_Oyako-donburi_(1) –contestó su hermano sin mirarlo, aún observando a Naruto.

–Qué memoria, tú –musitó rebuscando en la bolsa.

–Yo no pienso comer perros, y menos con palos –protestó Naruto.

–Son fideos, y sabes comer con esto –lo corrigió Sasuke.

El rubio lo observó con desconfianza y lentamente alzó la mano para coger los palillos con ella. Una vez los tuvo entre sus dedos los miró con extrañeza. No entendía exactamente qué esperaba Sasuke que hiciese con ellos. No recordaba haber utilizado unos en su vida. Aunque había tantas cosas que no recordaba. Como el tatuaje que llevaba en su abdomen.

El día que despertó lo observó con mucho detenimiento. ¿Por qué tenía él un tatuaje tan extraño? No se lo había preguntado a nadie, pero cada vez que lo miraba su confusión aumentaba.

Pero de repente empezó a negar efusivamente con la cabeza. Dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y miró a Sasuke que con ceño fruncido.

–No los voy a utilizar.

–Vamos...

–Déjalo –interrumpió Itachi. Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada–. Si se quiere morir de inanición que se muera.

Naruto miró al hombre peor que su hermano, si cabe, y cogió los palillos de nuevo entre sus dedos. Aquel tío lo estaba desafiando. Así que ni corto ni perezoso se colocó bien los dos palitos y acercó el cuenco de fideos para tratar de coger algunos. Tuvo éxito, pero en vez de comerlos se quedó mirándolos.

–¿Y ahora? –preguntó.

El menor de los hermanos volvió la cara hacia él; Itachi sonrió disimuladamente para después decir entre dientes:

–Sois un par de simples.

–Tienes que meter todos los fideos en la sopa –comentó Sasuke acercándole el cuenco de sopa al rubio. Éste no tardó en vaciar todo el cuenco dentro de la sopa, consiguiendo salpicar la mesa y al Uchiha menor en el proceso.

Sasuke suspiró y arrugó la frente, pero Naruto no le hizo caso y comenzó a revolver la sopa con los dos palillos.

Al final todos comieron casi en silencio. Naruto interrumpía de vez en cuando para preguntar cosas banales sobre la comida, pero comió sin rechistar, sin dejar ni una gota de sopa en su cuenco.

Al final de la tarde Itachi había desaparecido, y Sasuke y Naruto se miraban desafiantes. Sasuke tenía el cuerpo pegado a la puerta de entrada, impidiendo pasar a un muy enfadado rubio, que gritaba como si mil demonios lo atacaran a la vez.

Y siguió gritando cuando la noche cayó sobre la ciudad. Y también gritaría al día siguiente, pero sólo durante un breve instante al despertar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, lo siento, soy una vaga y he abandonado este sitio por completo. Pero no os voy a decir nada que no sepáis. A veces no nos apetece hacer cosas, y eso a todos nos pasa. No voy a perder más tiempo en decir tonterías. Simplemente quiero agradecer a quien siga leyendo la historia y a quien me haya apoyado durante este tiempo. Nada más. Y aunque lo parezca, no estoy de mal humor. A cuidarse J

1.Oyako-donburi: plato típico japonés, que consiste en arroz sobre el que se ha añadido pollo, huevo y cebolla.


	18. Adrenalina pura

**Adrenalina pura**

Sasuke dormía plácidamente, con la persiana bajada completamente y tapado hasta las orejas, ajeno a cualquier cosa que ocurriera fuera de su cuarto. Pero en una casa como aquella la tranquilidad no era uno de los hechos más sobresalientes.

Naruto entró a su habitación como un huracán, le arrancó, literalmente, las mantas y lo miró con el entrecejo gravemente fruncido, hasta que el moreno se movió perezosamente y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

–¡Abre los putos ojos! –chilló Naruto molesto.

–¿Qué coño quieres? –preguntó Sasuke con la voz ronca, volviendo a cerrar los orbes.

–Explícame qué es esto –ladró el otro tirándole un papel a la cara.

Sasuke lo recogió y se levantó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la cama, con las piernas separadas. Se frotó los ojos y se quitó las legañas antes de comenzar a leer, rascándose partes pudorosas de su cuerpo sin ningún reparo.

Leyó las palabras por encima y, a medida que avanzaba, su ceño se fue frunciendo más y más. Cuando hubo terminado levantó una ceja. Era la carta que le había escrito a Naruto antes de marcharse con Orochimaru. ¿Qué diablos es esto?, pensó. ¿En qué momento había escrito él semejante cursilada?

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró al suelo. Volvió a tumbarse y le dio la espalda a Naruto, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada, lo cual no hizo sino crispar más los nervios del rubio, cuyo humor amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento.

–¿Vas a explicarme de una puta vez qué significa eso? –chilló.

–No –dijo Sasuke con la voz amortiguada por la almohada que aún tapaba su cabeza.

Naruto caminó hacia la cama, apoyado en su bastón, y tiró del cojín con toda su fuerza, logrando quitárselo al ojinegro, quien se encogió sobre sí mismo, pues estaba en ropa interior y comenzaba a tener frío. Fue cuando Naruto reparó en el tatuaje que tenía en el omóplato izquierdo.

Un recuerdo lo asaltó entonces. El tatuaje de Sasuke y el suyo tenía algo que ver. Bordeó la cama y se colocó delante del moreno. Se levantó la camiseta, dejando ver el ombligo, y preguntó:

–¿Qué tiene que ver eso que tienes en la espalda y esto?

Sasuke abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo miró. El tatuaje de Naruto seguía casi intacto, comparado con el suyo, que se había vuelto un tanto borroso.

–Todo –contestó.

–¿Qué es todo? –inquirió el rubio confuso.

–Todo –repitió Sasuke.

Se levantó de la cama y se quedó sentado, dándole de nuevo la espalda a Naruto. Se rascó la cabeza y después apartó su pelo y lo dejó caer por encima del hombro derecho, dejando la visión del tatuaje totalmente despejada. El rubio lo examinó unos instantes: tres aspas rodeadas por un extraño círculo. Le recordaba a un triskel(1).

–Me lo hice por tu puta cabezonería –dijo Sasuke. Se levantó, recogió su manta y la dejó sobre la cama antes de abrir el armario, ponerse un pantalón y salir del dormitorio.

Entonces Naruto reparó en la carta, arrugada en el suelo. La recogió y salió detrás de Sasuke.

–¡Aún no me has explicado esto! –replicó tirándole el papel a la cabeza. Sasuke paró de dar tumbos, pues había dejado su muleta en el dormitorio, y se volvió hacia Naruto con los ojos entornados de rabia, encontrándoselo de brazos cruzados.– Espero –añadió con voz más tranquila.

–¿Es que no sabes leer? –Sasuke se agachó con dificultad y recogió la carta del suelo.– ¿O hace falta que te haga tragártela para entender lo que pone? –preguntó más enfadado aún. ¿Qué esperaba Naruto? ¿Qué se la recitase?

–Quiero que me expliques a dónde fuiste y cuándo –aclaró con voz exigente.

–¿Y eso que importa?

–Importa. Tengo derecho a saberlo –insistió.

Sasuke lo miró con una ceja levantada. Y entonces se le ocurrió la forma de cabrearlo un poco más.

–Pues intenta recordarlo. –Sin decir más, le tiró el papel a la cara y se escabulló por la puerta de la cocina.

Naruto creyó que la sangre la hervía. Golpeó el suelo con el bastón y se fue a su dormitorio. Cuando salió ya era tarde y Sasuke no estaba en casa. Como no había comido ni tenía dinero tuvo que llamar a Gaara para que le llevara algo de comer.

Su amigo apareció a las ocho de la tarde con el hermano de Sasuke, ambos ojerosos y apestando a cerveza. A Naruto le molestó lo bien que parecía llevarse Gaara con los Uchiha, así que apenas le dirigió la palabra. Huelga decir que Itachi ni siquiera recibió una mirada por su parte, ni Naruto por la del moreno.

Al poco llegó Sasuke. Naruto lo miró receloso, pues parecía estar de buen humor, e incluso echó de su casa a Itachi y Gaara de forma educada, cosa que no hizo sino aumentar las sospechas del rubio.

Finalmente no pudo aguantar más su curiosidad y tuvo que preguntarlo. ¿Qué diablos había sucedido?

–Ino ha dado a luz hoy –contestó Sasuke distraídamente, tumbado en el sofá con el mando de la televisión en la mano.

–¿La rubia? –preguntó Naruto inseguro.

–Sí.

Después de aquello la habitación se quedó en silencio. Lo único que se oía era el sonido de la televisión.

Sasuke volvió a cambiar de canal y centró su atención en las noticias. Naruto, por su parte, miraba en silencio al moreno. Pensaba en Sakura, en el hijo de Ino. Se había pasado con aquella mujer. Si él hubiese estado en su lugar, con toda la vida por delante y solo, ¿qué habría hecho?

–Naruto –escuchó. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke lo miraba.– Lo van a llamar así.

El rubio se quedó mudo. ¿Iban a llamar al niño como a él? Sintió la necesidad de desaparecer de aquel sitio, así que se levantó y se escabulló hacia su habitación. Tenía ganas de gritar, de marcharse para siempre y de que todo el mundo lo olvidara.

Sentía la rabia subir por sus venas; rabia contra sí mismo, por no ser capaz de acordarse de las cosas. Era como si el tiempo se hubiese quedado estancado para él y hubiese avanzado para todos los demás, como si fuese el único sin una vida.

Se sentó sobre la cama, sin encender la luz, y miró la penumbra que lo rodeaba. Las cosas no podían seguir como antes. El único amigo que le quedaba era Gaara, y también él había cambiado. Para Naruto el cambio había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, pues no había visto a Gaara durante los cinco años que vivió apartado del resto del planeta. Se sentía impotente. ¿Qué hacer?

La puerta del dormitorio se entreabrió y una línea de luz invadió la habitación. Naruto levantó la mirada y vio la silueta de Sasuke, quien no parecía querer abrir más la puerta.

–¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó el moreno.

–Déjame solo –pidió Naruto.

Para su sorpresa, la puerta volvió a cerrarse y Sasuke no la abrió más. Así que se metió a la cama y, aunque fuera impropio de él, no durmió hasta bien entrada la madrugada, ni salió a la mañana siguiente de la habitación, ni a la tarde. Tuvo que ser Sasuke quien, preocupado, entrara en su cuarto sin llamar, para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

La semana pasó sin pena ni gloria. Naruto adelgazó aún más, apenas salía y no quería hablar de nada ni con nadie. Por su casa pasaron decenas de personas, pero ninguna logró sacarle una sonrisa. Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. El rubio ni siquiera tenía ganas de discutir; desde luego, no era él.

Una mañana llamaron a la puerta. Naruto dormía y Sasuke no estaba en casa. Siguieron insistiendo hasta que el rubio se dignó a levantarse y, aún adormilado, fue a abrir. Ya no necesitaba el bastón para caminar y apenas cojeaba.

Agarró el pomo de la puerta y se revolvió el pelo al tiempo que abría. Al principio no reconoció a la persona que tenía delante, pero cuando ésta sonrió reconoció al amigo de Sasuke, aquel tipo de pelo blanco cuyo nombre no recordaba.

–¡Hola! –saludó. Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó con detenimiento hasta que el chico volvió a abrir la boca.– Vengo a ver a Sasuke.

–Pasa. –Se apartó de la puerta y dejó que el chico entrara. Cerró y fue al dormitorio de Sasuke, pero no estaba. Vio la puerta del baño cerrada y llamó, pero no contestó nadie.– No está –le dijo al peliblanco volviendo al recibidor.

–Oh, no importa –contestó éste–. Simplemente he venido a decirle que mañana se habrá cumplido la semana que dijo, así que recuérdaselo –le dijo a Naruto con una sonrisa.

El rubio lo miró con desconfianza. ¿Una semana? ¿Ya había pasado una semana?

–¿Qué tal van las cosas? –volvió a hablar el chico.

–Muy bien –mintió Naruto, y siguió mirándolo escépticamente.

–Ya veo que sí –dijo el otro muchacho, sonriendo con la burla reflejada en los ojos. No, él sabía que las cosas no iban bien. Sasuke se iría con ellos a Los Ángeles y él podría retomar su vida.– Simplemente era eso. Dile a Sasuke que vendremos a buscarlo a las seis de la tarde. A las ocho sale nuestro avión.

Naruto asintió y el chico se despidió con una sonrisa; se fue y el rubio se quedó plantado en el pasillo. Calculó mentalmente y dedujo que era martes. ¿Dónde podría estar Sasuke?

En los días que habían pasado no había recordado gran cosa, por más que lo había intentado, encerrándose en su habitación para dedicar horas enteras a pensar y tratar de relacionar cosas, de tal forma que los recuerdos volvieran a su memoria. Al final del día siempre había acabado tirando las almohadas contra la pared, totalmente frustrado.

Sasuke había intentado animarlo de todas las formas posibles, y Naruto lo vio. Cada vez que una persona llegaba a la casa, el rubio la examinaba de pies a cabeza, pero ninguno de ellos le era familiar. Un par de veces los ojos se le encendieron pensando que recordaba el nombre de tal o de cual, pero los recordaba del hospital, de cuando había despertado.

Se había sumido en un silencio asfixiante hasta para él, pero por más vueltas que le diera no lograba saber qué pasó en el tren, de qué hablaba Sasuke en aquella arrugada carta que había desdoblado y guardado en el cajón, aferrándose a cada una de las palabras como si ellas fuesen el mapa del sendero que debía seguir para recordar. No fue así, nada lo ayudó, y su enfado consigo mismo cada vez era mayor.

Se sentó en la cocina, decidido a esperar a Sasuke. Él era su última esperanza para tratar de recordar. Tenía que sonsacarle cada una de las cosas que habían hecho juntos, los lugares que habían visto. Pero una idea había empezado a surcar sus pensamientos en el mismo momento en el que el chico de pelo blanco abriera la boca: no iba a decirle a Sasuke nada; no se enteraría de que aquel tipo había estado allí ni que irían a buscarlo al día siguiente.

Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, su única fuente para saber la verdad no podía secarse en tan sólo un día.

Sasuke llegó a la hora del almuerzo, con una bolsa llena de dulces. La dejó sobre la mesa, frente a Naruto, y se sentó en una silla, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo. Como Sai iba a estar muy ocupado esa mañana le pidió a Sasuke que estuviera con Ino y, como ella no quería estar quieta ni un momento, lo paseó por toda la ciudad, de tienda en tienda y floristería en floristería, con el pequeño Naruto durmiendo pacíficamente en su silla.

–Oye –llamó su atención el Naruto mayor, que yacía sentado frente a él, tan serio como lo había estado toda la semana.

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Sasuke. A pesar de su tono, realmente se alegraba de que Naruto abriera la boca al fin. Su silencio era insoportable. Levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

–¿Me haces un favor?

–¿Un favor? ¿Yo? –se sorprendió. Naruto asintió, seguro de sí.

–¿Puedes acompañarme a un sitio? –preguntó.

–Claro. ¿Adónde?

–Quiero –comenzó– ir a la estación donde… –dudó un segundo– pasó esto –comentó señalándose la cabeza, como si tuviera una enorme brecha en ella.

–¿Estás seguro?

Naruto asintió. Desde que había despertado no se le había ocurrido la idea de ir, hasta hacía dos días. Lo había pensado: como no se acordaba de nada no creía que le pudiese aterrar un sitio así.

–Está bien –concluyó Sasuke–. ¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos?

–Ahora –contestó el rubio con convicción. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Diez minutos después se hallaban sentados en la estación de tren más cercana a su casa, esperando que éste llegara. Subieron junto a un buen montón de gente charlatana y el viaje comenzó, en silencio.

Sasuke echaba vagas miradas a Naruto, quien seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, con el ceño fruncido. Era la primera vez en días que decidía salir de casa. El moreno sabía que ya casi había pasado una semana desde que hiciera el trato con Naruto, pero no quería ni hablar del tema. La depresión del chico lo había afectado también a él y, aunque había intentado no tirar la toalla, no tenía más fuerzas para luchar por nada. El rubio no ponía absolutamente nada de su parte.

Hicieron un trasbordo y dos paradas después estaban en Vergara. A petición de Naruto salieron a la superficie y Sasuke caminó en dirección a la casa okupa unos pasos, deduciendo las intenciones del chico, hasta que paró en un cruce y se dio la vuelta, quedando frente a Naruto.

–Sai dice que vinisteis por aquí. –Comenzó a andar de nuevo hacia la estación. Naruto lo siguió.– Entrasteis al metro, pero tu ticket no funcionaba. –Bajaron las escaleras, hasta que llegaron a las taquillas.– Dijiste que te quedaban viajes –continuó Sasuke–, y fuiste a hablar con una de las encargadas para que te lo cambiara. –Naruto escuchaba con atención cada una de sus palabras–. Te lo cambiaron y fuisteis dirección Oeste. –Pasaron de las taquillas y bajaron por unas escaleras marcadas con el nombre "Oeste".– Medio minuto después de que llegarais vino el metro –susurró Sasuke dándose la vuelta para encarar a Naruto–, subisteis y poco después de arrancar, el tren saltó por los aires –finalizó.

El rubio miró el suelo con las cejas fruncidas. Llegó el tren, bajó y subió gente, ante los ojos de los dos jóvenes, y se fue, dejando una ola de aire caliente tras sí. Naruto negó con la cabeza, no recordaba nada así.

–Vamos a la okupa –sugirió en voz baja, volviendo la vista hacia Sasuke. Éste asintió, y volvieron a salir de la boca del metro.

Cuando estuvieron medianamente alejados Naruto volvió la vista atrás. Le habían contado que el parque que solía haber encima de aquella estación se había hundido. Ni rastro quedaba ni del parque ni del hundimiento, ahora allí simplemente había un gran monumento abstracto.

Caminaron en silencio la mitad del camino, hasta que Naruto sintió sus tripas jurar en arameo y se paró en seco. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y volvió la vista hacia Sasuke. Aquello que iba a hacer a continuación era tener mucha cara, lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

–Oye –lo llamó. Sasuke se dio la vuelta. Dudó un instante.– ¿Me compras algo de comer? –dijo rápidamente.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y lo miró sin poder creérselo. Estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se limitó a darle la espalda tratando de disimular una sonrisa y a continuar su camino.

–¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó Naruto siguiéndolo de nuevo.

–En la okupa te darán de comer, en cinco minutos llegamos –le dijo mirándolo por encima del hombro irónicamente.

Aquello fue como un soplo de aire fresco para ambos. Naruto tuvo que contener una carcajada. Había sido la situación más absurda y a la vez simple que había vivido desde que conocía a Sasuke. Y aquello lo hizo ansiar algo que no supo describir en un primer instante. Sólo cuando estuvo a la altura de su compañero y percibió su sonrisa de medio lado lo supo: nunca había visto a Sasuke sonreír.

Una sensación extraña lo invadió. Era como un deja vu, un pequeño recuerdo con forma de pez que asomaba solamente la cola.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la encontraron casi vacía. En ella simplemente había un grupo de jóvenes que ni Sasuke conocía, Kiba tirado en un sillón e Iruka cocinando para "los mocosos de ahí", según les había dicho, señalando al grupito charlatán de la gran sala. Ésta ya no estaba llena de sofás, los cuales habían sido reemplazados por mesas y sillones viejos.

Naruto no pudo evitar fijarse en las paredes, en una gran anarquía de color morado que había en una de las paredes y un enorme perro de tres cabezas en otra, y entonces lo supo: Sai había pintado aquello.

Se emocionó un poco más cuando lo comprendió. A fin de cuentas, salir de casa había sido una buena idea. Algunas cosas comenzaban a cuajar dentro de su mente.

Sasuke se sentó cerca de Kiba y comenzó a hablar con él, mientras Naruto seguía observando la sala desde la puerta de la cocina, con Iruka dentro de ella. De repente, el rubio sintió algo pasearse alrededor de sus piernas, y bajó la mirada para encontrarse con un enorme perro blanco que le olisqueaba las zapatillas. Se agachó y le acarició el lomo con una sonrisa. El perro le dio un lametón en la cara, y Naruto no pudo evitar llamarlo por su nombre.

Iruka se volvió sobresaltado. ¿Akamaru? ¿Naruto había pronunciado eso? Al ver su sonrisa no dudó: el chico recordaba al perro.

–¿Me recuerdas a mí? –preguntó esperanzado. Naruto levantó la mirada.

–Iruka –pronunció. En la cara del hombre creció una sonrisa alegre.– Te recuerdo del hospital –aclaró Naruto.

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Iruka tan rápido como apareció, y volvió a su labor, con la decepción reflejada e sus facciones.

–Naruto –escuchó el rubio. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke haciéndole señas con una mano. Le revolvió el pelo de la cabeza por última vez al perro y se levantó para seguir al moreno por unas escaleras.

–¿Adónde vamos? –le preguntó.

–A mi antigua habitación –contestó.

Subieron y avanzaron por el pasillo hasta una habitación del fondo. Sasuke abrió la puerta y entró. Encendió la luz, pues la persiana estaba bajada y caminó hasta el fondo de la estancia. Dentro reinaba un fuerte olor a cerrado.

Naruto se adentró detrás del moreno y observó las cosas a su alrededor: la cama hecha, las cortinas de la ventana, el gran armario oscuro, el sillón que había al lado de éste y la vieja madera polvorienta del suelo. No reconocía nada de eso.

–Parece que no haya vivido nadie aquí en mucho tiempo –comentó.

–Parece –corroboró Sasuke–. No han movido nada. –Se acercó al armario y lo abrió. Su ropa había desaparecido; ahora sólo quedaban las estanterías vacías y llenas de polvo, y no pudo evitar acordarse del desorden que había reinado en el armario cuando Naruto lo abrió por primera vez.

–Me encierras aquí y creo que no podría salir –escuchó decir al rubio. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio en la ventana, examinando la cerradura de ésta.– Tendría que romper la ventana y saltar.

–Hay demasiada altura –contestó Sasuke. Su compañero se encogió de hombros. No recordaba nada.– Vámonos –le dijo.

Naruto asintió y salieron. Bajaron al piso de abajo y comieron junto a Kiba y los otros chavales, que charlaban animadamente, sin haber tenido la decencia de presentarse. Uno de ellos empezó a decir que si alguna vez se le cruzaba algún nazi lo haría papilla, y comenzó a describir mil formas absurdas de acabar con una persona.

–Mira, chaval, el día que se te cruce un nacionalsocialista date por muerto –intervino Naruto, harto de tanta palabrería. Sasuke bufó sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

–¿Y tú qué sabrás? –inquirió el chico, mirándolo con desconfianza.

–Porque los conozco a todos, mocoso –susurró Naruto entre dientes–. Y tienes ante ti a uno de sus antiguos líderes, no me toques los cojones –espetó.

–Sí, venga, ¿y qué más? –preguntó el chico burlón.

–¿Quieres comprobarlo en carne propia, microbio? –saltó Naruto levantándose de su silla.

–Naruto, siéntate –ordenó Sasuke.

–Tú no te metas, le voy a demostrar a éste saco de pulgas que con cosas de mayores no se juega –escupió remangándose.

–¿Cosas de mayores? –espetó Sasuke–. ¿Cuántos años tenías tú cuando empezaste a meterte en "cosas de mayores"? –inquirió con una ceja levantada. Naruto lo miró con el ceño fruncido y volvió a sentarse.

–En canto nos vayamos te voy a patear el culo, Uchiha –ladró el rubio encarándolo.

–¿Es que no puedes hacerlo ahora? –lo provocó Sasuke.

–¿Es que quieres quedarte aquí tirado y no poder volver hasta tu casa? –se burló Naruto.

–Mira quien me lo dice, señor _musculitos_ –ironizó Sasuke.

Naruto volvió a levantarse y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta, totalmente cabreado. Él era perfectamente consciente de lo delgado que estaba, no hacía falta que se lo echaran en cara. Pero aún y aunque le rompieran la crisma, lo que no iba a permitir era que pisotearan su orgullo.

–¿Te demuestro ahora mismo lo capaz que soy de dejarte sin cara? –preguntó.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió de medio lado, con la prepotencia relejada en sus facciones, Con su mano sana cogió la muñeca de Naruto y se la apretó hasta que éste tuvo que soltarle la camiseta.

–Si no te la rompo es por pena –le dijo soltándolo. Naruto frunció el entrecejo con rabia.

–Eh, vosotros dos, ¿ya estáis como el perro y el gato? –preguntó Iruka saliendo de la cocina–. Naruto, siéntate, ¿quieres? –le dijo con tono molesto.

Si el chico obedeció simplemente fue por la congoja que le daba mandarlo a la mierda después de haber comido lo que él había preparado, así que volvió a su asiento en silencio y se centró en su plato, sin parar de echar miradas de cabreo a Sasuke.

En el fondo de su corazón, el moreno no podía estar más contento. Naruto por fin había despertado de su estado vegetativo y había abierto aquella gran bocaza que tenía, aunque simplemente fuera para comenzar una riña.

Media hora más tarde Sasuke se despidió y partieron hacia su casa, con Naruto aún de morros y sin decir una palabra. Aquella situación le resultaba familiar. Entonces recordó el motivo por el que había salido de casa aquella mañana y su humor pareció cambiar un tanto.

–Llévame a más sitios –le dijo a Sasuke con voz autoritaria.

–Si me lo dices así, me parece que no tengo muchas ganas –contestó el moreno.

–¿Pretendes que te lo pida por favor? –preguntó Naruto con un tono que parecía gritar: "no te crees ni tú lo que me dices".

–No, simplemente que hables como una persona normal. –Sasuke se paró en medio de la calle y miró a Naruto con una ceja levantada.– ¿Y bien?

–¿Me llevas a más sitios en los que hayamos estado? –preguntó el rubio a regañadientes, forzando la sonrisa más falsa de su vida. Sasuke esbozó una risita de burla.

–Claro. ¿Vamos a ver a tu abuela?

–¿Qué? No quiero ver a la vieja –protestó el chico.

–Como no quieras salir… –comenzó, pero paró en seco. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea, así que comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la okupa.

–¿Adónde vas? –preguntó Naruto siguiéndolo.

–Tú ven.

Pasaron de largo la gran casa y siguieron caminando por la calle, hasta que llegaron a la boca del metro. Casi veinte minutos después se hallaban caminando por una transitada calle, hasta que Sasuke paró frente a una tienda. Naruto se quedó mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

¿Tanto le había costado decirle que iban a un estudio de tatuajes? Para colmo Naruto conocía aquel estudio: era donde trabajaba Pit, un antiguo compañero de clase.

–¿Y qué hacemos aquí? –le preguntó a Sasuke. Como había hecho durante todo el camino, el moreno lo ignoró y empujó la puerta de cristal.

Sonó un timbre que indicó la llegada de nuevos clientes, y Pit, más grande de lo que Naruto lo recordaba y aún más cubierto de tatuajes, salió por una puerta a recibirlos.

–Hola –saludó. Llevaba guantes de látex en las dos manos.

–Pit –dijo Naruto a modo de saludo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Sí? –preguntó el dependiente sin entender por qué aquel tipo sabía su nombre.

–Ey, ¿no me recuerdas? –preguntó Naruto. El hombre levantó una ceja y negó lentamente.– Naruto. Íbamos juntos a clase –aclaró.

–¿Naruto? ¿Naruto el skin? –preguntó sin poder creérselo–. ¡Pero cómo has cambiado! Hace años que no te veo –comentó quitándose los guantes. Los dejó sobre el mostrador y salió a darle un amistoso y varonil abrazo al rubio.– ¿Dónde has estado, tío? ¿Qué tal va tu tatuaje?

–¿Mi…? –Naruto se quedó sin habla, y volteó a ver a Sasuke, quien tenía los labios apretados y observaba fijamente una estantería llena de pendientes de todos los tamaños.– Perfecto –contestó volteando de nuevo la cabeza hacia su colega.

–¿Qué, vienes a hacerte otro? –inquirió Pit–. Te puedo hacer un descuento, por ser viejo amigo, ya sabes –bromeó.

–No, gracias… Venía a… Él iba a hacerse un piercing –dijo de repente, señalando a Sasuke. La idea de fastidiarlo se presentó tan irresistible que no pudo evitarlo. Sasuke lo miró abriendo mucho los ojos.– Por eso los estaba mirando, estaba decidiendo cuál quiere, ¿verdad? –le preguntó a Sasuke, sonriéndole con maldad.

–Naruto…

–Ah, ahora mismo te lo hago –dijo Pit con tono alegre–. ¡Miko! –gritó– ¿Esperas un momento? Enseguida empezamos –dijo mirando hacia la puerta por la que había salido.

–Vale –contestó una voz de mujer.

–Bueno, ¿dónde quieres hacértelo? –preguntó el tatuador con una sonrisa.

–No, yo…

–En el pezón –lo interrumpió Naruto–. No duele demasiado, ¿no? –le preguntó a Pit poniendo cara de bueno.

–¡Qué coño! Es un pinchazo de nada, enseguida te acostumbras –contestó.

–Naruto, te…

–¿Has decidido ya lo que quieres, Sasuke? Yo creo que un aro de presión no te quedaría mal –volvió a interrumpir Naruto.

–También se llevan mucho las cadenas, por si te va más el rollo –comentó Pit.

–No, gracias –contestó Sasuke con cara de perro.

–Se queda con el aro –contestó Naruto sonriente.

Sasuke no supo exactamente cuándo había terminado sentado en el estudio, sin camiseta y con el pezón recién agujereado. Se insultó mentalmente por ser tan gilipollas y acceder a las tonterías del rubio, y se prometió que aquella sería la última vez.

Cuando llegaron a casa Naruto parecía haber recuperado el humor, y no paraba de chinchar a Sasuke a la mínima oportunidad. El ojinegro acabó por decidir que lo mejor era ignorarlo, así que se tumbó en el sofá, decidido a dejar que la tele lo absorbiera y así poder olvidarse del dolor de su pezón.

Naruto se paseaba por la casa comiendo dulces. Había sido un día productivo, y ahora la tarde caía relajada. Se puso las zapatillas de casa y abrió la ventana del salón que daba a la calle por la que se accedía al portal del bloque.

La ventana tenía un pequeño saliente, protegido por una barandilla metálica, a modo de pequeño balcón. Naruto se asomó todo lo que pudo, para que el aire le diera en la cara.

–Ten cuidado –ladró Sasuke desde el interior.

Naruto sonrió con picardía y subió uno de los pies a la parte baja de la barandilla, consiguiendo asomarse más; después subió en otro, pero no contaba con que la zapatilla se le resbalara, y con ella todo su cuerpo, precipitándose al vacío.

Un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. Logró, a duras penas, sujetarse a uno de los barrotes, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza, y pensó que caería. Entonces una mano lo agarró de la muñeca, justo cuando creía que el impacto iba a ser inevitable.

Levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Todo aquello fue como un chute de adrenalina directa a su cerebro, y Naruto supo en ese instante quién era Sasuke.

Respirando agitadamente el rubio levantó el otro brazo y se agarró a Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas. Ahora que lo sabía no podía permitirse caer al vacío, sencillamente no quería. Sasuke hizo fuerza y, con toda su energía, tiró de Naruto hacia arriba. Fue una suerte que el chico no pesara demasiado, pues logró subirlo.

Naruto trepó por la barandilla y casi saltó al otro lado, cayendo encima de Sasuke, quien maldijo a voz en grito; el rubio se había caído sobre su brazo malo y su pezón. Aún así Naruto no hizo ningún caso y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, enterrando la cara entre las ropas de Sasuke, ambos con el corazón a mil por hora.

–Sasukeee… –lloriqueó. El moreno paró de moverse y despotricar. Naruto estaba llorando a moco tendido.

Sin saber qué hacer, dejó caer la cabeza en el piso y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Naruto, aguantando el dolor con valentía y dando gracias a Dios porque el rubio estuviera a salvo, quien al poco pareció darse cuenta del daño que le hacía a Sasuke y se levantó un poco para dejar que éste sacara su brazo de entre los dos cuerpos.

En cuanto hubo hecho eso, Naruto volvió a abrazar al ojinegro y enterró los llorosos ojos en la curvatura de su cuello, sollozando sin parar. Sasuke suspiró y se dejó usar como pañuelo de mocos un poco más hasta que, cansado, apartó a Naruto de él y se sentó en el suelo, apretándose el pezón.

Miró al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido, y éste siguió lloriqueando mientras se frotaba los ojos.

–¿A qué viene esa llorera, nenaza? –le preguntó Sasuke. Su alivio no quitaba del todo el enfado que sentía.

–No soy una… –Naruto no pudo seguir, pues el llanto y el hipo no lo dejaron.

Sasuke suspiró de nuevo e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una de las manos de Naruto lo agarró de la ropa, haciendo que volviera a sentarse. Lo observó con la frente arrugada hasta que el rubio se tranquilizó un poco.

Naruto lo miró a los ojos, indeciso y, tímidamente, se acercó un poco a él. Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, confuso, y fue cuando Naruto salvó las distancias y juntó sus labios a los del moreno, presionando unos segundos antes de volver a separarse.

Sasuke se quedó atónito, sin reaccionar ni entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando finalmente comprendió, se llevó una mano a los labios. Naruto lo miraba con los mofletes hinchados, respirando agitadamente, como aguardando su respuesta. No supo qué hacer. Se llevó la mano a la frente y apartó su flequillo.

¿Ahora qué?, pensó. ¿Me río o lloro?

…

1. Triskel: Símbolo celta constituido por tres aspas, generalmente acabadas en espiral. Se ha utilizado en muchas otras culturas aparte de la celta, y su significado varía dependiendo de cada una.

_**E**_ste fic ya está llegando a su final. Dentro de poco el epílogo, ya para cerrar esto. Pensaba que este fic era una mierda, pero después de releérmelo, he llegado a la conclusión de que es una mierda bastante entretenida, y no me estoy echando flores, jaja.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, si es que aún alguien lo lee. Por cierto, he corregido todos los capítulos. Un beso.


	19. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Sasuke prefirió reír ese día, y los que vinieron después, gracias, siempre, al hombre con el que comenzó a compartir cama a partir de entonces.

Una mañana Karin se presentó en casa de Naruto, cuando Sasuke no estaba, y comenzó a gritarle hecha una fiera, para terminar yéndose dando un fuerte portazo. Qué mala leche, pensó Naruto. A partir de ese día no volvió a saber nada de los amigos de su novio. Formalmente no lo habían hablado, pero no hacía falta. Entre ellos sabían lo que significaba el uno para el otro.

Naruto decidió enmendar todos sus errores, y removió cielo, tierra y mar hasta que finalmente logró dar con Sakura, y casi la obligó a ir a vivir con ellos. Sakura aceptó con una sola condición: "No me quedaré más de dos semanas." A fin de cuentas, en la casa okupa siempre sería bien recibida, y ahí se la quería y nadie la iba a juzgar por nada.

La vista de Itachi fue empeorando con los meses, y su enfermedad comenzó a hacerse tan notable que una mañana Naruto despertó con los gritos de los dos hermanos como dulce "buenos días". Sasuke obligó a Itachi a ver a un médico, y el mayor tuvo que ir a Londres para que lo operaran.

–Menuda cabezonería –había dicho Naruto, recibiendo una mirada cabreada por parte de Sasuke.

Los semanas pasaron más pacíficas que nunca. Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad, a excepción de algunas amenazas anónimas que Naruto recibía de vez en cuando de los nazis, sospechaba.

Pero un día, Sasuke anunció que debía dejar la ciudad para ir a ver a su hermano, que se estaba recuperando de la operación. Uzumaki no podía dejar que se fuera solo, así que pidieron unos días de vacaciones y marcharon a Londres.

Naruto estaba emocionado, pues nunca antes había salido de su ciudad, menos aún del país.

El vuelo fue lo suficientemente corto como para que el de ojos azules no se impacientara demasiado, y una vez en tierra inglesa, en el aeropuerto de Gatwick, un tren los llevó hasta el corazón de la capital, en King's Cross.

Dejaron las maletas en el suelo y Sasuke sacó su mapa de metro del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y comenzó a examinarlo detenidamente, tratando de averiguar qué tren debían coger a continuación.

Naruto le dio la espalda y comenzó a observar todo a su alrededor: el techo abovedado, las paredes de ladrillo y los farolillos redondos que colgaban de las columnas a su izquierda, las vías a su derecha, el reloj suspendido encima de sus cabezas… La estación era tan mágica como en las películas que había visto con alguna escena ambientada en aquel lugar.

–_Hey, sir!_ –escuchó de repente a unos pasos de él. Se fijó en un hombre sonriente que se acercaba a ellos.– _You have won!_ –le dijo señalándolo con un dedo larguirucho.

Naruto lo miró con una ceja levantada. Volvió la cabeza hacia Sasuke, que parecía ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y le dio un codazo.

–¿Qué coño dice este _wachi-wachi_? –preguntó en un susurro. El moreno levantó la cabeza y observó a Naruto; después, fijó su atención en el hombre que se había acercado a ellos.

Tenía pinta de empresario, con un perfecto traje azul marino planchado, camisa blanca y corbata a rayas. Llevaba zapatos negros de cuero, un maletín del mismo color en su mano izquierda y el pelo engominado repeinado hacia atrás.

–_What?_ –preguntó Sasuke, elevando una ceja con desconfianza.

–_Congratulations! You have won! _–repitió el hombre.

–¿Qué dice? –preguntó el rubio.

Sasuke contuvo una carcajada incrédula y miró al hombre con una sonrisita burlona en sus labios. Volvió a repetir la pregunta, con el desprecio reflejado en su tono. A pesar de eso, el hombre no perdió la sonrisa.

–_You can stay one night in our _deluxe_ suite! English breakfast and _champagne_ are included! _–exclamó.

La expresión de Naruto cada vez se volvía más interrogante, hasta que Sasuke soltó un bufido y contestó a su pregunta.

–Este tío cree que somos gilipollas.

El rubio frunció las cejas, asimilando la información, hasta que sus ojos se tiñeron de enfado y se acercó peligrosamente al hombre. Lo agarró por las solapas de la americana y lo zarandeó levemente.

–¿Pero a ti qué te pasa, eh, subnormal? –casi gritó.

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente y apartó a Naruto del desconocido. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie les prestaba atención, menos aún los guardias.

–Vámonos –dijo tirando del chico.

–¡Pero si nos ha insultado!

–Bueno, técnicamente no lo ha hecho –farfulló Sasuke recogiendo su maleta del suelo.

El hombre de traje los miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se alejaban. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, simplemente por inercia, no fuera a ser que alguna hebra se hubiese rebelado. En toda su carrera de estafador le había pasado algo así.

Viajaron en metro hasta Tottenham Court Road, donde estaba su hotel, dejaron las maletas y volvieron a irse. Compraron comida mexicana en un restaurante barato y partieron hacia la clínica en la que estaba Itachi, recuperándose de su reciente operación.

Una vez en Westminster, Sasuke preguntó por Harley Street, y pocos minutos después se hallaban frente a la clínica privada, especializada en cirugía ocular. Subieron los pocos escalones y llamaron al timbre de una puerta de madera grande sobre la cual vieron el número 77 pintado en letras doradas.

Parecía la típica mansión inglesa, con su fachada de estilo victoriano pintada de blanco y beige. Esperaron pocos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y una señora entrada en años con un moño alto y suéter de lana rosa los hizo pasar. Les indicó una fila de sillas con aspecto cómodo y se sentaron a esperar, junto a otras dos personas: una mujer joven leyendo una revista de actualidad y un hombre con traje que hablaba por el celular rápidamente y con el ceño fruncido.

Cinco minutos después la señora del suéter los llamó al mostrador, una mesa de madera oscura y lacada, con un ordenador de pantalla plana encima, un buen montón de papeles a su derecha y más utensilios de oficina.

–Buenos días –dijo Sasuke en inglés–. Venimos a ver a Uchiha Itachi, lo han operado hace dos días.

La mujer tecleó en el ordenador y medio minuto después levantó la vista y miró a los muchachos tras sus gafas de media luna.

–El señor Uchiha ya no se encuentra aquí –anunció con voz nasal–. Se marchó anoche. ¿Puede facilitarme su nombre? –preguntó a Sasuke.

–Uchiha Sasuke –contestó él frunciendo el entrecejo. ¿Qué Itachi no estaba?

–El paciente dejó una carta dirigida a usted y dijo que se la entregara sin falta en cuanto viniera –comentó abriendo un cajón de su escritorio y buscando bajo unos papeles. Sacó un sobre negro y se lo tendió a Sasuke, quien lo recogió y lo miró con incertidumbre.

En el anverso habían escrito con letras pulcras y ordenadas –que reconoció como pertenecientes a su hermano– su nombre. Con el ceño arrugado, metió una uña por la solapa del sobre y la rompió. Sacó el papel blanco que había dentro y lo desdobló. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y la señora se levantó.

–Si me disculpan un momento…

Sasuke la siguió con la mirada un segundo; después, volvió sus ojos hacia la hoja que sostenía entre sus manos.

_"Querido y estúpido hermano:_

_He tenido que irme de Londres, tenía asuntos importantes que atender que a ti ya no te incumben. He depositado en el banco una suma de dinero para que no te enfades demasiado por haberte hecho venir hasta aquí dejando tu trabajo. Si algún día vuelvo, sólo espero que te hayas echado una novia decente, ya sabes._

_Que te vaya bien, Sasuke idiota."_

–¿Una novia de…? –Naruto había leído la carta por encima del hombro de Sasuke a todo correr y no cabía en sí del enfado. Maldito Itachi de mierda.

Uchiha, por su parte, tenía el ceño fruncido. Qué manera de perder el tiempo, con lo poco que costaba llamar por teléfono. Arrugó la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo, junto al sobre. Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida, seguido de Naruto.

Cogieron de nuevo el metro y se dirigieron al hotel. Sasuke seguía con el entrecejo arrugado, pero Naruto ya parecía haberse olvidado de su enfado.

–Tenemos tres noches pagadas. Podemos ver la ciudad. Itachi te ha dejado dinero. ¡Es perfecto! –dijo dando tumbos en la cama. Sasuke yacía bocabajo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada, pero al ser molestado tuvo que volver la cara hacia el rubio con una expresión de advertencia.

–Para ya.

–Eres un soso –susurró Naruto sentándose quieto al fin, haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a Sasuke. El moreno levantó una ceja; no le gustaba un pelo aquella expresión.

Sin previo aviso, Uzumaki saltó sobre su compañero al grito de "¡Ataque de cosquillas!", y comenzó a forcejear con Sasuke por llegar a las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo, riendo alegremente. El moreno se esforzaba por librarse de él, hasta que hizo que Naruto resbalara y cayera de la cama al suelo.

–¡Auuu! –se escuchó desde el piso. Sasuke miró al chico con la ceja elevada.– ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar, bastardo! –gritó el rubio señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

–¿Ah, sí? –cuestionó el otro.

–Ah, sí.

Volvió a subir a la cama, y después encima de Sasuke, y comenzó a apretarle las costillas con toda la intención de hacerle daño.

–Estate quieto, joder –jadeó Sasuke, intentando en vano soltarse. Naruto le había agarrado las muñecas y ahora reía con falsa maldad, hecho que cabreó más al ojinegro.

En un movimiento brusco, Sasuke logró soltarse y cambiar los papeles. Ahora era Naruto quien yacía tumbado sobre la cama, con los brazos apresados en los costados. El rubio había recuperado su masa muscular en gran parte y ya el hecho de que alguna vez hubiese estado en coma era imperceptible.

–Eres un cabrón –le dijo a Sasuke enseñándole los dientes en una sonrisa fiera.

Al moreno no le dio tiempo a replicar siquiera. Naruto había empleado toda su fuerza bruta, que incluso le hizo daño, y había vuelto a intercambiar los roles. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Uzumaki lo estaba besando con el ansia reflejada en sus movimientos bruscos.

En un principio Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en corresponder a los besos. Simplemente apartaba la cara cada vez que Naruto intentaba volver a besarlo. Pero el chico lo conocía, y a fin de cuentas eran hombres. No iba a resistir demasiado cuando Naruto se estaba restregando contra su cuerpo de aquella forma tan insinuante, incluso vulgar.

Naruto le mordió el cuello, haciéndole olvidar todos sus pensamientos. Tenía las muñecas presas de nuevo, y no tenía pinta de que se las fuesen a soltar. Así no, pensó. No valía, estaba en clara desventaja. Pero en algún momento Naruto lo soltaría… Tenía que desvestirse, ¿no?

Con lo que no contaba Sasuke era con las ideas que su novio tenía en la cabeza. Antes de que se diera cuenta tenía las manos atadas fuertemente con una sábana y Naruto se estaba desvistiendo delante de él. El chico conocía a la perfección su atractivo, y cómo hacer que pareciera incluso más sensual de lo que era, moviéndose como un felino, deslizando la ropa por su piel lentamente.

Sasuke observaba en silencio, con la cabeza levantada y los ojos muy abiertos, intentando no perderse detalles. Maldito Naruto, lo había hecho excitarse demasiado. Dos días sin sexo no eran tanto, ¿no? Pero dos días eran mucho cuando comenzabas a depender de una droga; o mejor dicho, cuando ya eras un dependiente total.

Naruto terminó de quitarse los pantalones, poniéndose de lado para que Sasuke admirara lo bien que estaba ahora su trasero. Perfecto, pensó el moreno. Perfecto, sonrió Naruto mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Ya sólo le faltaba la ropa interior. Pero iba a jugar un poco más.

Se quedó de pie, con los brazos en jarras y puso su mirada más provocadora, al tiempo que se humedecía los labios observando a Sasuke quien, inmóvil, no apartaba sus pupilas de él. Para rematar la faena levantó una mano y la acercó a su boca, hundiendo en ella el dedo índice despacio, despacio…

–Menudo maricón… –susurró Sasuke dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada. ¿Qué hacía vestido aún?

…

El resto de los días en Londres pasaron sin grandes sobresaltos a excepción de una pelea en la que Naruto estuvo a punto de meterse en el metro. Sasuke lo había parado a tiempo y el rubio se había ganado una fuerte colleja por parte de su pareja.

En la visita que hicieron al banco descubrieron que Itachi tenía el extraño don de la generosidad, pues la cantidad de dinero con que contaba la cuenta de Sasuke superaba con creces sus expectativas.

La facturación de maletas en el aeropuerto (las cuales habían crecido enormemente) fue "un rollo patatero" por el cual tuvieron que esperar más de una hora, con un impaciente Naruto retorciendo y maltratando los nervios de Sasuke.

Pero por fin estaban en el avión, sentados cómodamente en sus butacas. Sasuke disfrutaba de una agradable lectura en inglés mientras Naruto observaba fijamente el paisaje que se extendía bajo el avión, de un verde agradable y relajante, en contraste con la música que resonaba fuerte en sus auriculares mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su rodilla siguiendo el ritmo.

–_Si quiero ir a la moda, necesito una pistola…_(1) –pronunció en voz baja entrecerrando los ojos.

Tan enfrascado en la canción como estaba, apenas percibió que Sasuke había dejado de leer y lo observaba con una media sonrisa del todo sugerente. No se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el moreno dejó caer una mano sobre su muslo para llamarle la atención. Se quitó con casco y lo miró interrogante.

–Voy al baño –dijo Uchiha a la vez que se levantaba.

–Vale –asintió Naruto. Volvió a clocarse el auricular y de nuevo acopló los movimientos de sus dedos al ritmo de la canción.

Pasaron unos minutos, pero Sasuke no apareció. Naruto se quitó la música de las orejas y se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Ni rastro del otro. A buenas horas se le había ocurrido cagar. Se sentó y siguió mirando por la ventana.

Sintió la impaciencia apoderarse de su mente. No había hablado casi con Sasuke para no molestarlo en su lectura, ya suficiente caña le había dado en Londres, pero el no tenerlo al lado le estaba crispando los nervios. Dejó el mp3 en el asiento del ojinegro y se levantó para ir al baño.

Sin llamar giró el pomo y abrió. Sasuke estaba de brazos cruzados, apoyado sobre la pared, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Se incorporó, estiró un brazo y tiró de Naruto hacia el interior del lavabo, cerrando con pestillo la puerta tras él.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó el rubio confundido. No tuvo que añadir nada más, Sasuke ya le estaba levantando la camiseta y desabrochándole el cinturón de cuero a la vez que le lamía los labios con necesidad.

Naruto se sorprendió al principio, pero después le siguió el juego y se quitó del todo la camiseta, mordiéndole la lengua a Sasuke travieso. Dejó caer la prenda al suelo e hizo lo propio con la que portaba Sasuke, dejando en un segundo su pecho al descubierto.

Menudas fantasías tenía el cabrón… La segunda vez que Naruto montaba en un avión y sería algo para recordar. Pasó su lengua por la nuez del moreno y llevó una mano hasta su pelo, enredando los dedos y tirando hacia abajo. Sasuke dejó caer la cabeza y se deleitó sintiendo la húmeda y suave lengua de Naruto bajando por su pecho.

El rubio le soltó el pelo y le arañó suavemente la espalda mientras bajaba la mano hasta su trasero y lo apretaba. Le mordió un pezón a Sasuke y después volvió a subir hasta ponerse a su altura y lo besó. El ojinegro le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas y coló una mano por el calzoncillo a rayas que Naruto llevaba.

El rubio gruñó cuando su novio le agarró el miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente, rozándolo con las uñas. Al principio le pareció divertido, pero cinco segundos después comenzó a molestarlo. Sasuke ya le estaba mordisqueando el lóbulo derecho y sobando su trasero como si fuese su pasatiempo favorito.

–Deja de acariciármela, gilipollas –gruñó Naruto–, o se me va a dormir –añadió metiendo las dos manos por el pantalón de Sasuke y apretándole el trasero.

En el baño se escuchó algo parecido a una risa y Naruto tuvo que contener un gemido. Sasuke era un hijo de puta con todas las de la ley. El rubio estaba aplastado contra la pared del baño, con el calzoncillo por las rodillas y Sasuke detrás de él soplando suavemente detrás de su oreja mientras lo masturbaba con frenesí.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por resistir y mover un brazo para empujar a Sasuke hacia su cuello. Que lo mordiera, pero que no soplara. Su pareja no se hizo de rogar, y hundió los colmillos en la carne fresca, hasta que escuchó a Naruto protestar, y después succionó la carne con fuerza hasta que lo creyó oportuno. No se detuvo a mirar su gran obra, sino que rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón hasta dar con un pequeño sobre de plástico de color rosa. Acto seguido, se bajó los pantalones y el boxer a la vez y pegó su cuerpo al que tenía enfrente.

Paseó su lengua por la espalda y cuello de Naruto y paró antes de llegar al comience del cuero cabelludo. El de ojos azules se estremeció, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal. Volvió la cabeza y besó a Sasuke, le mordió el labio con fiereza y vio que el chico llevaba algo en las manos.

Sabía lo que venía después, así que relajó el trasero y volvió a besar al otro chico con la cabeza ladeada, mientras éste se lubricaba. El rubio separó un poco las piernas y agarró el muslo izquierdo de Sasuke, arañándolo en cuanto sintió al moreno penetrarlo. Fue una embestida limpia.

Uchiha deslizó una mano por el brazo de Naruto hasta llegar a sus dedos, los entrelazó con los suyos y levantó el brazo del chico, dejando que tocara los azulejos del baño con la palma. El otro brazo lo enroscó alrededor de la cintura del chico. Se empezó a mover; las primeras embestidas lentas; después, aumentó el ritmo. Naruto echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados.

Qué placer. Era como flotar de camino al cielo, cada vez más rápido. El culo estrecho de Naruto era más de lo que podía pedir. Estaba excitado, llevaba con ganas de hacer aquello desde que el avión había despegado. Naruto trataba vagamente de reprimir sus gemidos, pero cada vez le arañaba la pierna más fuerte, él también lo estaba sintiendo. Bajó la mano por su vientre y le proporcionó un poco más de esa droga.

Aquello era como un placentero veneno que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que su cerebro anulara sus sentidos. Tenía la mente en blanco, simplemente veía la cara roja de Naruto, escuchaba sus jadeos y sentía el placer llegar a cada poro de su piel. Ralentizó un momento el ritmo, no podía llegar al orgasmo tan rápido, pero Naruto protestó con un gruñido de enfado y tuvo que volver al ataque, aunque ya no se sentía ni con ganas ni con fuerzas de seguir masturbando a su novio.

De nuevo la subida, cada vez más ágil, hasta que llegó a la cumbre y la burbuja explotó. Aquellos dos segundos fueron como si su alma saliera despedida del cuerpo. La mano que agarraba la de Naruto se cerró con fuerza y un gemido amortiguado salió de la garganta de Sasuke. Su corazón comenzó a relajarse poco después y el placer descendió.

A pesar de todo Naruto gruñó. Sasuke había parado antes de tiempo. Cuando el moreno se apartó de él, Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y lo fulminó un momento con la mirada.

–Sabes lo que te toca, ¿no? –preguntó indicando el suelo con un dedo impaciente.

…

–Oye… ¿Y vosotros que preferís: calzoncillo o bóxer? –preguntó Temari a los tres hombres que tenía frente a ella.

Shikamaru se rascó la cabeza; no pensaba contestar, ella ya sabía la respuesta. Sai, en cambio, sonrió divertido y Gaara miró a otro lado. Había vivido con su hermana casi toda su vida.

–Prefiero el bóxer –contestó Sai–. Son más cómodos. No te dejan todo colgando al libre albedrío.

–¿Libre albedrío? –preguntó la rubia divertida–. ¿Y tú, Gaara?

El pelirrojo intentó ignorarla, pero la fija mirada de Sai en su cara lo hizo fruncir el ceño.

–Ya lo sabes –contestó de mala gana.

–Creo que he construido mal la pregunta –rió ella–, sería más correcto decir: ¿por qué?

–Los bóxer son de mariquitas –masculló Gaara si mirar a nadie.

–Que Sasuke no te oiga decir eso –añadió cansinamente Shikamaru.

–¿Y tú qué? –preguntó la rubia. El moreno suspiró.– Venga, dínoslo.

–Ni lo uno ni lo otro. –Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia los lavabos.

Temari estalló en carcajadas. Gaara vio hondear sus pantalones sueltos de tela y una profunda náusea lo invadió. Prefería no imaginarse nada. Sai, por su parte veía alejarse a Shikamaru, con cara de no haber pillado el chiste.

–¿Quiere decir que no lleva nada? –preguntó al fin, volviéndose hacia la rubia. Nadie contestó, ella rió más fuerte.

…

_**T**_errrminado. Sí, sí, ya sé que no pinta nada esa conversación sobre ropa interior masculina, pero me acabo de acordar de mis amigos, y tuvimos una conversación parecida, jajaja. Además, había que relajar el ambiente y no perder el humor. En fin, este capítulo se me ha hecho entretenido de escribir, a pesar de que dije que no haría más lemon (y es lo que más me ha costado hacer). Y tal pascual. Con esto y un bizcocho… Que disfrutéis el veranito. Y si no, yo lo disfrutaré por todos :)

PD: Querida Fanucita, amor mío, aquí tienes el puto sexo… ¡Y ahora más te vale dejar de darme la chapa, coñooo! Hum, maldita guarra.

1.Tercer acto: lo de dentro - Extremoduro (La Ley Innata).


End file.
